Midnight Confessions
by ohgeefantasy
Summary: Bella's husband Jacob leaves her because he can't cope with their daughters disease. She is left with no money and little help but Bella's bestie Alice suggests that she work for her company...as a phone sex operator! A lonely Edward calls her number and ends up falling for the the sexy voice on the other end of the line. Read to see what transpires between E&B. Compassionward
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. The plot belongs to the author.**

**A/N: This story will deal with a disease that actually affects my daughter in real life. My husband and I have dealt with this for 7 years, it's heartbreaking but it's also inspiring. The details of the disease are correct but of course the story between Edward and Bella is fiction. There will be romance so no worries. This is in no way a reflection of my relationship with my husband…although he rocks my world. Most of the events that take place with the daughter in this story are true. I will answer any questions you may have; I am very open about my daughter's condition.**

**I hope I haven't scared you off because I really wanted to write this story so that I could bring awareness to this devastating disease.**

**Thank you to those that stick it out. It's going to be a hard one for me to write because I will be reliving many awful memories….sigh. It does have an HEA.**

*****I'm happy to announce that I have a beta! Thank you to Princess07890 for offering to beta my story. I can't tell you how excited this makes me! You are the bomb dot diggety! xo**

**Please review.**

**Midnight Confessions**

**Prologue**

**BPOV**

**January 2006**

I'm nine months pregnant and I feel awful. I can't breathe and my feet hurt. I try sleeping in the recliner but even that doesn't help my breathing. I feel like a whale. My feet are swollen to the point of not being able to wear normal shoes. So, Crocs™ have become my best friend. I am able to just slip my feet into them without bending or tying. I truly look like I've swallowed two basketballs; that's how big I am.

It's time for this baby girl to be born.

My C- Section is scheduled for January 11th and it can't get here soon enough. Another week and we will have our baby girl.

My husband, Jacob, has been great; he even tried fixing me dinner tonight. Grilled chicken and potato casserole was what I had planned, so he offered to prepare it for me, but he didn't even know how to grill the chicken. Are you kidding me? What man doesn't know how to 'man the grill'? But, really, I was thankful that he tried, he has been extra sweet and extra helpful these past few weeks.

"Bella,beautiful,sorry you had to help me fix dinner tonight." Jacob sighed. "I wanted you to just rest and relax; instead, I was a total idiot about dinner." Jacob put his arms around me in a hug. Even though I'm the size of a house, his six feet four inch muscular frame still dwarfs me. His big strong arms still reach all the way around my ever growing body.

I love Jacob's dark skin and jet black hair. I hoped our daughter would look just like him, except I wanted her to have my eyes. I am sure with Jacob's Native American heritage that she would definitely have dark hair, but I still hold on to the hope that she will have my bright blue eyes. They are the only feature that sticks out on me. I havelong dark brown hair and pretty blue eyes; that's the best way to describe myself.

Jacob and I met while we were in high school and started dating our senior year. I was a geek who was helping out in the school library and Jacob was the jock that needed assistance looking for a book. I helped him locate said book and the rest is history. He told me later that he liked my geeky ways and my beautiful blue eyes. He made up excuses to come see me in the library until he finally got the nerve to ask me out on a date. We fell hard for one another and married as soon as we were out of high school. I was eighteen and Jacob was nineteen.

I worked at the local library in Forks while Jacob worked at a car dealership selling cars. He was taking a few college courses at night. I wanted to as well, but our finances wouldn't allow both of us to attend classes. We decided that Jacob should take classes first.

"Jakey, I didn't mind helping you fix dinner. I have totally enabled you by fixing you every meal since we've been married." I cupped his cheek and smiled at his pretty brown eyes.

"Bella, you have, but all amazing wives fix delicious food for their husbands. Why would I ever fix my own food when you cook so well? I am so spoiled, but it's completely your fault." He leans down kissing me tenderly.

"I know sweetie, I'm to blame." I wink at him. "Remember we need to finish the baby's room by the end of this week. Can you paint it this weekend? I want to have the crib and everything set up. Plus, Alice is dying to come over and decorate, but we can't do that until the room is painted _Pretty in Pink_."

"Yes love…I'll have it ready to go by tomorrow night. How's that?" Jacob rolls his eyes.

"Perfect, Jakey." I hug him around his waist, my arms not quite fitting entirely around him.

**January 11, 2006**

I'm so nervous; it's 4:30 in the morning and I didn't sleep well at all. One, because I couldn't breathe, two, because I'm scared to death of the scheduled C-Section I'm having today and three, Jacob was snoring.

On the bright side, Jacob and I will be meeting our daughter in a few short hours. This is going to be a wonderful day, I just know it.

I roll out of my recliner and waddle my way to the shower. Rubbing my tired eyes, I turn the water on in the shower so it can heat up. I look in the mirror as steam fogs it up; I smile, knowing that we will be bringing home our precious baby in a few short days. I make a big heart on the mirror with my index finger before stripping out of my clothes and stepping into the warm spray of the water.

After my shower, I'll wake Jacob; he sleeps like a rock, which makes me kind of jealous right now.

**-MC-**

Our drive through town to our little hospital is a short one. It's drizzling outside, of course, but nothing is going to make this day drab. Not with a new baby on her way.

I slip my hand under Jacob's, which is resting on my knee, and he gives mine a squeeze and me a smile. He is just as excited as I am.

The hospital parking lot this morning is quiet. We find a parking spot quickly and Jacob grabs my bags and helps me out of the car. We walk hand in hand to the admitting desk.

"Mrs. Black?" The lady at the desk calls out.

"Yes…I'm Isabella Black." My voice sounds a bit shaky when I answer her, my nerves are getting the better of me.

"I need to ask you some questions before we can admit you. Then, you will go to Tower Two and up the elevator to the maternity wing on the third floor." Her smile was sweet and comforting.

"Um…okay." I manage to say.

"What a beautiful day to have a baby." She puts me at ease just a bit, but not much. "Let's get these questions answered, so you and your husband can meet your new baby." I look at Jacob and notice that he's just as nervous as I am at this point.

Jacob and I smile at her and answer the five thousand questions she asked. She attaches a hospital bracelet around my wrist and sends us on our way.

Jacob holds my hand, and tries to calm me as we walk towards Tower Two. All of a sudden I can't shake this feeling of dread. I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I'm not sure why. I know I'm in great hands. My doctor is very good, and I trust him with my life, but I'm really just scared to pieces. My heart is beating out of my chest as we find our way through the hospital. My five foot four frame is waddling with the extra fifty pounds that I've put on during my pregnancy; Jacob is walking way too fast.

"Jakey, slow down please. I know you are excited, but I'm running to keep up with you."

"Sorry, beautiful,"He slows his pace so I don't waddle as much; his hand has not left mine. He squeezes his apology and we both walk slowly to the elevator and on to the maternity ward.

**-MC-**

I've changed into the white hospital gown they've given me and now for the fun part. My IV is inserted and more questions are being asked. Jacob gets a bracelet for when the baby arrives. They walk me to the surgery suite and I'm now being prepped for surgery.

Dr. Banner arrives and he is in perfect control of everything around us. I trust that his capable hands will deliver our baby without incidence.

I'm lying flat on my back with my arms stretched out away from me, the lights are bright, and I close my eyes for just a moment. Jacob is at my head sitting in a chair, encouraging me.

"Love, you are doing great." His lips are at my ear and his hand is rubbing my arm closest to him. He gives me light kisses when Dr. Banner announces that he has made the first incision.

Jacob stands and watches as the doctor cuts me wide open so that our daughter can make her grand appearance.

"Jakey, please don't faint watching this."

"I won't, I want to see the moment our daughter enters the world and takes her first breath." Tears run down my cheek, I'm an emotional, hormonal mess.

I don't feel pain, but thetugging, pushing, and pulling is becoming difficult. I feel nauseous, but I take deep breathes and try to focus on the wonderful outcome.

After a few minutes, and lots of hands helping, Dr. Banner announces that we have a baby girl.

"Congratulations, Isabella and Jacob; here is your beautiful baby girl." He holds her up so that we can take a peek before he hands her to the nurse. She needs to clean her up, measure, and weigh her.

"Bella, she's so beautiful." Jacob's eyes well up with tears. I'm crying at this point, I'm so happy and thankful that this part is over.

After a few minutes, it dawns on me that the baby isn't crying. I hear faint sounds and suctioning noises.

"Jakey, why isn't she crying? She should be crying."

"I'll go and check sweetheart, don't worry." He leans down and kisses my forehead before leaving me.

The nurse finally brings the baby over for me to kiss her little pink cheeks and for a quick picture. She's crying at this point, but it's faint and she sounds like a kitten mewing.

"Why does she sound like that?" I keep asking but no one answers me. I know that she was suctioned after she was delivered because I heard it, but she still sounded different than what I expected a newborn to sound like with strong lungs.

"Mrs. Black. Your baby is having a bit of trouble breathing; it's called respiratory distress, so the Neonatologist and Respiratory Therapist will check her out. She's going to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit for observation. As soon as you are finished in recovery, you will be wheeled in to see her."

The nurse whisks away our sweet baby with Jacob following behind her. Doctor Banner finishes closing me up as I cry at the unknown_. I want my baby… why is she having trouble? Please God let her be okay...Please. _I pray_._

The anesthesia made me sick; I'm vomiting and I feel like I'm floating. I can't keep my eyes open, but I can hear everything that is going on around me. This is like the worst hangover I've ever had. All I wantis to see my baby. Jacob finally makes it to the recovery room to check on me, but I wanted him to be with the baby, she needed him more than I did at the moment.

My thoughts were all over the place; I was drifting but could only see the back of my eyelids.

Just black, that's all I saw. It was as if I was in a dream and couldn't wake up. The beeping sounds of the monitors and the constant squeeze of the blood pressure cuff kept me in the here and now, even though my body wanted sleep.

After a few hours, I was wheeled into the NICU. I passed babies hooked up to machines, most were so small that they should have still been in their mother's womb. The NICU was warm and quiet, except for the low beeping of monitors and machines. As I neared the bay that our baby was assigned, I came to the realization that our daughter was one of those sweet babies hooked to a monitor. Tears slid down my cheeks when I saw how helpless she looked, but she was utterly beautiful.

She did have jet black hair, a ton of it; it was peeking out from underneath her hospital cap.

She was lying on her back and I noticed that her arms were lying at her sides and not drawn up like most newborns. Her legs were the same way. Her little arm already had an IV in it and a nasal cannula was in her nose.

She was on oxygen.

I reached out my hand to touch her little face. I was completely in love with my baby. Jacob and I decided to name her Leah Noel Black.

She weighed 6 lbs 4 oz.

**Four days later**

"Bella, you're being discharged, but Leah has to stay." I nodded at Jacob as my tears welled up in my eyes. "I want her to come home, as well, but she needs to stay until they can figure out why she is still having difficulties."

"Um…I know, but I …I want to take her home with us. This isn't fair, Jakey." I cry into his shoulder.

"I know sweetheart, I know." He wipes tears from his eyes, then from mine.

"The Neurologist is coming in tomorrow for a consult so hopefully we will get some answers then. We can visit her everyday and we can stay as long as we want, but you have to be discharged. We'll go home and shower, and then come back…okay, love?"

"O-Okay." I sniffle and blow my red nose. "I love you, Jakey."

"I love you, too, Bella."

**-MC-**

Leah is now two weeks old and still in the NICU. The Neurologist that came to assess her told us that he suspected that she had something called Spinal Muscular Atrophy, or SMA. I immediately asked him what SMA was and he said not to worry about it until it was absolutely necessary. He wouldn't fucking tell me what SMA was.

Leah was scheduled to have a DNA test to determine if she did in fact have this disease. I was so upset, and so pissed at the doctor for being tight lipped about what he suspected. All I wanted to do was get home, and Google SMA.

The drive home was agonizing. Jacob drove faster than normal, and I watched the outside passed by my eyes. I was looking but not really.

I was lost inside of my head.

As I sat down at my computer, I Googled Spinal Muscular Atrophy; my heart stopped when I read the horrible diagnosis on the screen.

_Spinal Muscular Atrophy (SMA) is a motor neuron disease.__The motor neurons affect the voluntary muscles that are used for activities such as crawling, walking, head and neck control, and swallowing. It is a relatively common "rare disorder": approximately 1 in 6000 babies born are affected, and about 1 in 40 people are genetic carriers._

_SMA affects muscles throughout the body. In the most common types, weakness in the legs is generally greater than in the arms. Sometimes feeding, swallowing, and respiratory function (e.g., breathing, coughing, and clearing secretions) can be affected. When the muscles used for breathing and coughing are affected and weakened, this can lead to an increased risk for pneumonia and other respiratory infections, as well as breathing difficulty during sleep. The brain's cognitive functions and the ability to feel objects and pain are not affected. __People with SMA are generally grouped into one of four types (I, II, III, IV) based on their highest level of motor function or ability._

_SMA is the number one genetic killer of children 2 years and younger._

My poor beautiful baby girl...

I cried and cried.

Jacob and I were in total shock, and I prayed that the DNA test came back negative. The worst part was that we would have to wait for fourteen days before the results were back.

My days consisted of going to the NICU to hold my Leah and spend every minute I could with her. I also prayed. My nights consisted of the same thing, except I didn't have my baby girl to hold in my arms. I also cried myself to sleep every night.

**Fourteen days later and the results of the DNA test**

"Mrs. Black, the DNA results are in; would you like to follow me to the conference room?" Dr. Sampson asked.

_Not really__,__ but I guess I'll follow_.

"Yes, but my husband isn't here yet, he's on his way from work."

I follow like a death row inmate on his way to the electric chair.

I take a seat in the cold conference room with Dr. Sampson and the nurse sitting across from me. I feel like I'm going to throw up, but I try to hold it together_. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry_. I repeat that mantra over and over until I hear them address me again. My eyes are focused on the textured ivory wallpaper that is peeling back at the seams, just above where the doctor and nurse are sitting. I'm drifting again trying to surface and face whatever the answer is that they are ready to deliver to me.

"Mrs. Black?" The Neonatologist, Dr Sampson, says. I look up and nod my head. "The DNA test results came back with a positive diagnosis of Spinal Muscular Atrophy type 1. This is the most severe type of SMA. I'm sorry but the prognosis is not good." I nodded my head, my hands are clenched together under the table and my lips are smashed together.

_Where is Jacob? I need my husband._

A few days before the DNA sample was taken, Leah coded and had to be intubated. She has been on a ventilator for the past few weeks. She wasn't strong enough to breathe on her own and the ventilator has been a blessing.

"Okay, well, I'm not going to let my baby die." My voice is strong and I am in control. I have cried my eyes out for two weeks, but, now that I know,I'm going to have to be Leah's advocate and do what is best for her.

"Mrs. Black, you have two options. We can extubate her and let nature take its course or we can perform a tracheostomy on her."

"My husband and I want her to be trached," I say it with confidence. I had talked to Jacob about the possibilities and we were going to ask for her to be trached. I knew that I could not watch my baby struggle to breathe and watch as she died. Not going to happen. I was in fighting mode and I was going to fight for her.

Jacob finally arrived at the hospital after the diagnosis bomb had been dropped on me. I was in the lactation room, pumping, since Leah didn't have the strength to suck. An NG tube was down her nose positioned in her stomach. She was going to have to have a feeding tube surgically inserted permanently, now that we knew our future. She was still getting my milk, so that was a good thing.

Jacob was crying when he entered the room. Evidently,the doctor and nurse cornered him in the conference room to deliver the horrible news. I looked at Jacob and plainly stated that I had already informed them that we were going to trach Leah. He nodded and cried into my shoulder. We held each other close until we could compose ourselves enough to leave the room.

We both sat with Leah and held her, singing lullabies and loving her, not knowing what the future was going to bring.

**A/N:**

**So there you have it. My youngest daughter does have Spinal Muscular Atrophy. She also has Down ****Syndrome;**** but I decided to only address SMA. She is an awesome little lady and has brought so much joy to our lives. We are truly blessed to be her parents. It's been VERY hard in all aspects of our lives. We feel like single parents to our other kids because our daughter cannot be left alone for more than 5 minutes at a time. She is trached and is ventilator dependant. We made the decision when she was two and half months old to have the tracheostomy surgery. She has a feeding tube and a feeding pump, a saturation monitor****,**** and uses a Cough Assist machine to help her move secretions. She gets four breathing treatments every day and has to be repositioned every two hours to prevent bed sores. We have nurses that help us out a few days during the week and we do have night nursing****,**** but it's still very hard to deal with as a parent….knowing that your child's days are limited. **

**Most of what I wrote actually did happen the way it happened for us****,**** but….I promise there is a love story between Bella and Edward.**

**Please review and let me know how you like it so far. The entire story is completed but I'm revamping each chapter. **

**Thank you for taking your time to read my story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. The plot belongs to the author.**

**A/N: I hope I didn't scare anyone off with the Prologue. I am going to be doing present time with flashbacks of the past in some of my Chapters. Edward doesn't make an appearance in this chapter but very, very soon. Let's see how this is all going to play out.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Also…I forgot to mention that there is NO treatment or cure for Spinal Muscular Atrophy. It's an awful disease that no one should ever have to deal with it. But those that do are warriors!**

****Thanks to my wonderful beta Princess07890 for polishing up my story. I'm thrilled beyond belief that she wants to spit shine my story. You rock sweet girl! Note: any all mistakes are mine because sometimes I can't stop tinkering with my words :)**

**Midnight Confessions**

**Chapter 1**

"Alice! I'm so not even thinking about what you are suggesting." I raise my voice an octave, shooting my best friend a disgruntled look, letting her know that I wasn't going to lower my standards with the job she's offering.

"Bella, I know that you are not_ that_type of girl, but, sweetie, you need the money, and you can do it from home when Leah is sleeping." She sympathizes with me.

"What kind of mother would I be if I took that job? I have morals, Al;I want to be proud of the fact that I'm taking care of Leah on my own. And, besides, I don't think that I could ever say those kinds of things to anyone!" I feel as though I'm hyperventilating.

"Calm down, sweetie, okay? " Alice pulls me into a hug, trying to calm me.

"Alice…it's just, I never thought I'd ever be in this situation. I never thought my baby girl would have a terrible disease, and …" tears prick my eyes as I start to cry. "I … I never thought that Jacob would leave me … Us."

"Shh ...shh." She makes her soothing sounds to comfort."Bella, I know. He's a fucking asshole for leaving his family, because he couldn't deal with it; I mean … what man does that to their wife and baby? Good riddance." Alice holds my hands in hers, trying again to comfort me_. It's not really working._

"Bella, promise me that you'll at least consider my offer. I never thought I'd end up owning a phone sex company, but, when my Aunt Liz died and left it to me, I thought what the hell? It would pay the bills, and it's not that difficult to say nasty things to horny men to get them off." She giggles and ducks her head to look me in the eyes, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks, Ali …I'll think about it, but I'm not promising anything. There has to be something else out there where I can work from homethat will pay the bills." I sniff, wiping my eyes.

"I need to start Leah's feeding and get her ready for the day." I wink at Leah and pat her belly. "She's going to look beautiful in her pink dress and matching hair bows." I kiss my sweet girl on the lips and enjoy her sweet happy sounds.

Leah says, "Ahhh." She's nonverbal, and forms no words; only a few sounds. She's learned to make noises around her trach, but, in her seven years, she has mastered, "ah, ah, ahhh."

"Sweet baby, Mommy loves you so much…you are the most beautiful girl in the world. Let's get a clean diaper on your hiney, and wash your hands and face." Leah looks at me with smiling eyes. She has lost her muscles to smile, but_ I_ can tell when she's smiling at me from the way her eyes squint. Leah is a breath of fresh air for me; her pretty eyes and sweet personality have kept my head above the water most days.

"Aunt Ali's here and wants some kisses, too." I tell her as I change her diaper and dress her for the day.

"Hi beautiful, I came to talk to your mommy this morning and brought her a Starbucks. I think she's going to need it since your damn nurse didn't show up today."

"Alice Brandon! _DO NOT_ cuss in front of Leah!" I scold, giving her a disgusted looked.

Alice giggles. "Um, I mean … your fabulous nurse decided to take a personal day, and leave your mommy in a lurch once again. That's why mommy can't hold a job. No one can be reliable for her … except for Auntie Ali." Alice uses her baby voice as she tells Leah this … it makes me kind of smile inside, but I also know she's making fun, too. She leans over Leah, and plants a big kiss on her soft pink cheeks. Leah blows spitty bubbles at her and says "ahhhh."

Alice takes Leah's burpee cloth and wipes the spit from her mouth. I turn on the suction machine and attach the _little sucker_ to the end of the suction tubing, extracting the accumulated secretions from Leah's mouth and nose. Then, I take the little sucker off and attach the suction tubing to the Ballard connected to Leah's trach, so I can suction her chest.

"There we go, sweetie." I say to Leah as I finish up the suctioning. "Now, let's get your formula warmed up and start your feeding. Then, mommy will do your treatment." I say with a smile on my face. I always smile when I'm with my girl. She loves me so much and I love her; she is my one and only. I don't know what I'd ever do without her. I kiss her nose and forehead, and then I run to fetch the formula out of the refrigerator.

"Okay, little Leah… Auntie Ali is leaving now. You make sure mommy takes the job that I offered her, okay, sweet girl?" Alice gives Leah another big kiss, wiping Leah's mouth once more before she heads out the door.

"Ahhhhh … (_she blows spitty bubbles) ahh….." _Leah responds.

"Alice, I'll see you later… thanks again for the coffee, and the offer, I'll let you know soon. I want to go over a few more options before I even think about doing naughty phone calls." I wrap my arms around my best friend, giving her a hug.

"Love you Bella … love you Leah." Alice chirps as she bounces out of my small little house, that's about to be foreclosed on.

_Phone sex … _I'm not sure I could ever do that. I don't even cuss. Well, I don't cuss much, except for when Jacob is late with the child support and I'm struggling to buy Leah's diapers and formula ingredients_. Then, it's justified_. I go without eating sometimes, but I will never let my baby go without.

_Never!_

My phone rings, startling me out of my thoughts. I answer, only to be verbally assaulted by my credit card company for not paying my bill last month. I try explaining that I'll be sending a small payment as soon as I receive my child support, but they want to set up a payment plan. I keep telling them that I can't make those kinds of arrangements, since I never know when I'll get the support from my ex husband. _I swear._ I'm not answering the phone the rest of the day.

Leah and I go about our day as usual; it's always the same. Leah lies in her bed a little while, and then, I get her up into her little chair that sits in front of my arm chair in her room. She can only go as far as her trach tubing will allow, since she's always on her ventilator, and can't breathe without it. It sits on a cart right next her bed, which is in between my chair and her bed.

She's getting heavy, about forty five pounds of dead weight; I can barely lift her these days, but I do it. She can't move anything because her muscles don't work; her whole body is 'floppy' and she needs complete support when she is moved. I've learned to lift and position her and make her comfortable.

I do my best to find ways to entertain her, but, mostly, we love to listen to music and I sing to her. I can usually get a giggle out of my sweet girl when I dramatically sing to the songs and dance around her room.

This is our routine, along with the many treatments, feedings,and suctioning throughout the day.

We watch TV quite a bit, too; I am very thankful for the small TV I have placed in her room. I hold her little hand because she loves the physical contact, andI love to feel her thumb lightly grazes my hand. I tell her she's so strong and that I'm proud of her; she loves the praise. Leah's lost quite a bit of muscle since she was born and it keeps decreasing as the days go by because that's the nature of her disease. The muscles atrophy; they waste away. She used to be able to move her entire hand back and forth,but now it's just a few fingers, mainly her thumb. She's even lost her beautiful smile. It breaks my heart that she has SMA, and the guilt thatI carry consumes me because Jacob and I gave it to her, unknowingly, through our DNA_. _How were we supposed to know about this dreaded disease? I had never even heard of it until Leah was born. We didn't know we were carriers of the SMA gene, at the time, and had no idea that they could test for it, either.

What I once had with Jacob was wonderful. I remember the plans we made for our future, with kids, our jobs, our life in general. We were so in love; I never thought in a million years that he would have crumbled under pressure and that, someday, we wouldn't be together and I would be alone. That never entered my mind.

Alice was right, Jacob is a loser for leaving us, and it's his loss.

Maybe I should have known; Jacob and I were told that the divorce rate was extremely high for couples with medically fragile children. We were determined to prove them wrong, but our lives got very stressful pretty quickly with Leah's health scares and the unreliability of our nurses. Jacob packed his things up about three years ago, and told me he was leaving. He rarely comes by anymore to see Leah and that makes me sad. I guess I can't force him to be a daddy or do anything he doesn't want to do; it just sucks for her.

On the bright side, which I always have to tell myself that there is a bright side…Leah has beat the odds of SMA. It doesn't mean that she is cured, at all; there is no cure for SMA. It just means that the doctors that told us she wouldn't live past two years of age were totally wrong. Alice keeps saying that it's because of me, that she has lived as long as she has. She gets an overabundance oflove and affection and is completely cared for, which seems to keep her healthier than most kids with SMA. I tend to agree with Alice. That makes me smile_._

After getting Leah settled into her chair with her feeding started, I sit back for a few minutes to drink my Starbucks Nonfat Hazelnut Macchiato- yum… and contemplate the job offer from Alice. I look at Leah, knowing that she only has me to rely on, so I make a decision. Alice did say that I could work at home when Leah is asleep at night, and most nights I do have a night nurse, so … I'm leaning toward the job opportunity. It's looking more and more like I might just have to accept it._UGH! But, it's so not me._

I don't feel like I have a seductive voice and I have no idea how to talk dirty, I didn't even do that with Jacob, let alone to random people. If I do this, Alice is going to have to show me the ways… and that's all sorts of wrong and nasty!

But, then again, I'd eat dirt and worms if it meant that my little girl will be taken care of.

Shoot! I think I'm already resigned to the fact that I'm going to do it. So, I better call Alice before I chicken out.

Here goes nothing … I pick up my phone to call Alice … oh no … I hang up. Oh crap. I need to call back.

I finally dial and scrunch my face up into a prune and wait for Ali to answer.

"Hello baby cakes." I can almost hear her smile.

"Um yeah, Alice … I um…" I stammer.

"You what, Bella? Are you trying to say that you will be my newest employee?" Alice giggles until I answer her.

"Y-Yes…Ugh…" I physically roll myself into a ball in my overstuffed chair; Leah is in the background saying, _ahh…ahhhhhh_. I hold her little hand and tell her that I'd do anything for her.

"Okay, Bella boo, I will be back over to your house this afternoon when Leah goes down for her nap. You can fill out all the necessary paperwork for your employment, and I'll be bringing over a cell phone that you will be using only when our customers call. It's going to be really simple, Bella, I promise. You need the money and this will help. Oh, and I'll bring lunch … you look too skinny." She makes kissy noises in the phone, and then tells me goodbye.

What have I gotten myself into? I keep telling myself that it will be okay, and that Leah will never know what I'm doing to support us. I have to think about it as a means to an end. I would eat dirt and worms if it meant my little sunshine would have everything she needs in life.

I just wish that they didn't taste so nasty!

**So what do you think so far? I don't really know anything about phone sex operators, so I winged it! I tried to set this story up so that you could see that Bella is really struggling for money since her ex, Jacob, left her. What a douche! I think he needs his ass kicked. Again…my hubby and I have become closer since our daughter was born, but, yes, there have been rough and rocky patches during our journey … but we are in love! We were told by the NICU nurses that the divorce rate is very high…not something that is very inspirational, but it does happen…a lot. Anyhoo, please stick with me.**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts, please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. The plot belongs to the author.**

**A/N: I decided this would be a great chapter for Edward's POV. Let's see why he needs to call a phone sex hotline. This should be interesting. I'm not sure where this will take me but it's gotta be good!**

**Thank you to my beta, Princess07890 for making my story shine and fixing my mistakes. You are awesome!**

**...**

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

Tanya is such a bitch. I should have clued into this before I married her, but I was thinking with my pecker, instead of the head that my brain actually occupies.

Things were great for the first year or so, but, after that, she revealed her true colors. The once sweet girl that I had fallen for had turned into a greedy bitchthat cared for no one but herself.

I wasn't happy, and the only time that she was happy was when she had my American Express Black card in herselfish littlediamondladen hand. I let the charade of our marriage go onfor too long. I wasn't in love with her and I should have ended it sooner, but I didn't. I was the one that wanted out of our marriage, not Tanya. That wasn't surprising; she loved the money train, and it would stop if we divorced, and she knew that.

I wasn't having sex, which was fine because it gave me the willies to think that I had ever stuck my dick in a gold digging whore. Don't get me wrong, Tanya is a very beautiful woman on the outside,but her personality sucked big time. She never showed the unappealing side of her until the marriage certificate was signed, sealed, and delivered.

Currently, I live in Seattle. Tanya still resides in Port Angeles, in our massive house. I gave it to her as part of our divorce settlement, but I guarantee that the house will be up on the market as soon as she blows through her huge sum of money. She'll lose the house and come begging for more.

_Nope … not going to happen_

I do have a heart…a big heart in fact, but I was done with all of her nasty ways. She didn't care for anyone but herself and I am the polar opposite. I love my family and friends and treat them with love and respect. Tanya doesn't know the definition of either of those; it is more like greed and definitely not compassion, love, or respect.

I workfrom my home most days, but I do travel here and there for my job. I own a few hotels in the area and I make surprise visits just to ensure everyone is on their toes. I don't tolerate slackers, especially in my well known hotels. I want every guest's stay to be memorable...and in a good way.

Sometimes, I make random calls at all hours of the night, making sure that the person managing the reservation desk isn't asleep. That's happened before and I was pissed off beyond belief and a few heads rolled after that incident. Now, we have a phone system with more than one person taking reservations. I am a perfectionist when it comes to my business. My hotels aren't the exclusive five star hotels that celebrities and millionaires stay in, but, rather, are hotels that families can afford and still have fun.

Our business has tripled within the last three years, and our hotels are booked to capacity most of the time. We offer free continental breakfast each morning; our facilities have a gym, and both an indoor and outdoor pool. It's a pretty great place to stay, whether you're on business or with your family.

When I left Tanya, I ended up staying in Cullen Suites for about a month until I found a condo. As much as I loved my hotels, it wasn't a place that I would call home for any length of time. I found my condo near one of the Cullen Suites in the city, and it cost me a pretty penny. I dropped almost two million on it. It was located on Second Avenue, soI didn't pay as much as some, but shit was expensive in Seattle.

When I'm not working, I go to a gym nearby, where I have a membership, and work out with my buddy, Emmett. Emmett is big, burly, and slightly intimidating, but he'd give you the shirt off his back in a heartbeat. He has a heart of gold and he's more fun loving, while I'm more serious. He is one of my very best friends and was by my side through my nasty divorce. He took me out drinking on several occasions to drown my sorrows, which wasn't always a good thing. I tended to get into deep thought when I drank, which always brought me back to the "whys" of my marriage to Tanya.

I mean, I was happy about the divorce, but a little depressed that I had wasted nearly three years of my life with the gold digger. One of the most intelligent things that Emmett ever said to me was,

"Dude, maybe it was a blessing; did ya ever think about that? Like ... what if the woman of your dreams is out there, but it wasn't time for you two to meet? Maybe Tanya was just someone occupying a moment in your life until your true love finally makes an appearance. I dunno, it's just a thought, but I do believe in true love and love at first sight."

"You may have a point, big guy."

Not long after Emmett spouted his words of wisdom, he took me to one of his favorite places to have a drink and unwind. Of course, it couldn't be the corner bar or anything ... it was a strip club. I think I spent almost five hundred dollars on lap dances between the two of us, thanks to him. I felt like I needed to shower in bleach until my skin bled to clean myself of the nasty girls that slid up and down my lap while their fake boobs thrusted in my face. I even threw my jeans in the trash when I got home. I'm thirty three years old… too damn old to be doing that crap at a nasty strip club.

Needless to say, I was going to choose whereEmmett and I would hang out next time. Emmett just laughed at me the whole time, egging the girls on to do their best to make me horny.

It didn't work.

I think I'll take Emmett to an uptight country club where he has to wear a suit and tie, and see how he likes it. He would be just as uncomfortable as I had been at the strip club. Like I said, Emmett was one of my best friends, but we were total opposites. At least we knew that from the very beginning, and always gave each other hell, in a brotherly sort of way.

One of the things that I loved, and sometimes hated, about Emmett was his ability to just go with the flow. He didn't take too many things seriously and just loved life in general. He was always ready for a good time and I rarely saw the guy upset. As we were leaving dinner one night, he took my phone from my hand and promised that he was going to hook me up with some 'good shit'. At first, I thought he was talking about drugs and I flipped out, grabbing my phone away from him.

"Hold up man! I wasn't talking about getting loaded. I discovered the best fucking phone sex hotline and I want you to call this number tonight. You won't be disappointed."

"Why are you calling a number like this when girls come out of the woodwork for you?"

"Sometimes, I want to take the easy route, and not fuck around with all the bullshit of the morning after promises and all that jazz. So ... I found a way to get myself off with no strings attached." His bushy eyebrows went up and down.

I rolled my eyes as he grabbed for my iPhone again, programming the number into it. The contact name he set was 'Beat Your Meat'. He was so crass. I'm not sure I'd ever call it, but I'd keep it, just in case, you know, I'm ever in a pinch and need some help. He claimed to be doing me a favor.

**BPOV**

Alice was on her way over with the paperwork I needed to fill out so that my paycheck could be direct deposited in my bank account. She was also giving me a cell phone that was strictly for calls from acustomer. I had the heebie geebies just thinking of what I had just decided to do. I hoped Alice was going to give me a print out of some dialogue to say, because I had never been one to talk dirty…even during sex. I bet I'd be the only phone sex girl that gets zero dollars on her paycheck. I'm so gonna suck at this, I already know.

I was looking more forward to the subsandwich Alice was bringing me than to my actual employment. I was hungry. I guess that's even more reason to suck it up and do this. I needed a steady paycheck so that I could take better care of myself, too. I kept saying…I'd eat dirt and worms to take care of Leah. I knew that I needed this opportunity to take better care of the both of us, so I repeated that little saying to keep me from backing out.

"Hey Al… Leah's asleep, so we need to keep it down. We'll have to sit in her room, since I don't have a nurse … just in case she needs to be suctioned." I whisper as Alice walks into my front door.

"Sure thing, girlie…" She whispers back to me. She dangles the bag with my sub sandwich in front of my face.

"But, first things first…I'm freaking starving, my friend. Give me my sub baby." I giggle and hug Alice for bringing me a late lunch.

We sit in Leah's room being as quiet as we can. I swear Alice doesn't know how to be quiet at all. She wants Leah to wake up so she can love on her some more, but I need a break to eat my lunch and relax for just a few minutes.

"Alice…I'll put an end to this whole thing if you can't keep your voice to a minimum. Leah needs to rest and so do I. How do you think I can work nights when I get zero rest during the day?" I playfully scold her.

"Sorry, babe, but Leah is so freaking cute and I love her chubby little cheeks. I want to kiss them off."

"If she wakes up, I'll let you change her diaper…how's that?" I giggle.

"Bells, I said I like her chubby cheeks, and I meant the ones on her face, not on her bottom." She shakes her head at me.

"I'm just giving you a hard time, Al… I'm glad that you love her so much. You're like her second mommy, ya know." I smile lovingly at Alice.

"Damn straight, girlfriend. But just don't ask me to do all that medical shit you have to do to her. I don't think I could handle it. It makes me sad when you have to pound on her chest and back to move her secretions. It looks like you are beating the hell out of her." She grimaces.

"Alice…I've told you. Leah loves her CPT; it helps get mucus from her lungs since she can't cough. Sometimes, she actually cries if I stop before she wants it to end. It feels good to her." I reassure Alice.

"That's what you always say, but it looks brutal and I'm not going to hurt my baby girl." Alice crosses her arms over her chest and pouts a bit.

"I'll never ask you to do that, okay? Let's get this paperwork finished, because I have a few questions that I need to ask before I even attempt to take a call." I take a deep breath in, trying to calm my nerves. Then, I dive into my turkey sub with extra mayo and lettuce.

Once all the appropriate paper work is filled out, Alice tells me about my job description. She informs me that because it's me, she's making a different set of rules. By 'different set', she means that I basically don't have to abide by all of the regular rules. If Leah is awake, or if my night nurse doesn't show up, then I keep my phone turned off, so that I will have no calls during that time. When I'm available to work, then I turn on my phone and I will be ready to receive calls from my customers. The customers are billed by the minute, so, the longer I can keep them on the line, the better for me. Well that won't be hard, I thought to myself, because I doubt I'll be able to make anyone cum with the little bit I know about talking dirty. It could take forever!

I told her I would shoot for accepting calls between 11:00 pm and 1:00am, because I needed to be alert during the day to take care of Leah. Alice totally understood and said whatever I could do was fine. She says that she isexcited to have me working with her company, even though she knew it wasn't my cup of tea. She even wrote down a few things I could say, just for pointers. I blushed when I read what she wrote. I folded up the piece of paper quickly and stuffed it in my jeans pocket. I think I was two shades brighter than a cherry.

"Bella, you are so damn cute. I'm not sure how you ever got pregnant with Leah, though, because you are such a prude." Her laugh ends up waking Leah. Now that Leah is awake,I'd do her Cough Assist treatment and start her next feeding.

"Whatever…"I roll my eyes, bending over the bed to kiss my sweet girl on her little pink cheeks.

"Hi baby girl…Auntie Ali is back. I see you talked your mommy into working for me. Good girl."

"Ahh, ahh (_spittybubbles_)ahh…" Leah responds to Alice by smiling with her pretty blue eyes and Alice wipes her mouth with her burpee.

After Alice played with Leah, and her breathing and cough assist treatments were complete,I hooked her up to her feeding pump so she could start her feeding; it takes two hours each time for Leah to get the entire feeding. I do this slowly, so that she doesn't aspirate and get pneumonia. We've spent many times in the hospital with aspiration pneumonia and it's not fun, especially for Leah.

Alice kisses us both goodbye and promises to check in with me in the morning to see how my first night goes on the sex hotline. OMG! I am really doing this. I hope those words that Al wrote down can actually spill from my mouth; otherwise, I'm in big trouble.

After the night nurse came, I went to my bedroom and sat on my bed. I had on my navy blue sweat pants and long sleeve white t-shirt. I was cold;I didn't need to dress the part, did I? There was no way I was going to put on skimpy panties and a lacey bra to talk dirty to nasty old perverts calling in to get their rocks off.

I went to my dresser and pulled out the paper cheat sheet that Alice had given me. I hid it in the drawer in between my athletic socks and granny panties. I was appalled at the vulgar stuff Alice wrote down, and wondered if she actually said these things to Jasper. Knowing her, I bet she did. When they were together, she was glued to his body and vice versa. Jasper and Ali had been dating for what seemed like forever and were perfectly happy living in sin. No marriage plans in the works. I think she saw what happened to my marriage and it scared the crap out of her. Glad I could be of service to her…my failed marriage saved someone else.

Sitting back on my bed, I held my work cell phone in my hand, debating whether I should turn it on.

I sat there for a good ten minutes, telling myself that I would eat dirt and worms to help Leah and our financial situation. After repeating my mantra several times, I turned the phone on.

Immediately, it started ringing.

_Oh holyshit!_

I covered my eyes with my hand, answering, "Hello". I was all breathy because of my nerves, but the male voice on the end of the line thought it was sexy.

I might have been hyperventilating.

_OMG! I think I'm going to faint. _

**A/N: Soooo…what do you think? I just went for it. I hope you enjoyed Edward's POV. I hope Bella can make it through her first phone chat with a perv. **

**Will it be Edward or some random dude? Hmm...**

Also…CPT stands for Chest Physiotherapy …Our daughter loves this and sometimes will cry if we stop before she is ready for us to. She is such a funny little girl. Up next….Bella's first phone call…OMG! It's probably going to be gross.

Thanks for your continued support of my story. I'd love to hear what you think about it so please review ... It kinda makes me giddy! lol 


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. The plot belongs to the author.**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Let's see where this one takes us.**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta, Princess07890 for helping me make this story shine! Big hugs to you girlie!**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

"Hello." I answer the sex hotline all breathy. Not because I was putting on my seductive voice or anything; I don't even think I have a seductive voice. In fact, I was panicking and that's how it came out of my mouth.

"What are you wearing?" The husky voice blurts out.

My eyes are clinched shut with my hand covering them.

"Umm … I'm wearing … red silk." I scramble for something to say.

_Not really; I'm wearing blue sweats, you douche._

"Where is this red silk? Is it covering your pussy or your boobs?"

My fingers part over my eyes, I'm peeking through them. At what, I don't know … I think I'm seriously in some X-rated nightmare.

_Ew... eww ... ewwwww!_

"On my boobs … is that where you like it?" I say quietly, and very breathy.

"Oh yes…are you wearing panties?"

"No…" _OMG, I cannot believe I'm totally doing this._

"Oh yeah baby… I can see your pussy in my mind and it's hot." His breathing's heavy, and I can hear him whacking his junk in the background. _Gag_.

"I can hear that you are aroused…what's your name sweetie?" I choke out.

"It's Jeff… I bet your name's Trixie…huh? Can I call you Trixie?" He asks.

"Sure honey…"I agree, because I really hadn't thought of what I'd call myself. Should I use my real name? Or do I need a stage name? After this call, I am going to have to think about a few things, mainly my name. _Sigh_

"I'm so close to cumming, Trixie … I want to hear you pee." He asks in a creepy voice, one that is on the verge of exploding.

_Ew…Eww. EWWWWW!_

"Okay…just a second Jeff … let me walk to the bathroom…" I try to say it like I'm turned on, but I feel like I'm so close to puking a blood clot that it's not even funny!

I take my glass of water from the nightstand, and walk to the connecting bathroom. I start to pour the water from the glass into the toilet, holding my phone close to the water in the toilet bowl so that Jeff can hear it loud and clear.

"Oh…that feels much better Jeff. It feels sooo good…"I tell the nasty perv.

"Oh Trix…Trix… Oh yes ... Trixie! I'm fucking cumming, sweet thang." He's panting and I hear him slapping his wang until he cums, and then, all of a sudden, he hangs up.

Are you kidding me? I have never been so appalled in all my life! I'm literally without words.

I sit back on my bed, trying to figure out what just happened, and then, all of a sudden, I quickly jump up and run to the bathroom; I did have to pee after all. I burst out laughing at the absurdity of my first call.

Okay, I need to think of this as an acting job. I am a phone actress…nothing more, nothing less.

I hope my next caller's not as disgusting though. Good thing it's not dinner time, or I certainly wouldn't be able to keep my food down.

I get my next call from someone that sounds so lonely that I almost feel sorry for him. He just wants me to talk to him as if I were in the bathtub taking a bath. He wants me to describe what I was doing to get myself clean.

_Holy fetishes, Batman._

I had a few more calls after that until I turned my phone off at a quarter to one in the morning. I was mentally exhausted after my first night of phone sex. I was going to have to review and use the list that Alice gave me, but tonight I just winged it.

Not too bad for a phone sex virgin.

.

.

.

I wake up at 6:30am to take a quick shower and brush my teeth. I pull my wet hair into a ponytail, not taking time to dry my hair, or to put on makeup.

My stomach's growling, and I need food. I think I have one package of Pop Tarts left, so I go to the kitchen to check. I open up my sparsely stocked pantry and reach for the box of PopTarts. There's one left, so I take it out andgrab a glass of milk before I make my way to Leah's room. Irina, the night nurse's shift ends at seven, so I hurry in setting my breakfast on the side table next to my chair, and then I get report of Leah's night once I'm settled.

"She did great last night. Leah had one bowel movement and her oxygen sats stayed in between 97 and 99 all night. Her heart rate was a little high, but it might have been because she was working on that poop. Also her secretions were pretty thick and she needed to be suctioned quite a few times."

"Okay, thanks, Irina. I'll keep a good eye on her, as usual; I don't think I have a day nurse again today. Jessica is sick and you know how I am about sickness. Keep it away from this house. I don't wanna take any chances with Leah catching anything."

"Oh, Bella… I'm sorry you're without a nurse again today. If you want, I can call the nursing agency and see if I can come in an hour early tonight." She gives me a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, if you don't mind, Irina…that would be awesome."

"Sure, I'll give you a call when I know something."

"Kay ...bye; you need to go get some sleep and thank you."

"Bye, Bella." Irina swings her bag over her shoulder, grabs her purse, and leaves.

I sit down quietly in my comfy chair opening up my last package of Blueberry Pop Tarts. I eat my breakfast and drink my milk, waiting on Leah to wake up. She's like clockwork; she'll be awake by 8:00am and I'll give her all of her meds and start her treatments and her feeding, before I get her dressed for the day. Then, tonight, I'll give her a bed bath, before I put her back into her jammies.

.

.

.

I hear a knock on my door mid-morning and peek out my window to see who is here. I see Ali's black Mustang in the driveway. I run to the door to let her in.

"I come bearing coffee." She hands me a Venti Nonfat Hazelnut Macchiato. "I figured you would need this since you worked late last night."

"Thanks Ali…I do need a pick me up. My nurse cancelled again today and I'm starting to get a tad bit pissy. I'm just tired, ya know?" I take a sip of my coffee as we walk back to Leah's room.

"I know, sweetie…I wish the damn nursing agency would pull their heads out of their asses and find someone reliable." She says with disgust.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but with the reliability or unreliability of my nurses, there is no way I could _keep_ a job if I worked outside my home." I shake my head, thinking about how true that statement really is.

I have Leah in her chair sitting next to my comfy chair. Alice bends down kissing her soft pink cheeks.

"Hi baby girl … Auntie Ali missed you. I'm going to play with you while I talk to your mama." She picks up Leah's hands playing patty cake.

"Ahh ... ahh..." Leah says to Alice. Then she blows spitty bubbles. I suction her mouth and nose to get out the excess saliva.

"So, tell me, Bella ... how was last night? I see you survived." Alice gives me an over-exaggerated wink.

"Well…let me tell you, my first caller was disgusting. He wanted to hear me pee." I whisper and then shiver as I say it.

"Tell me that you didn't actually pee for him." Alice raises her eyebrow.

"No way, Jose… I took my glass of water that I had on my nightstand, and walked to the toilet and poured it in there." I laugh.

"My dear Bella…I do believe your phone sex cherry has officially been popped." We both laugh hysterically.

.

.

.

After an hour, Alice tells me she's leaving, but that she will be back around seven with dinner. I'm starting to feel like a charity case with the food and coffee that she's been supplying me. I never ask her to bring me anything, but she knows my situation and sees my empty cupboards. I want to hide my head, but I swallow my pride, because, honestly, I'm hungry a lot of the time. However, I won't buy food, because Leah's things come first.

Jacob promised to send child support this month, but I still haven't seen a dime. I wish he'd man up and be responsible; then I could go buy a few things at the grocery store.

That was the first thing I was going to do when I received my first paycheck, then I'd pay a few bills.

I think I had at least a solid hour of talk time; I calculated the money I'd be bringing in, and, at two dollars an minute, I could really get spoiled.

WOW!

.

.

.

**EPOV**

Tonight, I sat on the couch in front of the TV, flipping through channels. Nothing was catching my eye or my interest, so I turned it off and poured myself a Scotch. I sat back down with my drink in hand, but this time it's in front of the floor to ceiling windows that overlook the city.

I was feeling sorry for myself, thinking back over the last few years and wondering where it all started falling apart. My hand worked through my hair, tugging, as themiserable memories of my marriage bombarded my head.

I feel so lonely, sitting in my condo by myself, wishing that I could share my life with someone that really cared to be with me. I knew that there had to be someone on this planet that was perfect for me; even though, at one time, I thought that person was Tanya.

When I had married Tanya, I pictured us already have at least one child at this point, and maybe another one on the way. I was so wrong. Family means everything to me and I wanted the same kind of relationship that my parents have. With love and dedication to their marriage, they were still going strong, happily married for thirty six years. I wanted someone to love, and for that love to be reciprocated. I decided that I wasn't going to look for it, because I knew it would happen when I least expected it.

But the waiting would probably kill me.

Three stiff drinks later, I decide to call the number that Emmett had programmed into my phone. Not that I was horny, but because I was lonely. This was a first for me so I had no idea what to expect.

I close my eyes as I hit send. I hear the most beautiful voice at the other end of the line.

**BPOV**

It was almost midnight and I had already taken five calls. I was starting to get the swing of things,which was good. As soon as I hung up with my last caller, the phone rang almost immediately.

"For a good time call…hello?" I say.

"Hi." The voice says almost hesitantly.

"Hello." I say again. "How are you this evening?"

"I'm okay, I guess…" The velvety voice replies and I feel something that I haven't felt with any of the other callers, but I can't place the feeling.

"Okay, are you sure?" I question because the voice sounds unhappy, but I have tingles running through my body. Odd…

"Yes, I'm fine; just lonely. I've never called a number like this before, to tell you the truth." He admits and chuckles awkwardly.

"Really? So what made you decide to call tonight?" I sincerely ask Mr. Sexy Voice.

"Oh, well…My friend, Emmett, programmed the number into my phone as sort of a joke, but I think he really wanted me to call. He thought it would help me, I guess." I can hear him take a deep breath. "I just moved here not long ago and I haven't met many friends. Mainly, I just hang out with Emmett."

"That was nice of him to program my number for you…" I chuckle too. "So, do you mind if I ask your name?"

"It's Edward. Will you give me your name?" He asks in a hopeful voice.

Oh crap… I hadn't had a chance to think of my 'stage' name yet because, honestly, everyone that had called up until this point just called me baby, honey, or whatever rolled off their tongues in the heat of passion…if you want to call it that.

"Bella … its Bella." Shoot! I totally just rattled off my real name.

"You have a very beautiful name, Bella." His voice is doing things to me, and I shiver, sending tingles throughout my body. It's truly odd.

My breath hitches, "Thank you, Edward." I say it breathy. Once again, it's not on purpose.

"Beautiful." He whispers.

"What?" I'm confused, so I ask him.

"Your voice…it's beautiful; it's so very calming. Do you mind if we just talk? Not about sex or anything, just like friends?"

"Oh, that's very sweet of you to say. I don't mind friendly talk at all. But, I should warn you, itcould get expensive, since you pay by the minute." I felt compelled to let him know. I knew that it was my job and how I made money, but I felt for this guy.

"I don't care about the money, really." He says without any qualms.

"Okay, great. So, Edward, what do you do for a living?"

"I own my own business." He sounds monotone now. I can tell he's probably had a few drinks, but he's not slurring his speech or anything.

"You already know what I do…" I laugh.

"Perfect." He whispers.

"I'm sorry?" I ask.

"I just said perfect. Your laugh is perfect. It's the musicality of your voice that soothes me." His beautiful voice tells me.

"Thank you again, Edward. Can I tell you something?" I have to get it out somehow.

"Of course, Bella, go right ahead."

"You are a breath of fresh air tonight. I'm new to this job…in fact,it's only my second night answering calls, and you have been very polite and respectful." I spill the beans to him. I have no idea what possessed me to tell him that.

"Bella, I always try to be respectful and polite. Thank you though." I can almost hear him smile.

"You're welcome." I do smile as I say it.

"Can I ask you a question, Bella?"

"Sure." I'm biting my lip wondering what he's going to say. _Hopefully it's not,'What are you wearing?'_

"Why did you choose this job? I am just curious."

"Um…I needed the money and I can do this from my home." I honestly answer.

"Well then; I guess it's the perfect situation, huh?"

"Yes, it has been a blessing."

"Bella, I'm very glad I decided to call this number this evening. I feel like I've just met a friend." His voice is magical.

"That's nice Edward… I feel the same way, thank you."

"So what do you do for fun, Bella?"

"Nothing really; I'm pretty boring, to tell you the truth."

"I find that hard to believe, that you are boring." He playfully argues.

"Well, believe it." I smile.

"Okay, so you are boring." He laughs. "And I have two heads, and live in outer space." He laughs some more. I laugh along with him. "So, for argument's sake, if you weren't boring, what would be your most favorite thing to do?"

"I'd have to say reading… I like romance books. You know girlie stuff." I sigh.

"Okay, now we are getting somewhere. So,you don't have much time to read, I take it?"

"Not really, I'm kind of busy during the day with my daughter; she's seven. And, night time is now filled with my job."

"So, you have a daughter." He says it more as a statement, not a question.

"Yes…she is the light of my life." My chest fills with pride.

"So, is it safe to say that you are married?"

"Not anymore…I've been divorced about three years now." My eyes close, trying to fight back tears.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to pry. I shouldn't have asked you that." I hear him mutter _shit_.

"No, it's fine, Edward. It's not something that I like to think about, but I'm fine, really."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I am newly divorced, as well. I thought I found my happily ever after, but, obliviously, it didn't work out that way for me." His voice is sad.

"I'm sorry, Edward."

"Don't be…I'm okay…just a little lonely at the moment." The sad voice is killing me.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" He answers.

"Thank you for calling tonight…I feel like I made a friend."

"Strangely enough, I feel the same way." He sighs. "I have a question, though… if I wanted to call you again,tomorrow, would you be answering or would I get someone else? I'm not really sure how all this works." He's interested in all the details.

"I'll be working tomorrow night between eleven and one. I am allowed to give out my direct work number, so if you call, I will pick up, as long as I'm not on another call. Otherwise, it will go to my voicemail and I can call you back." I inform him of what Alice told me about what to do if regular customers wanted to call me.

"Okay, very well. Do you mind if I ask for your direct number then?"

"Of course not, I'd love for you to call me again." I give him my direct worknumber;I can tell he is programming it into his smart phone.

"Got it, Bella…your real name is Bella, right?"

I laugh and tell him that yes, it is Bella. I wasn't quick enoughto come up with an alias and we both laugh.

"Thank you again for talking with me tonight, Bella; it truly has been a pleasure. I look forward to speaking with you again soon… like tomorrow?"

"I'd like that, Edward. You have a good night; I'll talk to you soon. Goodbye." We end the call and I turn off my phone. I keep hearing his delicious voice in my head. I brush my teeth, and then tuck myself in under my warm covers, imagining what Edward looks like and if he truly is okay.

**EPOV**

I am going to kiss the ground that Emmett walks on. I just heard the voice of an angel tonight and I'll be speaking with her again. No one would let me live it down if I said I think I found my soul mate on a phone sex hotline. Hell…I think I'm crazy. Maybe it's the scotch playing tricks on me, but I swear Bella is an angel, and was sent here just for me.

I brush my teeth, and then put on my pajama pants. I pull back the comforter of my bed before crawling in. I smile remembering Bella's beautiful voice and her amazing laugh, and then, I drift off to sleep.

**So what do you think of Edward and Bella's first phone call? Will he call her again? **

**I appreciate your reviews …Thank you so much!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. The plot belongs to the author.**

**A/N: Hope you all liked the way E&B's first phone call went. You know she's not a dirty girl, so I want to keep her as innocent as I can. I'm sure, in the future, there will be some moaning she may have to do, but, for now, her voice just does the trick for most guys. As for Edward, he doesn't care about the sex part of it. At least not yet! Lol**

**** FYI: When I refer to the term, "junkie", in my story, it means that Leah has lots of secretions in her chest. ****

**This is my longest chapter to date. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

I slept like a rock last night. It may have been from the all the Scotch I consumed, but my mind was peaceful and filled with dreams of Bella. Now, I had no idea what Bella looked like, but her voice was the most beautiful sound that my ears had ever heard. She sounded innocent, playful, and sexy all rolled up into one. I knew she wasn't putting on an act…how could she? It was an easy conversation that we had. She even told me that she was brand new to the job. I could tell she was relieved that she didn't have to perform some hokey phone sex scene. I wondered why she chose phone sex to begin with, because she seemed so inexperienced. Maybe I'll ask her tonight when I call her again. _Damn straight I was calling her back, no doubt about that._

I wanted to ask her what she looked like to see if it was the image I had of her in my head. I'd love to see a photo of her, but I know that's completely overstepping boundaries, and creepy at the same time. I would hope to hell that she wouldn't ever be so naïve as to give some sex perv her picture. Maybe I should touch on that subject tonight. This feeling of needing to watch out over her was strange.

But, out of my own curiosity, I needed to try and put a face to the voice that I loved. So I had a plan, for dreaming purposes only._Sigh_.

I don't know Bella at all, but, yes, I'm feeling very protective of her. We had a short conversation with the promise of another call possibly tonight and I was damn sure calling her back.

I rolled out of bed with a new pep to my step. I felt light and carefree for the first time in ages. Today was going to be a great day; I just knew it.

My shower felt divine, with hot water beating down like rain on my body. I stood there in the mist of the waterway too long, enjoying the calm and thinking about Bella. When I was finished showering, I dried off and dressed in my Armani suit. I started the coffee pot and waited while it brewed. I picked up the morning paper that was delivered to my door each morning and skimmed through the business pages, while the aroma of my coffee wafted through the kitchen. When the coffee was finished, I filled up my insulated tumbler with the dark roast goodness, and headed to my hotel not far away.

I had a meeting with Sabrina, an interior designer that owned her own company. I hired her to redecorate some of my more exclusive suites here in Seattle. We had a breakfast meeting at nine and I was running a tad bit late because of my much too long shower this morning. Also, construction on a new hotel in Forks was going to be starting; I needed Sabrina to come up with a design for the suites in the new hotel. We would be breaking ground next week.

I walked into my hotel, with the girls at the front desk greeting me professionally. It didn't go unnoticed that, when I walked by, the whispers started, and I could have sworn one called me _hot_. I shook my head and continued to walk to the conference room to set up for the meeting. I'd have to address the inappropriate comments from the front deskat another time.

Ten minutes later, Sabrina came walking into the conference room with her arms full of fabric swatches, barely gripping her briefcase. I quickly took the heavy swatches from her and laid them on the table.

"Good morning, Sabrina, nice to see you again."

"Thanks Edward, good morning." She sounded short of breath from her heavy load. She smoothed her skirt with her hands.

"I have some bagels, fruit, juice, and coffee ready for us. If you'd like anything else, I can have Annie, my assistant, run and get it for you."

"No, this is fine. Perfect actually." She smiles and sits down across from me. "I have a few ideas and I have some sketches as well, if you'd like to take a look at those."

"Yes, let's start there, and then I want to talk to you about a new hotel that's breaking ground in Forks next week." I pour her a cup of coffee and place it next to her.

"Thank you; do you happen to have cream and sugar?" She smiles.

"Here you go." I hand her the tray with the cream and sugar, then I pick up one of the sketches and scan all the details she has so precisely sketched.

"This is beautiful, Sabrina … I think you've out done yourself. These suites will be wonderful with the new makeover."

"I was hoped you'd like them. I just need you to make your final decision on the fabrics and paint, and then we can get started with the renovations." She takes a sip of her coffee then continues. "You need them complete in less than a month, correct?" She asked.

"Yes, I hope to have them complete, but I know how renovation schedules can go. What should take a few weeks ends up taking months. I just hope we can kind of keep it on schedule for the most part. I really want to focus on the new hotel, so I'll be staying in Forks for a few weeks at a time once we break ground."

"I'll stay on top of things here, and of course let you know if something comes up to where we will be delayed. But, honestly, I can get all this ordered and we can start immediately." She motioned to the fabrics. "So, Edward, let's start looking at these swatches." She grabbed the nearest swatch book and opened it up and slid it my way.

"Sabrina, when the hotel is almost complete, you'll need to make a trip to Forks as well so we can finish the rooms there."

"Yes, definitely; I'd be happy to make a visit. Just let me know at least a week in advance before you want me, so I can clear my calendar." She took a bite of a bagel as shelooked through her appointment book.

"Not a problem. I'm hoping the grand opening will be sometime in July, so it will be sometime in late May?"

We finish up our meeting after Sabrina and I tossed around several different ideas with paint and fabric. I had promised Emmett that I would meet him for lunch. He had something really important to tell me and wanted to meet. I could only imagine what he considered important, but he was one of my best friends, so I'd meet him regardless.

.

.

.

I arrived at the burger joint that Emmett wanted to meet at with a few minutes to spare. I grabbed a booth, and then pulled out my phone as I waited for Emmett to show.

I looked at the phone number that I had called last night and a smile played on my face. I couldn't help the feeling I had when I thought about Bella's voice.

"Why are you all smiles, Eddie?" Emmett's voice carried like a bass drum.

"I hate being called Eddie. You call me that again and I'll leave your ass here alone." I laugh. "I was even going to pay, but not now…I'm putting this on your tab." Emmett gives me a dirty look.

"What the hell, Edward; I was just kidding." He laughs.

"So, what was so important that you needed to meet for lunch? You're taking away from my busy schedule." He knew me better than that; I'd always make time for my best friend.

"I'm sure you are SO busy Edward. Well, if you must get right down to it…I was going to tell you that I hooked a brother up." He raised an eyebrow at me, gauging my reaction.

"What are you talking about Em?" I was a little confused, and hoping it wasn't what I thought it was.

"Hey…don't flip a gasket Edward. I just thought you could use a little female companionship, so I set you up." He was being sincere, but I didn't trust him picking out a suitable date for me.

"First of all, do NOT tell me it's with a hooker." I asked him seriously because I wouldn't put it past him for one second.

"Oh hell no, Edward; I know you would never go for anything like that. You should have seen your face when I programmed that phone sex hotline into your phone." He laughed and wiped a tear that was escaping from his eye. Obviously, it was funny to him.

"I appreciate that, Emmett, but I can get my own dates if I want them."

"Then why haven't you, Edward? I know you're lonely; that's why I set you up, plus, it's kind of going to help me out, too." He looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"I get it…it's all about you getting laid and not my single status." I was totally getting the gist of this set up.

"Well, ah, yeah, I met this chick over the phone and she sounds super-hot, but she won't meet me unless I bring a friend for her girlfriend. I've been talking to her for over a month now." He was now pleading with his eyes and it was very unbecoming.

I shook my head, "Not no, Emmett, but HELL no. Are serious right now? I will not be pimped out like that so you can get laid, no thank you." I began to get pissed.

"Just listen…okay? She's not from Seattle. She's actually from your home town, but will be in Port Angeles next week. I told her about this club that has live local music, so we're going to meet there. It's just a meet and greet, so to speak." His voice was hopeful again. "I know that you will be heading that way next week to break ground on the new hotel. I was hoping you would agree to at least go with me to the club. No strings attached to the girl at all. I promise." He took in a deep breath and held it until I answered.

"Emmett, this is against my better judgment. In fact, I'd like to kick your ass for putting me in this position;I'll go to the club but not as anything other than your friend. I'm not even considering this a double date, not in the slightest." I narrowed my eyes, conveying that I meant business.

"Okay, I can live with that. It's not this weekend, but the next; on Saturday…okay?"

"Fine, but I swear, Emmett, I will leave the club if this girl doesn't understand that it's not a date. And remember…it's not a date for me!" I slapped my hand on the table.

"I get it. Now let's order, I'm fucking hungry." He pickedup the menu, almost drooling. I know he's about to order two burgers for himself. He's such a pig.

.

.

.

**BPOV**

Jessica, Leah's nurse, was here for a few hours. I was going to take this opportunity to catch up on the laundry and order all of Leah's medical supplies for the month. Then, if I have time, I decided that maybe I should stop by the library to pick out a book, just in case I had some down time to read. Wishful thinking, probably, but I needed some time out of the house and a minute to myself.

I feel the pressures of taking care of my little girl on adaily basis. I depend on the nursing staff, but they aren't here enough to relieve my stress. Leah needs constant care, but I'm thankful everyday that I still have her, but, in the process, I have lost a part of myself. I love my baby girl, she is such a blessing, but, at times, I felt so overwhelmed. I hated Jacob in these instances where I felt the weight of the world on my shoulders. My anxiety started to take hold of me and I began to panic.

I took deep breaths, trying to find my happy place, but, really, there is no happy place.

I took a shower getting myself ready for the day. I gave Leah a kiss good morning and told Jessica that I would be doing laundry today in town and then I would do a few errands, if I had time. She told me that she and Leah have decided to finger paint and play music this morning.

Leah gaveme her ah's and spitty bubbles, and then I kissed her goodbye and left.

I got into my old beat up truck with my basket of laundry and made my way to the Forks Wash and Dry Laundromat. I wished that I would have stopped at the library on my way here so I would have had something to occupy my time. Instead, I thought about my newest friend, Edward. I felt weird for goodness sakes; I met him through my seedy phone sex job, but I didn't care. I thought we hit it off and I looked forward to him calling he'd call again. I mean, he did ask for my direct work number. My stomach swirled with butterflies at the thought and I smile.

When my laundry finished washing and drying, I folded it and put it neatly back into the basket. I hauled it back to my truck and then looked at my watch. I had another hour and a half before I had to relieve Jessica, so I went to the library to browse and choose my book. I seem to get really excited over such a simple thing.

I love the smell of the library. I have a tendency to get lost in my own little world as I browsed the aisles filled with books. I liked romance so I focused on that aisle the most. After much debate, I choose three books, even though I know I wouldn't have time to read them all in a timely fashion. I still had high hopes. The smile on my face felt incredible. I felt almost stress free in this environment. I loved when I worked here right after high school, but I had to quit when Leah was born.

Mrs. Johnson checked my books out for me, and then I placed them in my oversized purse. Alice wanted to give me an advance on my paycheck so I could go buy some groceries, butI told her I could wait. She wouldn't hear of it. When Alice talked, you had to listen, or suffer the wrath of the tiny sprite.

I pulled into the parking lot of the building where Brandon Enterprises was located. I parked next to Alice's mustang and then went inside.

"Hi, I'm here to see Alice." I explained to the receptionist.

"And you are?" Blondie with big boobs asked.

"I'm Bella, Alice's friend. Well, and actually a new employee, she asked me to stop by." I smiled.

"Oh, nice to meet you Bella, I'm Kate. I work the front desk. Welcome to 'For a Good Time Call'. She smiled back at me.

"Thank you."

"Let me tell the boss woman you are here. You can have a seat over there if you'd like." Kate motioned to the few seats right by the door.

"Thanks." I expressed and gave Kate another friendly smile.

I sat and picked up a magazine for a few seconds, until I heard Alice's loud child like voice from down the hall.

"Bella, get your ass in here girl." Alice giggled.

I stood and walked toward her voice.

"I'm glad you made it by for your check. Otherwise, I would have showed up at your house again." She winked.

"Alice, I really appreciate it, you really didn't need to do this. I don't expect special treatment just because we're friends."

"Well, get used to it; I'm giving you an advance. I figured if you worked eight hours a week, at two bucks a minute, then your check will be $960 before taxes. But, don't tell anyone, because I pay everyone else a buck twenty five a minute." She was excited to tell me this.

My mouth dropped open. "Are you serious? Oh my gosh, Alice, that's so wonderful." My mind was firing at fifty thoughts a minute; I could pay a lot of my bills, first and foremost my house payment. I was very close to having my house foreclosed. Tears filled my eyes and Alice wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tight.

"Bella, I should have thought about this years ago. Maybe you wouldn't be in this predicament if I had." She wiped my tears.

"Alice, it's not your responsibility to take care of me and Leah. You have been an amazing friend though and I love you. You have gone over and beyond the call of duty to help me." I hugged her again.

"Sweetie, I love you too and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. Now, take this check to the bank, and then go grab a few groceries, because I peeked in your refrigerator yesterday and you have nothing!" She scolded. "Get yourself some sandwich stuff and something for breakfast. Jasper and I will bring over dinner tonight. He's been antsy to see his little Leah."

"Okay, Ali, I'll go get a few groceries. What time will you and Jasper be over?" I've grabbed a tissue so that I could wipe my nose.

"Will seven work?"

"That'll be great. Now I need to hurry to the store, so I can relieve Jessica."

"Oh, she finally showed up for you?" Her voice was vicious.

"Yes, Al, she had some issues at home, but I think she will be able to come at least a few hours a day Monday through Friday."

"Good…it's about damn time." Her hands were on her hips. She was kind of scary when she was pissed.

"Love you, Ali …I'll see you tonight, kay?"

"Looking forward to seeing my girl;bye Bella," She was now back to bubbly Alice.

.

.

.  
When Igot home, I put my groceries away really quickly before I relieved Jessica. It felt so great to have a few staples that would last me a few weeks. I put my milk in the fridge, along with the cheese slices and lunchmeat. I also picked up some mac and cheese boxes and ramen noodles. They were cheap, but I could survive off them if I needed to. I made sure to buy a few apples and oranges, since I knew I probably needed something healthy added to my diet, and some honey flavored Greek yogurt. I even splurged on some coffee, so that Alice didn't have to buy me those expensive Starbucks all the time. I'm sure she still would, but I'd tell her I was making my own, and to save her money. The few frozen dinners I bought were put in the freezer along with some hamburger and the tiny little single servings of Ben and Jerry's Coffee ice cream. I shouldn't have been frivolous like that, but I felt rich. I knew I wasn't, but, in that brief moment, it truly felt like I was.

"Hi Jessica, how was my little sunshine today?" I asked.

Jessica's brows were furrowed, which put me in defense mode. "Well, her oxygen sats are a little lower than what I like them to be and I've switched her probe to her finger instead of leaving it on her big toe. It's still lower than normal on her hand. She's been more junkie as well. I've coughed her a few extra times, and suctioned a ton today." She'd been fiddling with Leah's probe again.

"Okay, I'm going to take her temp and see if she's coming down with a fever." I went to take the thermometer, but Jessica assured me that she'd taken it, and that it was normal. "Hmm. Thanks, Jessica, but I'll keep a close eye on her, just to be sure. I hope she's not getting sick…it scares me when she's not feeling well. She always ends up in the hospital when this happens." I give Leah a kiss and her expression is blank. I can tell she's not herself.

"Alright, Bella; I'll see you tomorrow morning at eight, have a good evening." I signed her time sheet and she left.

I sat next to Leah, talking to her. Her eyes weren't as shiny and she looked kind of blah. I gave her kisses and told her I'm sorry that she's not feeling the best. Then, I just held her hand while she watched TV.

I explained to her that Alice and Jasper were coming over tonight to see her, and I get a small response, but it wasn't the usual ah's she liked to say.

My stomach started to feel sick because of the worry I have for my baby. Imade sure she was comfortable and happy, that's all I can do at this point. She does need extra suctioning, but I was hopeful she was just having an off day and nothing more.

Seven o'clock came with the appearance of Alice and Jasper carrying Mexican food from the authentic place here in Forks. It's one of my favorite places, but I don't eat out very often, so this was a real treat for me. Jaspertook the food into the kitchen, made our plates and carried them into Leah's room so we could eat. He even had three Coronas, one stuffed in each pocket of his jeans. I laughed at how he was able to serve us our food and drinks in one trip. He's such a great guy; Alice is so lucky.

Leah won't take her eyes off of Jasper. She doesn't see men very often and I think she is infatuated with his deep voice and manly ways. She didgive a few giggles to himwhen he acted silly for her, so I took that as a good sign; maybe she felt a little better. But, I will still watch her like a hawk.

When Alice and Jasper had to leave, they kissed Leah and tell her good night. They told her that they will be back to see her very soon and she says some ah's to them. It made me so happy that my friends treat Leah so well. They look at her like I do, instead of a girl that's connected to a breathing machine with tubes everywhere. Honestly, I don't even see the tubes when I look at my girl now. All I see is the beautiful angel that is a gift from God. I see the innocence and goodness that is Leah. Ilove her with all my heart and can't imagine my life without her.

She is everything to me.

It's Leah's bedtime, so I warmed her formula in hot water while I gave her a quick bed bath. I did her trach care which consisted of cleaning her trach site with a mixture of peroxide and sterile water. I applied a cream to keep the stoma site looking good, and then I put 2x2 gauze pads under her trach tie, so she didn't get sore from it rubbing on her neck. I did the same to her GT site. It's her feeding site where the MIC-KEY button is placed. I clean and take care of that site as well. When she was all cleaned and cared for, I dressed her in her jammies and gave her one more cough assist treatment, because she was really junkie tonight.

I turned Leah to her side and roll a blanket to put behind her back so she felt secure, then I placed a pillow between her legs and a small neck pillow under her head. I placed stuffed animals around her to help prop her in the position she liked to sleep in. She didn't move at all, so these things just helpkeep her comfortable. She has to be repositioned every two hours to prevent bed sores.

We said our prayers, and gave goodnight kisses and hugs, and then I turned off the light and sat in the comfy chair close to her bed. I took one of my library booksand used a reading light to read until the night nurse arrived at eleven.

I could hear that Leah was spitty and kind of junkie, so I put my book away so I could suction her nose, mouth, and trach and focus solely on her. Her O2 sats are still hanging a little low, but it's not too terribly bad. I wished more than anything that she could talk and tell me how she's feeling, but she can't. I've become very good at the guessing game…mostly, I had to sit back and monitor all the signs that she displays, and make the decision when to take her to the doctor or to the hospital. I hope we don't end up in either place anytime soon. Usually, someone could end up catching something far worse, and, for Leah, a common cold could potentially kill her. She is so compromised, respiratory wise; we are super careful about germs.

.

.

.  
Irina came right at eleven, and I gave her report on how Leah was doing. She eased my mind and explained that she will monitor her closely. I told her to use the intercom system that we had installed in case of an emergency, if she needed me. Then, I left to go to work…in my bedroom, of course.

I brushed my teeth and put on my pajama pants and cotton cami to get comfortable. I turned on my work cell phone and it rang a few minutes later.

"For a good time call…Hello?" I said in a cheerful voice.

"Hi baby, I wanna hear you cum for me." A high pitched male voice replied back.

"What's your name, handsome?" I asked to ease myself into work mode.

"Justin … Just in time to hear you cum … sweetness," I had now heard it all. Not really, but I'm sure I will after working this job.

"Ha ha." I said to him in a sarcastic voice, although he doesn't catch the sarcasm.

After I moan a few times and Justin got his jollies, he hung up. Thank you…Next?

The phone rang again, but I'm not really in the mood, for some reason. I wished all my callers were like Edward; polite and respectful. But, I pushed forward; I had to make the money to help Leah.

"For a good time call…Hello?"

"Hi Bella, this is Edward." His voice was velvety and smooth and easy on my ears.

My breath hitched. "Hello Edward, I'm so happy to hear your voice." I was breathy…what was it with this breathy stuff when I hear his voice? My body tingled…

"Mmm…that is music to my ears." He said to me.

"What's music to your ears?"

"You…You are music to my ears Bella. I love the way the intake of your breath sounds when I say your name." I know he was smiling when he explained to me; I could almost hear it.

"Thank you Edward. I'm happy that you decided to call me again this evening. How was your day today?" I questioned, because he sounded in much better spirits tonight.

"It was great actually; thank you for asking."

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward. I didn't even ask you if you were calling on business, if you know what I mean. I just started asking you normal questions instead of sexual ones." I was suddenly apologetic.

"Bella, I don't care to hear that from you, at least not yet." He chuckled. I wondered what he meant by that, but I just said, 'okay'.

"So, Bella, I thought we could play a game. Would you indulge me in a game this evening?" He sounded so freaking sexy.

"Um, sure… what kind of game did you have in mind?" I was a little hesitant, but I am thankfully safe in the confines of my home, so what could it hurt?

"I thought we could play a question game. That way we can get to know one another better. But we have to be completely honest with our answers. That's the only rule…honesty." He sounded really excited to get the game started.

"I'm okay with that, but I have a few ground rules."

"And what would those be?" He questioned.

"I will not tell you my address, my last name, and I won't talk about my daughter." I explained in a matter of fact manner.

"Deal…I can completely handle those rules sweet girl." I knew he's smiling again. I could hear it in his voice. "May I start?" He asked.

"Sure, go for it." I giggled.

"I want to put a face to your voice, so I'd like to know what you look like. Can you describe yourself to me?" He's sounded happy.

Uhh, I'm short; five foot four. I have long dark brown hair that usually is out of control, but I try to keep it tamed. I have blue eyes, and I'm thin." I thought that I had done a fairly good job with myself-image.

"I pictured you with long brown hair … interesting." He hummed. "You left out pretty. I'm sure you are gorgeous, Bella." I blushed when he says that.

"I wouldn't say gorgeous … cute, maybe, but not gorgeous. Okay…my turn." I said. "What do you look like?" I'm really glad he asked me first, because I want to know so badly what Edward looks like.

"I'm tall, about six foot four. I have green eyes and crazy bronze-ish colored hair. I would say my skin color is pale and I'm fit."

"You sound gorgeous." I smile.

"Thank you, Bella, you could always find out." He laughed.

"I doubt that, so… what's your next question?" I liked this game so far.

"What is your favorite food?"

"Hmm, I would say Mexican…in fact, my best friend, and boss, Alice, and her boyfriend, Jasper, brought me dinner tonight. It's my favorite place here in Forks." I said, and then I caught myself; **oh shit**! I pretty much just told him my location. I hope he was not a serial killer.

"Forks? I think this is fate…" He whispered.

"Oh my…I totally just broke my own ground rules." I sounded a little bit panicked.

"Bella, I don't know your last name and, besides, I was going to tell you tonight to never send your picture or give out important info to any of your customers. Even though, I would love to see a picture of you, I would never ask you to do that, because that is just too creepy."

"No… I'd never do that Edward. I'm smarter than that." I'm aggravated that he thinks I'm stupid.

"Bella, please, I didn't mean that in a bad way at all. I just thought that, as bad as I wanted to see a picture of you, there are others that would feel the same way. I'm sorry… I just…"

"You just what, Edward?"

"I feel close to you for some reason, and I want to protect you." He carefully explained because he knew it sounded ridiculous.

"You don't know me… that's absurd." I blurt out.

"I know it sounds that way, but I truly have a feeling about you that I can't shake. I enjoyed talking to you last night, and all I could think about today was calling you. I must have looked at my watch at least two dozen times waiting for it to be time to call." He confessed.

"Oh…wow." That's all I could say at this point.

"So, I guess it's your turn to ask me a question." He wanted to continue the game and get past the awkwardness that just happened.

"Well, since I spilled the beans, I might as well ask where you live. Not your address or anything, just the general vicinity." I kind of giggled and shrugged, even though he couldn't see me.

"Seattle, but I just moved here from Port Angeles."

"Okay…so we lived fairly close at one point in time, that's neat."

"Neat?" Edward chuckled.

"Yes, neat."

"My next question is…what's your favorite color?"

"Green." I said all too quickly. "What's yours?" I asked just as quickly.

"Blue. What kind of music do you listen to?"

"I love all kinds, well, except for Country; I'm not a huge fan of Country. I like some of the upbeat stuff, but, mainly, I like Top 40 and everything else in between."

"Cool. I like all of that too." He responded.

"I didn't ask you the question and you gave one away. So it's still my turn." I laughed.

"That's fine, Bella, you make me smile." I can hear his smile in his voice again.

"Are you close with your parents?"

"Yes…very much so. What about you?"

"Is that your question Edward?" I teased him.

"Yes…that is my question."

"Yes and no. I'm very close to my dad, but not with my mom."

"That's too bad." He replied.

"It's fine…I'm over my mom's attitude and decided I needed to stand up for me and my daughter. But I can't elaborate because I'm not talking about my daughter…remember?"

"Yes, I remember and I respect that, Bella. It's your turn."

"Ummmmmm…" I hum. "Innie or outie?" I laugh.

"Innie or outie?" He questioned and laughs really hard.

"I'm talking about your belly button…innie or outie." I was now laughing, too. "That question just popped into my head."

"Random… Bella; but, it's an innie."

"Mine too. Oops, I guess I owe you another question since I took the liberty of answering that one."

"Do you have tattoos?"

"No, do you?"

"One." He says.

Edward thinks for a moment, and then says "Can I tell you something, instead of ask you something?"

"Is that your question, Edward?"

"No, is that yours?" He chuckled again.

"You're funny…okay, tell me something, Edward."

"I want to tell you a _few _things actually. First of all, I grew up in Forks; my parents still live there."

My breath hitched when I heard that because I was completely caught off guard.

"Secondly, I really enjoy talking with you Bella. Do you mind if I call you again? I know that's a question, but I just wanted to let you know that there is something about you that I find quite intriguing, and I really couldn't keep my mind off of you today. I wanted to call you earlier, but you said you only work a few hours in the late evening."

"Edward…first, I'm blown away that we have lived in the same town, and have probably crossed paths with one another at some point and time in our lives. And, secondly, I would love for you to call me again. I have loved our conversations. I would take these conversations over the other ones that I have to participate in, any day." I was completely honest.

"Then, I'm probably out of turn here, but why do you do this, if it doesn't make you happy?"

"It's so complicated, Edward. I wish I could tell you…I really do. But, I've had a rough time the last few years. I needed the money and my best friend owns this company, so she offered me the job."

"I see. Well, it pains me to hear that you don't love what you do."

"I love talking to you." Did I really just say that? Oops.

"And I, you," He is such a gentleman.

"What did you do today, Edward?"

"I had a breakfast meeting, and then I met my friend, Emmett, for lunch. Then, I counted down the minutes until I could call you." His voice was sexy.

"Sounds um ... nice," My breath was shaky.

"What did _you_ do today, my dear Bella?"

"Well, I took our laundry to the Laundromat, and then I swung by the library and checked out three books that I'm really excited about. Then, Alice gave me an advance on my paycheck and told me I better go to the grocery store and buy some food." Oops again …I don't think before I speak… ever!

"Bella? Are you not buying food for you and your daughter because you don't have the money?" His voice sounded very concerned.

"Umm …Uh, kind of," I confessed. I could hear Edward huffing around in the background.

"Bella…I don't like to hear that; it breaks my heart. Isn't there anyone to help you when money gets tight?"

"I don't ask anyone because I don't want to be a burden. Alice knows, so she brings me lunches and dinners most days. But now, with my new job, I'm going to be okay."

"But, you haven't been fine in the past? That's what worries me. How long would you go without eating? I assume you skipped meals if you didn't have food."

"Not long, I'd eat at least one meal a day. Usually, it was a Pop Tart and milk. But I love Pop Tarts, so don't feel bad, Edward. I shouldn't have told you all of this;I don't want sympathy."

"What would your daughter eat?" He sounded curious.

"She's on a special diet and I always make sure she has what she needs; she never goes without." I assured him.

"Bella, I would like to help you if you ever need anything. Promise me you will ask if you are ever in a bind again. I will wire you money or have my mom take it to your bank and make a deposit."

"Edward, are you crazy? Seriously…I am not a charity case, and I will never accept money from anyone except my ex, which is in the form of child support." I seethed and meant it.

"Does that mean your ex doesn't pay you on a regular basis? Is this part of the problem?" He sounded curious.

"Well, yes, that is the problem. If he would have paid me on time, and every month, then I wouldn't be so behind on my house payments and other bills." I admitted.

"Bella, you need to take that son of a bitch back to court and hold him accountable." He raised his voice and I could tell he was upset.

"I know, I know. Alice had been telling me that for years, but it's the money. I need money to hire an attorney and yada, yada, yada." I say.

"I will hire you an attorney, Bella. It's important that you both are taken care of. What kind of a man does that?" He huffed again.

"Edward…you don't need to get upset. I'm okay, really."

"No, I don't think you are, and, right now, we are supposed to be being truthful with one another; remember, Bella?"

"I remember. I have been honest, Edward, it's just..."

"It's just what, sweet girl?"

I feel the tears prickling at the back of my eyes, and it takes me a minute to respond.

"It's just, my mind is focused on my little girl, and I have no time or room in my life for negativity, so I put it in the back of my mind and try to deal with it as best I can." I sniffed.

"Baby, are you okay?" He just called me baby and it feltso good. My heart was racing.

"I'm fine."

"I know you aren't being entirely truthful, but I'll accept it, for now. Do you want me to let you go or, would you like to talk some more?" He asked.

"You know, I'm kind of beat. I think I'm going to turn off my work cell and go to sleep."

"Okay, sweet girl, I'll call you tomorrow; is that okay?"

"Of course, Edward, I'd like that. Good night."

"Sweet dreams, sweet Bella, good night."

We hang up and I turn off my work phone. I am mentally tired with our midnight confessions and I'm still worried about Leah. I go to her room and peek in to double check that things are okay. I give her a soft kiss so that I don't wake her, then I go back to my bed.

**A/N: I really liked how E&B's conversation went tonight. How about you? They'll get to know one another more each time he calls. I will tell you that in the next chapter or the one after that it will be hard for me to write. Leah will have some medical issues that are very scary. Also, Emmett will be meeting Rosalie…so that will be exciting/funny; it always is when Emmett is involved.**

**Please review…it makes me oh so happy! Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. The author owns the plot.**

**A/N: It's very early morning right now…like three o'clock actually. I'm sitting here watching my baby girl sleep and writing this chapter for all of you. Our night nurse cancelled…in true life….ugh. So at least I have this to occupy my time. I hope you like.**

****THANK YOU TO PRINCESS07890 FOR BETA'ING THIS FOR ME. I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO GIVE HER CREDIT FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. SO SORRY!** Muah XO**

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

I just hung up the phone with Bella. Something was off…way off. I thought my idea of twenty questions was a great idea so that we could get to know one another better. Well, I now know some things that broke my heart.

I felt so helpless. I wanted to reach through the phone and hug Bella so badly; she had to be the bravest person ever. She pretty much confessed that she doesn't take care of herself, since she admitted that her friend Alice made her go buy food with her paycheck today. People don't realize how lucky they are, including me.

The offer I extended to her about sending her money was not intended to make her feel bad or creeped out in any way. I truly wanted to help Bella and her daughter. I could not imagine how it would feel to go hungry and depend on a friend to feed me; especially if I had a young child. I wanted to cry for her, but, decided that I would call her every single night and make sure she was okay instead. It was all I could do at this point.

I about fell out of my chair when she blurted out that she lived in Forks. I was shocked because she was the one who set ground rules for our little game, and then she broke the one that probably made her feel the safest. I wasn't a stalker or a person that would ever harm anyone, especially her, but she didn't know that. I wanted her to feel safe. I also hated that she was working at "For A Good Time Call" when she clearly didn't like it. She told me it helped to pay the bills, and afforded her to go grocery shopping more regularly, but I hated the thought that she was talking dirty to some jackass jerking his cock.

I couldn't let my mind go in that direction…I began to have feelings of protectiveness toward Bella, and I knew she had to do her job, but, damn it, I didn't want some other guy getting his rocks off to my girl.

My girl? Yep, I totally just went there. _My girl._

Maybe I could call Bella every night and talk to her for her whole shift; that way she wouldn't have to do a job she really didn't like. I could afford to do that for her…I just wouldn't tell her about my plan. It was easy to talk to her, so I knew a two hour conversation would be a piece of cake.

I did the math and figured it would cost me $2100 a week if she worked seven days a week for two hours a night. I knew she'd only get a cut of that, but she was worth the money. It was a drop in the bucket for me anyway.

Yes! I had a plan. I liked my plan.

I would also ask more questions each night so I could get to know her better. Maybe we could eventually meet. I had planned on going to Forks and staying a few weeks at a time while the hotel was being constructed, so, hopefully, our friendship would blossom and a trust could be formed while I was there.

That, I would say, is my ultimate goal.

Befriend Bella.

**BPOV**

When I got off of the phone with Edward, I went to check on my baby girl and give her a kiss. She seemed like she was doing okay, so I went back to my room to go to sleep. I was going to call it a night, since the talk I had with Edward was mentally draining. I loved talking to him, but I told him things that I should have kept to myself. Only Alice knows everything. I'm a private person and I wanted to keep it that way so I have no idea why I slipped and told Edward what I did.

I could tell he felt sorry for me, which I hated with a passion. I didn't need or want anyone's pity. I could take care of myself and Leah. I've been doing it by myself for three years now. I loved Leah so much; there wasn't anything I wouldn't do for her. I'd sacrifice myself for her.

On the up side, I did get to know Edward a little better, but there are still some questions that I'd like to know. First of all, was he dating anyone? That seemed like a trivial question, especially since we went head first into my life; well, part of it anyway. I told him up front I wouldn't talk about Leah. He doesn't even know her name, which is how it was going to stay.

I pulled back the covers and crawled in bed. The minute my head hit the pillow, I was out. I dreamt of Edward and his soothing velvety voice. I imagined green eyes and protective arms. He seemed so amazing, but amazing things never happened to me, so, I'd dream about them instead.

.

.

.  
I relieved Irina, the night nurse, at seven a.m. and waited for Jessica to get here at eight. I sat in my comfy chair and ate a bowl of Cheerios that I had bought yesterday. I wanted my leftover Mexican, but I was saving that for my lunch. I had weird eating habits lately…probably from a lack of food; anything seemed appetizing at any hour of the day. But, now that I had some food, I should be set for a little over a week.

I paid close attention to Leah's saturation monitor while I was in my chair, and even suctioned her a few times when she sounded junkie. I was still praying that she was only having allergy issues and nothing more.

Jessica arrived and I gave her today's report. Today, I was going to clean the house and hopefully have a few minutes to unwind and read my book from the library. If I had a lot of time, I'd take a bubble bath and spoil myself. I'd work really fast, because a long hot bath sounded delightful.

By mid-morning, the house was cleaned and picked up, and all my laundry was put away. I grabbed my book and my coffee ice cream and headed toward the bathroom. I filled my tub with hot water and lots of bubble bath. I was thoroughly going to enjoy myself.

I slipped out of my sweat pants and t-shirt and climbed in the hot, steamy bath. It felt so good and my muscles immediately responded to the warmth. I had been sore lately, because I was picking up Leah and transferring her to her chair. She weighed forty five pounds, and she was dead weight, so my muscles were in need of some attention. If I had a really great paycheck, then I would think about treating myself to a massage. But, I would only do it if I had my bills for the month taken care of and enough food to eat.

When the water had cooled off, I decided it was time to put away my book and get out. My ice cream was delicious and I had eaten every bite. I'm glad that I splurged a little on that sweet treat. I licked the spoon clean, and set it on the sink, while I dressed in my underclothes, black yoga pants, and a light pink t-shirt,and then pulled my hair into a ponytail.

It was time for me to relieve Jessica.

"So, was Leah better for you today?" I asked.

"Her sats seemed a bit better, but she's still very junkie. I felt like I suctioned her almost constantly." Jessica said, shaking her head.

"Okay, did she have any bowel movements for you?"

"No…just three wet diapers."

"Sounds good; thanks Jess, and I'll see you tomorrow at eight."

The rest of day was spent in Leah's room taking care of her every need. I read her Fancy Nancy books, which she loved, and we watched some Disney movies. She was a sweetheart as usual, but still junkie.

.

.

.

I couldn't wait until Edward called tonight. The anticipation was exciting ... I hadn't felt this way in a very long time. He said he would call, so I was ready and waiting to turn my phone on at exactly eleven o'clock. I said a silent prayer that he'd be my first caller.

The phone rang and I picked up quickly not looking at the number.

"For a good time call…Hello?" I was in a great mood.

Until I heard…

"I want to fuck you doggy style baby. I want to hear you moan, and then I'm going to flip you over and fuck you like you've never been fucked before." The man had a crazy tone to his voice. I wondered if he was on some kind of drug.

"I want you to bark for me baby." He demanded.

So I barked softly. He told me to bark louder, so I did.

"Louder baby...LOUDER!" He demanded again.

I acquiesced. I was also embarrassed.

"Oh fuck yeah, little bitch; bark for daddy…keep barking bitch."

"Ruff, ruff, ruff," I almost started laughing. Was he calling me a bitch, as in a female dog? Probably not, but who knows with some of these men. GAH!

My bark must have done the trick because, after a few more barks and a few moans, his climax had come and gone. And I was left with a dial tone. Thank goodness that was over… _I'm wagging my tail._ Ha ha.

The phone rang again, and, this, time I looked at the number and noticed it was Edward. I picked up, "Hello, Edward."

"Well hi, beautiful. You aren't wishing me a 'good time when I call' anymore?" He chuckled.

"Oh…I'm sorry Edward. That was very unprofessional of me." I said it so fast my words were running together.

"Relax Bella. I'm just giving you a hard time. I'm glad you didn't answer that way, to tell you the truth." He confessed.

"Why? It's my job and I should always be professional. I just got excited when I saw it was you."

"I like hearing that you were happy for my call, but I know that you don't particularly like doing phone sex, so I'm glad you don't have to do that with me."

"Umm…okay, thanks Edward. So, are you saying that you never want me to have to say sexual things to you?"

"Not over the phone…no," His voice was velvety with a side of sexy.

My breath escalated and I was all of a sudden riddled with tingles all over my body_. Holy goosebumps, Batman._

"Kay…" I paused until he asks me if I'm okay.

"Yes, I'm fine. So… what was the most exciting thing you did today?"

"Oh, you want to play our question game again, I take it?" He chuckled.

"Yes, I'd like that."

"Well, to tell you the truth, the most exciting thing I did today was calling you just now." His voice was sliding through my body and the deliciousness lingered.

"That's sweet, Edward." I smiled. I know he couldn't see me, but, maybe, he could hear it in my voice.

"What was the most exciting thing you did today?" He questioned.

"Should I say ... answer the phone when you called?" I laughed.

"I'd like to think that it was your most exciting thing, but I'm sure you did something else today that topped that." He sounds amused.

"To be honest…I'm very glad and overly happy that you called me and that I answered. But, I will tell you I did something today that I don't get to do very often." I paused.

"Hmm, I'm curious…go on." He coaxed.

"I cleaned the house…" Before I could get any further, he interrupted.

"Do not tell me that was exciting to you, or I'll have your head examined." He laughed.

"Will you let me finish?" I half-scold, playfully, of course.

"By all means, continue, sweet girl."

"So…I cleaned my house, and _then_… I got to take a bubble bath. I read my book from the library and I ate coffee ice cream while I was in the tub." I knew I sounded giddy, but I couldn't help myself.

"That's wonderful sweetheart." He said. I loved all the endearing nicknames he called me. "I'm happy you got to do something for yourself today."

"Then, I relieved the nurs…" I did it again…I need to develop some kind of verbal filter when it comes to this man.

"You did what?"

"Nothing…I just played with my daughter after that. Then we had dinner, played, and then it was her bedtime." I tried to sound like taking care of Leah was simple and no big deal. "Then I turned on my work cell and there you were." My voice now sounded upbeat.

"Ta-da… here I am." His voice sounded cute when he was joking around. "But you're not telling me something…you have a secret and you won't tell me, huh?"

"Not really, it's not a secret…I just don't want to discuss certain things with people that I don't know." I was being honest.

"I understand, but I'd like to get you to the point of where you trust me. Do you think that it will ever be a possibility, Bella?"

"Umm, I don't know. I mean I want to trust you. I know that I like it when you call me and I like our conversations, but you _are_ calling a phone sex hotline." I giggled.

"Would you like it if I called your other cell phone instead?" He asked; I could tell he was dead serious.

"I don't have a cell phone. I can't afford one." I was honest, but I really wanted to kick myself at the same time; I felt like a walking charity case.

"I'm not sure I know anyone in this day and age that doesn't own a cell phone, but I completely understand your situation. I could get you one, I wouldn't mind at all." He offered.

"Absolutely not!" I would not let a man, whom I barely know, to buy me a cell phone.

"But, then I could call you on it and you wouldn't think I was a pervert, like the other guys that call the hotline." He tried to persuade me.

"Sorry, no can do, Edward."

"Fine…just please don't think of me as a pervert or a creep. Okay?"

"Honestly, I've never had that feeling about you, so it's all good." I smiled. I thought it was cute that he was worried about my impression of him.

"Thank you." He sounded relieved, and let out a big breath. "Is it my question now?"

"Not sure, but you can go ahead."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-six; how old are you?"

"I'm thirty-three. Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, I'm an only child. You?"

"I'm an only child as well. What's the worst thing you have ever done?"

"I stole a book from the library." I laugh.

"When?"

"Oh … When I was six." I kept laughing.

"I thought I was talking with a kleptomaniac." He chuckled.

"No, when I was six, my dad took me to the library for story time. When it was over, I couldn't find my dad. I was in the kids section, looking at the children's books, and I wanted to read one really badly, so I stuffed it in my coat and took it home. I didn't realize you could check them out for free, but I'm not sure I realized that I was even doing something wrong. But, I got into big trouble because my dad was a police officer; he was mortified." I hear Edward chuckle some more. "He marched me back to the library and made me tell the librarian what I had done. I was so upset, but I learned my lesson.

"What about you? What's the worst thing you've ever done?"

"Hmm, I shouldn't have asked you that question, because I should have known that you would ask the same one in return."

"Well, tell me, Sir, are you a bad boy?" I teased.

"I got caught almost having sex in my car with a girl in high school. She was naked and we were almost ready to have sex when I heard a tap on my window. We both jumped and screamed like little girls. A cop was there, tapping his flashlight into the window." I was cracking up at this point at the visual Edward provided. "So, we put our clothes back on haphazardly then he called our parents. I was in trouble, but the poor girl was grounded for the rest of the school year. What made it worse was that 'the incident' happened in November!" He was laughing with me now.

"So, was that going to be your first time?"

"Yes. I was a _real _sweet talker back then, I guess."

"That's funny."

"Bella, how old were you when you got married?"

"I was eighteen. Just out of high school. He was my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first love." I sighed.

"What happened?"

"That's two questions, mister; it's my turn. How old were you when you got married?"

"Thirty; I was working hard trying to get my business off the ground, so I didn't focus on girls for a while. Then, I happened to meet Tanya and I thought she was the one. I was very wrong."

"I'm sorry, Edward; does that mean you two were married for three years?"

"Yes…and you just asked two questions, sweetheart." I could tell he was smiling.

"Oops…I did; my bad."

"What's your biggest fear?"

My breath faltered. "Umm, pass."

"Pass? Why? It's not your address, your phone number or about your daughter." He said innocently.

"Just pass okay? Please?"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I wish you would tell me; I don't want you to be scared or fear anything."

"Too late…I live in fear." My voice was shaky and I felt tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Bella; are you in danger? Is it your ex-husband?"

"No."

"I am starting to think I make you cry too much. I'm sorry…"He huffed and I heard him chastising himself.

"Edward…it's okay. Don't be upset with yourself. It's my deal. Not to worry."

"Bella, maybe I should let you go. I don't like that I've upset you, and I'm pissed off at myself now. I think I need to go on a jog to clear my head and calm down." eHHehaklsdfjklasjdafkldsHe was genuinely upset with himself.

"Okay, but, Edward, I'm really fine; I promise." I was only half promising; the fear that I live with everyday was staggering. I knew that Leah's time on this earth with me was limited, but I tried to focus on living in the moment, and loved her with every fiber of my being. I was not going to tell Edward any of that.

"I'll call you again soon, okay?" He asked.

"I'd like that Edward. Have a good evening." I bid him goodbye and we hung up.

I went to bed, but I was restless. I kept thinking about Edward and how he was upset. I wanted to tell him more about me, and Leah, but it was too soon, and I don't know him, at all. I assumed the reason why he liked the question game was so we could get to know one another better, but it wasn't going to go anywhere from here. It was just phone conversations and I was getting paid for them.

The next morning, when I relieved Irina, she gave me report on Leah and then proceeded to tell me she heard barking last night, and was worried, since she knew none of our neighbors had dogs.

My face turned cherry red; I could feel it.

She didn't know that I had taken a phone sex job. I hadn't told her, and I probably wouldn't. She told me it sounded like it was coming from inside of the house, but she knew we didn't have a dog, so she looked out the window to see if there was a stray, begging for food.

I told her I didn't hear a thing and thanked her for coming.

"See you tonight, Irina, goodbye."

"Bye Bella."

.

.

.

**A/N: So E&B had another phone convo… did you like it?**

**I am cracking up at Irina and the dog incident. I have a weird sense of humor, I think.**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. The plot is the authors.**

**A/N: This chapter will be a little intense but you all will make it I'm sure of it**

**You may want to grab some tissues….I'm having a hard time writing this chapter because the Leah scene is what I experienced firsthand with my daughter. Maybe I'm emotional because I'm reliving something scary, but it may affect you all just the same. I'm wiping tears as I'm writing…I hope my daughters nurse doesn't walk in the room or she will think I'm crazy. Haha**

**Thank you for reading…please review…I'd love it.**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

I've decided that today when Jessica comes to take care of Leah, I am going to call Jacob to speak with him about his missing and or late child support payments. I don't like to get into heated discussions with him around Leah, because usually I end up crying from the frustration. I hope he can understand that his daughter needs his help financially but also needs a father.

Jacob hasn't cared to see her since he's been dating Victoria, one of our classmates from high school. Since they started dating a year ago, he pretty much quit coming by the house to visit her. It tore me apart when I found out that they had started dating, but I quickly put it out of my mind so that I could focus on Leah. She is my world and she deserves a mommy that is happy, at least in front of her. I could put on an act if I had to for Leah's sake.

"Jacob, hi…it's me, Bella." I'm timid because these conversations never go over very well.

"Yes Bella, what's up?" Short and to the point.

"Um, well…I just wondered when I could expect your child support payment. I need to make the house payment soon because I've fallen behind. It's almost in foreclosure…and it's because I haven't been able to count on your help." I say it as nicely as I can but I know he's not going to take it well.

"Quit blaming me for your money troubles Bella. You could get a job, and then you wouldn't be in that situation." Jacob raises his voice. "And I won't be blamed anymore for that piece of shit house being in foreclosure." He's fuming.

Well so much for this being a calm conversation. He is such an ass. He never acted like that when we were together and it breaks my heart that he doesn't realize that I can't work. I would love to go back to work at the library but the fact of the matter is, I would lose my job with as many days as the nurses call in sick, or take the day off. That's one of the reasons I took Alice up on the phone sex job…I can do it from my home and on my own time. No clocking in, if Leah is sick or if I don't have a nurse, Alice doesn't care if I don't work that night.

"Jacob, I do have a job, but I still need help with Leah. You are her father you know, even if you don't want to be right now." I'm keeping calm so that he settles down but I doubt it will work.

"Finally! Where are you working?" He spats.

"I'm…I'm working for Alice."

"You're what? Don't tell me you're a hooker now." He laughs.

"You need to grow up Jake. I'm not able to work outside our home because I can't leave Leah for long periods of time…I just don't trust that if something were to happen, that the nurses could handle it. So, Alice offered me the job and I accepted… I'm sinking over here Jacob. If the house goes into foreclosure then we have nowhere to go." Tears are threatening to spill out of my blue eyes but I try holding them at bay.

"I don't think I like the idea of my daughter living in a whore house."

"Are you kidding me right now Jacob Black? I am doing everything in my power to take care of Leah with little to no help from you. You are going to sit there and make assumptions that you have no idea about? I'm doing the best that I can with the shitty hand I've been dealt!" I scream.

"I'm sure my attorney would love to hear about this. Maybe I should ask for sole custody of our daughter." He threatens.

"You wouldn't!" I'm so pissed that I'm shaking. "You don't know the first thing about her medical care, Jacob. You wouldn't last five minutes with her and you'd be calling me and begging me to take her back. She would die in your care. It's sad that Leah's own father knows nothing about her. You would risk her life taking her away from the only person that truly loves her, just so you can get out of paying child support?" I'm huffing and taking deep breaths in. "And furthermore…I'm sure that bitch of a girlfriend of yours would dump your ass if you ever did get Leah. You wouldn't be able to pick up and vacation and go about your merry little way with a handicapped child living in your home." I'm seeing RED.

My breathing picks up and I feel like I'm about to have a panic attack. I'm trying to slow my breathing and calm myself down before I totally lose it.

"We'll see about that Bella…my attorney will be contacting you. Thanks for all the info on your new job. Have a great day." He snickers and then hangs up.

I start sobbing, I can't control myself. I lie down on my bed curling up into a tight ball. This can't be happening. I wasn't entirely sure if Jacob was telling the truth, but the threat alone was killing me.

Alice drops by around dinner time to visit me and Leah. I cried all afternoon but when Jessica's shift was over I sucked it up and dried my eyes so Leah wouldn't worry. I know Leah can tell when something is wrong with me because she is extra cute with her facial expressions. She rolls her eyes and shuts them tight playfully. I love when she talks to me with her eyes…it's the only communication she has but she speaks volumes with those pretty little eyes. My sweet angel.

When Alice comes into the house she gives me a tight hug and asks what's wrong. She said she felt like she needed to come over tonight to see us and she's glad she did because I look like shit. I thanked her for the compliment and shook my head at her question.

"Bella, please tell me why you're upset. I felt like you needed me today, and now looking at you I can see that you've been crying your eyes out." She huffs a breath from her nose.

"I called Jacob today…" I start but she interrupts.

"I can only imagine what he said, asshole."

I whisper so that Leah can't hear what I'm saying. "I asked him about sending child support and he threatened to go for sole custody of Leah." My back is toward Leah, tears are leaking from my eyes and I'm trying to wipe them before Leah see them.

"That son of a bitch!" Alice's hands are balled into fist and she's biting her bottom lip.

"He threatened me after I told him I was working for you. He basically called me a hooker and said he didn't want his daughter around that sort of thing. Well actually he said living in a whore house." I'm still wiping tears and holding back my cry. "I only told him I was working for you after he told me that I should go get a job."

"He is the poorest excuse for a father that I have ever seen. He doesn't pay child support on a regular basis then he has the gall to threaten you when you say you are working? Ugh…." Alice is pacing around Leah's room.

I'm still whispering, "Alice, you know darn good and well that taking care of Leah is hard. She wouldn't last long at all if he took her away from me." A sob escapes and I run to the bathroom for one quick minute to regroup.

I blow my nose and splash water on my face then try to compose myself for Leah's sake. I return to Leah's room to find Alice playing peek- a- boo with her. I hear faint giggles which puts a smile on my face.

Alice turns toward me, "Bella, please try not to worry okay? If he takes you to court I'll help you out. I have a distant relative that's a damn good family attorney and he will give me a discount…or I'll cut his balls off." She's trying to make me laugh.

"You've done so much for us Ali, I don't want to involve you with legal bills and put stress on you. That's the last thing I would ever want." I hug her and tell her how much I love her.

Leah is being vocal and saying her ah's. It sounds like she's trying to sing so I turn on her music and Alice and I put on a little dance just for our girl. Leah smiles so big with her eyes, that her eyes are almost shut. When dance party USA is over with, Alice and I are out of breath and giggling at some of the funky moves we were doing.

"Bells, do you want me to run and pick us up some dinner?"

"No, I actually have some food, thanks to the advance on my paycheck." I smile. "Oh, I wanted to tell you something but I don't want you to get mad, or think I'm being careless, or stupid."

"O-kay…." Alice's brows are furrowed in question.

"Well, I have a frequent caller. I know I've only been working for about a week, but he asked for my direct number… you said we could give it out to the one's that wanted to be regulars."

"Yeah, go on…" Alice prods me."

"Well there's this one guy named Edward, he calls me every night." Alice nods her head. "And I've never had to role play with him."

"What are you talking about?" She is miffed.

"The first night he called me he seemed down. I wasn't exactly sure how to start a conversation with someone without them saying things to me first. Anyway, I just asked how he was doing and we started a normal conversation."

"Okay, that's fine but you talk dirty to him now, right?"

"No, he doesn't want to talk about sex, he just wants to talk to me and we've been playing this question game to get to know one another." I sigh. "He pays for the calls obliviously but he seems interested in me and I look forward to his calls at night." I look at Alice to gage her reaction. She's staring at me funny. "I told him when we started the question game that I wouldn't tell him my last name, my address or talk about my daughter."

"Good idea….you don't want a stalker situation." She's nodding her head.

"I slipped up though and told him I live in Forks and weirdly enough he's from here. His parents still live here, he lives in Seattle. When we were talking though, I just about slipped about relieving Leah's nurse the other day. I quickly changed the subject, but he knew I was keeping something from him."

"It's none of his business and you don't need to tell him if you aren't comfortable. I would advise you not to say anything to him about that anyway."

"He offered to pay for a cell phone for me since I made the comment that he is a phone sex caller. I told him our relationship is strictly, business. He wants to get to another level with me, I can feel it. He's pretty much said so. I'm drawn to him Ali; he's a perfect gentleman on the phone and has never once been inappropriate." I look at her for guidance.

"Why'd he call in the first place if he didn't want to get his rocks off with hot phone sex?"She's confused.

"He was lonely and a friend of his programmed the number into his phone. He was drinking and thought, what the hell…his exact words."

"Hmm, well I'm not sure what you want me to say, but of course you know I'm going to say be careful and don't do anything stupid like meet up with him."

"Really Ali? Like I have so much time on my hands that I could meet up with him. Not to mention that I rarely leave Leah alone unless it's to do errands. I'm just smitten I suppose. Someone is actually paying attention to me, albeit on a phone sex hotline but still it's flattering." I give her a sad smile.

"Bella, there is someone out there for you that will love you and Leah. Don't be so hard on yourself. You are amazing and I am your biggest fan. You inspire me."

Alice gives me a hug and then starts playing with Leah again. She gets her baby doll from her toy basket and helps Leah play. Alice picks up Leah's hand and lets her touch her baby. They touch all her facial features as Ali tells her what each one is. She already knows them all but it's so sweet to watch Alice say "nose", then she points with Leah's finger touching her own nose. She does this with each part.

I'm so lucky to have Alice in our lives. It's so lonely without adult contact and sometimes I go a bit stir crazy. Since my dad retired, he packed up his RV and travels the country hitting all the great fishing spots. I'm happy he did that for himself but I really miss him. After Jacob and I divorced, he wanted to come home and buy another house so that I wouldn't be alone. I wouldn't let him sacrifice his life for our, so every time he calls I pretend that things are going just wonderfully. I tend to be very good at hiding my emotions for the sake of others. It's just me though.

Every night Edward has called me, and each time I get butterflies in my stomach. I am like a giddy teenager.

I love his sexy smooth voice. I have a picture in my head of what he looks like, but I'm sure he's much hotter than what I'm imagining. He's been calling at eleven o'clock on the dot and we talk for two hours straight. We have answered more questions about each other, but I haven't been upset since the first few times. I have avoided telling him about the _threatening_ Jacob phone call. I just hope it doesn't materialize into anything. I'll keep my fingers crossed.

Sunday night Irina comes for her shift. Leah is still very junkie, and really it has gotten worse. I've been suctioning like crazy today and have given her extra breathing treatments. I don't usually have weekend day nurses, so I spent the whole day with Leah and noticed that she's not getting better. In fact she's getting slightly worse each day.

I give Irina report and remind her that if I'm needed, to use the intercom system on the wall at the head of Leah's bed. It's only used in the event of a 911 emergency. She lets me know that she will monitor her very closely and tells me goodnight as I leave the room.

As I shut my bedroom door my work phone starts ringing and I lunge for it. It's on my bed and it bounces as my body plops down on the mattress.

I giggle at how ridiculous I'm acting and I answer the phone with giggles.

"Hi sweet Bella." The velvety voice croons.

"Hi Edward." I'm still giggling.

"You are quite the bubbling little thing this evening." His voice is sweet like sugar. _Yummy._

"I am, aren't I? I look forward to your calls each night, they've become addicting."

"Ditto. _ You_ are quite addicting Bella."

"Hmm, so how was your day today Edward?" I ask.

"Work was very long. I am really busy with a new project, so it's keeping me on my toes. It's only going to get worse I'm afraid, when we start breaking ground on the new hotel."

"So does your boss help you or do you make most of the decisions?"

"Bella, I am the boss." He chuckles.

"You. Own. Hotels?" I say it slowly.

"Yes, I thought you knew that."

"No, you said you worked for a hotel. Big difference silly." I'm shaking my head.

"You know… we are breaking ground in Forks on our newest hotel very soon." He pauses. "And," He starts to say something when my intercom beeps. Irina is yelling for me to come quick.

"Oh shit! I gotta go…" I throw my phone down without hanging it up and I punch the intercom to tell Irina I'm coming. The button sticks but I keep running.

As I enter Leah's room I see my baby turning blue and her saturation monitor is alarming. Her vent is alarming as well.

"What's going on?" I'm yelling not because I'm mad but because my adrenaline is through the roof. My hands are shaking. I grab the suction tubing connecting it to the ballard at Leah's trach. I push the suctions catheter down her trach to try to get the excess mucus from her lungs. I go down twice then flush it with the saline bullet. Her oxygen sats are in the high 60's, but they are going down rapidly. Her heart rate is slowing as well. I'm trying to disconnect Leah from her vent so that I can use the ambu bag to start resuscitation. I turn on the oxygen tank that sits next to her bed. The ambu bag is always connected to the tank; I turn the liter flow to 8, and then start to bag her.

"Irina, call 911. We need ambulance transport to the hospital. Tell them to hurry…Oh my God. Leah, mommy loves you …. You're going to be okay, mommy's here.

I'm still bagging her trying to get oxygen into her lungs. Her sats are going up but very slowly. I have Irina suction as I continually bag her. I hear the sirens so I know the ambulance is close. I tell Irina to go unlock the door for the paramedics as I continue to bag.

Leah is crying at this point. Her beautiful blue eyes are terrified which breaks my heart.

Her oxygen saturation is at 94 so I reconnect her to her vent and turn on the oxygen tank that is bled through her ventilator. I turn the liter flow to 8 but her sats are still hanging in the low 90's. By this time the paramedics are in her room asking questions and telling me that they will follow my lead. Most paramedics are unfamiliar with ventilators so basically I take care of her in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. We get Leah on the gurney and strapped down. Her vent and external battery for her vent are on the gurney with her along with her sat monitor. Irina carries her suction machine and her emergency bag with the spare trach and anything that Leah may need.

Once in the ambulance Leah starts to desat once more. I'm still shaking like a leaf but trying to do what it takes to keep my baby alive and get her to the hospital. The paramedic up's the oxgen to her vent to 15 liters and she has 15 liters of blow by in front of her face. Leah's sats are now in the upper 70's and I'm really scared. I start to bag her with the 15 liters of O2 but her saturation is still low.

We arrive at the Forks Hospital and are immediately taken to a room where a Respiratory Therapist is standing by. After Irina gives the RT Leah's vent settings she is quickly put on the hospital ventilator.

The doctor orders a chest x-ray to see if anything is going on with her lungs. I'm positive she has the start of pneumonia or a collapsed lung. Leah is resting comfortable on the hospital vent but her heart rate is high and her sats are still low. The beeping and dinging of the monitors are constantly going off.

I stand next to Leah and hold her hand. Kissing her forehead and whispering to her that mommy loves her and she's going to be okay. I'm not so sure she's going to be okay but I need her to believe it.

I love my baby girl.

Dear God, please let her be okay. Please heal her little lungs and let her come home with me. Please don't take her tonight. Tears start running down my face.

I'm a mess.

I'm still shaking.

Our wait is long in the ER. We are waiting on the blood tests come back. It took them six sticks to finally get a vein. Leah's veins are tiny and not at the surface of her skin. With her lack of muscle it's always hard to draw blood. We finally get an IV started in her forehead and get blood from there. She looks pitiful. She's wiped out from everything that's happened so she's sleeping. I decide to call Alice to let her know that Leah crashed and we had to take her to the hospital. Plus, I needed a shoulder to cry on and loving arms wrapped around me.

Alice answered the phone groggy, considering it was now way after midnight; I knew she had probably been asleep for hours. I told her what happened and she was out the door and on her way here before we even hung up the phone.

I loved Alice, she was my rock.

Leah was admitted and she finally had a room in the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit. It was now 4:30am; Alice and I were sitting in the recliner chair together. Leah was asleep. The x-rays came back as pneumonia and a collapse in her lower left lobe. They had already started an IV antibiotic and said that Leah's pulmonologist would come by in the morning during rounds.

Alice put her arms around me and kissed my temple. She held me until I fell asleep and stayed with me until morning.

"Knock…knock..." We jolt awake at the disturbance. "How are you Isabella? I'm here to check on Leah. I hear you all had a scary night last night."

"Hi Dr. Cullen, yes it was scary but hopefully Leah's on the mend." I yawn and Alice rubs her eyes and pulls a blanket over her head.

I stand up and go over to Leah's bed, she's still sleeping.

"I took a look at her x-ray this morning; she's got a lot of fluid in her right lung and some atelectasis in her lower left lobe. We will want to take another x-ray tomorrow morning to see how she's responding to the antibiotics." He takes his stethoscope off from around his shoulders and puts them in his ears to listen to Leah's chest. When he's finished he tells me that he's going to adjust her vent settings while she's sick then when she's well we will change them back to normal.

Dr. Cullen has been an amazing Pulmonologist for Leah. I knew he would do what he could for her, he always had. Each time we are in the hospital he comes to see her and consult with the PI doctors. I trusted him very much.

Leah woke up and I gave her kisses and told her good morning sunshine. Her eyes were dull, she felt awful and I knew it. I would keep her as comfortable as I could, I wouldn't leave her side.

**EPOV**

I was just getting ready to tell Bella that I'd be in Forks next weekend and that I'd love to meet her in person. I thought our phone conversations were going along great. I felt connected to her in a strange sort of way. I thought about her all day and couldn't wait to call her every night. She even said she looked forward to our calls.

When I started to ask if she would meet me, I heard a loud noise in the background and someone shouting something. Bella startled and yelled that she had to go. I didn't hang up the phone, instead I just listened. I heard alarms and muffled voices. It was if it was through a speaker or intercom. I heard bits and pieces but the one thing I did hear was call 911. I must have been on the line for over twenty minutes just listening until it went completely quiet. I hung up at that point.

I tried calling back…I must have called at least thirty times. It started going straight to voice mail after the tenth try. I left messages for her to call me because I was very worried. I never got a return call.

I felt helpless. My hands went through my hair as I paced the floor. I couldn't go to bed; instead I poured myself a stiff drink trying to figure out what I could do.

I didn't know how to find Bella, but I needed to check on her to make sure everything was okay. It finally dawned on me that I could call the main number to the phone sex hotline. Maybe I'd get a manager or someone that could possibly get a message to Bella for me. I knew that they would never tell me what happened or give me a way to get a hold of her, other than give me her direct work number. I already had that and it wasn't doing me any good.

The main number to the hotline was a voicemail; it stated that the company would be open between the hours of nine and four and to call back then.

Oh my God, I'm not going to be able to control my shit for that long. I decided that pacing and making a rut in the wood floor was going to have to suffice, until I could talk to someone at the main office.

*

*  
At exactly nine o'clock I called the main number to Bella's work. The girl on the phone said that the lady I needed to speak with had an emergency last night and would be in by noon. I didn't leave a message because I didn't want her think I was some stalker and not call me back.

I knew that the lady she was speaking of was most likely Alice. She had told me about Alice owning the business and giving her the job. It made me worry even more that Alice wasn't in the office from the emergency last night. I assumed it was Bella's emergency.

What had happened?

I didn't do any work this morning. Instead, I showered and made a pot of extra strong coffee since I never went to bad last night.

At exactly noon, I called Alice back. I was put through to her and wanted to bombard her with questions. Instead, I was very calm.

"Hello, I'm Edward. I am a friend of Bella's, one of your employees."

"Hello Edward." Alice sounded exhausted. "How may I help you today?"

"I'm not sure how to say this so I'm just going to say it." I was pacing the rut back in my wood floors. "I was on the phone with Bella last night and during our conversation she abruptly had to go. She never came back and…" Alice interrupted.

"I'll give you a refund…will that be all?" Alice asks.

"Fuck no…I mean no. I'm not worried about the money. I am more concerned with what happened to Bella. I tried calling her back since I have her direct work number, but she hasn't answered or called back." I'm trying to control myself. My fists are clenched but one finds its way to my hair.

"Edward, I appreciate the concern for Bella. I'm afraid that I cannot give anyone information out about any of my employee's. I would hope you would understand that." She's all business.

"I completely understand that and actually it eases my mind. Bella is very special to me. We have become friends…what happened last night scared me very badly. I heard things…" I was hesitant to say that I had heard anything but I had to let Alice know that I was very concerned.

"Oh…Okay Edward. I'll tell you what. Bella did mention you to me, so I know that you've become friends. I'm still not giving you any info… BUT… I'll tell her that you contacted me and would like for her to call you back at her convenience. I'm not guaranteeing anything though."

"Can you just tell me… is she alright?" My voice is quiet and shaky.

"Bella is fine." She clears her throat.

I say it almost silently, "Is her daughter okay?"

"Edward, I need to get back to work. I'll give Bella the message, thank you for your concern." She's back to all business. "She has your number I presume?"

"Yes, she does have my number. Thank you for taking my call and please… tell her I'm thinking of her and she's in my prayers." I choke out.

"Y-yes, I will. Goodbye." Alice stutters.

"Goodbye." I hang up the phone, not feeling much better. If Alice gives Bella my message then I will feel better but I can't assume she will get it to her today or in any timely fashion.

Please let my Bella be okay...

Please Bella, call me…. I say to myself.

**A/N:**

**Okay….peeps. Did you make it through Leah's scary episode? I will tell you this has happened at least ten times to me. I have saved her each time and my adrenaline was through the roof. I can't help but think it is going to be her time. It makes me so sad to relive these scenes, but for those of you that know nothing about Spinal Muscular Atrophy (SMA) I will suffer the pain to get awareness out there.**

**I hope you can stick with me. I have some ideas of how Edward and Bella will finally meet. **

***** Just so you know. My husband is my Edward. He's been my rock and has never left my side. I couldn't do what I do without him…he is truly amazing. So this chapter is dedicated to Greg!**

**Please review….it will make me happy…and after this chapter I need some LOVE!**

**You can visit my Facebook page…the link is on my profile. I have a group for my other story FLY AND BE FREE…I post my MC chapters on there as well **

**Thanks for reading…. Much love XO**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. The plot belongs to the author.**

**A/N: The last chapter was hard for me to write but with that said I'm movin' right along with the story. Leah still isn't out of the woods yet, she's still in the hospital. This chapter will hopefully get Edward that much closer to Bella….in fact I know it does. You will love this one my little cuties…**

**I'd love a review or two****…..Am I keeping you all interested? XO**

Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I've been sitting here next to Leah for days. I won't leave her. I won't even go to the bathroom to relieve myself unless Alice is here or an RT. I'm so scared that she will need suctioned and no one will notice. I'm sorry, even though you are in PICU doesn't mean that you're completely taken care of. The nurses just kind of assume that since I'm here with Leah, and take such good care of her, that they don't need to take full responsibility.

I've been fooled once too many times. When she was a year old, I left her to go home to sleep, and an RT turned off Leah's vent alarm because her low minute volume was alarming constantly. She told me that her vent would compensate for the low volume. Long story short…when I returned the next morning she had a collapsed lung. What she had told me was a crock of shit.

I left my poor baby, struggling overnight. No one even knew that she was struggling until the next day because her alarm was turned off. Let me just say heads rolled after that and a Respiratory Therapist was fired. So you can see why I'm apprehensive to leave my baby, even for a few minutes.

The morning that Leah was admitted, Dr Cullen came to round on Leah. Once he was finished, Alice left so she could go home to get ready and go into work. She promised to visit later that evening and bring me a change of clothing, my toothbrush, toothpaste and my shampoo. She was also bringing dinner and Jasper. He was worried about his littlest girlfriend, Leah.

"Hey Belly Bean." Alice giggles as she walks into the hospital room.

I just shake my head….I'm so tired I could sleep for days.

"I brought you some things to make you smell better girlie." She giggles again.

"Thanks Ali, hi Jasper." I stand and Jasper wraps me into a big hug. It feels good too.

"Are you hungry Bella?" Jasper asks.

"I'm not really hungry, but I should eat." My stomach is still in knots because Leah has had a rough day.

"We brought you some home cooking from the diner, meatloaf, mashed potatoes, green beans and blueberry cobbler for dessert." He smiles as he rubs his stomach in a circle.

"Wow that sounds great, thanks guys. Did you eat already? Or are you eating with me?"

"We planned on eating with you, and then you will go take a shower while we watch Leah." Alice informs me, and then fans her hand across her nose like I stink. I shake my head at her.

"I'd really appreciate that…thank you." I give them a slight smile.

I'm hungrier than I gave myself credit for and inhaled my food.

I was stuffed so I saved my blueberry cobbler for tomorrow's breakfast, who knew when I'd eat next since I didn't leave Leah. I couldn't depend on Alice to bring me food the whole time I was here.

Alice and Jasper finished and then scooted me out of the room toward the shower room. I hurried to the shower and took one of the quickest ones ever. The hot water felt divine on my sore and tired body, but I wanted to hurry just in case Leah did wake and need me. I dried off my body and slipped into my fleece pajama pants and pulled a hoodie on over my head. I combed through my long wet hair and pulled it into a messy bun on top of my head. After brushing my teeth,I bolted back to Leah's room feeling refreshed.

"Thanks again guys for staying with Leah while I showered, and for the wonderful hot meal." I hug both of my friends.

"That's what friends are for….my goodness Bella, I know you would do the same for me." Alice rubs my arm.

"I would, no doubt." I give her a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, I almost forgot." She raises her brow at me and looks like she's got the best secret in the world to tell me.

"What? Did I win the lottery?" I look at her and giggle. "Tell me Alice….the suspense is killing me."

"Well, you know your boy Edward?" She still has her brow cocked.

"Yes, what? What about him?" My brows are furrowed at this point.

"He was worried when you left him in mid sentence last night. He called me today questioning if you were alright. And if your daughter was alright."

"Oh my gosh Alice." How did he know what was going on?

"You didn't turn off your phone…" I interrupted her.

"And my intercom button got stuck…I remember but I was running to save Leah." My hand goes to my mouth covering it.

"Yep, and he wanted me to tell you to please call him. He's worried. He also said he was keeping you in his prayers."

"Is this a phone sex customer?" Jasper questions.

"Yes." Alice and I both say it at once.

"Holy shit…that's crazy." Jasper adds his two cents worth.

"Alice, you didn't tell him anything did you?" I'm panicking a bit.

"Bella, NO! First of all I would never give out information about my employee's. Second, I'm sure as hell not giving info out on my best friend." She is huffy.

"I just mean…I ….I wanted to be the one to tell him about Leah….If… the time was ever right." I pause. "I was just enjoying our conversations and I didn't want to scare him off with the severity of Leah's disease. I wanted to enjoy our friendship a little longer before he found out and ditched me." I look down at the floor.

"Bella, look at me. If you think someone is going to treat you like that after finding out about Leah, then you don't want them in your life. They should be so lucky to even be graced with her presence." She is scolding me, and Jasper is agreeing with her.

"I know, I'm sorry….but look at what Jacob did and Leah is his own daughter….I guess I'm having a pity party for myself."

"I told him I'd relay the message but I couldn't guarantee when you would call back. I assured him that _you_ were fine but avoided the question of if Leah was fine." She pauses, "and Jacob Black is a loser."

"Okay. Thanks for relaying the message."

"Bells? If it's any consolation…he sounded genuinely concerned and sounds like a nice guy." Alice hugs me again then says they need to go home and get some sleep. She tells me she'll be back tomorrow morning with more clothes and some breakfast. She also adds that I need to try and get some sleep tonight.

Leah slept through their whole visit, she needed her sleep to get better so Alice and Jasper weren't too disappointed. I could tell Jasper was a tad bit bummed but he said he'd try to come back up to see us again soon.

No telling how long we would be stuck here but I was still having to suction Leah quite a bit more. It's was going to be a waiting game. We will see what the x-ray results are in the morning, for the time being I would try to get some sleep in the recliner and cover myself with a scratchy hospital blanket.

**EPOV**

I asked Alice if she would please give Bella a message to call me. It's been days now and no phone call. I have even tried calling her direct work number just in case she was working again. I truly was thinking the worst and not expecting the best when she didn't call.

I walked around in almost a daze or a foggy haze, Emmett came by my condo and threatened to kick my ass for avoiding his phone calls. I just didn't care to speak with anyone, only Bella. I needed to hear her beautiful voice and ask her if she was okay, if her daughter was okay. I had faith she would call, but after four days and no call, my faith was wavering.

"Edward, I swear you better quit avoiding my calls." He pushes his way into my condo.

"Emmett, I'm just not in the mood for idle conversation."

"Let me guess, you're busy." He sounds snarky.

"No…well, yes. But I'm really not in the mood for your peppy ass bullshit at the moment." I turn walking back to my couch, to sit in front of my TV.

"Dude…who pissed in your Cheerio's this morning?" Emmett sits down in the chair adjacent to the couch, kicking his feet up on my coffee table.

"I told you, I'm not in the mood for you right now. I want to be by myself." I cross my arms over my chest and pretty much sulk like a little boy.

"Edward, I'm your friend and I know when something is bothering you. It's not me, so what the fuck is it?" He throws a pillow at my head to get my attention.

I shake my head not wanting to tell him. I need to keep this secret a little longer just in case I got my walking papers from Bella. That shit would be embarrassing if he knew I was interested in a phone sex chick and got dumped in mid sentence by her.

"I'll be fine. I do have some work I need to finish so I'm kicking your ass out now." I stand and motion him toward the door.

"I'll leave once you promise not to back out of our date or non date as you called it, this weekend." Emmett stands, he is massive. If he wasn't my friend, I'd actually be a little bit afraid of his hulk like stature.

"Shit, I completely forgot about that Em."

"You are NOT backing out on me. I told you that my date won't meet me if her roommate doesn't have someone to hang with." He's pointing his big sausage like finger in my direction.

"Argghhh….I suppose I'll do it….but I'm not promising how long I'll stay. AND…if she so much as comes on to me then I'm leaving!" I'm direct and to the point with Emmett.

"That's cool man, but I know it's been awhile since you've dipped your stick in the ole oil can." He laughs.

"Are you talking about someone's pussy or their ass, because you are disgusting with your analogies?" My eyes are squinted at him.

"Okay, you haven't put your cock rocket in the coochie, your ding dong in the poontang, your big bald headed yogurt maker in the snatch." He's laughing and I'm about to hit him with the crystal art piece that's sitting on my coffee table. I act like I'm going to hurl it at him so he hurries to the door.

"Your stiffy in the vajayjay, your baloney pony in the twat, your giggle stick in the gash." He's almost out the door when I punch his arm and tell him I'm changing my mind about going every time he opens his mouth and says another damn word.

"I'll text ya man with the deets." I slam the door in his face as he says this, returning to my little spot on the couch to sulk. I can hear his laugh bellowing down the hallway to the elevator.

It's Saturday and still no word, or call, or anything from Bella. I'm worried, but at the same time I'm starting to get a little aggravated.

Does she not want to be friends anymore?

Is she still dealing with whatever it was that happened that night?

Has she lost my phone number?

Has she dropped off the face of the earth?

My mind is thinking negative thoughts and I need to be more positive…. It's hard though.

I pack my bags for the two weeks that I plan on being gone in Forks. I'll be staying at my parents home while I'm there which will be nice. I do miss my family and my mom's excellent cooking. Maybe when I'm in Fork's I'll do a little digging around about Bella. Surely someone knows of her, the town isn't that big.

After we break ground on the hotel, I'll have a little more free time. I can visit the site once a day or as needed and spend the rest of the time trying to find out information on my girl. I did it again. I totally think of her as my girl.

I miss her so badly….I need to hear her voice. She's like the water I need after being lost in the desert.

I'm pitiful….and lovesick.

As I'm finishing up the last of my packing I receive a text from Emmett.

_**Dude…we still on for tonight? Em-**_

_**Yes. E-**_

_**Where are you staying? I could meet you there. Em-**_

_**At my hotel, duh asswipe. E-**_

_**Oh yeah, could I get a room too, I might need one if the date doesn't go as planned**____** Em-**_

_**Sure, have you suddenly lost your confidence big boy? E-**_

_**Lol, very funny. No but I need a back up just in case. Em-**_

_**Whatever, yes I'll book you a room. E-**_

_**See you at 7:00pm in the lobby at Cullen Suites dude. Em-**_

_**Ok, later. E-**_

_*****_

*  
At seven o'clock sharp I'm in the lobby waiting on Emmett. I have his key to his room ready to throw at him when I see him. I want to back out of this non-date so badly but I always keep my promises, so I'll go and grin and bare it. Well, I might not grin, because if I do, the chick may want me even more. My smile was irresistible I've been told.

Emmett arrives at my hotel, strutting his stuff in the lobby. He's got a duffel bag with what I presume is his clothing and most likely his Magnums and lube. I toss him the key to his room and he tells me he will be back in a jiffy. He's wants to put his bag in the room and then he's ready to get his par-tay on. I roll my eyes at him. This date needed to be over before it even starts. I can feel it.

The club is dark and loud with live music. I make my way to the bar to order a scotch neat, I pray that the girls we're meeting are at least easy on my eyes. I couldn't take it if they were total dogs; I'd get up and leave if that were the case. We were meeting them here and they should already have a table for us.

Emmett comes to get me at the bar saying that he's found the _lay-dees_ and to follow him. Before he walks away he leans close to my ear and whispers that they both are blond and have huge tits, but his is the one in the red dress. I shake my head at him and follow. What the fuck?

Introductions are made once we make it to our table. It's a booth…damn it.

My non date's name is Kate; she has dirty blonde hair with brown eyes. She does have a huge set of knockers, Emmett wasn't lying about that. I would say that before I fell head over heels for Bella, a girl I may never get the pleasure of meeting, this girl would have satisfied my sexual needs. But tonight sitting next to her…._she was sitting way too close may I add_, it was doing nothing for me. Her tight as hell black low cut dress that left nothing to the imagination, was not turning me on in the slightest.

Emmett's date Rosalie, was taller than Kate but with platinum blonde hair. She was Emmett's equal in the mouth department. Her voice and humor rivaled his. I would say that it was going to be an interesting night watching those two. One, either they were going to fall madly in love, or two, beat the shit out of one another. She was already putting him in his place and that did make me chuckle.

Rosalie is a phone sex operator, which I assumed when Emmett said he met her over the phone. Who was I to judge? I met Bella that same way. I just knew Bella wouldn't be so quick to meet someone whom she had met over the phone, as quickly as Rosalie had. I wasn't shocked that Rosalie met up with Emmett, maybe a little jealous but not shocked. I think she could hold her own any day, so meeting up with an unknown man probably didn't faze her one bit. She seemed kind of tough, but also feminine; those two characteristics probably aren't paired together very often when describing a girl.

Kate on the other hand is Rosalie's roommate and receptionist at the main office of Brandon Enterprises. She talks almost constantly without room for me to interject, I don't want to talk anyway, and so I sit there nodding my head half listening to her. I see her red shiny lips flapping next to me in my peripheral vision.

My ears perk up when Emmett and the girls start talking about the strangest phone sex calls they have participated in or have heard about. I look at Rosalie when she describes some of the incredibly nasty calls but she seems unfazed telling the sordid details.

Rosalie continues with the stories, "Last week, one of our newbie's left a guy hanging on the phone for at least half an hour while she took care of an emergency." She cackles. "He's going to be so pissed when he figures out that he was charged." She takes a sip from her fruity concoction. "From what I heard, she forgot to hang up the phone and he didn't hang up either. Maybe he got his jollies listening to what was going on in the background." She elbows Kate.

I'm looking at her with huge eyes and trying to figure out how she knew about the situation but I just kept my attention on her waiting for her to elaborate.

"I'd be so pissed if I was charged for a call and I didn't get my rocks off, especially if some chick left me hangin'." Says Emmett. Then winks at Rosalie then licks the side of her face. _Gross_

Kate pipes up, "She's a really sweet girl and I met her the other day. She came into the office to see my boss Alice. I think they have been friends like forever." She slides her hand under the table and finds my leg.

I stiffen, scoot away slightly, and then turn toward her. "What was the emergency?" I'm trying to play this off cool.

"It's was something with her daughter, that's all Alice said… she's pretty tight lipped about her personal life and her friends." Rosalie enlightens us.

"Hmm. I hope it wasn't serious." I say, hoping that if she does know any other details she will let them slip.

No one says anything else so I drain my second scotch, and then order another. I notice now that Emmett's arm is around Rosalie's shoulder, they are staring into each other's eyes about to devour one another's mouths. I quickly excuse myself to the men's room so I don't feel obligated to do the same with Kate. She seems pretty loose swaying with the music and doesn't notice when I excuse myself. She's had three Margarita's since we've been here, no telling how many she had before our arrival. Maybe I don't need to return to the table when I'm done…I could slip out of here, and no one would notice. I'd be totally fine with that.

When I step out of the men's room I see Kate standing outside the door leaning up against the wall. _Oh shit. _She winks at me and steps closer, smashing her tits up against my chest as she wraps her arms around me. I try to unhook her arms and tell her that we should get back to our friends. At that moment, her lips find mine and my mouth is assaulted with red lipstick and a wet tongue. She's firmly kissing me and for one slight second my tongue responds. _Oh fuck no._ This time when I try to unwrap her arms from her tight hold, I succeed.

"Kate…yeah. I'm sorry… but I'm just not interested in starting a relationship with anyone right now." I lie out my ass, I want Bella.

"I jusss wanna fuck…thass all." She's slurring her words. _Holy shitake._

"Not going to happen. One, I don't fuck drunk girls. Two, I'm not interested." I take a hold of her arm gently and guide her back to our booth. This girl is going to be suffering from PPD tomorrow. Post Party Depression, when she finds out I didn't fuck her.

When we reach our table, Emmett and Rosalie pretty much need to _get a room. _His hands are fondling her tits and her leg is draped over his to where she is almost straddling him_. On that note I'm out of here._

I clear my throat to get Emmett's attention. When that doesn't work, I tap his arm and give him the _I'm bailing look._ I hope he catches my drift and saves me from having to take Kate home. I will not be alone with that woman. Kate slides into the booth next to the two horny as hell drunk folk and resumes her drunken dancing with her arms above her head. That's my queue to get the hell out. Later.

Emmett and Rosalie's lips are still attached by what seem to be suction cups. He opens his eyes to look at me still connected to her lips and waves his hand telling me goodbye.

Thank you baby Jesus for the ending of this non date.

When I get back to my hotel suite, I take a quick shower. I brush my teeth trying to rid my mouth of Kate's invasion. I still can't keep Bella out of my mind. I found out tonight it was an emergency with her daughter. I hope she's okay, but why hasn't Bella tried calling me yet? I'm resigned to the fact that this was most likely over before it even began.

**BPOV**

Leah has been touch and go since she's been here. Her x-rays the last few days have been all over the place. The fluid seems to migrate. One day it's in her right lung then next time it's in the left. The collapse has opened up which is good but she's still feeling crappy. I haven't left her side at all with the exception of when Alice comes so I can take a shower. I'm feeling the effects of little sleep.

I have thought about Edward a lot since I've had so much time on my hands. I sit and watch the monitors and sometimes a little TV but other than that I day dream about my guy. I really think of him as my guy but I don't tell Alice that. She relayed his message to me, but she doesn't completely understand how I've fallen for a man without seeing him in person. I don't quite understand it either.

At eleven o'clock every evening is when I really get the itch to call Edward. The only problem is, is that I don't have his number with me. I wasn't going to ask Alice to retrieve it for me, so I sit and hope that he understands that I'm not available at the moment. I'll call him when I get home and Leah gets settled. I think in the next few days she could possibly be released depending on her next few x-rays. Dr. Cullen has informed me that she can be switched to antibiotics through her GT (feeding tube) so that we can go home quicker. I'm all about getting her home as quickly as possible; I don't want her catching anything else while she's here.

On Saturday afternoon, Jacob made an appearance to see Leah. He came by so he would look like a good father. I'm not sure who he was trying to impress but it wasn't us. I was glad that Victoria wasn't with him or I would have gone postal. He tried to act like the loving and doting dad. The only problem was, Leah cried when he started talking to her. I wanted to do a fist pump in the air but I refrained from such childish behavior. His visit was very short when he realized that Leah couldn't give a rats ass about him being there. It was his fault for abandoning her…she was giving him a taste of his own medicine so to speak.

Right before Jacob left he handed me an envelope and told me to have a good day.

I looked at the envelope and tore into it as he left. I had a feeling what it was, I was saying a silent prayer that he wouldn't be this heartless to serve me with papers while I was nursing my sick child back to health.

The letter head said Volturi Law Offices and I immediately started to hyperventilate.

I sat down in the chair next to Leah's bed, trying to stop the tears and my fast breathing. My cries were loud enough that Leah's nurse ran into the room to see what was happening. She figured out that Leah was fine but I was falling apart. She tried to calm me down but called for the doctor to come in to asses me when I wasn't responding to her.

After a quick assessment…the doctor prescribed me an anti anxiety medication since I am dealing with so much on my own. He reassured me that it was fine and that no one would ever fault me for taking them with as much stress I have on a daily basis. He also informed me that he would be writing a letter of recommendation for me to give to my attorney. He felt that Leah needed to remain in my custody for her health and well being. He also noted that Jacob had not been to the hospital at all to visit Leah, until he delivered the papers to me. In his opinion he didn't care for his daughter.

I called Alice to vent. She was ready to drive over to Jacob's house and burn it down. She said she hoped he'd be inside. I told her that I just needed her to listen but she kept thinking of ways to harm Jacob. I wouldn't be lying when I agreed with most of the ways she wanted to take care of him. The one I like the best was cut his balls off and feed them to him. I was just angry…don't fault me.

Alice said she was going to call her relative that was the attorney and retain his services for me. She told me not to argue so I didn't. I was grateful beyond belief that she was helping me and in my corner. I couldn't ask for a better friend.

I think today is the day we are leaving the hospital. Dr. Cullen came in to see us this morning and said that if I promised to bring Leah in to his office on Tuesday that he would discharge her. I promised and set up the appointment before leaving the hospital.

We waited on the handicap transportation service to come and pick us up to take us home. I didn't have a vehicle to transport Leah so I depended on this service for taking her to appointments.

It was late afternoon when we finally made it home. Jessica was there to help us get settled and unpack her things, I had time to take a shower and make a quick dinner before Jess had to leave. Irina would come tonight at eleven.

When Irina got to the house, she gave me a hug and told me that she missed us, and was thankful that Leah was on the mend. I filled her in on Leah's new treatment schedule and antibiotic. She assured me that Leah would be in great hands and to get some sleep. It was eleven thirty by the time I headed to my room. I wasn't going to attempt to work, at least not until tomorrow night. I was spent. The last thing I needed was to deal with horny men.

I brushed my teeth, and then lay down on the bed. I picked up my work phone to call Edward, but my eyes were so tired that I fell asleep before I could hit send.

*

*  
**EPOV**

Today's Monday, the hotel groundbreaking. Carlisle and Esme were there to show their support, I was so fortunate to have great parents. When my mom left she said that dinner would be served promptly at six o'clock. She was making homemade spaghetti and meatballs; I'd be there come hell or high water.

I stayed at the job site longer than I had intended. I was there when the lumber was being delivered and had to iron out a few problems with some of the other deliveries. I had planned on trying to find out some information about Bella but today was completely shot. I didn't even have time to stop and eat lunch, when my crazy day stopped it was five o'clock. I hurried to the house, took a shower and dinner was served. I set the wine on the table and we enjoyed our time together. Man, Esme put her foot into this meal….it was delicious.

We ended up opening another bottle of wine during our meal. Our conversation was never ending, it was far too long between visits, and my parents were still concerned with how I was doing since my divorce to Tanya. I explained that I was fine and that the marriage was a farce. I was happier now than I had been since the decline and dissolution of our marriage. We moved out to the patio in the backyard for dessert and ate around the fire pit. The meringue clouds with fresh berries were a perfect ending to a delicious meal.

I headed to bed with hopes that Bella would finally call me tonight. No such luck. I waited until midnight for her call. I was tempted to call Alice again but I was not a stalker. I would wait to hear from Bella. I was giving her a few days, and then I was digging deep for information about her.

I was at the job site until eleven thirty this morning. I had lunch plans with my dad and offered to pick him up at his office and drive us to the diner.

When I arrived at the office I went inside and walked past the receptionist Clara, she was busy scheduling a patient at the desk. The adorable little girl in the wheelchair caught my eye, she was wearing big pink bows, and she looked so cute, so I smiled at her. I heard her make some noises at me, I assumed, but I continued walking to my dad's office. I couldn't help notice her mother as well. She smelled amazing and she was beautiful. Her husband was one lucky man.

Chills went through my body.

I was awful for looking at another man's wife. I shook my head in regret.

I sat at my dad's desk and waited until he was finished with his last patient. I could hear the receptionist from where I was sitting. The next thing I heard almost took me to my knees.

"Thanks Bella, we will see Leah, next Tuesday at eleven. The handicapped transportation is waiting for you two outside."

"Thank you Clara, see you then." Said the beautiful voice that I had missed for all these days, I knew at that moment it was Bella.

I jumped up and looked toward the receptionist desk as the pair of pretty girls left. I saw long dark brown hair with a perfect body pushing a wheelchair out the door. I didn't know what to do…I couldn't approach her; it would scare her if I did. She didn't even notice me as I walked past her when she was scheduling the appointment. I had to think fast but nothing came to mind. I was going to have to get Carlisle involved. I needed information.

**BPOV**

Leah's appointment went well. Her chest x-ray today was much better than the last one. She was finally on the mend.

I scheduled Leah's next appointment for a week from today. When Clara was writing the appointment date down on a card for me, Leah started saying her ah's and making happy noises. I smiled because I was thrilled she was feeling better. It was weird that I got a tingle through my body when she started cooing. Maybe it was the new medication I was taking. I didn't feel quite as stressed out and it mellowed me a bit.

*

*  
Tonight I could hardly wait to call Edward. I hoped that he would understand why it had been so long since I had talked to him. I would probably come clean tonight about Leah. I just prayed he would be a bigger man than Jacob and accept the facts about her. I didn't want to scare him away but on the other hand, he needed to know. Alice was right; the next man I wanted to be with would have to accept my daughter and they would be privileged to know her. She was a blessing and had a beautiful soul. Anyone that couldn't see that could never be a part of our lives.

Irina was here for her shift. I hurried and gave report then almost ran to my bedroom. I sat on my bed with sweaty hands and a racing heart. I turned on my work phone and dialed Edward's number.

It rang twice then I heard the most beautiful voice ever.

"Bella…"Edward's voice was delicious, it soothed my soul.

My emotions overtook me, I could hardly speak, "Ed-Edward…." I whispered while tears formed in my eyes.

"I've missed you sweetheart."

Tears were streaming from my blue eyes, I was so happy!

**A/N: To be continued in Chapter 8! How did this chapter tickle your fancy? Edward knows what Bella looks like and loves what he sees. He also didn't think anything negative about Leah being disabled. Of course he doesn't know about her disease at this point, but he is thrilled that he finally got a call from his Bella. **

**I will finish their conversation in the next chapter and maybe a meeting will be in order. He will come clean about seeing her in the doctor's office. Ah….I can't wait.**

**What do you think? **

**I did a quick edit so I'm sorry for any typo's or awful grammar. Lol **

**Thank you for reading my story…. Feedback is always welcome and much adored. XO**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. The plot belongs to the author.**

**A/N: Edward and Bella's conversation continued…..this has to be good...right?**

**Thank you to all of those that have reviewed my story. It's a good feeling to know that you are enjoying what I'm writing. **

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

The phone rang twice then I heard the most beautiful voice ever.

"Bella…"Edward's voice was delicious, it soothed my soul.

My emotions overtook me, I could hardly speak, "Ed-Edward…." I whispered while tears formed in my eyes.

"I've missed you sweetheart." He says.

Tears are streaming from my blue eyes….happy tears!

"I'm…I'm sorry I haven't called you." I'm wiping at my tears and I'm overjoyed that Edward isn't angry with me. "I've missed you too." I sniff.

"Oh baby, please don't cry. Please." His voice is calming me. "I'm just happy you have finally called. No more tears…okay?" I sniff again.

"Edward, I should probably tell you some more things about me….about my daughter." I say timidly.

He cuts in, "Bella, I need to tell you something first."

"Okay, is everything alright Edward? I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore with the way I have been recently. Not calling you back and all." My shaking voice is starting to betray me; tears are forming in my eyes once again.

"No…sweetheart, I'm not ending our friendship….in fact I want us to become closer. I just need to tell you something, and it might be easier on you if I go first."

"Edward, you're not making sense and it's kind of scaring me. I've missed our conversations and your voice…. I just need all of that right now. I don't want to be without your company, I need you."

"Bella, just listen to me, calm down…I'm not going anywhere baby, I promise."

Okay, I'm sorry….I'm just overwhelmed at the moment with everything, but I'll tell you after you're finished."

"I'm just going for this….please just listen…. I saw you today."

"What?" I'm shocked.

"I saw you and your daughter actually. She's beautiful."

"Edward, now you're really scaring me. How? Where? Are you stalking me? Alice warned me but…."

"No Bella, please hear me out. My last name is Cullen..."

I gasp when he says that. I'm thinking he must be related to Dr. Cullen, his son maybe?

"Oh my gosh Edward. Did you see us at the doctor's office today?"

"Yes, but I didn't know it was you until you were leaving. I was there to pick my dad up for lunch, I walked past your daughter and she started making noises at me when I smiled at her. She's beautiful Bella." He pauses.

"Thank you Edward, she's the light of my life."

"You didn't go unnoticed either baby….I felt something as I walked past you and I felt guilty that I was looking at some other man's family. I thought to myself that your husband was one lucky SOB."

"Ha hardly, he couldn't leave us quick enough." My voice displayed hurt, hurt that was evident when I thought of how Jacob left us.

"I just wanted you to know that I want to get to know you better, meet you formally. If's that's okay with you, of course." He's hesitant in asking me.

"Uhmm… I suppose that would be okay, but Edward I really need to tell you about Leah."

"Her name is Leah? That's beautiful."

"Yes, her name is Leah Noel and like I said she is my whole world. I'm_ her_ whole world. She can't do anything for herself and depends on me mostly, but on nurses as well to keep her alive. And wonderful doctors like your dad."

"I understand Bella. I grew up with the knowledge that my dad's work was very important, and I have always had a very soft spot for others with medical disabilities. It's just who I am I suppose. I almost went to medical school…but I got interested in business instead. So tell me….the other night…." I cut him off.

"Yes, the other night was horrible Edward…" I'm trying to be strong. "Leah had not been feeling well for a couple of days. She was extra junkie."

"Junkie?"

"Yes, I'll get to that in a second. She has a night nurse that comes and takes care of her so I can sleep. Well, now so I can work and then sleep. Anyway, that night we were talking, Leah crashed and the nurse used the intercom to call me. She said it was an emergency so I threw my phone down on my bed and pushed the intercom button to tell her I was on my way. I knew that the button stuck but I was running to save Leah's life. So I'm sure you heard things that didn't make sense to you."

"Yes…yes I did sweetie, I was so worried. You don't know how worried I was. I couldn't sleep that night and that's when I decided to call Alice to ask her if you were okay."

"Yes, Alice told me that you called but Leah was in the hospital for over a week and I didn't have your number on me. I never left Leah's side."

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I understand, please don't worry about me. It's going to be fine now." He's so sincere that I want to hug him and show how much I appreciate his acceptance of us.

"Edward?" I'm going to drop the bomb on him when I explain about Leah's disease. I hope he doesn't hang up on me or bolt so to speak.

"Yes, baby?" Oh that voice is music to my ears and also a direct line to my sex.

"Leah is a very sick little girl."

"I know, she's probably still trying to get over her sickness that put her in the hospital, right?" He asks.

"No…well…yes, but she has a disease. There is no treatment or cure for it right now. It's called Spinal Muscular Atrophy or SMA."

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry."

"It's something that she will die from. It's a miracle that I still have my baby. Her prognosis was supposed to be two to four years of life, but she's seven now and it's just a miracle." Tears are forming again but I'm going to be strong and finish.

"Oh my gosh, Bella. I'm not sure how you have remained sane with that knowledge. And…to go through a divorce on top of that? How?"

"How what Edward?"

"How could Leah's father leave you in a time where you should have both been each other's rock?"

"Exactly….I'm not sure…. except we were told the divorce rate was high in families dealing with a child that has medical issues. He just couldn't handle it and wanted out." I heard Edward say something under his breath.

"I'm not going to lie….I could wring her ex's neck. But also….I would have never met you two beautiful girls if he was still around." I smile at his honesty.

"Very true….Edward? There's more. I don't really leave Leah for more than a few hours at a time in case there is an emergency. I'm usually the one that saves her and I don't like to be far from her."

"I don't blame you Bella…I'd feel the same way."

"So, I guess what I'm telling you is that there really is no way for us to become more than phone friends. You live in Seattle and long distance romances are well….not good."

"What if I told you I was still here in Forks and that I will be staying for a few weeks? Also…I'll be doing this until the completion of my hotel." I can hear the smile in his voice.

"I'd say….I'd love to meet you."

"Really?" His voice is a mixture of hopefulness and relief.

"Yes. I would love to meet you Edward, and by the way that Leah was making her happy noises at you…she would like to meet you too." I haven't had a smile this big plastered on my face in forever.

"How about I come over and bring you breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"That would be lovely Edward." I'm in la-la land, I feel like I'm living in a dream.

"What would you both like from the diner?"

"Leah doesn't eat food; she takes formula through a feeding tube. But I will eat anything you decide to bring. I'm easy."

Edward laughs. "You're easy?"

"Ahh….not like that Edward, gah." I laugh.

"I know sweet girl, I'm just teasing you. I can't wait to finally meet you. I've thought about this every night since the first time I talked to you."

"Really? To be honest Edward, so have I."

Our conversation was easy tonight. We talked more about Leah and the things that kept her going on any everyday basis. Edward asked a lot of questions about her and about Spinal Muscular Atrophy. At one point I thought I heard him sniff. I knew he was upset by the facts that I was giving him but it was life and it wasn't going to change.

I was making Leah's life as wonderful as I could, knowing that I'd only have her for a very short time here on earth.

We wrapped up our evening conversation with goodbyes. Morning couldn't come soon enough.

I was finally going to meet my Prince Charming….Edward Cullen.

**A/N: I know, I know….this was a short a very short chapter but I wanted to get their conversation posted and not make you all wait. I will continue with their first meeting in Chapter 9.**

**Did their conversation satisfy you? Or should they have had some phone sex? Lol Just kidding…. This was a much needed, finally get acquainted with one another conversation. No secrets, just pure truth. **

**How do you think Leah will respond to Edward? And vice versa? He has seen her but until he is up close and personal and can see just what Bella deals with on a daily basis, how will or should he react? I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**Thanks again for reading and passing my story on to your friends….it makes me feel so wonderful!**

**Please review….it makes me smile!**

.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. The plot belongs to the author.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed E&B's convo in the last chapter. I was excited to get it out to you all and then just continue their meeting in Chapter 9. **

**Thank you to those of you that have posted reviews…it's awesome! XO**

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

Things were finally looking up; I finally got to speak with Bella last night.

I'm not going to lie when I say that our conversation was hard. It flowed easy enough but I found out about Leah's condition. She has a muscle disease called Spinal Muscular Atrophy type 1 and her prognosis wasn't good. Bella said two to four years was the prognosis and it was the number one genetic killer of children two and under.

I cried when she told me exactly what SMA was. I didn't know that one in every six thousand babies was born with it each year. I also didn't know that one in forty people were carriers of the gene. Both parents had to have the gene in order for a child to be born with it. She said she felt guilty for passing it to Leah. She confided that she had never heard of the disease before Leah was born and didn't know you could be tested for being a carrier before getting pregnant. It was a genetic disease.

Keeping my emotions intact was very hard as we spoke about Leah. I asked so many questions because I wanted to be educated on SMA. I couldn't believe that Bella had been dealing with this disease on her own since her divorce. It made me hate her ex husband.

She was a strong amazing women and I was so very proud to know her. I wanted to meet her in person so I asked if I could bring her and Leah breakfast. Bella was thrilled when I asked but also told me that Leah didn't eat so to bring whatever I wanted because she was easy. I laughed when she said that. It was so far from the truth but I wanted to lighten up the end of our conversation.

"This is Carlisle." I called my dad early this morning to talk to him about Bella and Leah.

"Hey dad, you were gone when I got up this morning. I wanted to tell you something and I also have a few questions to ask you."

"Sure Edward, what's up son?"

"Well, in a roundabout way I know one of your patients…" I pause.

"Really? Who is it?" Carlisle is curious because he's a pediatric pulmonologist.

"Leah Black and her mom Bella." I wait for his response.

"How did you become acquainted with those two lovely ladies?" His curiosity is getting the better of him, I can tell.

"Well, I am formally meeting them this morning. It's kind of an embarrassing story of how I met Bella but it was over the phone. I don't really want to go into much more. But I'm calling….." Carlisle cuts me off.

"Edward, I cannot discuss Leah with you because of HIPPA." He's all doctor now and not dad.

"Oh, I know dad. I'm going to take breakfast over to Bella this morning and I wanted to do something special for Leah but I needed some suggestions. That's why I'm calling you. I know with her having SMA that she can't play with things on her own so do you have any ideas of what I could bring her?" I wanted to make a good impression with Leah.

"Okay….I get what you want. Well son, she has no muscle movement, but you already know that. I think that if you took her a balloon bouquet, she would love it. It would be something for her to look at that she would enjoy."

"Great idea daddy-o, I knew I called the right guy to answer my questions." I laugh.

"Edward?" Carlisle voice is filled with concern.

"Yeah?"

"Just be careful with them. I mean…Bella has had it rough since her divorce. She is the sole provider for Leah and it weighs heavy on her shoulders. Just between you and I….I've lent her a shoulder to cry on a time or two.

"That motherfucker!" I can't help but thinks it's because she feels so alone and desperate with her situation.

"Son, keep a clear head, she doesn't need your attitude to contend with as well. I know you are passionate about the people you care for but just be gentle with them." Carlisle the peacekeeper gives his advice.

"I know dad but I'd like to kick her ex's ass. What kind of man leaves his family in a crisis situation? I just don't get it."

"It's hard to believe that someone could do that but also you have to remember that living with someone that is medically fragile and with a prognosis like the one Leah has can be very difficult. I'm not sticking up for the guy, not in the slightest, but it's a proven fact that families have a hard time together."

"I still don't get it. They are so beautiful…inside and out." My gaze is off in the distance remembering how beautiful they both looked yesterday.

"Son, you better get a move on or it'll be lunch you will be taking to Bella." He chuckles then says goodbye.

I got off the phone and called the diner. I ordered blueberry waffles, bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage, and cheesy grits. I would go by the grocery store and pick up a gallon of milk and a carton of orange juice. I remember Bella telling me that she didn't go to the grocery store very often so I would run by and pick up some staples for her lunch and dinner. I hope she didn't take it the wrong way.

I jumped in my Mercedes and went to the local party store to purchase a HUGE balloon bouquet for Leah. I had it tied to a singing princess bear. The bear sang the song, "You Are My Sunshine". I was going to have it delivered so because it wouldn't fit into my convertible. I strategically had it all planned.

The bouquet was massive, hopefully not too overwhelming for Leah. If so I could pop a few balloons to make it smaller. I chuckle at the thought of me taking a pin and poking the balloons.

At the grocery store, I put the milk and OJ in the cart then I went about searching for the rest of my grocery list.

Mesquite Deli Turkey, Swiss Cheese Slices, Shredded Cheddar Cheese, Potato Salad, Bread, Mayo, Mustard, Chips, Steak, Potatoes, Asparagus, Zucchini, Onions, Mushrooms, French bread, Strawberries and Sour Cream.

When I was finished at the grocery store, I went to the diner and picked up our breakfast. I added two large coffees to my order. The drive was too long even though it was a short distance from the diner. My heart was beating out of my chest with the anticipation of meeting my girl.

I pulled into the driveway of her small quaint house. I grabbed the bags that had our breakfast in them. I walked to the door and knocked quietly, it was nine o'clock but I had no idea if Leah would still be sleeping. When the door opened, the most beautiful blue eyed woman answered. I knew it was Bella. I was momentarily frozen with her beauty.

"Edward." She held her hand out to me, not to shake it but to pull me to her.

"Hi Bella, sweetheart." I sat our breakfast down as I entered the door, wrapping one arm around her waist one to the back of her head.

We stood at the door embracing one another for at least a few minutes. Her scent was mesmerizing. Her arms were tightly around my waist holding on for dear life.

"Bella, you are beautiful. I feel like I've know you all my life." I break my hold so that I can look into her eyes.

"I feel the same Edward. It's nice." She smiles, I melt to a puddle at her feet.

"Are you hungry baby? I have a ton of food….enough for your nurse to eat too." I offer.

"Yes, I'm famished actually". She holds my hand entwining her fingers with mine.

I pick up the bags in my other hand as she leads me to the tiny immaculate kitchen at the back of the house. Her kitchen is painted yellow. She has a pot rack hanging over a tiny butcher block island and the counter tops are faux granite laminate. It's nice. Her appliances aren't new but I could work with these. I smile to myself. My plan is to cook Bella a delicious dinner this evening. In fact, my plan is not to leave her house until the wee hours of the morning….if at all.

As I set the bags on the counter, I turn and wrap my arms around Bella one more time. I can't help myself and I kiss the top of her head. She smells of strawberries and cream, which reminds me of the strawberries I have in the car with the other groceries.

"Bella, I hope you don't take this the wrong way but, I stopped off at the grocery store to get us milk and OJ. I wasn't sure of what you like to drink with breakfast. Anyway, I took the liberty of buying some groceries." I look at her which caution.

She scrunches her forehead in what looks like confusion.

"I mean…I wanted to spend the day with you." I look at her to gage her reaction. "I like to eat." I chuckle. "So… I brought groceries so I could fix us lunch and… dinner?"

She smiles. "Okay, sounds fun." Bella rubs her hand down my arm. "Breakfast smells delicious." She is inhaling the appetizing aroma of diner food.

There is a knock at the door. I look at my watch; Leah's balloon delivery is on time. I'm impressed.

Bella and I walk to the front door. When Bella opens the door, she giggles at the sight of the balloons shrouding the man.

"Oh my goodness." Bella laughs.

"A delivery for a Miss Leah Black." The man says.

Bella looks at me over her shoulder, her smile is infectious. I smile back at her.

"Yes, I will give them to her, thank you." Bella takes the balloon bouquet with singing attached bear. The bouquet is bigger than she is so ask if I can help and take them from her.

"Is Leah awake?" I ask.

"Yes, Jessica is getting her ready for the day. We can go in and you may meet her." She's almost bouncing, I can tell she is excited to give Leah the balloons.

"Okay, I'd love that." I take her hand and we walk to Leah's room.

"Leah…" Bella starts talking to her.

I notice that her room is a very pretty pink. A pink that all little girls would love. Her room isn't huge but it's big enough that a cart with her ventilator and other machines sit upon it. I'm not sure what all of it is but I know I want to learn about them. The cart is next to Leah's bed. There is an overstuffed chair sitting adjacent to the cart.

Leah's nurse is looking at me so I introduce myself.

"Oh, my gosh….I'm so sorry. I'm being rude." Bella apologizes. "Now that you have met Jessica, Edward, this is Leah. Leah…" Bella takes her hand in her and holds it up so she can wave I assume. "This is Edward, he sent you this surprise balloon bouquet." Bella is smiling and Leah starts saying, "Ah…ah…ah…." She starts to drool but Bella is so quick at taking the cloth and wiping her mouth. She's such a pro at taking care of Leah, I can tell. Leah is moving her thumb very slightly back and forth.

"Hi beautiful….I've been anxious to meet you. I saw you yesterday in your pretty pink bows." I smile

Leah is still making her adorable little noises; she won't take her pretty blue eyes off of me. Her eyes squint.

"Edward, I think you have a new admirer. Leah is smiling so big her eyes are closing." Bella laughs.

Leah's mouth wasn't smiling, but I could tell that her eyes were, after Bella told me.

I ask Bella if I can touch Leah's hand. She tells me only if I wash them first. She giggles. I knew that Bella had to be super careful about germs so I darted to the bathroom across the hall and washed them quickly.

"Now…where were we." I say to Leah. I take a hold of her soft delicate little hand. There is no movement. "I wanted to send you something special because I think you are very special…and very brave." I put the balloon bouquet in front of her, her eyes open wide. She says her ah's to the rainbow of colors. She looks so happy. Tears start pricking at the back of my own eyes.

Bella is standing off to the side; she see's my emotion and rubs her hand over my back. I take the bear and squeeze its hand so the music plays. This must make Leah really excited because Leah's _happy _noises get louder.

I notice that Bella has tears in her eyes. I ask her if she's okay, she nods. "It's just I call Leah my sunshine. It's perfect Edward, thank you." She hugs me.

"You are so very welcome sweet girl. Leah deserves much more than balloons and a singing bear. And so do you." I kiss the top of her head.

"Maybe we should eat our breakfast before its stone cold." Bella offers.

"Okay, but can we eat in here with Leah? We can fix Jessica a plate too."

"Sure, that sounds perfect Edward." She smiles and we walk out. I notice that Jessica gives Bella a wink; I think it's her approval.

After eating breakfast in Leah's room and chatting with Bella and Jessica, I have found out firsthand all the things that Leah requires. She has to be suctioned quite frequently. It doesn't seem to bother her so that makes me happy. I'm sure the look on my face was almost sheer terror when I heard the loud suction machine turn on for the first time and then to see Jessica proceed to suction. Bella reassured me that she couldn't feel it and that she depended on it to clear out secretions from her nose, mouth and trach. Bella asked if we could go in the family room and visit, I was all for getting some one on one time with my girl so we made our way to the tan loveseat in front of the TV.

We sat side by side but our bodies were turned toward one another. I took her hands in mine; our eyes were locked. I couldn't help the feeling of wanting to kiss her pouty pink lips. She had her bottom lip tucked under her teeth, she was smiling at me. That was almost my undoing….she must have felt it too because we both leaned forward, it was like a force bringing us together on its own accord. Our lips lightly touched, my stomach was doing flips…she was my kryptonite, I was under her spell. Our lips parted, my tongue flicked out grazing her bottom lip asking for an invitation to enter. Her tongue responded to my request. She opened and I entered. She tasted so delicious, blueberry waffles, cinnamon and her own unique flavor. I could die today and be a very satisfied man.

"You are beautiful Bella." I whisper. "So good…you taste so good."

"Uhm…" Was her only response.

Her hands found my hair so I pulled her closer to my body. My hands were on her hips, my thumbs rubbing small circles through her lavender t-shirt. We were exploring and getting to know one another on a whole new level. This level I liked very much.

It was innocent kissing but the electricity between us was undeniable. It was a feeling that I had never felt with another women…ever. I could swear it was fate that Bella and Leah were in my life. They were put there for a reason and I would never take advantage of that. They were special. I could tell my heart was different now. Better. Better for meeting two of the most amazing girls, ever put on this earth.

My Bella

And little Leah.

Bella and I were in a daze as we broke away for some air. My hand ran over her pink cheek, my thumb finding her bottom lip and taking it from under her lip. I gave her a chaste kiss on the mouth and then on the forehead. Her hands dropped from my hair so I took them and kissed the palms of her hands very gently.

"Bella…thank you for inviting me into your home today." I kissed her hands once more.

"I'm happy you came to visit. I'm afraid I'm enjoying your company so much that I won't want you to leave." She ducks her head, biting her lip once again.

I can tell that this beautiful woman has had no affection for much too long. She is craving love and affection; attention that she so deserves. I was happy that I was here to give her just that.

"I won't want to leave either baby." I take her lip out from under her teeth with my thumb, leaning over again to kiss her.

Our kiss resumes its previous fervor. We exist on the breaths between us, our tongues circle in a loving dance. I run my hands through her hair and down her back. I pull her to me once again. A low growl escapes my mouth. Things are getting pretty heated now so I pull her away gently. She whimpers at the loss of contact.

"Baby, there is nothing I'd love more than to pick up your beautiful body, take you to your bed and explore every inch of you." She whimpers again, closing her eyes. "But it's almost lunch time and I'm going to fix it for you. You are getting pampered today." I touch her nose with my finger.

"You don't have to do that Edward. I can take care of myself." She smiles.

"I want to pamper you, take care of you today Bella. I want to spoil you, you deserve that."

Bella smiles and cups my face. "Thank you Edward, you have made my day…my week…my year. You are so amazing." She gives me a chaste kiss on my lips. "I'll help though." She jumps off the loveseat and bounces into the kitchen. I am a lost little puppy following my girl.

"Bella, do you have a grill?"

"No, Jacob took it when he moved out. Why?"

"I bought steaks so we need a grill. Not a problem though." I take my cell phone out of my pocket and Google the local hardware store, then dial the number.

"Yes, this is Edward Cullen, I need an assembled gas grill delivered to 103 Forest Drive by 4:00 this afternoon. Yes, that grill will be great. I'll need a propane bottle as well and some grill utensils." I give the hardware store my credit card information and thank them.

I look at Bella, her eyes are wide and she is speechless…well almost speechless. "Edward! What in the world did you just do?" She's not mad, she shocked.

"I bought a gas grill to be delivered here so that I can grill you a steak." I act nonchalant.

"I could have broiled them for us silly. You didn't need to spend hundreds of dollars on a ten dollar steak." She playfully scolds.

_I wasn't a ten dollar steak. I bought two thirty dollar porterhouse steaks, but I wasn't going to tell her that. I inwardly smile._

"I know I didn't have to do it, that's why I did. You don't expect or need it but ….you deserve it so how about that?" I take her by the waist and sit her on the counter top. And I will fix lunch as well. I can totally handle Turkey and Swiss sandwiches all by myself." I wink leaning in to kiss her neck. She whimpers again…her head dips down, her chin touches her chest.

I take her chin in my hand and lift it. "You are beautiful sweet girl, let me take care of you today, please?"

She licks her lips then tucks her bottom lip under her teeth. She looks at me with puppy dog eyes. "Okay…but I'm not used to having someone take care of me. It's been so long." I kiss her lips.

"Today is your day baby. Your wish is my command."

We sat on the loveseat to eat our sandwiches. When we were finished, I gave Bella a backrub. She had so many knots that she really needed a professional one. I was going to hire a traveling masseuse to come rub her down. A women though because from here on out, I'll be the only man touching her sweet soft skin.

Jessica's shift was over in an hour so I picked Bella up and took her to her bedroom. I wanted to give her the full meal deal. No I wasn't going to have my way with her. I wanted her to take a nap and relax. Beside I wanted to spend some time with Leah and play with her again.

"Edward! Put me down." She giggles.

"No way sweetheart, you're going to relax and take a nap before Jessica has to leave." I lay her on the bed and smack her behind playfully. She giggles.

"Edward…are you going to relax with me?" She asks innocently.

"No sweetheart. I want you to sleep; I'll wake you up when Jessica has to go. Besides, I need to wait for the delivery from the hardware store." I wink at her giving her my best crooked smile.

"Fine…" She rolls over. I tuck the covers around her, and then give her a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"I'll be back, sleep tight." I close the door behind me then make my way to Leah's room.

"Knock, knock." I say as I stand at the door of Leah's room.

"Come in Edward." Jessica smiles, she's doing something to Leah that looks like it really hurts. She's pounding on her back and chest.

"Hi, what are you doing?" I question her because it really looks awful.

"Oh, I'm doing her CPT." She explains it to me. "She really loves this. It's like a great massage to her."

I think to myself, both of my girls love massages. I smile.

"Would it be okay if I read Leah a book or something? Does she like books?" I ask. I want to know what Leah enjoys; I want to make her happy.

"Oh my gosh…she would love that." Jessica points to a bright pink bookshelf with white daisies painted on the sides. "You can pick whatever book you'd like….she love's all of them."

"Okay, awesome." I walk to the bookshelf scanning all the crazy titles. "Leah, would you like Fancy Nancy today? Or Skippy Jon Jones?" I hold them both in front of her and wait for her to look at which one she would like for me to read. She looks at them both and it's hard for me to tell so we will read both.

Jessica moved Leah to her seat that sits in front of the overstuffed chair. When she was settled and propped with several stuffed animals, I sit in the chair next to her and start to read. Leah was so vocal and giggled and blew her spitty bubbles. I laughed along with her because those books were hilarious. She was an absolute joy.

When I had finished the books I still had a few more minutes until I needed to wake Bella so I chose another book for Leah. "Okay sweet little Leahbug, this one looks _really_ good, what do you think? I hold up a Disney princess book. Should we read it?" I ask Leah. She is smiling really big because her eyes are almost shut. "Disney princesses it is." I sit back down and read the book until I hear the doorbell. It's the delivery so I stop and tell Leah that I'll be right back.

The delivery guy set the grill up on the tiny back patio. There was just enough room for it to fit with Bella's little table sitting next to it.

It was time for me to wake up Bella so that Jessica could leave.

I slowly open Bella's bedroom door. The tiny form sleeping on the bed took my breath away. Her long dark hair was splayed across the pillow; she was lying on her side curled in a little ball. Her eyes fluttered and I knew she was dreaming. A big part of me hoped that it was me she was dreaming of. I walked to the side of the bed and knelt down beside her. I brushed her cheek with the back of my hand.

"Baby…it's time to wake up." I leaned forward to kiss her succulent pink lips.

"Hmm." She moans in her sleep. Licking her bottom lip, her eyes flutter again.

"Sweetheart, you need to wake up so Jessica can leave." Her eyes open wide and she sits straight up.

"Oh my gosh, did I oversleep?" She's trying to dart out of bed.

"Relax Bella, you have five minutes, then it's time." I crawl onto the bed and take her in my arms. She curls into me, she's a perfect fit.

"I'll start dinner at five o'clock and we can eat by six thirty? Does that sound good?" I rub her back; my lips brush over forehead, peppering her with tiny kisses.

"Umm, sounds wonderful….but you're going to make me fat Mr. Cullen." She giggles.

"You could stand to gain a few pounds…I like a women with a little meat on her bones." I tickle her until she says uncle.

We reluctantly climb out of bed. Bella relieves the nurse and I go to the kitchen to start the oven for our twice baked potatoes.

After our dinner of grilled steaks, twice baked potatoes and grilled veggies. I ran to the liquor store to grab the one thing I had forgotten today. Champagne.

When the night nurse arrives tonight, I'd be feeding Bella strawberries and champagne in bed.

I wasn't going to invite myself to stay but I wanted to end our wonderful day with a wonderful night cap.

Plus…I needed to talk to her about quitting her phone sex job. I had the perfect job offer for her. I hope she accepts.

**A/N: What in the world is his job offer? Is she going to be a kept woman? Would she agree to that? You will have to stick around to see. Was that a good cliffie?**

**So are you totally and completely in love with Edward? I know I am! He can grill me a $30 steak and feed me strawberries in bed anytime he'd like. I will even let him tickle me and I won't say uncle. Lol**

**I'm so happy he wants to be around Leah and that she seems to like him. Who wouldn't love to look a cute boy reading princess books, he actually enjoyed it too.**

**The balloon bouquet was a very thoughtful gift. Edward is too sweet for his own good. I might just have to steal him away from Bella. Just kidding….**

**Please review….tell me your thoughts. **

**Thank you for reading. XO**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. The plot belongs to the author.**

**A/N: I received some wonderful reviews on the last chapter. Thank you! I had a blast writing that one.**

**Now…let's see how this all played out in Bella's eyes. I'd like to be Bella's eyes just for five minutes. Preferably the five minutes that Edward crawled into her bed. Lol**

**Anyhoo….let get on with it.**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

I've haven't been this happy in quite awhile. It's because Edward is here, we've finally met face to face.

It's three something in the afternoon and I am currently in my bed, courtesy of the Edward Cullen express. He carried me here to my bed laying me down after we had lunch and a little make out session. And damn was that not the best make out session in the history books. Edward has the softest gentlest lips. His tongue was velvet when it skimmed over my lips, sucking my tongue in his mouth. I think I stopped breathing several times because he whispered _breathe Bella _every so often. Then he'd give me this panty wetting smile that was undeniably gorgeous.

I was instructed to rest and relax, take a little nap. It was Edward's way of pampering me. He must have known that I could use it from the lack of sleep I got when Leah was in the hospital. I'm seriously smitten with Mr. Sexy Cullen, the man is exquisite. I don't think I can describe his beauty though and do him justice. It wasn't just his physical appearance; it was his inner beauty and compassion that made him beautiful and me weak in the knees. The way he played with Leah and the way she responded to him, I loved it. Leah was smitten as well. I had always said that Leah and I were like twins. What I liked, she liked and vice versa. She obliviously likes Edward and so do I.

Edward not only brought over breakfast for us, but he anticipated on staying the entire day. I didn't know that at first but when he said he went grocery shopping for food for the day because he liked to eat, well…I took it that he was hanging out. I was excited to be honest. It had been so long since I had spent time with the opposite sex since Jacob left me. Unless you count the times that Charlie rolled into town, but I'm not counting those.

During the day Edward placed sweet innocent kisses on top of my head, my cheek and on my neck. They were to die for. I was craving affection…his affection. We couldn't keep our hands off one another either. Soft touches from Edward were sensual and loving, innocent and caring. I reciprocated with the same loving touches. I loved the feel of his skin as my fingers danced on his skin. There was this feeling when we touched that couldn't be described.

His hand found the small of my back while we were in the kitchen cleaning up after lunch. That was one of my most favorite thing that Edward did today, it made me melt. It was such a simple gesture but it made me feel safe and cherished. It was like I was his.

I was in a bubble…the Edward bubble, one that he took his time and energy to create just for me and it felt great.

Our lips found almost permanent residence together throughout the day. We were playful, I was giddy. He smiled constantly and told me it made him happy to see me laughing and carefree, even though I had the weight of the world on my shoulders.

After lunch, Edward made me surrender to a back massage by whispering sweet things into my ear. He promised to make me feel _soooo good_, and he was _dying to feel more of my skin_. I'm glad that I surrendered to his persuasive words, because his strong soft hands felt wonderful as he slid them under my shirt to knead the stress knots from my back. My skin tingled as she rubbed up and down using his fingers to work out the kinks. I think I moaned and hummed until it became uncomfortable for Edward. I felt him shift slightly so I assumed it was to rearrange a little issue he was having in his boxer briefs. Assuming he wore boxer briefs that is. After my thirty minute rub down, and shortly after his readjustment, that's when he carried me to my bed. At first I thought he wanted to get some relief from his_ issue, _but being the gentleman that he is…he wanted to give me some time to take a nap. So that's where I am now…replaying the days events over and over in my head. Yes I think I've died and gone to heaven. I am completely happy. I do give in to some much needed sleep. _Yawn…..Zzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzz_

I was awoken with sweet kisses and a soft masculine voice coaxing me from my cat nap. How could one man in one day make me feel so wonderful? He crawled onto my bed and wrapped me in his strong arms until I was fully awake. The tickling helped quite a bit too.

While Edward cooked our dinner, I would sneak away to the kitchen to watch him for just a few minutes at a time since Leah couldn't be unattended for long. I loved watching him clean and slice the vegetables, and prepare the French bread for the oven. It was sexy…

I even stood on my tippie toes to look out the window of the kitchen to see him cook our steaks. Then I ran back to Leah's room to suction her and play. It was a cat and mouse game of sorts for me. I'd read Leah a book, and then I run and spy on Edward. He knew when I was peeking because he'd look to the window I was peering through, giving me a chin lift and a wink. _Mmmmm._

Once dinner was over, Edward and I played with Leah. She was enamored with him and so was I. He was so good with her; sometimes his voice would go higher when talking to her, she would giggle when he did that. It was so cute. We even had a pretend tea party where he poured the tea then added lemon and honey to both of theirs. He said they preferred their tea like the royals. I rolled my eyes and we continued to play. We read books, listened to music and even colored a few pages from a coloring book. We hung the completed pictures up on the wall where Leah could see them when she was lying on her side. When it was time to do Leah's bedtime routine, Edward said he had one quick errand to run but that he would be right back. I told him I would get Leah ready for bed and then we could enjoy more one on one time together while waiting on the night nurse. Of course we would have to share the comfy chair that sat next to Leah's bed. He was more than fine with that. Before leaving Edward leaned over and gave Leah a kiss on her forehead. She looked up with her eyes asking for another one. She spoke volumes with her little blues. Edward giggled when I told him she would like another.

"One more kiss sweetheart then Edward has to run a quick errand. I'll be right back I promise." He gives her another kiss on her forehead and she smiles with her eyes. "Sweet dreams angel."

Next is my kiss. Edward turns my body to face him, wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me into his chest. "Now its mommy turns. I love mommy kisses." His kiss is slow and oh so sweet. He sucks at my bottom lip taking my breath away. "See you soon baby. I'll be back for some snuggle time." He winks and I think I need to change my panties…just saying.

I hear Leah giggle when she looks at Edward kissing me.

"Hurry back…I'll miss you." I'm a ball of goo from his kiss.

When Edward returns, I hear him in the kitchen putting something in the refrigerator. Before he left on his errand, he said he had some plans for me when Irina came tonight. I was curiously excited. I waited for him in the comfy chair in Leah's room; she was fast asleep so I'm quiet. Edward finally makes his way into her room and over to our chair. The lights are off and it's dark.

"Miss me?" He leans over putting his hands on the arms of the chair, and whispers. His lips are mere inches from mine.

"Yesss…" I purr. "Want me to scoot over so you can sit down with me?"

"No." He pauses and I frown, his lips are close but still not touching mine yet. "I want you sit on my lap, facing me." Oh my gosh his voice is hot… My shut my eyes, I need to change my panties now. I feel his breath on my lips, that's when he closes the gap between us giving me a soft kiss, our tongues twist then he pulls away.

"Uhm…okay." He takes my hands in his pulling me out of the chair gently. I stand on shaky legs so that he can sit down. He sits then takes my hands again, gently guiding me to his lap. My legs are straddling his lap, our most intimate places are touching.

"That's much better." His velvet voice is enticing. His lips graze my neck kissing, sucking and nipping. My head falls to the side; a soft moan escapes my lips. My hands find his hair at the nape of his neck; I pull slightly as his lips travel to my jaw, seeking my lips. We kiss softly at first, but the intensity grows rapidly. His hands are on my behind, pulling me closer to him, he has sealed the space between us.

"You are a very beautiful woman Bella." Edward says between kissing and nipping at my jaw.

"You make me feel beautiful." I whimper. I need him, I'm trying not to be so easy but damn it's hard. He smells of expensive cologne, grill smoke and Edward.

"You_ are_ beautiful…your heart, your mind, your body." He cups my face and looks into my eyes. "Maybe I should get your surprise ready before the nurse gets here….isn't she due in about five minutes?" His eyes are hooded; I can feel how his body has responded to our kissing. I can feel it where I'm sitting, I'm aching for him. "I need to cool off anyway." My eyes have adjusted to the darkness of the room, so I can see when he winks at me.

"Uh yeah, I think that would be just fine." Edward gives me a soft chaste kiss on the lips. He effortlessly picks me up off his lap placing me on the floor between his legs. I take his hands and pull him out of the chair.

**EPOV**

I was just winging it today with spoiling my girl and she was responding better than I had anticipated. Everything I did for her she graciously accepted it. It really wasn't anything other than I made lunch, dinner and now I was fixing us dessert. But she acted like I had given her the world. She deserved so much more than this, and I was going to give it to her. Maybe not today, but someday soon, I'd give her the world.

I wanted to feed her strawberries in bed and drink champagne, but first, I was drawing her bubble bath. I remembered that it was the highlight of her day when she got to read her book and eat ice cream while she soaked. Instead of a book, I put my iPod on the vanity with soft music playing for her. While she enjoys her bath I'll take the strawberries and champagne to the bedroom and wait. I'd like to get in the tub with her….not tonight though, it was too soon. I want her to know that I'm truly here for her; it wasn't about sex tonight. I would wait to make love to her and when I did it would be sweet pleasure for both of us.

I heard Bella in the hall, walking toward the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. I stepped out in the hallway and told her she needed to enjoy the bath that I had drawn her before dessert. She had a questioning look on her face.

"Baby…as much as I'd love to join you in the bath this evening, I'm not going to do it."

"Oh." She looked a tiny bit crestfallen.

"I want you to enjoy the soft music I have playing and I will wait on you in your bedroom, with dessert. Why don't you tell me where your robe is and I'll get it for you." I kiss her sweet lips.

"You are a sweet, sweet man Edward Cullen." She stands on her tippy toes and kisses my lips. "My robe is hanging on the inside of my closet door."

"Take your clothes off and get in the tub. I'll bring it to you, but I won't peek….okay." It wasn't a question; it was more of a statement.

"Okay, thank you Edward." Bella walks to the bathroom closing the door.

I wait a few minutes until I know that she is fully submerged in her bubble bath. I knock lightly on the door asking if I can come in.

"Yes, come in Edward. I'm completely covered by bubbles so you don't have to cover your eyes." She giggles.

I open the door and she asks how much of the strawberry bubble bath I used.

"About a half cup I think." She giggles even harder.

"I think that's equivalent to several bubble baths Edward."

"Oh sorry, I wasn't exactly sure so I just went with my gut. I thought more was better." I was a little embarrassed when the bubbles were so high that I could barely see her head sticking out from around them.

"It was very thoughtful, thank you." She scoops some bubbles in her hand then blows them at me. When she giggled, it was so cute, she was such a playfully little thing. Oh how I wanted to strip and get in there with her.

No Cullen...you're doing this the right way. Take it slow and easy, be respectful.

When Bella was finished with her bath, she slipped on the robe and met me in her bedroom. She was so beautiful standing in the doorway, her slight frame was remarkable. Her dark brown hair fell in waves running down her shoulders; it was a contrast to her creamy ivory skin. Her blue eyes sparkled, they were piercingly gorgeous. I walked to her taking her hand and leading her to the turned down bed. I had a few candles lit and the strawberries and champagne on the nightstand, ready for the taking.

"Wow Edward this is romantic." She smiles.

"Come, crawl on the bed with me." I pat the bed; my back is propped up against the headboard.

She crawls atop the bed, next to me. Her body is warm from the bath. Her skin is soft, smelling of strawberries.

I reach for the plate of strawberries sitting it on my lap. Then I take the two glasses of champagne, handing her one. "I'd like to toast to an amazing day with you Bella. You have opened my eyes to unconditional love, strength and courage. I am so honored that you accepted me into your heart and your home today. Thank you." We clink glasses and I see Bella's eyes glistening with tears.

"Baby, are you going to cry?" I lean over giving her a kiss.

"They are happy tears Edward. You have given me one of the best days in a very long time. Thank you."

"Honey, if fixing you a few meals and running you a bath brings this much happiness to you, then you will be hysterically crying with the plans I have for you and Leah." I smile at her. She giggles. "I'm serious baby. I want to give you and Leah everything you both deserve, starting with my affection."

"Oh Edward." A tear runs down her face so I wipe it with my thumb. "Thank you."

"Stop thanking me sweet girl. It's my pleasure." We lean in to kiss. The plate of strawberries starts to slide off my lap. It reminds me that I am supposed to be feeding them to my girl. "Here, open up." I put a red ripe strawberry to her pink lips. "Bite." Bella bites the berry, sucking the juice that threatens to drip. It is so sensual watching her, I wanted nothing more than to untie her robe and worship the body underneath. She takes a sip of champagne, I offer up another bite of the berry. This time the juice escapes down her chin, I greedily lick the sweet juice from her skin. A low moan leaves my throat. I take Bella's champagne flute setting it back on the nightstand, putting mine alongside hers with the plate of berries. I needed to taste Bella, feel her under my body, even if we were clothed. And we would be, I wanted her to feel safe with me. Loved and cherished in a way that she hasn't been in quite a long time.

Our bodies intertwined like they had been made for one another. She was the missing piece to my puzzle, the piece that finally made me complete. I caressed her body knowing that she craved the physical contact, I craved it to. We stayed kissing and touching for hours. I didn't want to leave her but she hadn't asked me to stay.

"Baby, I should probably go, it's getting late and you need to sleep."

"No, please don't go Edward. Stay with me?"

"I don't want you to think I planned for this to happen. I want to be respectful to you and not outstay my welcome."

"You're not, I'm inviting you baby." She kisses me rolling on top of my body. How can I resist that invitation?

"I think you have twisted my arm…but are you sure?" She leans down whispering in my ear.

"I'm completely sure. Now take your shirt and pants off and get comfortable. I won't look." She winks. "I'm going to put on a nightshirt while you do that." She crawls off the bed, taking a shirt from her dresser drawer. She goes into the bathroom to change.

I stand taking of my clothes. Then I crawl back in bed, this time under the covers, waiting on Bella to return. The nightshirt she put on doesn't leave much to the imagination with its hugging fabric snug on her breasts. She's also wearing boy short panties, and her legs look incredible.

"Ah, that's better. She lays her head on my shoulder, while my arms encompass her body in a tight hug."

"Bella, I could get used to sleeping in your bed with you, feeling your soft skin under mine, tasting your kisses on my tongue. You are spoiling me, making me never want to do anything else except this right here." I motion to us lying on the bed, she hums what I think is her approval.

"Then don't go Edward. Stay and let me spoil you with my kisses." She giggles and sucks my tongue into her mouth. I imagine it's my cock and it starts growing in excitement. I shift not wanting her to think I have bad intentions.

"I wanted to talk to you about something but I know it's late, so it can wait until tomorrow if you want."

"Edward it's okay, what do you want to talk about?"

I told Bella about how I felt about her phone sex job. I knew that she needed to support herself and Leah but, I had become uncomfortable with her doing that even before we met. I knew it wasn't for her and that she didn't like what she had to talk about with strangers. I also told her that that was one of the reasons that I had started calling her at the beginning of her shift, talking to her until it ended. I didn't want anyone making her feel uncomfortable. She thought it was sweet and she said she figured that's what was going on. She was relieved that she didn't have to talk to random men to get them off, when I took up all her time.

That's when I offered her the job.

"So baby, I have a job offer for you." Her cheek is on my shoulder; her hand is skimming over my bare stomach, driving me wild.

"Really? What could I possibly do for you? I have to work in my home, I can't leave Leah." She sounds nervous.

"Well, you could take reservations over the phone for my hotel and do it here, from your house." I look down to see her facial expressions.

"I'm not sure Edward."

"I'll buy you a laptop to use and a new cell phone. It would be just like your job now, if you are not available to answer the call, then it will roll to the next open line and someone else will answer it. You can do it anytime and any hours you want." I rub my hand up and down her arm.

"I'm still not sure Edward. I mean, you know I don't like the phone sex job but it pays excellent. Also, what if something happens between us and then my job gets weird? I need to work." She sighs.

"Bella, don't stress out about it okay. Nothing is going to get weird between us and even if it did, you would still have a job." I try to ease her mind but she still looks uneasy.

"I guess it would make things a bit easier in the Jacob department." She says, but then acts like she caught herself saying something she wasn't supposed to.

I pull her from my chest so that I can see her face more clearly. "What are you talking about the Jacob department?" My brows furrow.

"Well, when Leah was is in the hospital he served me with papers." She closes her eyes like she's in pain.

"What kind of papers?" My blood pressure is rising, I can feel it.

"He wants sole custody of her, he told me I'm a hooker because of the job I have and that she shouldn't live in a whore house." She shakes her head trying to fight back tears.

"What?" My voice was louder than I had intended.

"Yes, he served me when he came to the hospital to see Leah. I just figured he was there to see her but she cried when she saw him. He rarely visits her since he's got a girlfriend now. Anyway, he handed me papers. I kind of lost it."

"I'm so sorry baby. Why didn't you tell me he did that?" I bring her to my chest and hug her rubbing her back. I place a kiss to the top of her head.

"I didn't want to ruin our day. Actually, you made me forget about the world outside today." She smiles. "Anyway, Alice said she would hire an attorney for me…since I can't afford one." She bites her bottom lip, chewing on it.

"No…I'm going to take care of the attorney, I have one on retainer for anything I need. Jacob will not take that precious girl from you, over my dead body!" I'm fuming but trying to stay calm.

"Edward, it's okay really. It's not your problem. It's mine. Alice said we could get a discount on the attorney fee since it was some relative of hers. I am going to try and pay her back eventually."

"No Bella. This is not something to risk. You need a damn good attorney and I've got one, please just use him. I'm going to make sure Leah is staying here with us….I mean with you."

Bella smiles. "You have a soft spot for Leah, huh?"

"Bella, who wouldn't have a soft spot for her, she's amazing. I cannot fathom anyone not wanting to be with you two. There is so much love in this house, it makes my heart happy." Bella kisses me cupping my face in her hands.

"You are the nicest most wonderful man I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. I could tell just by our conversations on the phone that you were special….thank you."

"So is that a yes? I can call Mike?"

"Who's Mike?"

"Oh, that's my attorney and close friend. Michael Newton."

"I suppose, but I'm going to pay you back eventually, got that?" She warns.

"My payment is if you allow me to continue to spend as much time as I can with you and Leah."

"You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Cullen."

"That's why I'm a successful businessman baby. Now…what about the job offer?"

"Yes on that as well. I'll talk to Alice tomorrow." She folds into me; I know she's tired so I lay her back down on the bed. We drift off to sleep holding each other in our arms.

I'm up early to relieve Irina; Edward is still sleeping so I am quiet as to not wake him. When she leaves I start a pot of coffee then go back to Leah's room to wait for Jessica, her shift starts at nine o'clock today.

At eight o'clock I hear a loud knocking at the front door that startles me. I jump up to answer the door before it wakes Leah up.

"Jacob." I whisper yell. "Why are you here for one? And secondly, you are going to wake up Leah!"

"Seth said that some nice ass Mercedes has been here for at least twenty four hours straight. I wanted to come and check on my daughter to make sure she was being taken care of." He says it with venom.

"Just because I have company here that you don't know, does NOT mean our daughter is not being cared for. And for the record…you have not given two fucks about her since you started dating Victoria, so if this little visit is to show you care…it's too little too late!"

"What's all the commotion out here baby?" Edward comes sauntering to the front door in his faded jeans, buttoning up his shirt. His arm wraps around my waist. _Take that Jake you asshole, how do you like my boyfriend shoved in your face?_

"Edward, this is Jacob, Leah's father. He was just checking to see if she was okay since he noticed an unfamiliar car at the house."

"Really? Well Jacob, I'm Edward Cullen." He offers his hand to Jacob. "I'm Bella's boyfriend and I can assure you that Bella and Leah are just fine. I'm have made it my mission to spoil these two lovely ladies." He smirks at Jacob, he's trying to get under his skin and it's working.

Jacob takes his hand. I can see it's a test to see who has the stronger grip. Neither one backs down. They release. "I don't want my daughter around unsavory people, and with Bella's new job I couldn't be sure who was shacking up with her now." His eyes cut to mine. I'm about to deck him.

"Jacob, if I ever hear of you insinuating that Bella is less than wonderful, I'll fuck you up so bad you won't know whether you are coming or going. Got it? Our attorney will be in touch. For now…I suggest you get back into your car and drive away. You are no longer needed here. Not that you were dependable in the first place. Now go." If looks could kill, Jacob would be dead. Edward defended us and it was so incredibly hot! I wanted to take him back into the bedroom and have my way with him.

"You will be hearing from my attorney Bella." Jacob retreats to his car and screeches away.

"And you will be hearing from ours." Edward says in return.

**A/N: So? What do you think? Did she get the Edward Cullen treatment or what? It was so simple yet wonderful. I love how he put Jacob in his place…it's been a long time coming.**

**Let me hear your thoughts….please review**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. The plot is the authors.**

**A/N: So I take it that everyone loves Edward? His sweet ways of taking care of Bella, even though at this point they are simple gestures, to her they are huge. I love this story. Thank you to all that have posted reviews….I love reading them. You all are so kind.**

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

Wow, that was a jolt to my morning. I didn't even need the coffee to get my blood pumping. Jacob was definitely showing his ass today. He had the gall to come over and accuse me of sleeping around; he really must think I'm a hooker. Actually, I know what it is. He is jealous beyond belief, especially now that he has met Edward. It most likely added fuel to the fire when Edward walked to the door buttoning up his shirt. Also his arm wrapped around my waist didn't help at all. But to be quite honest, it made me feel like someone finally cared for me. Jacob didn't want us but he didn't want anyone else to have us either. How is that fair?

After the Jacob debacle, Edward flipped out his cell phone to call Mike Newton the attorney. He got the ball rolling on the custody issue that Jacob is pursuing. I hope that this can all be swept under the rug so I can move on with my life with Edward. I have no problems with Jacob being a part of Leah's life, he's her father, but he isn't going to come and go as he pleases. She needs stability and I will make sure she gets that.

Edward had to go to the job site today, since he spent the whole day yesterday with me and Leah. I had some things that I needed my attention, one of which was to talk to Alice about the job. She had been so gracious about hiring me, so I wanted to make sure she was okay with me quitting. I understood Edward's position; he didn't want his girlfriend talking dirty to other guys. I really never had to say much during phone sex, because the guys took over and all I had to do was a little moaning and groaning with the occasional bark.

Was I really Edward's girlfriend? He told Jacob I was, and I threw it back and forth in my head a few times, but we hadn't discussed it yet. It felt very much like a relationship, one that I couldn't wait to enjoy.

When I called Alice she was on her way over to see us, so I decided to wait and talk to her then.

"Hey Alice, I missed your visit yesterday, and so did Leah." I give her a hug and kiss on the cheek when she walked into the house.

"Well, I didn't want to interrupt the big date day." She snickers. "So tell me all about it, I'm dying for all the details and don't leave any of them out." She sits down on the loveseat as my thoughts go back to yesterday. Edward gave me the most delicious kisses on that loveseat; it was aptly named as well. I think I completely fell in love with him yesterday.

I gave Alice all the details of the wonderful day that Edward gave to me and Leah. Alice was in love with hi m at the words _balloon bouquet_. She loved Leah like her own, so she was completely impressed that he was as thoughtful to her, as he was to me. My eyes were starry as I told Alice every detail. I never wanted yesterday to end but Edward promised me more of the very same, and I was looking forward to that.

I finally got to the subject of me switching jobs, and she was totally fine with it. She thought that the hotel reservation job suited me much more than the phone sex position. Also she understood that it would help when I had to go to court for the custody hearing, if it even made it that far. Edward was convinced that his attorney could work magic, and besides he said Jacob didn't have a leg to stand on with as absent as he's been in Leah's life this past year. Plus the missing and late child support payments didn't help him in the slightest.

Alice asked if Edward and I would like to have dinner with her and Jasper this evening, so that they could officially meet Edward. Alice offered to bring dinner here; we would eat in the family room and bring Leah out so she could join us. Leah spent most of her time in her bedroom since it was impossible for me to move her by myself. Tonight though, I'd have lots of help. I told Alice that would be perfect because Edward was coming back over as soon as he finished at the hotel site.

"See you both at six." We hug and she starts to leave. The door opens, and in walks Jacob, he looked like he had been drinking. Holy shit.

"Jacob, you can go back outside and knock if you want to come in, this is not your house anymore and you cannot just walk in it." I raise my voice; it's out of shock and anger.

"What? Your boyfriend isn't here to protect you now? That's too bad." He walks over to me and runs his hand down my arm and slaps my butt.

"Jacob Black you need to leave Bella's house at once. I'm not even playing with you fool." Alice is ready for a confrontation.

"Shut up bitch, this doesn't concern you. You're the one that turned Bella into a hooker."

"You've gone too far now, fuck you and the horse you rode in on." Alice walks up to Jacob and junk punches him. Jacob falls to the ground groaning, holding his balls.

"Ahhh, you bitch… what the fuck was that for?"

Just then Edward walks into the house and see's Jacob rolling on the ground in pain. His eyes are dark and ominous. He walks to me embracing my body making sure I am okay. He turns to Jacob.

"Jacob, I gave you a warning and you didn't take me seriously…this is your last one buddy because I'm dead serious, I'll fuck you up. I am here to tell you that Bella will be getting a restraining order against you if you come within one hundred yards of her. Unless it's a prearranged visit for Leah, you are not welcome." Edward pulls Jacob up by his arm and escorts him out the door. "In fact, you're not welcome here at all until after we see you in court." Edward shuts the front door, and then rushes to me picking me up, crashing his lips into mine.

"Bella, oh my gosh sweetie, are you okay? What in the hell did he come back for?"

Alice pipes up. "Probably because he was threatened by the hot as hell knight in shining armor he saw this morning, when he made his first visit." Alice laughs. "You must be Edward….I'm Alice." She sticks out her hand to shake Edward's. "I took care of the bastard….I've wanted to junk punch the son of a bitch for three years now." She is laughing hysterically.

"Well played Alice and it's very good to meet you. Thank you for being such a great friend to Bella and Leah." He gives her a tiny hug to show his appreciation.

"No problem…and awesome job offer you gave Bella. I'm glad she took it." She winks and walks toward the door. "See you all at six, Chinese good?"

"Sounds wonderful Ali, see you then." I give her a small wave as she's leaving.

Edward was still worried about whether or not I was okay after Jacob's second visit to the house today. I assured him I was fine, I'm sure the only reason Jacob came over in the first place was because of his jealousy. I had only been with one man ever and that had been Jacob. I'm sure seeing someone else pay attention to me was a real shocker to him.

I mean he knew exactly how it was living with Leah. We didn't get out much because it was very hard to take her and all her equipment that she depended on. So we stayed at home and that was it. When Jacob left me, he knew I'd be tied at home so he never had to worry about my finding another boyfriend. Now it was reality and he didn't like it. Well….too bad.

Since I had a nurse today, Edward asked if he could take me out for a quick lunch. I was thrilled he invited me, I accepted. We went to a little Italian place that served the best stone oven pizzas. We shared a beef, black olive and mushroom pizza and we each had a glass of red wine. I felt a little tipsy after one glass so Edward cut me off. He laughed at how much of a light weight I was. After paying for our lunch and leaving a big tip for our server, Edward took me to the park.

"I wanted to bring you here Bella because I have an idea." Edward's long fingers were intertwined with mine.

"Yeah, what's that?" I say smiling up at him.

We make our way over to the playground equipment and he leads me to the swings.

"Sit, I'll push you sweet girl." My eyes open wide. It's been so long since I've been to the park, let alone the playground,

"Okay, but don't push too high, I don't want the wine to make a second appearance." He chuckles as I say that.

"Don't worry baby, I've got ya."

I sit down in the swing, holding on to the chains. Edwards grabs a hold of my waist pulling me back gently, then letting go.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've been on a playground?" I think about that as I say it out loud. _It was before Leah was born. _

"No…but that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. How would you feel if I had a swing set built for Leah? A handicapped accessible one, so she could really play on it." I look back at Edward, his smile is huge and I'm so impressed that he thought about something like that.

"Edward, I think Leah would love it but I you can't just come into our lives and start fixing everything."

"And why not Bella? I want to spoil Leah…she is so wonderful and I want to make her smile….give her experiences that she may otherwise not be able to take advantage of." I look back at him once more and his expression is guarded.

"I don't ever want you to think that I'm using you Edward. We just started date..." I stop because we haven't exactly had that talk about what we are to one another.

"Dating?" Edward finishes my sentence.

"Um…ya, I guess we …I…um."

Edward chuckles, stopping the swing; he stands in front of me, taking my hands in his.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" His smile is gorgeous, one that could hypnotize a water buffalo…like Crocodile Dundee style.

"Edward, are you being serious right now? Are you asking me to be your girlfriend on the playground? Like we are in grade school?" I laugh.

"Well, if I didn't ask now, someone else might beat me to the punch." He takes a hold of my waist pulling me flush to his body. His lips find mine, kissing me sweetly.

"When you put it that way, then my answer is yes." I hug his neck; he picks me up and twirls me around until we are both dizzy. We collapse to the sand laughing.

"So what's your other answer? May I please have a swing set built for Leah?" He puts his hands together in the praying position, sticking out his bottom lip.

"Mr. Cullen, pouting and begging does not become you." I touch his nose with mine, giving him a chaste kiss on his lips. "I suppose but it's really too much, we don't expect anything other than your company. That's what makes us happy. Not material things."

"You are a sweetheart…you know that?" He takes me into his arms and rolls us in the sand.

"Oh my gosh Edward…do you know how hard it is to get sand of this hair?" I point to my thick hair, laughing.

"No, but I can definitely help you wash it in the shower." A crooked smile is on his pretty face.

"You are terrible." I play hit him.

"Am I now?" He winks.

"Yes!" I pull myself up and out of the sand. I take off running but Edward catches me and twirls me around one more time.

"You can't escape me little missy." He teases. "Do you want to go home and tell Leah the news about her new swing set?" Our hands come together as we walk to the car.

"Yes, Edward. Let's tell her the great news. She will love it, thank you."

*

*  
Leah loved being the center of attention in the family room tonight, while we ate our dinner. Jasper, Alice, Edward and I sat around Leah's chair in a circle on the floor eating our Chinese, it was delicious. We had a good time and Edward and Jasper hit it off, they tentatively made plans to golf the next time Edward came back to town.

"So Bella, I hear my girlfriend junk punched Jacob today." Jasper laughs.

"Shh Jasper." I nod toward Leah. I didn't want her to hear negative things about her dad, even though he hadn't been the greatest one lately. "Use the code word for _you know who_."

"Jasper, remember? It's JO. Like, as in _jerk off_? Whoops." Alice covers her mouth with her hands.

We all laugh.

"I was shocked that this little woman right here had a huge grown man rolling on the floor in pain." Edward points to Alice and chuckles.

We keep laughing but then drop the subject.

"Oh Bella, by the way….Mike called me and you have a meeting with him on Tuesday. He's coming here to the house since his offices are in Seattle. I knew you wouldn't leave Leah, is that okay?"

"Um yeah, that's great. Thank you Edward." I lean in to kiss him.

Leah giggles when she see's us kiss. I love how happy that makes her and it makes me want to kiss Edward again, so I do.

When dinner and dessert was finished, it was time for me to get Leah back to her room. I had shown Edward how to pick Leah up and how to be gentle with her head and her limbs since she had no control over her body at all. He got the hang of it and was very careful. When he picked her up, I carried Leah's ventilator and followed behind him since Leah of course couldn't be disconnected from her vent. Alice and Jasper carried her suction machine and monitor back to her room for us as well. It was a group effort but it was no big deal with all the helping hands. I think Edward was seeing how Leah was a hand full, not in a bad way, just everything she required to survive. Edward was sweet, kissing her forehead when he laid her back in her bed.

"How about a bedtime story sweetie?" Edward smiles and starts for the bookcase. I am so delighted that I'm busting at the seams. It makes my heart happy that being with Leah is easy for Edward. He holds up a Disney princess book and walks back to Leah's bed.

"Ah..ah..ah…ah." Leah coo's.

"I think that's a yes Edward." Alice pipes up. Jasper laughs.

"It looks like Edward is wrapped around Leah's little finger." Jasper says. "She better save her other little finger for me though." He jokes, leaning over the bed to plant a kiss on Leah's cheek.

"Wow, what a lucky girl. There are two good looking boys fighting over one little princess." Alice giggles.

"Yes…one lucky girl." I agree.

When the princess story ended, Alice and Jasper say their goodbyes, promising to do another date night with us soon. As soon as I have Leah's treatments complete and she is tucked into bed. I ask if Edward will stay the night with me.

"I hoped you would ask baby. Yes, I would love to stay…would you like me to draw you another bath?" His arms snake around my body pulling me close.

"Only if you will take it with me." My bottom lip finds its place under my teeth.

"Are you sure? Don't feel like you have to offer that." The sincere smile on his stubbly face is lovely.

"I know….I want you to take it with me. But this time, I'll add the bubbles."

"Will you now?" Edward cups my face giving me a full on heated kiss that makes me weak in the knees and wet in the panties.

"Umm….Edward, you do things to me that feel illegal." He shakes his head.

"Then let's be naughty." His hands run down my side, over my hips and around my ass cupping it in his hands.

"Oh God Edward, Irina should be here soon. Not soon enough though…I need to feel your naked body on mine." I'm breathy and wanting, my hands go to his bronze wavy hair threading my fingers through it.

"The things you do to me Bella." He groans, his tongue rimming my ear, then sucking the lobe. "I want you so bad baby but I can wait. There's no rush." His warm breath is on my neck now, his lips making their way to where my neck and shoulder meet. He nips and sucks my sensitive skin.

"I want you too Edward. You make me feel so…so out of control. I want to feel you tonight baby, in me. Our bodies pressed together, exploring, touching, and loving. Please." It's not a question.

"Oh baby, yes …I want all of those things too. I will worship your body like it was meant to be. I will cherish everything about you; I want to make love to you." Our kiss is an exchange of loving promises, soft, slow, wet and perfect.

I break the connection between us. "Irina will be here in a few minutes, why don't you run the bath and I'll meet you in there soon." My eyes are hooded; I want Edward so much I'm breathless.

"I will, I'll be waiting beautiful."

When I meet Edward in the bathroom, he's leaning against the vanity, shirtless. His jeans sit low on his hips, with a small trail of hair leading down his stomach into his jeans, the top button is undone. Oh dear God his body is beautiful. He stands, holding his hand out to me.

"Come here beautiful… let me undress you."

My legs feel weak as I walk toward him; it's been so long since I've been naked in the presence of a man. I'm feeling self conscious but Edward eases my nerves.

He whispers, his mouth near my ear. "Relax sweetheart, let me take care of you tonight." His hands skim under my shirt slowly, lifting it with his upward movement. His fingers make my skin tingle where he touches. His hands stop when they reach my bra, he looks me in my eyes. "Are you okay baby?" I nod. Edward continues to pull my shirt up and over my head; he drops my shirt to the floor.

Edward leans to my ear once more licking, whispering, "May I?" His hands are around my back on the clasp of my bra, his mouth drops to my shoulder kissing me gently.

"Yes." I whisper in return. I feel as though I'm holding my breath; he's driving me crazy as he takes his sweet time undressing me. The clasp of my bra is unfastened; his slow removal has my nipples pebbled. They ache with the anticipation of his touch.

"You are beautiful Bella." His eyes follow his hands to my breasts. He touches the fullness of them cupping underneath, intentionally avoiding my erect nipples. My head falls back slightly, I hum with desire. His touch is sinful; he's making me want him more and more the slower he goes, taking his time.

"I'm taking this slow because I'm having a hard time controlling myself Bella. If I go fast, I'm afraid it will be over much too soon. I want to remember this baby. I never want to forget this moment, the way you look, the way you feel, the way I feel. I want our first time to be ingrained in my mind for eternity." Our tongues swirl in a slow but heated exchange of passion.

My hands explore his chest; they glide down his stomach over each muscle, feeling the low V partially hidden by his jeans. I stop.

"Go ahead sweetheart, take them off of me." His voice coaxes me to finish what he had already started.

My hands slowly finish unbuttoning the rest of his jeans. I look down to see his erect cock peeking out the top of his boxers. I slide his jeans off and they pool at his ankles. He kicks them off to the side.

"My turn." He kisses my lips with that crooked smile I love so much.

Edward's fingers slide into the band of my jeans, he circles my waist around to my back then to my stomach. I shiver with the feel of his skin on mine. He gently unfastened the button, taking the zipper slowly down until it stops. His hands find my waist once again, tucking them entirely into the sides of my jeans, taking them down to my ankles.

"Beautiful…" His arms envelope my body, one hand going to my hair the other hand down my back resting on my panties.

"Oh Edward, I need you. Please." I plead.

Edward's long fingers hook into the sides of my panties taking them off slowly. He kneels as he takes them down my legs. He licks my nipples then kisses my stomach just under my belly button. Licking his way down to my soft dark curls with his sinful tongue, I wanted more. My hands caressed his face, neck and shoulders as I arched my sex toward his mouth.

"Baby, let's get in the bubble bath before it gets cold." He takes my hand standing up, leading me there. "Sit on the edge facing me." He submerges his body into the deliciously hot bubble bath. I sit on the side with my feet and calves underwater. Edward takes my right leg kissing softly, licking his way up to my knee, and then he repeats with my left. He tenderly opens my legs spreading them wide; his hands move smoothly up my thighs, his thumbs finding my wet center. He groans when I moan pulling his head to my slick folds.

"Kiss me there Edward. I want to feel your tongue on me….please."

"Yes baby, I want to taste you on my tongue." He spreads my lips open, revealing my clit and my juicy center. He licks and sucks my clit circling it tenderly. I'm breathing heavy, panting; I feel my body start to quiver with desire. I feel his fingers at my opening, I beg for more.

I need more.

I need him inside me.

"Please baby…" I moan.

I feel his crooked smile my inner thigh as two of his finger push through my tight opening.

"Bella, you are…oh my gosh, you are so tight sweetheart."

"Oh yes Edward…yes. You feel so good." He slides his fingers in and out in a slow taunting rhythm. I need more.

"More Edward." I beg.

His tongue sucks at my clit as he fingers me faster. I am on the verge of the biggest orgasm.

"Yes….you feel…so good Edward, so good." I come with such intensity that Edwards takes a hold of me so I don't fall backwards out of the tub, his fingers are still in my pussy. My breaths are erratic, Edward is smiling.

"You are gorgeous Bella. I have never seen a sight more beautiful than me making you coming." He kisses my stomach circling my belly button with his tongue, he withdraws his fingers.

He pulls me to him so that I am now submerged in the hot bubble bath. Our slick bodies touch, we kiss, and I want more. I feel his erection between us as I'm straddling his lap.

"Let me wash your hair for you, and then we can get out. I want to make love to you in your bed where I can give you what you need."

My hand is holding his cock, sliding up and down his shaft. "But I want to make you feel good now."

I keep increasing the pace of my stroking, Edward responds to my touches.

"I love your hands wrapped around my cock honey. That's so good." He moves his hips seeking more friction. "So..so…gooooood."

As I stroke my hand up, my thumb rubs over his head in a circular motion, then sliding down. My other hand is playing with his balls, massaging them.

"I'm not going to last long baby….I….ugh…oh baby…yes…faster." He begs.

I stroke him faster and grip him a little tighter. I lean to his mouth sucking in his bottom lip, biting gently and sucking more. Moans are escaping his throat in short gasp like intervals. He is almost there and I know what will send him over the edge. I suck his ear lobe, and then whisper that I want his big hard cock in my mouth. As soon as I say those words I feel thick ribbons of cum spurting over my hand and belly. Edwards head falls back trying to catch his breath.

"That was in-fucking-credible baby." He pants.

"I'm glad you liked." I giggle, kissing his red pouty lips. "How about a shower now so we can get clean? Then mister sexy pants, I want you to make love to me."

"Deal." He lifts me up, and then pulls the drain to the tub. He stands and we shower, making quick work of our washing. When we step out of the shower, Edward takes the towel drying me off with diligence, and then he dries himself.

His strong arms scoop me up with ease and carry me to my bed, laying me down gently between the sheets. He joins me laying his body on top of mine. My legs spread, making room for him between me.

We made love for hours, caressing, kissing and loving. We craved each other like we need air to breathe. It was caring and passionate as we held each other tightly, we were connected intimately not wanting to break our bond.

"I love you Bella." He whispers softly as his fingers play with my hair.

"I love you Edward." My hands rub lightly over his back.

**A/N: Was that hot or what?! What did you think? I have more plans for these two and a little surprise for Leah. Stay tuned.**

**I appreciate all reviews. So please leave me some, let me know if you like this sweet Edward. Do you think Bella is a tart? She was pretty forward with Edward letting him know she wanted him. Hmm…maybe because she hasn't had sex with anyone for three years…poor girl.**

**Thanks for reading**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. The plot belongs to the author.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews….I love them. Postapocalypticdepository has dubbed my Edward as Attentionward, Dotingward and/or Compassionward. I love it! He is a sweetheart. Bella deserves a man like him and he deserves a woman like her. I know their relationship is on the fast track but when you find that one person that makes you melt and you know your life will never be the same without them…then sometimes things happen more quickly than you would have ever anticipated. For example, having sex/making love and saying those three** **big words **_**I love you.**_

**Thanks for reading my story...XOXO Please review**

**Chapter 12**

The lovemaking Edward and Bella engaged in was hot, steamy and loving. Neither one wanted to break the connection. As Edward's erection subsided, he slid out of Bella; she remained in his arms the rest of the night. They slept soundly after being sated.

In the wee hours of the morning Edward slipped out of the bed, taking a shower, getting ready for his work day. He needed to fix a few problems at the hotel site, but then he would be back to his Bella to spend the day. They needed to find a builder to erect the swing set he had envisioned for Leah. Then he would spend time with his two favorite girls.

Bella's day started much the same way, she slipped out of her warm bed to take a shower. She was disappointed that Edward's warm delicious body wasn't lying next to hers when she awoke, but she heard the clinking of coffee mugs in the kitchen and smelled the aroma of the coffee brewing. She took her shower quickly so she could join her lover.

While Bella was in the shower, she heard the bathroom door creak open, feeling the presence of Edward.

"Good morning baby. I brought you some coffee." His voice was music to her ears. It sent a shiver to her body to think he was in her bathroom while she was naked. Their tryst last evening was hot, which made her ache between her legs thinking of it. She wanted more; she'd take him now if she wasn't in a rush to relieve Leah's night nurse.

Bella poked her head out from behind the shower curtain.

"Good morning…thank you for starting the coffee and delivering it to me in the bathroom. Do you know you are spoiling me?"

Edward gracefully walks to her, taking her face in his hands kissing her sweetly. "I will always spoil you sweetheart, get used to it." He kisses her once more, ending the kiss with sucking her bottom lip in his mouth seductively.

"Umm Edward, you make it hard to want to start the day without making love."

Edward opened up the shower curtain, exposing her breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it until it is nice and hard. He teased her other nipple with his fingers. She arched her back pushing her breasts toward him but then pulled away.

"I'm officially going to be late getting into Leah's room, if you don't stop teasing me and making me horny."

"Oh...I'm sorry." He gave her the crooked sexy smile that did nothing except excite her more, and he was not sorry.

"Ugh baby. Stop. You are insanely gorgeous when you give that smile. Now let me finish or we will have one pissed off nurse. I'm sure she's tired and wants to go home and go to bed." She closes the shower curtain leaving Edward standing there with a smile on his face and an erection in his jeans.

"Bella, I have to go the hotel site now. How about when Jessica gets here, I'll take you grocery shopping. Then we can get you set up with a new computer and phone for the reservation job."

"Um…yeah, that sounds good. I'll make a grocery list so it's ready when you get back. Is there anything you'd like for me to make you for dinner?" She washes her hair with the sweet strawberry shampoo Edward loves so much.

"I'm easy…" He chuckles, thinking back to when she told him that.

"Ha ha Mr. Cullen, very funny."

Edward kissed her goodbye then hurried to do his work. His job had become second fiddle to Bella and Leah, but he knew to keep it a priority as well since, that was his bread and butter.

It was Tuesday, Leah's follow up appointment with Dr Cullen. Then Mike Newton the attorney was coming over to discuss with Bella the possibilities and validity of Jacob's threat against her.

First thing was first, Bella called the handicapped transportation service since she couldn't put Leah in her truck. It was inconvenient but at the same time, they really didn't go many places to where buying a handicapped van would be feasible. Her finances wouldn't allow that anyway, she needed to get the house payments back on track so her house wasn't foreclosed on.

"Can I come with you to Leah's appointment today?" Edward asked sweetly.

"If you want to." She tells him, putting diapers in Leah's bag. It's really boring actually, but she needs her vent settings changed since she almost back to her baseline." Bella is still walking around gathering up things to put in Leah's emergency bag. Edward is playing with Leah's hands and talking silly to her. Jessica is charting.

"Of course I want to Bella. I want to be as involved as I can be, that means if I am here and not at work, I want to be with you guys. Anyway, Leah is my buddy and we have fun together, even if it's going to see goofy Dr Cullen." He laughs, making Leah smile big with her eyes.

"Edward….don't say that about your dad. He's been amazing to us and he is an excellent doctor." She scolds, then smiles.

"I'm just playing around….I wanted to see Leah smile. I'll do and say anything to see this sweet smile." He touches Leah's nose and she smiles again.

Edward asks Leah, "How about I bring the princess books to your appointment? I can read them to you while we are waiting." Leah's happy sounds are loud, obliviously excited.

"Well, it's settled then, I'll be accompanying you three ladies to the appointment and then I'm treating you all to lunch when we get back home." Edward is proud of himself, like he's just won an award.

"Okay, but I'm telling you. It's kind of stressful transporting her plus it's just plain boring waiting at doctor's appointments." Bella adds.

At Dr. Cullen's office, Clara greets Bella with a confused look on her face when she see's Edward with them.

"Oh Clara, I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend. Edward Cullen." Bella giggles knowing Clara knows darn good and well who Edward is.

"Well, isn't that something?" Clara says. "Edward, you are one lucky man to be graced with the presence of Leah and Bella. They are two very special girls."

"You don't have to tell me that Clara, I know." Edward puts his arm around Bella then takes Leah's hand in his. A smile as bright as the sun shines on his face. Bella blushes and Leah, makes her happy sounds.

"You all can have a seat and I'll let the good doctor know you are here." Clara smiles.

Leah's appointment went well, but Edward was less than impressed with the transportation service Bella had to use to get Leah to and from her appointments. The service was late picking them up, so they had to wait…they were almost late for the meeting with Mike. Edward made a mental note that Bella could use a new van to help with Leah. Then, they would have the option to take Leah out to do fun things occasionally.

Mike Newton was waiting at the house when they all returned from the appointment.

He was very helpful at putting Bella's mind to ease. He said he would petition the court and ask to have it settled between the attorneys. He felt that with Jacob's lack of financial support as well as his no show visitation, the judge would throw it out anyway. In return, he would ask to have Jacob pay all Bella's attorney fees. That would make it less likely for him to throw bogus threats at her in the future.

Over a quiet dinner that evening, Edward told Bella that he was going to have to go back to Seattle at the end of the week. In the beginning, he was only planning on coming for two week intervals to Forks. But now that he had met Bella and Leah, he doubted that he could survive without them for much longer than a few days at a time. He could use the company jet to come back and forth quicker than driving but they hadn't really broached the subject of him returning to Seattle yet. They both knew that he being in Forks would end at some point, but they both put it out of their minds, instead focusing their attentions on the present.

"Bella." He takes her little hands in his. "I'm needed back in Seattle at the end of the week."

Her eyes filled up with tears. "Oh…okay." She looks up to try to keep the tears from falling.

"Baby, I thought I could postpone going back to Seattle but I have a meeting that I cannot miss." He wipes the lone tear falling down her cheek.

"I know Edward; I'm just being silly and emotional. I haven't been this happy in ages and I'm going to miss you." She sniffs. "I'm going to miss you a lot." She puts her face in her hands, warm tears stream down her face.

"Oh baby, please don't cry. I promise we won't go many days without seeing each other. I was thinking about just taking the jet back and forth, that way we could see each other more often." He hugs her to his chest, his fingers comb through her soft hair.

"Don't worry about us Edward. I know that you have a life and a business in Seattle and it would be selfish for me to expect you to stay here in Forks." She wipes her own tears, trying to compose herself.

"Listen to me Bella. I'm coming back. Is that what you're worried about?" He looks into her red puffy eyes. It breaks his heart that she is so upset, wondering how he is actually going to have the strength to leave for Seattle when it's time.

"Uh…I guess I'm worried, yeah." She's looking down at her lap, her hands twisting together nervously. "But Leah and I will be okay." A tight smile played on her face.

"I'm making you a promise baby, and I never break my promises. I will be back next Monday maybe a little sooner, then you and Leah and I will resume where we left off." He lifts her chin and kisses her ever so softly on her pouty lips.

"I'm sorry Edward, I shouldn't be crying over you leaving." She kisses him back chastely.

"If you weren't upset at me having to go back to Seattle, I'd be worried. At least I know you want me to be here." He smiles at her and she nods in agreement.

On Thursday while Bella was watching Leah, her nurse had the day off, she received a phone call from Mike Newton. He informed her that the judge threw Jacob's request out the window. The judge was appalled at the request, given the circumstances of Leah's medical condition and the fact that Jacob wasn't taking advantage of his visitation as it was. He also ordered that Jacob pay the child support on time or he would be in contempt of court. It was great news for Bella and it eased her mind a great deal. She felt as though now she could focus on Leah, her new job and Edward without distractions.

Friday morning Bella and Edward woke up tangled in one another's arms. Their warm naked bodies pressed together as they lay on their sides. She could feel his erection on her belly, making her insides quiver with want. She wanted to feel him inside her one more time before he left her for the weekend. They made love during the wee hours of the morning but she needed him yet again. She was going to make the best his absence; but she wanted to feel the presence of him on her body even though he was hundreds of miles away. She wanted the soreness of their lovemaking to last until he came back home to her.

"Hi." She hummed to Edward, her hand on his erection.

"Hi beautiful." He winked at her, his hand gracefully skimming down the soft skin of her leg, as she moved it to his hip. She took his erection that was already in her hand, putting it at her wet, willing entrance.

"I want you baby…please?" She tucked her bottom lip under her teeth. Her eyes were hooded which turned him on, making him want to take her again and again.

"You don't have to ask Bella, I want you always." A low growl escapes his throat as he takes a hold of her ass, rolling her on top of him. "Ride me baby, I want to look at your pretty little body when you fuck me."

Her eyes widen when he told her what he wanted. He hadn't talked that way before but she found it sexy as hell and it turned her on even more. She moved her hips back and forth in a slow rolling motion, teasing him until he talked dirty to her again. She played with her nipples, moaning. His hands were on her hips tightly trying to increase the friction between them.

"Baby? You want me to go faster? Is that what you want?" She toys with him, her body riding him torturously slow.

"Fuck Bella, I need you, I want you….faster." His sexy green eyes darken when he tells her exactly what he wants.

She moves her hands to her hair, still slowly riding him. "So you want more baby?" She cocks one eyebrow in question. Already knowing darn good and well what he wanted. She wanted it too, but she wasn't playing nice. She kept riding him ever so slowly.

He nods his answer.

"Then take what you want baby." She taunts him, her tongue licking her lips.

Edward takes her at her word, flipping her to her back, increasing his thrusts until she is panting, meeting every thrust he gives. Her fingernails roughly scrape down his back, making him crazy in the moment.

"Wrap your legs around me and hold on." He pants.

She does as he tells her. His cock thrusts hard and deep within her body. She feels a tightening low in her belly; she arches her back in ecstasy, screaming his name. Her orgasm almost sends him over the edge as she grips him around his neck pulling him closer to her body. He sucks at her neck, and then licking down to her nipple. He thrusts two more times until he comes deep inside his girl, his forehead drops to her shoulder, sweat beads covering his face.

"Damn baby, I crave your pretty little body." He rolls over sliding out of her; she whimpers with the emptiness that she feels between her legs.

"I love you Edward. I'm going to miss you." She's trying to catch her breath and hold back the emotion of him leaving her today.

"I love you sweet girl." He takes a hold of her hand, kissing the soft skin on top, his eyes are closed.

She rolls to him, playing with the light smattering of hair on his chest. "I want you one more time before you go." She blushes feeling embarrassed that she's asking for more.

"Baby, I'm not a machine." He chuckles. "This is the fifth time we've made love since we crawled into bed last night. I want you to be able to walk this weekend." He laughs now, making her feel stupid for asking for more. She turns her body away from him laying her head on the pillow. His brows furrow when she retreats from him.

"Baby…I was just kidding. Come back here…what's wrong?" He rubs her back in soothing circles.

"I know, and I sound like a tramp for asking you but I just wanted to feel the soreness of our lovemaking while you are gone. " Her blush spreads across her chest as she confesses.

"What?...Why? I don't want you to hurt when I'm not here to take care of you. I 'd never want to leave you if you were in pain." He turns her to him, his hand feeling the softness of her cheeks, his thumb grazing her lip.

"I want to feel where you have been…that's all." She smiles as she tells him the reason.

He takes his hand putting it over her heart. "I want you to feel my love here baby. That's the most important place." He kisses her passionately, their tongues dancing in perfect harmony. His arms wrapping her in a tight embrace telling her that she was his and he was hers.

They make love slowly and sweetly one last time before he leaves.

*

*  
BPOV

Edward left today to go to Seattle for a meeting. I couldn't believe how emotional I got before he left. I had been given the chance to love again and it felt wonderful but at the same time it also made me feel out of control. I never wanted Edward to leave me because it gave me a dreadful feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew in my heart of hearts that he would be back but a little part of me couldn't help but think he was gone for good.

I needed to focus on Leah and my new job. Hopefully that would take my mind off of Edward.

"Hello, thank you for calling Cullen Suites. How may I assist you today?" I answered the new cell phone Edward purchased for me, typing on my new laptop computer. The one with all the upgrades, one's that I'd never use.

I took reservations from mid morning until four o'clock when Jessica had to leave. It did feel good holding a respectable job and earning an income. I didn't want to depend on Edward's money even though he repeatedly told me to ask if I needed or wanted something. I would not and could not ever do that. I was independent and wanted to remain that way.

I had depended on Jacob our whole marriage, and when he left me, I was a complete and utter mess trying to figure out the bills and financial things that he had always taken care of. I was never going to solely depend on another man again. No matter how much I loved them.

Right before Jessica's shift ended, a knock at the door startled me. I jumped up to answer it wondering who it was. Alice had already made her daily visit this morning so I was at a loss at who was there.

"A delivery for Isabella Black." The tall blonde man in a sharp suit and tie said as I opened up the door.

"I'm Bella…Isabella Black." My brows furrowed, questioning the delivery.

The man smiled a big white toothy grin, handing me the delivery. I peered out the door_. Oh my gosh…what has he done now? _I shake my head, partially in shock, and partially a little pissed off.

**A/N: Hmm…what's the delivery? What has Mr Cullen done now? He is gonna spoil Bella whether she likes it or not! Just sayin' **

**I love this quote and it just fits:**

**When someone else's happiness is your happiness, that is love. Lana Del Rey**

**Please review…thanks so much.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: So…let's see what the delivery was.**

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

I stood there in shock as the nice dressed man with the toothy smile handed me a set of keys, motioning with his arm toward my delivery.

The moments ticked by as I stood still as a mouse. I think the delivery man was a bit worried because he said 'ma'am are you okay?' several times before I actually uttered a single word.

"Um yes….yes, I'm just fine. Could you tell me… who purchased this?" I motioned toward the delivery, shaking my head in disbelief. I knew exactly who had sent me the brand spanking new pearl white handicapped minivan.

"Mr. Cullen ma'am, he purchased it this morning and asked if we would deliver it to you this afternoon." He smiled hesitantly. I think he expected me to jump up and down like I just won the grand prize on the _Price Is Right_.

"O-Kay….thank you for the delivery sir." I stepped back shutting the door to my home. I sat on the loveseat for just a few moments to clear my ,and to figure out how I was going to tell Edward that I was not going to accept a gift of this magnitude.

"Mr. Cullen? You have some explaining to do sir." My voice was tight as he chuckled at my stern voice.

"Do I now? And what do I need to explain to you baby?" He mocked my stern voice.

"You know what I'm talking about. Why in the world would you buy a new minivan for me?"

"Because for one…you and Leah deserve it and two…because I can."

"You know I cannot accept something like this. I mean…it was very sweet of you to do that but we are not a charity case."

"Who said anything about a charity case? Is it not okay to spoil the ones I love?" I could tell he was a little irritated at me for saying that but damn, I did not want to feel like he had to support us. We weren't married; we were nowhere close to that in my opinion.

"I just…I just think you should have asked me first because I never would have said yes."

"And that's exactly why I didn't ask you." I could almost see a devious little smirk on his handsome face.

"Ugh….Edward!"

"Don't go getting those pretty little panties of yours in a bunch. Think of it as Leah's van. She's my buddy and I told her I was going to buy one for her. She smiled at me so I took that as a yes." He teased.

"Baby…as much as I want to be upset with you, I can't. But you cannot continue to do things of this sort for us without at least discussing it with me first. Got it?" I sighed. "But thank you for being your sexy sweet self. I miss you already and I want you in my bed tonight." I pout.

"You are very welcome but I cannot promise you anything on spoiling you. I can spend my money the way I want. When we are married you can have a say…but until then, keep your arms and legs in the car and buckle up for the ride." He laughs. I shake my head and huff. "I miss you too so much. I might be able to cut out of here on Sunday afternoon, so keep your fingers crossed."

"I have a surprise for you as well baby, can you call me tonight at eleven? I purr.

"What's the surprise?"

"Just call me tonight, okay? I need to give Leah a bed bath and get her ready for bed."

"Sure thing baby cakes I can't wait." His voice is so freaking sexy.

"Goodbye Edward." I try to sound seductive.

*

*  
Irina came to work a few minutes early so I gave her report on Leah and rushed to my bedroom to put on my silky red negligee. My surprise for Edward was going to be hot! I hoped anyway. I felt like I needed to play the part if I was going to pull off the best phone sex ever! I took out my ponytail and fluffed up my hair then I sat on my bed waiting for his phone call.

It was eleven o'clock on the dot when my phone rang. I picked up my phone answering it the way I had the very first time Edward had ever called me.

"For a good time call…hello?" I purred in my sexiest voice.

"Uh…Bella?" I had to silently giggle to myself, I caught Edward off guard.

"Yes baby? It's me….I miss you." My voice still purring my words.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus…wha...what are you trying to do to me?" He breathlessly choked out.

"I want to make you feel good. I'm making myself feel good right now. Ohhhh…."The smile on my face was priceless because at this point I was just acting. I was sure though before too long I would be hot and bothered for real.

"Bella…please don't do this baby. I don't think I can handle not physically having you." He was pleading.

"I'm so sorry babe…It feels soooo good touching myself while I'm talking to you. Please let me touch myself. Ummm….."

"Bell…Bella. I'm serious honey… don't do this. I'm going to come unglued if I can't get my hands on your pretty little body." His breathing was increasing as I moaned and hummed in his ear.

"Oooohh no can do Edward. It feels so good touching myself…ahh. I'm taking off my red silky negligee right now baby. I love the way my nipples feel against the soft silky fabric. They are so hard for you….ummmm….when I pinch them between my fingers I think of your fingers on them, rolling them, pulling them. Ohhh….yes!" My breathing is increasing because my fingers are actually now playing with my nipples. I'm getting a little hot and bothered, just like I thought I would. My body is responding to his sexy voice and my titillating fingers.

"I want you Isabella….you are being very naughty tonight." He is taking the bait…hook line and sinker.

"Yes…I'm being a bad bad girl baby…..I want you to spank me."

"Fuck!" He mutters rather loudly.

"Tell me what you want baby, umm." I half purr half moan.

"Touch yourself Bella. Touch yourself where you want to feel me…..are you doing that baby?"

"Uh huh…yeah….oooohh." I touch my breasts with one hand as my other drifts down my belly to my panties.

"Are you wearing panties?" His voice is low, whispering.

"Y-yes…"

He hisses, "Take them off, slowly baby." It's so erotic.

"Okay…"I slip my panties down my legs to my ankles, kicking them off to the floor.

"Now touch yourself in the place that my big hard cock was this morning." He has taken over our conversation, making me so uncontrollably wanton that I physically need him next to me, doing the things he's instructing.

"Feel your hot, wet pussy now sweetheart. Pretend it's my fingers gliding through your folds, with my face down between your legs waiting to taste your sweetness."

"Oh Edward…I need you…please come home. . YOU." My body is in need of my man, my hips are grinding as I play with myself.

"Oh baby…finger yourself. I'm stroking my cock now, dreaming it's your pretty little hand jacking me off." He groans and hisses through his teeth. "I'm so hard for you honey."

"Yes Edward, I want you in my hand, in my mouth and in my pussy." I blush as I say those things to him but it's the truth. I want all those things. My fingers are dripping with my wet arousal.

"Believe me….I want you naughty girl. I need your mouth wrapped around my cock, sucking me in and out, tasting me." His breaths are labored, I'm sure he is almost at his breaking point.

"Edward, cum baby… I want to hear you say my name when you cum."

"I want you to come with me…rub your clit with your other hand while you finger yourself."

"Oh Edward…I'm going to cum for you…I want you to hear me cum, I want to please you." I'm breathless, on the edge of orgasm.

"Yes scream my name Isabella...who's girl are you baby?"

"I'm yours Ed….Ed…Edward! Oh my…Oh….YES...Edward. I'm yours!" I hear him calling my name as I'm calling his. We came undone simultaneously, breathing heavily and whimpering into the phone that we needed one another.

We lay there silently on the phone until we get our wits about us. I picture Edward with his sexy messed up bronze hair lying on his pillow with one arm folded over his eyes recuperating, completely naked.

I'm almost in that same position except my hand is over my heart feeling the pulsing rhythm of blood running through my body.

"Isabella….that was….that was hot baby, thank you." He's recovered enough to say he wants round two. "Do I need to leave town more often to have you do that to me again?" He's totally serious but laughs.

"No! I don't want you to leave town. I just thought I would give you something to look forward to coming back for."

"When I get back, let's just say…you need to be ready. I'm so fucking horny for you Bella that I'm tempted to hop on my jet right now."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I thought I could handle leaving you girls today but honestly, I've done nothing but think of how much I want to be home with you both. I love you both so much."

Tears come to my eyes and a lump forms in my throat. I have seriously just won the' love lottery' with Edward Cullen. He is so amazing. I didn't let myself dream about falling in love ever again, not to mention dream about finding a man that completely accepted Leah and her disease. I'm the luckiest girl in the world.

"I love you Edward, I don't know what I have done to deserve a man like you. But I'm certainly glad that whatever it was, you are now mine." The smile on my face could light up the darkest skies. I am unequivocally in love.

"Oh, and before we hang up, I have hired a few guys from the hotel job site to come over and put together Leah's playground set. They will be there tomorrow morning bright and early. It should be completed by Sunday evening. I paid them extra to get the job finished this weekend, so some of them may be staying around the clock."

"Wow…okay. Thank you so much….Leah will be super excited. I'll tell her tomorrow morning that her new playground will be ready soon. We love you baby."

"Love you both so much Bella. I'll call tomorrow at some point during the day, but if you need me please call. I better let you get some sleep beautiful."

I yawn as he says this."Okay baby…I'll talk to you tomorrow, dream of me."

"Always…Good night baby."

When we hang up I drift off to sleep. It's just after midnight when my phone rings again.

I quickly answer it…"Edward?"

"Uh…no it's Jake." His voice is hesitant.

"Jacob? Why are you calling me this late?"

"I'm sorry Bella. I've been thinking a lot lately about us…you, me and Leah."

"There is no _us_ Jacob. You made that very clear when you left us…remember?" Yawning, I sit up rubbing my tired eyes.

"Oh….okay. I understand you are pissed off at me. I'd be pissed off too…" I cut him off.

"Pissed off doesn't really cut what I felt Jacob. Hurt, scared, abandoned, helpless, unloved….the list goes on."

"I'm sorry Bella. I was an asshole. At the time I couldn't deal with everything going on. I was in denial about Leah. I was hoping she'd get better but as time went on she kept getting worse. I just couldn't stick around and watch her die." His voice became shaky.

"Really?! Well do you think it's a picnic for me to watch what our daughter has to go through everyday just to survive? No…it's not! And let me tell you Jacob Black…you hurt us. Don't you think for one minute that she doesn't wonder where her father went? I know she can't talk but she completely understands. She loves when Jasper comes to visit and she loves Edward. She needs a male influence in her life and you are nowhere to be found. You can't even make sure she gets her child support every month. What happens when the bank forecloses on the house? Huh? What will we do then? You don't care Jacob!" I'm fuming but it feels so good to get all that off of my chest.

"Bella, I know…I know. I have been an awful parent. I want to be there for Leah, that's why I'm calling you. I wanted to know if I could come visit her and take care of her again. Would that be okay with you? I miss you both Bella." He sounds really sad but who the hell cares. I've been sad for the last three years.

"Jacob, you may come to visit Leah. Not me. And under one condition…you have to be consistent."

"I will be, I swear. Also, I have your child support and I can bring it when I come. Can I come tomorrow?" He pleads.

"I guess that would be fine, how about ten o'clock?"

"Perfect. Can I bring you a coffee or anything?"

"No thanks."

"Okay Bells, I'll be there at ten. Thank you, sorry to call so late and Bella, I do miss you…." There was a long pause, I didn't say anything. "See ya tomorrow, bye." He hangs up and now I'm wide awake. What the hell was that? I am floored that all of a sudden he's ready to be a father again and he confessed that he missed me.

The sun shone through my bedroom curtains and the noise in the backyard could have waked the dead. The ten men that Edward hired were there bright and early and had all the supplies laid on the back lawn ready for the playground build. With all the supplies already on the lawn it looked as though it was going to be a huge project. In my mind it was a tiny little swing set, but knowing my Edward, he was doing this in grandiose scale.

I decided to drag my tired body from my warm bed and start my day; I would shower and make coffee before needing to relieve Irina. I stood in the shower reminiscing of yesterday morning when Edward pulled back the shower curtains lavishing my breasts with attention. I closed my eyes wising he would walk into the bathroom serving me my morning coffee, and then taking me in the shower. I missed him so much.

At ten o'clock Jacob showed up with a few new books for Leah and flowers for me. I shook my head at him but thanked him just the same for the flowers. I hoped that his intentions were good but I'd have to wait and see. I also hoped I wasn't making a bad decision of letting him back into Leah's life. I knew she needed her father and wanted badly for him to be a good one to her, so I relented and agreed to let him try again.

I stayed in Leah's room with the both of them since it had been so long since he had suctioned her and taken care of her. I knew he could do it and it would come back easily but I wasn't leaving her. Amazingly enough she didn't cry when she saw her daddy. She rolled her eyes at him like 'where have you been lately' but other than that she enjoyed him reading and playing with her. Jacob and I talked amicably, but in the back of my mind I wondered if I should have called Edward to let him know of our guest today. I didn't want him to be upset with me.

"Bella, thank you for allowing me to come and see you girls today, I miss you both." Jacobs was remorseful.

"Jacob, you are here to see Leah, not me. Plus what about Victoria, isn't she beyond pissed that you are here? I thought that was one of the biggest reason you quit visiting your daughter."

"Unfortunately yes, it was a big reason I didn't come over. She was jealous of_ you_ Bella. She didn't want me coming over." He looked sheepish. But we broke up. I couldn't deal with her jealousy any longer. I needed to do whatever it took to get at least Leah back into my life. I guess there's no hope for us?" He looks me in my eyes.

"No Jacob, we are over. I'm dating Edward now and we are serious. I don't have a problem with you reconnecting with Leah though."

"I see, okay. I promise Bella, I won't let you or Leah down ever again. I love you both enough to admit when I've been wrong and I was so wrong. I'm just glad it wasn't too late for me to share in Leah's life again. I understand that we are over, but I just want you to know that you were the love of my life and I effed up big time. I'll go to my grave regretting everything I put you through. Someday I hope that you can forgive me." His sincerity makes my eyes water. I want to forgive him and in time I'm sure I will.

He walks toward me and puts his big strong arms around me giving me an apologetic hug. I relax in his arms feeling some of the old feelings that I used to have when I was with him. I put my arms around his waist and hug him back. I knew in my heart of hearts that he was a good guy. I know that dealing with Leah's disease was hard on him but it's been hard on me too. I just wish that he never would have left us but now I have a very special someone in my life, one that I will never let go of.

I hear a voice clear at Leah's room. I jump not expecting anyone else to be in my home.

"Edward!" I let go of Jacob. Jacob straightens up to his full height. "What are you doing back so soon?" I go toward him to welcome him home.

"I wanted to surprise you but I think you have surprised me instead." I can tell by the look on his face that he is hurt.

"Edward, can I speak with you in the other room?" I take a hold of his arm guiding him to my bedroom.

Once we enter my room I quietly close the door. I put my arms around Edward's neck to hug him. He stiffens at my touch.

"I was going to tell you about Jacob. He called me last night after we hung up; he apologized for everything that has happened in the past. Evidently, he and Victoria broke up; she was the main reason that he quit coming to see Leah. He says he realizes that he really messed up and would like to reestablish his relationship with Leah."

"Okay, I can understand that I guess." He relaxes into me just slightly. "Why were you hugging him like that when I walked in? Do you still have feelings for him Bella? If so I can leave, I don't want to intrude on your family." He's stiff again; the look in his eyes is a cross between hurt and defeat.

"No baby. I don't have romantic feelings for him at all. He hugged me so I hugged him back. He pretty much bared his soul to me and apologized. I'm a forgiver and forgetter…I want Leah to have her daddy back, she deserves that as long as he is consistent with her. I told him that if he couldn't be completely dedicated to her than he could just forget about coming to see her."

"Yes, my little buddy deserves the world. I want to give that to her as much as I can. I love her Bella. I love you too." He bends taking my mouth in a loving kiss. "I think that Jacob and I need to have a heart to heart though." He looks at me as if asking for permission. "I need to tell him what I am to you and what you both mean to me. You are mine Isabella…." He kisses me again, this time our tongues swirl in heated passion.

"I'm okay with you talking to him. I just want you to know that he did say that he missed and loved me still." My eyes are apologetic. "I told him that I didn't have feelings for him, only for you Edward."

He runs the back of his hand over my cheeks smiling. "Thank you baby, I thought the worst when I walked in and saw you two together. It almost broke my heart." He shakes his head.

"I'm so sorry baby. You are the only one for me….I promise." I kiss him quickly, leading him from my room back to Leah's.

*

*  
"Hi sweetheart, I missed you." Edward takes Leah's hand and kisses her knuckles. Jacob's eyes furrow looking at me. "Did mommy tell you that your playground is being built today?" Leah says her ah's and smiles with her eyes. "It will be completed by tomorrow so we will take you out to play then. How does that sound?" More ah's are said and then Edward kisses her forehead.

"Jacob, may I speak to you in the other room please?" Edward asks.

"Sure, what's up?" Jacob is uncertain as to why he wants to talk.

They leave Leah and me behind in her room so that Edward can most likely lay down the law to Jacob.

"Jacob, I just wanted to tell you that I'm pleased that you have decided to include your daughter back into your life. I'm just going to tell you though that she means the world to me, and I will not stand by and watch you hurt her again. That goes for Bella as well. She's the one that picks up the pieces when you make poor decisions."

"Edward, I get it." Jacob grumbles.

"No I don't think you get it, that's why I'm speaking to you about this. Bella and I are a couple now; I feel that it is my right to protect her and Leah. I will protect them from hurt and if you hurt them it's not going to be pretty." He means business. His jaw tightening as he informs Jacob of his intentions.

"I have already apologized and I swore to Bella that I will do right by both of them. I want to spend as much time as I can with my daughter. I was foolish but I'm also a big enough man to admit when I'm wrong. I was so wrong Edward, I know. I let someone influence how I treated my baby and I will never forgive myself. I broke up with Victoria so it's not going to be an issue anymore." He hangs his head feeling remorseful.

"Just remember Jacob, Bella is mine now and I intend to make her my wife someday very soon. I don't like it when people I care about are hurting, so this is your warning, got it?"

"Perfectly." Edward holds his hand out to shake Jacob's; he looks at his hand for a long moment, and then decides to shake it.

"Now that that's settled, go enjoy your daughter, I have a playground to supervise." Edward turns, going to the backyard to check on the progress of the build.

When Jacob returned to Leah's room I excused myself to go outside with Edward. The playground was coming along nicely, Leah was going to be the happiest little girl around when she sees how wonderful it is.

"It looks great baby. You really did hire some hard workers; they've been at it nonstop today." I hug his waist and his hands find my arms, rubbing them tenderly.

"I only hired the best for my little buddy." He smirks.

"Well, she appreciates you hiring the best." I snicker. "How about tomorrow when it's finished, we bring her out here to play?"

"I figured we would. I can't wait to see her pretty little face light up at her new playground. Hey…do you want to take her for a ride in her new van? I'll spring for ice cream." He winks.

"I'd love that. Do you know how much I love you?"

"I hope as much I love you baby." He kisses my temple as we stare at the incredible playground being constructed.

When Jacob left around four in the afternoon, it was just Edward and I playing with Leah. We decided to call Alice and Jasper to see if they would want to meet us for ice cream. Of course they were up for it so we'd meet up at six at the Old Fashioned Ice Cream Shoppe.

Needless to say, Edward spared no expense on the van. It was a brand new Honda Odyssey handicapped conversion van. He made sure that it had a DVD player for Leah. He must have shopped for movies that day as well because she had an entire video library ready for our outings. We were going to have one spoiled girl one our hands pretty soon. Edward just smiled at me.

"Why don't you drive sweetheart and get used to the feel of your new van."

"You're going to have to drive Edward because I'll have to sit in the back with Leah just in case she needs to be suctioned. I always have to have a second person with me when we go anywhere." I finish strapping Leah's wheelchair down in the van.

"Oh, I didn't think about that. Okay…I'll chauffer my ladies around the town." He turns on an English accent.

"You are silly baby, but I love you." Leah and I giggle.

We pull into a handicapped parking spot at the Old Fashioned Ice Cream Shoppe, Alice and Jasper are waiting for us outside. When she see's us getting out of our new van she runs toward us jumping up and down.

"Oh my gosh Bells…you have a new van! I love it!" She hugs me and kisses Leah on her soft cheeks.

"No, this is Leah's van…courtesy of Mr. Cullen." I wink at her.

"What a sweetheart you are Edward darling." Alice giggles. Jasper shakes Edward's hand, greeting him.

"You know it's only the best for my girls, I'm going to spoil them rotten you know." I roll my eyes at Alice because she knows how much I probably hate that he bought the van for us.

"It's about time Bella gets spoiled. She's always thinking of others and not herself. I agree with Edward Bella, you need to be spoiled rotten girlfriend." She takes my hand as Edward pushes Leah in her wheelchair.

We order our ice cream and decide to sit outside and enjoy the beautiful weather. I order a chocolate and coffee waffle cone which is Leah's very favorite thing in the world… chocolate ice cream. She can't swallow but she likes to lick it. I let her taste but I suction her mouth as soon as she takes the lick and tastes it. Edward has a permanent smile on his face watching her enjoy her treat. He ordered a strawberry hot fudge sundae. He says something about loving the smell of strawberries, I shrugged and smiled.

"Alice, I wanted to tell you that Jacob called me last night and apologized about how he has treated us and asked if he could reestablish a relationship with Leah."

"I hope you told him not no, but hell no." She mutters.

"Alice…no I didn't. I explained to him that if he wanted to be present in Leah's life it had to be a consistent thing."

"I bet that went over like a ton of bricks with Victoria." She huffs.

"They broke up. He realizes that he made a huge mistake. I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt and letting him back in her life. I just wanted you to know in case you came over and he was there."

"I'll try to be nice I guess but I'm telling you Bells, I won't hesitate to junk punch that sorry bas…" I interrupt.

"Words Alice…think of something nice to say or don't say it at all, especially in front of Leah."

"Okay but you get my drift. I'll hurt him if he tries any funny stuff, that's just a heads up Bells."

"I get it, but he shouldn't be a problem anymore. He even brought me the past four months of child support that he owes me so I'll able to get the bank off my back now."

Edward stops in mid bite and asks. "What is the bank on your back for Bella?" He cocks one brow at me in question.

"Nothing, I have it under control now." I try to shrug it off but he won't let me dismiss his question.

"I think you should tell me what's going on. Why haven't you mentioned anything to me before now if there's a problem?"

"I told you Edward, I can take care of us. It's my problem anyway, not yours. But thanks for the concern." I try to say it as nicely as I can but it comes out all wrong.

"We need to talk when we get home." He shoots me a look like he's not dropping the subject until he gets answers.

"Fine." I try changing the subject but now the mood is weird so we decide to leave and meet up again soon for dinner with our friends.

*

*  
Once Leah is settled in bed for the night and Irina has come, I know that the inevitable is here. I have to tell Edward about the house being on the brink of foreclosure.

"Before you say anything Edward, I didn't tell you about what was going on because you are not the cure all for all my problems. I love you and want to be with you but you cannot swoop in here every time I have an issue and fix it." I cross my arms trying to stand my ground.

"Why won't you let me fix your problems baby? I want to be that guy that does that for you and Leah. I've told you time and time again, I'm not letting the two of you go without, if I can help it." He grabs me in his arms, kissing my neck playfully.

"Stop Edward, this is serious." I try pushing him away but he playfully throws me onto my bed, tackling me. I giggle.

"Okay, tell me what the bank is on your back about then." He swats my behind.

"Well when Jacob wasn't paying me child support, I couldn't afford my house payment. I'm almost in foreclosure but I think I'll be fine now since I'm working plus Jacob gave me the back child support."

"Are you kidding me? That's not something to take lightly Bella." His tone is serious. "What would have happened to you girls if the bank would have foreclosed?" His brows are deeply furrowed.

"I'm not sure, I was just trying to take one day at a time, and then Alice offered me the job so I'm okay, really."

"I'm going to pay your house off Bella; in fact I wanted to talk to you about something." He's all serious and he's sitting on the edge of the bed now.

"First of all don't you dare….second of all what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Just keep an opened mind and let me completely explain before you say yes or no." He takes my hands in his looking deeply into my eyes. "Kiss me first."

"Okay…but you're scaring me baby. What?"

**A/N: Oh man! What a cliffie….Please don't hate me. lol What do you think is so serious that Edward needs a kiss before telling Bella? Your thoughts?**

**Do you think Bella should have accepted Jacob's apology and let him back into Leah's life? I'm a softy so that's why I couldn't be a hard ass about that situation. Plus with Leah's prognosis, I think Bella thought it to be in the best interest for Leah.**

**Please review….thank you for reading my little story! I will be writing and posting sometime in the next few days. I have a busy day tomorrow with taking my girlie to a wheelchair appointment. Wish us luck, these can take ALL day!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. The author owns the plot.**

**Thank you for all your reviews. I really appreciate all the sweet comments and well wishes for our family. We have been very blessed with our daughter Larkin's health recently. This story is fiction but I do add some real life events that have happened with her health in the past. SMA is a very real disease that claims the lives of innocent children and adults every single day. I'm glad that I could bring awareness to Spinal Muscular Atrophy through my addiction to fan fiction. I hope you are enjoying my story thus far.**

**Please review….I'm addicted to them. lol**

_Previously in Chapter 13_

"_I'm going to pay your house off Bella; in fact I wanted to talk to you about something." He's all serious and he's sitting on the edge of the bed now. _

"_First of all don't you dare….second of all what do you need to talk to me about?"_

"_Just keep an opened mind and let me completely explain before you say yes or no." He takes my hands in his looking deeply into my eyes. "Kiss me first." _

"_Okay…but you're scaring me baby. What?"_

**Chapter 14**

After I gave Edward the kiss he asked for, he led me by my hand over to the bed to sit down. Nothing is ever good when someone asks you to sit down to have a chat. Whatever he had to talk to me about was going to be bad…I could feel it in my gut. My heart rate picked up, it was beating at a fast rate of speed, the not know was killing me and I was feeling a bit nauseous. It was agonizing waiting the few minutes that he drew out spilling whatever it was he desperately needed to say. He sat on the bed next to me fidgeting with his sexy hair. I was getting distracted as I watched the motion of his hand running through the front of his hair repetitiously. He started to say something several times but stopped himself before the words even left his lips.

"Edward. You are freaking me out right now. Just say whatever it is that you need to say to me before you pull all of your hair from your head." I started to get up from my bed. I couldn't sit there, I needed to pace.

Edward took a hold of my hand as my feet hit the floor, coaxing me to his lap. "Okay…I'll just say it. Like I said please keep an open mind. I know you said for me not to try and fix all your problems but this is something I want to do and I don't want you to be mad. I want you to be happy." He smiled cautiously at me.

"Just say it Edward…what?" I tried to calm my anxiety, having to take deep breaths as to not pass out.

"I had some house plans drawn up for us." He closes his eyes waiting for the fallout. He must have thought I would go ballistic. If he were a betting man he would have won.

"WHAT?" I break his hold, getting up to do my pacing across the ivory shag carpet of my room. "What do you mean you had house plans drawn up? When… why…what for exactly? I don't understand." I cut glaring looks at him waiting for his response.

"Baby, calm down please, I don't want you to be upset. When I met you and Leah, you know I fell deeply in love with the both of you." He is trying to take my hand as I'm pacing but I move it out of his reach each time I pass him.

"That doesn't mean you have to buy us a van, build a playground, pay off my house and build another house and give me a job. I'm really starting to feel like I'm worthless. When you look at me do you see someone that is worthless? Because I feel that way when you do these things for me WITHOUT discussing them with me first…I'm not a charity case." My voice is raised but I'm not screaming yet.

Edward is now pacing with me but on the opposite side of the bed. His hands are back in his hair and his green eyes are darkening as the mood in the bedroom has changed.

"Bella, I have said before that I do not think you are a charity case. I love to do things for the people I love. I love you both very much. I just thought…ugh….I thought that it would make life easier on you if you had a handicapped accessible house for Leah." He holds his hand up when he sees my rebuttal coming. "I know that things aren't easy for you without a lift to get Leah to the bathroom to bathe her. You depend on other people to be here to help take her to the bathtub or you give her a bed bath instead. There are lots of different things we could do for her in a new house; think about it… she could get out of her bedroom more if you had the equipment you needed. This house is very small for everything she requires to help her, so I had some plans drawn up. I already have a piece of land here in Forks to build on… I was just thinking of all of us baby." His dejected look makes me stop pacing and think about what he just said. He stops pacing as well; his hands are now on his hips with his head hanging in defeat.

"Um, well…let me just start by saying that I appreciate you thinking of us." I sit on the bed crossing my legs. He sits on the bed facing me, taking my hands in his. "But Edward, we have only just started dating. I feel that it is way too soon to be building and moving into a new home together. I'm a little gun shy about being hurt again. What if something happens between us? I wouldn't have a place to live; it would be your home, not mine. I'm sorry; I just can't take that chance right now." I put my elbows on my knees then put my head in my hands.

"The only thing that is going to happen between us are good things, nothing bad. I promise." He takes a hold of my wrists pulling my arms to him. I look into his eyes and see a hint of sadness. "Remember what I've said about promises?" I nod my head. "I never break a promise." He puts his soft pouty lips to mine, kissing me softly. His breath is warm and minty, his tongue gently licking my lips begging for more.

I lean back to look at his beautiful face cupping his cheek in my hand. "We need to take this a bit slower…okay? I love you Edward but this is Leah's home, our home. I don't know if I could uproot her and take her away. All our memories are here." I remember the day Jacob and I moved in our little home, the day I found out I was pregnant with Leah; I was in my bathroom looking in awe at the three pregnancy tests that I had taken. My mind then went to the day that Jacob and I finally were able to bring Leah home from the NICU. My eyes well up with tears. I also think about the day that Jacob left us; I sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in shock as he packed his things and left for the very last time. I had both good and bad memories but they were my memories. I didn't know if I could leave all that behind and especially not after just such a short time of dating.

"We can make new memories, baby. I want to make many more memories with you and Leah, the three of us." He pulls me to his lap once more, I'm straddling him. My arms wrap around him and I lay my head on his shoulder my face in the crook of his neck and sigh.

"I know you mean well…but please start discussing things of this magnitude with me first. A house is a huge thing…" I sigh again.

"So will you think about it? Please?" He sounds hopeful.

"I will think about it but until then, the house plans are on hold….okay? And another thing…you will NOT pay this house off, I'm not budging on that Edward, I'm as serious as a heart attack." I huff.

"Fine, I'll hold off on building but the plans are in the works…you will love them." I feel him smile. I roll my eyes because everything I just said probably went in one ear and out the other. "Oh and baby?"

"Yes."

"Is now a good time to tell you that I booked a trip to Disneyland for Leah?"

"Holy shit Edward. You booked a trip for us?" I pushed off his lap and crumbled to my bed hyperventilating. I put the pillow over my head trying to hide. I was having serious anxiety because I had never taken Leah on a vacation. I didn't know how I was going to do that, she needed twenty four hour care and I couldn't manage all of that on my own. Edward wasn't thinking when he decided, without _asking me_ may I add, to book a damn trip!

"Oh gosh baby…what's wrong? I thought you would be excited." He was scrambling to help me calm myself down. "Breathe...in and out….in and out." His hands were running the length of my arms with slow strokes. "Let me explain…"

"Explain that yet again you did something that you probably should have asked me about first?"My voice was a few octaves higher as I scolded him. I needed some fresh air. I got off the bed, opening the window in my bedroom. I stuck my head out in the dark starless night taking deep breaths.

"May I tell you the plans first honey? I did think of everything this time….I wanted to surprise you and Leah."

"Oh you surprised me alright." I blurted out in a not so nice voice.

"Please, sit back down." He takes my waist pulling me back in from the window; we sit back down on my bed. "I'll give you the details and then you can decide if you want to go. I won't force this but it would be a dream come true for Leah."

I nodded my head. I wanted to know if in fact Edward had thought of all the major and minor details of taking Leah out of the state on a dream vacation. I didn't want to seem unappreciative with all of Edward's nice gestures lately. _Or should I say rather extravagant gestures_. But if I decided to go through with the trip, it would take an army and then some to pull it off without major problems. Traveling with Leah means taking all of her equipment; ventilator, cough assist machine, nebulizer machine, saturation monitor, feeding pump, suction machine, extra circuits, oxygen and supplies for every imaginable catastrophe that could ever happen. Not to mention all her specialized formula ingredients because I make her formula every forty eight hours, so add a blender to that list. Leah is also on a very strict routine with her feeding and breathing treatments which happen every six hours around the clock. Plus I need nurses to help me. I'm just not sure that I can do this, but I'll listen and give him a chance to speak his peace.

Edward gives me the biggest grin ever then starts out with, "This is going to be so awesome!"

"Edward, tell me how we are going to pull this off…then I'll tell you if it's going to be awesome. We can't say anything to Leah until we know for sure that it's even possible." I cross my arms over my chest.

"Okay…I hired Jessica and Irina to go along with us." His smile is HUGE! "And…I have hired a few more nurses in California to help us as well so that everyone can enjoy themselves when we are there. My dad recommended a few nurses that he knows and that are willing to help us out. They are PICU nurses…only the best for my little buddy." He raises his eyebrows in question before he continues.

"Go on…" I'm curious about this trip now. It's starting to sound way more appealing since we will have help. It does sound like he has put some thought into it.

"We will take my private jet so that Leah isn't exposed to any unnecessary germs on our flight there." I nod and raise an eyebrow in agreement. "Then I have booked two adjoining hotel suites in a very snazzy hotel."

"Snazzy?" I laugh.

"Yes…snazzy. I want to do this right. I'm pulling out all the stops." His wink is to die for.

"As if you ever don't pull out all the stops." I tease.

"Well, this is going to be one incredible vacation for two of my very favorite ladies." He rubs his hands together in a devious way. I wonder what else he has up his sleeves.

"I figured that Irina, Jessica and Leah would all have their own rooms. Then you and I could have the adjoining suite and our own bedroom." He waggles his eyebrows. I hit him playfully.

"That way if we are needed we will be right there. Also the two other nurses will fill in as we needed, like PRN. They won't be staying with us. We will go to Disneyland and anywhere else you want to visit and just play everything by ear. I know Leah will need to have naps or rest time and treatments so we can follow her lead. I plan on being gone seven days or longer if you want." He waits for my reaction.

"Sounds very tempting Mr. Cullen, especially the part of having our own bedroom." I wink at him.

"So you like?" Edward pulls my hair to the side, nuzzling his nose behind my ear inhaling, kissing my soft skin. I shiver.

"I like what you have offered, yes. I also like what you are offering right now as well." My hand caresses his neck; my fingers drift up into his hair. His kisses are soft and sweet, I turn my head capturing his delicious mouth with mine. We lay back on the bed as the intensity of our kissing heats up.

"I want a replay of last night's phone sex baby, talk dirty to me." Edward grins.

"You are a bad boy Mr. Cullen…but I think I can handle a little dirty talk." I bite his lip sucking it into his mouth. I hear him say 'fuck' under his breath. A small smirk plays on my face.

"Do you want to touch me Edward?" He nods his head. "How badly baby?" I rub my hands up my body to my breasts, stopping to circle my nipples that are covered by both my shirt and bra.

"Oh Bella, you don't know how much I want to touch you." His hands cover my hands that are still fondling my breasts.

"I haven't given you permission just yet sir." I shake my head at him. "I'll be right back, wait here." I scoot off of the bed and take my black silky negligee and panties from my dresser drawer. I walk to the bathroom looking over my shoulder seductively at my guy, closing the door behind me.

"Ooohhh Bella, you have two minutes to get back on this bed with me or I'm breaking that damn door down." His threat is thrilling. Should I hurry? Or should I take my time? Hmmm…..

"We'll see." I goad him.

While I'm in the bathroom brushing my teeth, I'm undressing in between spitting my toothpaste down the drain. I have decided to hurry. I rinse my mouth then slip my silky barely there panties on. I'm just putting my black negligee over my head when I hear the door open. I yelp.

"I warned you baby…didn't I?" My face is covered by the black silky fabric, I can't see him but I feel his presence so near me. As my head finally makes its way through the slinky straps Edward's hands are on my hips, coasting down. His thumbs hook into the strings of my panties yanking them off of me.

"You won't be needing these." He shakes his head at me, his hooded green eyes boring holes through my brown orbs.

He pulls me to him, his hands now on my naked behind rubbing slowly down in between my legs. He takes my thighs in his hands lifting me up to straddle his waist on his very naked body. I feel his erection pressed in between our bodies.

"Um…baby. You feel so good. Your pretty little body pressed into mine, your legs wrapped around my waist. Maybe I should take you right here in the bathroom, back up against the door, making noises that the nurse can hear. Would you like that?"

I shake my head…no way do I want Leah's nurse to hear our lovemaking. I hear him snigger.

"Just playing with you baby. I don't want anyone to hear how hard I'm going to fuck you."

My breath hitches. "Edward. I thought I was going to be the dirty talker?" I feel wetness between my legs. I'm so hot for him I want him to push inside me and take me however he sees fit. "Fuck me…now….please."

One hand leaves my thigh to open the door. His warm tongue licks along my neck as he walks us back to the bed; my skin has goose bumps where his tongue has tasted me. Laying me gently in the middle of the bed, his hand skims down to the hem of the black fabric hugging my body…pulling it up and over my head. His hard muscled body hovers over me, spreading my legs wide open and lying in between them. The tip of his erection slides through my wet folds rubbing my most sensitive spot. His arm is supporting the weight of his body, the other hand strokes his erection then guides it into me as I shift my hips up to meet him eagerly. I moan with pleasure when he enters me, my opening stretching completely to accommodate him.

"Baby…you are delicious. I want to love you all night long." His words make my heart race with anticipation. Our hips are moving in sync with one another as his cock is gliding in and out of my tingling body. I feel so full and stretched with him inside me but I want more. I grab his behind pulling him closer to me, wrapping my legs around his waist hooking my ankles together.

"You like this honey?" He asks.

"Yes...I love it. You feel so…good. Don't stop." I pant. His thrusts intensify; I can feel him deep within me.

His fingers take my nipple pulling it and gently twisting. This increases the throbbing between my legs; I can feel myself spiral out of control. Trading his fingers for his tongue, he flicks my pebbled nipple, licking and sucking, taking it in his warm mouth. He gives each nipple its fair share of attention with his mouth. My nails are digging into his back as my impending orgasm is closing in.

"Eyes on me when you cum baby. Look into my eyes." He is sucking, licking, and thrusting…beads of sweat trickle down to my chest. My toes curl as I feel my orgasm take hold. I throw my head back.

"Look at me baby…scream my name as you come."

"Oh fuck Edward….You. Feel. So. Good." My eyes want to close as I feel the wave of my orgasm hit me.

"You're beautiful when you cum baby…I love when your hot little pussy clamps down on my cock." He's talking me through this passionate climax but those words are increasing the intensity and prolonging the waves of the most incredible orgasm of my life.

"Edward…Edward…yes...yes." I hear our slick bodies slap together in perfect rhythm.

"Baby…I'm going to cum…fuuck." His voice trails off; I can feel his cock pulse, shooting ribbons of his warm release deep within me. He pumps a few more times before lowering his body to mine, our foreheads touching, "Bella…so good." He pauses taking in deep breaths.

Kissing my nose, "I love you baby."

"I love you too." Smiling because I truly know he does love me.

"So… is that a yes on Disneyland?" He flashes me his cocky grin and a big wink.

"Was this your alternative way of swaying my decision?" I squint my eyes, teasing him.

"It _was_ one….yes. I won't tell you my other methods of making you cave to my demands. I may have to use them in the future." He laughs, rolling off of me on to the soft sheets of the bed.

"I haven't said yes now have I?" I giggle as he tries to tickle a yes out of me.

"I'm not going to stop making love to you until I hear an enthusiastic yes roll from those pretty lips of yours." He's dead serious. "Give me a minute…round two is on its way."

"You can't fuck a yes out of me you know. But you can sure try…I'm game." I open my eyes wide taunting him. "Now hurry up Cullen, I'm waiting."

"Oh no you didn't." Edward is shocked at my response but even more so when I go to my hands and knees, telling him to take me from behind.

"I think I've just died and gone to heaven baby." He slaps my ass lining up ready to take me once more.

**EPOV**

Early Sunday morning my phone rings waking both me and Bella up from a dead sleep.

"Hello…this better be good." I grumble into the phone not knowing who it is.

"Edward! Its Emmett…hey man. I'm on my way to Forks to see my girl Rosie, want to meet up? She says her friend Kate's been asking about you." He laughs loudly.

"Do you know what time it is? It's five fucking o'clock in the morning Em, I was asleep." I'm whisper shouting.

"Oh sorry dude, I've been out all night... I'm gonna crash at Rosie's when I get there. I had a rocking good time with a few lovely ladies though, but none of them are as sweet as Miss Rosalie Hale."He laughs again hurting my ear. "Hey, have you been in Forks this whole time? I haven't seen you since we met Rose and Kate out at the club in Port Angeles."

"Yes. I've been here pretty much the whole time. I'm hanging up though you asshole…I'm tired."

"Wait…so should I tell Rosie that you'll hook up with Kate while I'm here."

"Hell no. Bye Emmett, I'll call you later… at a decent hour." I click the phone off setting it back on the nightstand.

"Who's Emmett baby?" Bella snuggles into my chest, her fingers playing with the hair in the middle.

"Just a friend, he's on his way to town and wanted to let me know." I don't tell her the whole truth.

"Oh, I'd like to meet him. Maybe we could get Jacob to watch Leah and we could meet him for dinner tonight." She yawns then closes her eyes.

"Um, I don't know, we'll see."

A/N: Oh crap…Do you think they will go to dinner with Emmett and Rosalie?

Do you think Bella is going to say yes to Disneyland? Lots of things in the works….

Please review…I'm a review HOOR! I love to read the sweet things you all say to me!


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. I own the plot :) **

**A/N: **

**Previously in Chapter 14**

"_Wait…so should I tell Rosie that you'll hook up with Kate while I'm here."_

"_Hell no. Bye Emmett, I'll call you later… at a decent hour." I click the phone off setting it back on the nightstand._

"_Who's Emmett baby?" Bella snuggles into my chest, her fingers playing with the hair in the middle._

"_Just a friend, he's on his way to town and wanted to let me know." I don't tell her the whole truth._

"_Oh, I'd like to meet him. Maybe we could get Jacob to watch Leah and we could meet him for dinner tonight." She yawns then closes her eyes._

"_Um, I don't know, we'll see."_

**Chapter 15**

**EPOV**

After Emmett's phone call at an ungodly hour this morning, I couldn't get back to sleep. I decided that I would pick up breakfast for me and Bella at the diner.

I now know what she likes to eat so I won't over order like I did the first time. Maybe I should order the egg white omelet for myself… I haven't been working out since I've been here with her, and I've been eating her wonderful cooking. I've wanted to spend every waking minute possible with Bella so I have skipped my daily workouts since I've been in Forks. I think we both burned a few calories with our lovemaking though so waffles and sausage shouldn't hurt me, right? Screw the egg white omelet.

I take a quick shower, dressing quietly so that I don't wake my sweet girl. We went at it like wild animals last night and didn't finally fall asleep until after three o'clock in the morning. Then dumb fuck Emmett calls…what the hell? I'm going to need lots of coffee to keep my ass awake today. I want to be on my game and be able to enjoy that precious Leah and her new playground.

I put a pot of coffee on to brew as I peek in at a sleeping Leah and whisper a _good morning_ to Irina. I give Irina a heads up that I sprung the Disneyland trip on Bella last night. I also tell her that I think she's going to say yes but I may have a little more persuading to do. Irina says she will put in a good word about it if Bella brings it up. I thank her for taking good care of Leah then head to the kitchen to pour myself a mug of steaming hot coffee. I leave the house quietly to pick up our food.

When I return Bella is waking up to her alarm. I love the sight of her disheveled long dark hair and sleepy brown eyes. I want to snuggle into her warm body and stay that way all day. I know she has about thirty minutes until she has to relieve Irina so I don't waste her precious time for taking a relaxing shower.

"I'll run the shower for you baby." I whisper in her ear, licking the shell of it.

She shivers putting her arms around my neck pulling me on top of her. "I want you Edward."

"I want you too but you need to get ready and I have breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen. We can eat in Leah's room if you'd like."

"Did you fix breakfast?" She smiles, her eyes are still mostly closed.

"No, I picked up our favorites at the diner. Now get up little Missy." Her naked body tempts me as I pull the covers back to help her out of bed. _Down boy!_

"You're so sweet baby. I love you." She yawns.

"Love you too."

The construction on Leah's playground will be completed today. I can't wait to see her reaction to the swing that we can wheel her up on. Not to mention the ramps that takes her up to a lookout platform. Once she gets there she will be closer to the trees. I had several ramps coming from different sides of the platform leading up to the lookout spot. Each one twists and turns differently. The playground is bright colors to capture her attention. There isn't a whole lot for her to do since we can't get her out of her wheelchair but we can still enjoy the outside and do a few fun things with her. I even had an above ground sandbox constructed so we could put her hands in it and help her play. I want to show Leah the world, she deserves it. To see joy in her eyes melts my heart.

Its mid afternoon and the pounding of hammers and the loud sounds of power tools in the backyard start to fade. I think we are almost ready to show Leah a good time on her new playground. As the men pack up, I go to thank them for working so hard on our special project. They were more than happy to brighten a child's life they said, but it could have been that I also tipped them an extra five hundred dollars for getting the job done on time.

"Edward, did you call Emmett about tonight? I think we should go out to dinner with him and his date. I mentioned it to Jacob and he can come and watch Leah for us." She smiles. I want to show her a good time but Emmett is a loud son of a bitch and a little bit different. I'm not sure she realized what she's getting herself into.

"I haven't called talked to him yet today. I will call and ask if he and Rosalie would like to go to dinner with us." I shoot her a smile.

"Ya, let's go out to dinner, then maybe pick up a movie and watch it here, just the two of us." She looks excited at the opportunity to get out of the house.

"Sure thing baby, I'll call him now." I pull the phone from my pocket and call Emmett.

While it's ringing I'm thinking of how I'm going to tell Emmett about Bella when she's standing right in front of me. I make up the excuse that I left something in my car that I need to retrieve. I walk out of the front door as Emmett is answering the phone.

"Hey Em…it's me, calling your dumb ass back. What the hell was that all about anyway, you calling so early this morning…it was five a.m." Emmett laughs his way too loud laugh.

"I was on my way to Forks and forgot it was so early…my bad."

"Well hey; I wanted to tell you something really quick. I'm dating someone now."

"No way man…never thought I'd see the day that you'd jump back into the frying pan." I cringe at his analogy.

"It's not like that Em, I am in love with her. So quit pushing Kate in my face okay? She was all over me at the club and I had no interest in her then, that's one of the reasons I left early without her." I shake my head remembering the skanky blonde girl coming on to me.

"Okay…that's cool. She was just asking Rosie to set you two up again. I had no idea; otherwise I wouldn't have asked."

"If you'd still like to get together, Bella would like to meet you both and go to dinner this evening."

"Ya sure, that would be fine. Where do you want to meet?" He sounds like he's zipping up his pants and I'm not even asking what in the hell he was doing while he's been on the phone with me.

"Let's meet at the steak house on Main Street, at eight o'clock?"

"It's a date." We laugh and then hang up.

"It's set Bella; we will meet Emmett and Rosalie at eight at the steak house. Does that sound good?"

"Wonderful…I love that place. I haven't been there in ages." She bounces up and down in excitement.

"If I knew a steak would make you that happy, I'd fix it for you every night." I wrap my arms around her then dip her toward the floor, kissing her neck. She yelps.

"Let's take Leah out soon to the playground and then we can get ready for our date." The smile on her face is priceless. "Will you get Leah's wheelchair in the living room so I can put her in it?"

"Of course… Leah, do you want to go outside and see your brand new playground?" I rub her leg as I walk out of the room to fetch her chair. I hear ah's and happy noises as I walk away.

Once we got Leah situated in her wheelchair and all strapped in, we headed for the back yard. It was a perfect day, the sun was shining through some clouds, the trees with their green leaves swayed lightly in the gentle wind. Leah looked adorable in her pink and white heart stretch pants with her ruffle front white shirt. She had her big pink bows in her pigtails, the same ones she had on the very first time I saw her at my dad's office. I smiled so big. I was very lucky to have Bella and Leah in my life.

"Let's see what kind of trouble we can get into sweetie." Leah giggled at me. I watched her face light up at the bright colors of her playground. The concrete walkway that had been poured led up to each of the ramps going the platform. I pushed her up one ramp to the very top. I was able to stretch my arm to pull a branch of green leaves our way. I took a hold of her little sweet hand letting her touch the leaves. She smiled so big with her blue eyes that they were almost shut. We talked about the color of the leaves and the color of the limbs. I told her that birds build nests in trees. I talked about whatever came to mind, Leah was enjoying our playtime.

Bella wanted to put her on her swing so we rolled down off the ramp and toward the swing. It was really cool how the whole wheelchair fit on the metal floor of the swing. We pushed her on and then locked her in place then we gently pushed her. I think Leah loved the swing the best; she had never been on one before. I found that seeing the world through the eyes of a child was a feeling that made my heart happy. I wondered if Bella would consider having more kids. I thought after Tanya that I'd never experience being a father, but now that I'm madly in love with Bella, the possibility could be there.

After the swing, we walked around the playground and kept busy for over an hour. It was time to get Leah back into the house for her breathing treatment, CPT and cough assist. Jacob would be here at six o'clock so that Bella could get ready. I didn't know how to watch Leah yet but I wanted to learn so that I could help. Plus, I loved spending time with Leah…it was an amazing feeling being with her. Her innocence, love and happiness were always apparent.

Jacob arrived at six and Bella quickly started getting herself ready. I wanted to take a shower with her but it felt awkward with her ex here in the room across the house. But I was happy that he agreed to spend time with Leah while Bella and I went to dinner.

**BPOV**

I left Jacob a copy of Leah's schedule and told him that if we weren't back by eleven, Irina would be here and it would be fine for him to leave. He had this look on his face that almost seemed like he was sad. I didn't pay it much thought, so I thanked him and kissed Leah goodbye before leaving.

Edward opened the passenger side door of his Mercedes for me, he was the perfect gentleman. I leaned forward to kiss his lips as I climbed inside. It was so nice to be able to go out on a date with him. The only other time was when we grabbed pizza and wine at lunch, that was fun but going out at night, I hadn't done that in ages. I was looking forward to meeting his friend Emmett and his date Rosalie.

"I hope Emmett approves of me." I tease, as Edward takes my hand in his. We walk into the steak house a few minutes after eight.

"He will love you, but pardon his loud mouth and his crazy ways, just a warning." He chuckles.

"I will." I smile as we find the table with the big muscled guy and beautiful blonde woman sitting at it.

"Hey man." The big guy says as he stands up to shake Edward's hand. He smiles at me taking my hand and kissing the top.

"You must be Bella." He winks at me. My eyes widen when he kisses my hand because I feel Edward tense up next to me.

"Yes I am, nice to meet you Emmett." I look at the beautiful blonde with big boobs and gorgeous sky blue eyes. "Hi, nice to meet you too Rosalie, I'm Bella." I give her a brief hug.

"Ya, you too Bella." Rosalie responds. She's not as bubbly as I thought she'd be but still nice all the same I guess.

Edward orders us a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon to start with and some appetizers. I am astounded at how much Emmett eats; he orders four more appetizers on top of the ones that Edward ordered for all of us to share. I giggle to myself when he tucks his napkin in his shirt collar; Rosalie rolls her eyes at him. I wonder if she's having a good time, she's been kind of quiet.

"So Bella, how did you and Edward meet?" Rosalie asks.

"Um…" I look at Edward asking permission with my eyes.

Edward pipes up, "we met over the phone actually. Isn't that how you and Emmett met?" I was shocked for a second. Was Rosalie a phone sex operator?

"Oh yeah, he called me all horny one night wanting me to talk dirty to him. I mean it's my job and all but there was something about him that I found kinda cute." She takes a drink of her wine. Emmett leans over and kisses her cheek.

"Yep, I got my horny on and then she got me off." He laughs loudly. I can't help but look at Edward's reaction to his foul mouth in public. Edward leans over to me whispering 'I told you so' in my ear.

"Oh….it's coming back to me now. Aren't you friends with Alice? I work for her too."

"Yes, she's my best friend. We went to school together. I worked for her just for a few weeks until Edward offered me a job that I could do during the day when I'm with my daughter."

"So were you the one that had that phone call and left the guy on the line while there was an emergency?" She laughs looking at Edward.

"Uh, yes…it was very scary Rosalie, my daughter almost died." Tears are prickling at the back of my eyes. Edward takes my hand under the table squeezing it trying to comfort me. He knows how awful it was for me to deal with Leah's crisis.

"Rosalie." Edward starts, "Bella has a wonderful daughter named Leah. She has some health issues that are ongoing; it's a miracle that she's still with us." He almost glares at her.

"Oh yeah, I get it. So is that why you were asking me and Kate that night at the club about Bella? Were you two dating at the time? Because you were out with Kate, I guess I'm lost here."

"Who's Kate?" I turn to Edward. My heart starts to beat faster and I'm starting to get uncomfortable. I feel like I'm the only one at the table out of the loop.

"She's a friend of Rosie's…blonde and big tits just like my girl." Emmett's boisterous voice interjects. "She was with Rosie when Edward and I meet them at this club in Port Angeles."

"It wasn't a date." Edward hastily adds.

"It's okay, it's not like we were together or anything. Edward and I were just talking at the time." A tight smile is on my face. I don't know why it bothers me so much but I don't like picturing my man with a blonde with big boobs. I was feeling a tad insecure. I am average in size with dull dark brown hair. What he sees in me I have no clue.

Edward puts his arm around me bringing me closer to him in the booth. "Like I said, it wasn't a date. Emmett was afraid to meet Rosalie on his own; he practically forced me to go along saying he needed a wing man. I knew that Rose was going to have a friend with her but my mind was on you the whole time baby."

I reach up kissing his lips chastely, smiling. "It's okay Edward. I'm not mad."

"Well, hot damn. I thought I was going to see a knock down drag out, bummer." Emmett laughs.

"Em you are not right in the head." Edward grumbles.

Thankfully our dinner arrives and breaks up the tenseness at the table. I highly doubt Emmett felt that vibe but Edward and I sure did. I cut a bite of my small bacon wrapped filet and moaned when the taste of the smoky grilled meat hit my tongue. Edward leaned over and told me that if I kept making noises like that at the dinner table that he was going to have a hard on and possibly take me to the restroom to relieve said problem. I laughed but kept enjoying my food.

I could tell that he tried readjusting himself discreetly under the table.

After the weird start to our dinner with Emmett and Rosalie, she warmed up and our conversation flowed easily. Emmett was a loud and very funny guy. Not always saying the most appropriate things in public but some people just didn't have that filter. He was definitely one of those people. I did like him though because he seemed like he had a heart of gold. As we were finishing up our dinner I got a text from Jacob. I excused myself from the table as to not be rude texting on my phone.

**Question? Have Leah's O2 sats been running low today? Jacob**

**No, not at all, why? Is she okay? Bella**

**She's hanging out around 94-95 on her oxygen. And I have suctioned. Jacob**

**She may need to be coughed. Try that and if she doesn't come up let me know. Or do you want me to come home now? Bella**

**I'll try it and let you know. Jacob**

**Okay, thanks. Bella**

As I was walking back to the table, Edward was walking toward me.

"Is everything alright baby?" Edward put his hand at the small of my back leading me toward the table.

"I'm not sure. That was Jacob that text me. He said Leah's sats were hanging low this evening. He's going to cough her and see if she comes up. If not I'll need to go home and see if I can get them to come up myself."

"We're not waiting Bella, we're leaving right now. Leah is more important than our date night." We are back at that table as Edward tells our friends that we need to leave because of some issues with Leah.

They nod telling us that we should get together again soon. I smile on the inside at how caring Edward is and my love for him grows even more.

On the drive home I received another text from Jacob telling me that the cough assist worked but he would keep a very close eye on her. I text him back saying that we were on our way home anyway. I was worried about Leah and I couldn't have a good time knowing that she was potentially having problems. Irina was due to be on shift in thirty minutes and I wanted someone else to be there just in case another hand was needed. I know I was being totally and completely paranoid but the fact of the matter is, Leah could drop her oxygen saturation so quickly and code. I was not comfortable with anyone else handling that situation. I needed to be there.

When we walked into the house, I could hear Leah's saturation alarm beeping. I ran to her room as Jacob was suctioning her. I took over because it was total instinct to do so. She had really thick secretions, I could tell. I ended up putting some saline down her trach and suctioning to try and loosen it up and get as much up as I could. It wasn't helping, so I decided to use the ambu bag and bag her while I put saline down her trach once more. This usually did the trick but we'd see.

Edward watched with wide eyes as I was performing the task of getting Leah's sats up into her normal range. This seemed to help bring more junk up from her lungs and her sats were climbing back to normal range.

"Should I call my dad and ask if there's something else we can do?" Edward's voice was clearly shaken.

"Yes, please call him and ask if I should do a Pulmozyme treatment to help loosen up her thick secretions." I'm still suctioning and watching her monitor.

"Okay…" He walks out of the room to call Dr. Cullen.

Leah seemed okay now but I didn't like the fact that I had to bag her and that her numbers were so low. Irina arrives at eleven so Jacob and I fill her in on all the details of the evening. Edward comes back in the room and says that yes we can give a Pulmozyme treatment, and that his dad would like to know how Leah was doing tomorrow morning.

After Leah was tucked back in bed and I felt comfortable with going to bed, I told Jacob thank you for coming over to watch her. He gave me a big long hug.

"Bella, I was so worried. I'm so sorry you've had to do this by yourself for all these years." Tears were welling up in his eyes.

"It's okay." I hug him back.

"No, it's not. I'm so sorry; I just want you to know that." He swipes away a tear.

"Let's just move forward and try to forget about the past, okay?" I pat his back.

Just as we release from our hug, Edward walks back into the room. I can't help but see the tense way he looks at us.

"Bye Bella, see you later Edward." Jacob skirts around Edward and leaves.

"Let's go to bed baby." Edward holds his hand out to me; I give Leah a light peck on her cheek then walk toward him.

"Night Irina." I say turning back to her.

"I'll call you if I need you. Sleep well you two." Irina goes back to charting.

Things must have been fine with Leah during the night because Irina never called me on the intercom. I was thankful for that. I opened my eyes and saw wild bronze hair lying on the pillow next to me. His pouty closed lips were inviting. I nestle closer to him lightly placing a kiss upon his delicious lips. His eyes fluttered but didn't open. I smiled. I placed my hand on his bare chest and skimmed down to the edge of his boxer briefs. I didn't move any further down…but I watched as his head turned toward me and his green eyes open.

"Good morning beautiful." He mumbles.

"Hi." I bit my bottom lip; I felt the need for him inside of me.

That was the only thing he needed to get our lovemaking started. It drove him wild to see me tuck my lip under my teeth.

Edward rolled his hard body on top of me kissing and whispering sweet nothings into my ear. We made love slowly, sweetly and passionately until my alarm startled us out of our fantasy world. We both reached our climax saying how much we loved one another. It was going to be a perfect day.

I hoped.

**A/N: I wonder why Bella hoped it would be a good day. She must be feeling something in her gut again.**

**Do you think the dinner with Emmett and Rosalie went okay? Some people were very worried it was going to cause a problem between E&B if Kate was there. I made sure she wasn't there but the Kate topic was visited.. Are ya happy? lol**

**Please review I'd love it!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. The plot is the authors.**

**A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I have to say 'thank you' to a very special friend that made me aware of the fact that I should give Leah a voice. . . you know who you are…you are awesome!…thank you! (and I have enjoyed our chats)**

**I cannot take credit for Leah's first POV in this chapter…it's not mine. **

**Please review me your thoughts.**

**Chapter 16**

**Leah's POV**

I woke this morning to the quiet giggles coming from my mother's room. I don't know what she does in the morning that always makes her happy to the point of laughter. But, it is enough for me to know that she finds a few moments of happiness and peace. She has devoted so much of her energy and resources to helping me to have this wonderful opportunity to experience life. Honestly, I don't know how she does it. I only hope that she is aware on some level of what her commitment means to me.

Oh, look! My friends are here. Good morning Mr. Giraffe. Good morning Mr. Lion. How are you Mr. Monkey? Of course I know they are not real animals. But, they are real friends to me. The morning sunshine casts shadows of all my friends on the wall in front of me as it passes through the sheer window covers. The shadows from the window covers make odd shapes on the wall and I use my imagination to help all of my wonderful shadow friends come to life. They dance on the walls in the cool morning breeze passing through my window. When my head is positioned just the right way, I can gaze at them through my eye lashes and pretend we are going on an adventure through the tall jungle grass. Sometimes my friends like to play hide-n-seek in the long cool grass I create for them. I am never lonely here; because I always have the company of these friends to help me go beyond my limitations, and pass into the world of make believe, that is never void of new discoveries. Uh oh, here comes mommy. Hide everyone.

Mommy looks so beautiful this morning. I love the way her soft dark brown hair sweeps across her face and hides her sparkling eyes. When she comes close and looks into my eyes, my heart jumps at how beautiful she is. The blue in her eyes is what I imagine the sapphire oceans of tropical paradise must look like. The sun from the near window bouncing off her nose is a team of mystical fairies surrounding us and enchanting every warm breath that comes from her soft sweet lips and lands on my cool face. She moves through my room like an angel gently lifting the spirit of everything in her path. I love my mommy so much.

**BPOV**

"Good morning sunshine, Mommy loves you." I turn Leah over to her back and place gentle kisses on her sweet lips, nose and forehead. She loves her forehead kissed, her eyes look up asking me for more.

"Okay sweet girl, how can mommy resist giving you more kisses when you ask so nicely?" I give her more juicy kisses making loud kissy noises. We giggle, Leah's eyes smile so big.

"Let's get you ready for the day."

Being with Leah in the mornings makes me happy. Her eyes tell me so much. I can tell if she's feeling well, if she's sleepy, happy or just feeling blah just by looking into her pretty blue eyes. Today though, her eyes tell me that she is happy and feeling well.

The episode from last night is a distant memory now.

Her sats looks great, so she must have had some mucus plugs that made them go down. Irina said she had a great night so I'm thankful for that.

Every day with Leah is a blessing….so I'm glad that I decided we would accept Edward's invitation to Disneyland, provided that Leah stayed healthy. It would be an experience none of us would forget.

"Jessica will be here soon then mommy needs to work for a bit." I tell Leah as I change her diaper and get her dressed in her frilly purple skirt. I choose the white shirt adorned with a big sprinkle donut on the front.

"You look edible…mommy's going to eat you up." I pretend to eat her belly where the donut is appliquéd.

I hear faint giggles from Leah. She enjoys my silly ways. I'd stand on my head to get my baby to smile and laugh. Anything for Leah, that's how it's always been, I want her short stay here on earth to be magical and happy.

"I hear Edward in the kitchen baby girl. We have a surprise for you." I clap my hands in excitement. Edward doesn't know yet that I've agreed to the Disneyland trip. "I'll be right back; I'm going to go get him." I pat Leah's arm letting her know that I'll be back in just a minute.

"Hey baby." I put my arms around his neck kissing his pretty lips. "I need to get back to Leah but I wanted you to come in her room and help me tell her the great news about Disneyland." I smile wide.

Edward grabs me with his strong arms picking me up, and then he twirls me around.

"Are you serious? You want to go?" He does a little dance with his shoulders. I giggle.

I nod my head, "yes."

"Was it my mad bedroom skills that made you say yes?"

"Edward! No! I'm going back to Leah's room. Why don't you bring me a cup of coffee when you come?" I wink at him as I walk away.

**EPOV**

Yes! I fist pump from my excitement. I am so thrilled that Bella said yes to the Disneyland trip. I can't wait to tell Leah. I even thought I'd ask Esme and Carlisle to come with us. It might make Bella feel safer with a doctor added to our entourage.

I grab the two cups of steaming hot coffee that I poured and walk to Leah's bedroom. I set them on her dresser when I get into the room.

"Good morning my little princess." I plant a soft kiss on her forehead. "Don't you look beautiful and delicious in your donut outfit?" Leah's eye smile and she says her _ah's_ that I love so much.

"Mommy and I want to tell you something…we have a BIG surprise for you." I hold my arms out to measure how big the surprise is.

"Leah… Edward is going to take us to Disneyland. You will get to see real live princesses when we're there..." Bella is holding Leah's hands smiling brightly.

We hear very happy noises and smiles so big that her eyes are shut completely. I chuckle at the sight before me.

"We will see and do lots of fun things. Are you excited?" Bella asks. Leah looks up with her eyes telling us yes that she is excited.

I tell Leah, "All the princesses will be there and we will get pictures of all of them." I lightly squeeze her little hand, rubbing the top with my thumb.

"Edward? When will we leave? What were you thinking?"

"Really we can do it whenever it works for you. I can reschedule my work to make it fit around our vacation. But remember Irina and Jessica are coming along so we will need to coordinate it with them first."

"I'll ask Jessica when she gets here and then I'll call Irina." Bella stands on her tip toes to kiss me. "Thanks baby, you have made one little girl and her mama very happy."

"I aim to please baby." I hug her around her waist feeling the soft skin around her middle. I smile as I kiss her neck that smells like strawberries and vanilla.

*

*  
The plans are set; we will be leaving next Monday. Everyone has cleared their schedules as well as my mom and dad. I had asked Bella if a doctor on the trip would make her feel better and she perked up at the idea. So Dr. Cullen will be the attending physician on board. I smile to myself that Carlisle and Esme were available and excited to join us.

I wanted to plan a dinner so that I could officially introduce my parents to Bella before our big trip. Of course she already knew my father but I wanted her to meet my mother beforehand. I knew they were going to love one another.

On Wednesday morning I went grocery shopping by myself. Bella wanted to start packing for the trip and wanted to work a few hours before my parents come over this evening. I decided to grill steaks since I knew Bella loved them. I had also planned on having baked potatoes, green salad and bread. I thought maybe we could go for ice cream again in the new van afterwards for dessert.

The grocery store was packed. I was busily piling the items I needed into my cart when I bumped into none other than Kate. She was picking up a party tray for the office she said. I outwardly cringed when I saw her.

"Oh hi Edward." Kate placed her hand on my chest.

"Hello Kate, how are you?" I really didn't care in the least bit and I shouldn't have asked her a question. I was trying to hurry and get home to help Bella.

"I'm good…I'd be better if we could see one another again." She bats her eyelashes at me. She looks so stupid; I backed up so her hand would fall off my chest.

"I'm dating Bella actually; didn't Emmett and Rosalie tell you that?"

"Nope." She pops the 'P'. Her expression has changed drastically.

"Yes, we are pretty serious." I smile hoping she will back off.

"Hmm, she's Alice's friend, the one that left that customer on the line when she was having phone sex with him. You knew she did phone sex right?" We only talked about her the night at the club so she's knows that I know. I'm trying to figure out what her angle is.

"Actually I was that guy." I cock an eyebrow at her.

"Oh…well…I um just didn't know if you knew what type of girl you were dating. She gets around I'm sure being in the business and all."

"I know exactly what type of girl Bella is. She the most wonderful and caring women I've ever met. She is not a whore, as you have insinuated and we are in love. You are pathetic to think you can sway my feelings for someone that you know nothing about. You know nothing about me, so if I were you I'd just shut your mouth and move on." I give her an icy stare.

"Fine whatever Edward, when you get tired of Bella and all her kids' issues give me a call." She flips her hair as she turns and walks away. I have never wanted to punch a woman until now. She's really crossed the line.

I only have a few more items on my list left to pick up, and now I'm pissed and just want to leave. We need steaks though so I stand in line at the butchers counter and wait. The little old lady in front of me needs everything cut in bite size chunks or trimmed to perfection. I just need four damn Porterhouse steaks..._sigh_.

Once I've checked out, I load my groceries in the Mercedes and make the short drive home. I roll my window down enjoying the fresh air and crank up Silversun Pickups on the stereo.

**BPOV**

I'm packing early for our vacation. I made a list of everything we would need for Leah. The list alone took me over an hour. There will be lots of equipment, supplies and other necessities that we will need to bring but those items will be the last to pack. I packed as many clothing items and accessories first. We couldn't go without our hair bows so those were packed with the coordinating outfits along with matching burpees. I had a thing about matching her burpees with her clothing forndays when we were out in public.

I heard Edward come home and the grocery sacks crunching as he walked. I also heard him sigh pretty loudly. Edward was always in a good mood so it bothered me that he was distressed about something. I told Jessica I would be back later to finish packing and went to see my man.

"What's wrong baby?" I rub his back and I feel the tension in him fade away.

"It's nothing…I'm great now that I'm home and you're touching me." He turns facing me and nuzzles his nose into my neck.

"Are you sure? I could tell you were troubled when you walked in just by the way you sounded." I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"I'm fine really, the store was a mad house and I bumped into Kate…you know, the one that works for Alice."

"Oh? And how was that?" I'm indifferent about her.

"She's such a bitch…I'm sorry to say it so bluntly but she is. I think_ now_ she understands that you and I are together." He rubs his forehead with his hand.

"No worries baby. I'm not insecure about her. I actually know who she is and know what she looks like. I'm not jealous. I'm a natural girl and proud of it. I'm not envious of her plastic curves." I wink.

"You are the most amazing woman I've ever met. Have I told you that lately?

"Umm…you could tell me again. Or show me." I giggle walking away toward my bedroom.

"Oh…don't tempt me Bella." He jogs my direction grabbing my waist stopping me in my tracks. He scoops me up and throws me over his shoulder, caveman style. I smack his butt telling him to put me down.

We reach the bedroom and he kicks the door shut with his foot, carrying me to the bed, he tosses me in the middle.

"As much as I'd like to take my sweet time with you…I have dinner to prepare for this evening. So this is gonna be quick baby."

He tugs at my yoga pants taking them and my panties off in one quick sweep. He unbuttons his jeans and pushes them and his boxers down to mid thigh. He wasn't kidding when he said it was going to be quick. He was ready and standing at attention when I watched his jeans slide down.

"Spread your pretty little thighs Bella." He puts his hand on my knee as he bends forward lining himself up to my opening. His hands slide underneath my tank top feeling his way to my breasts. His fingers creep up under my bra, pinching my nipples.

"Edward..." I whisper. "Hurry, I need you."

"I need you too." He moans as he pushes his way into my body. "So good baby."

I put my hands on his waist pulling him closer to me. His body felt so good pressed up against mine, I felt shivers race through my entire body, making it extra sensitive to his touch.

He was hitting the right spot deep inside me for several minutes, with each thrust it was sending me closer to orgasm. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back as the feelings were getting stronger.

"Open your eyes Bella, look at me when you cum. I want your beautiful eyes on me." His hands were now on my waist helping to guide each delicious thrust into my tightening body. I stiffened as my orgasm took over. His mouth covers mine to quiet my screams of passion. His release comes shortly after mine begins. Our breaths are heavy and our bodies heaving as we take everything we can from one another.

"Edward you are incredible." I hug him to my chest. "I kind of like these quickies." He laughs at me.

"Then I think they should be mandatory." He nips my jaw, licking his way down my collar bone.

"Is this what you call a nooner?" I tease.

"If it's noon, then yes." He tickles my sides then slips out of my body leaving me hollow without his warmth.

"Then I want a nooner every day." I roll over to get off of the bed. He slaps my rear playfully. "Ouch!"

"Do you want to take a quick shower with me? I'm hot and sweaty." He bites the inside of his mouth.

"Round two is a no go Mr. Cullen. But I'll take a quick shower…In and out. No funny stuff.

"Yes….IN...AND…OUT." He gestures with his hips.

I shake my head at how cute he is….and seductive. You are a bad bad boy.

I walk to the bathroom, removing my shirt and bra along the way. I hear a low growl behind me. It makes me shiver knowing that round two is probably a reality. I yelp as Edward's hands circle my stomach and drift down to the already sensitive spot between my legs.

"Round two?" I see his sexy eyes in the mirror. How can I resist him?

"Round two." I agree nodding my head slowly.

Under the hot water of the shower we make love sweetly and then wash each other tenderly. Needless to say it wasn't a quickie.

**Leah's POV**

It has been such a great day so far. My mommy and Edward told me this morning that they were taking me to Disneyland. I'm not exactly sure what Disneyland is except mommy told me that real princesses would be there. I wonder if my mommy will put my tiara on me so I can be a princess too.

My mommy already started packing my clothes this morning and let me say yes or no about the outfits I wanted to bring. I told her yes or no with my eyes. That's how I tell my mommy_ yes_ or _no,_ by closing my eyes or looking up. She knows me so well…sometimes she knows what I'm going to say even before I tell her. I think she magic sometimes.

Jessica and Irina get to come with us on our vacation too. I love my nurses; they take such good care of me, and they are my friends. I hope mommy packs my animals, they are my friends too. They will be lonely without me and I will miss them if I can't have them in my bed when I sleep. I've never been on a vacation before but I bet it's going to be a lot of fun.

I hear my mommy laughing and Edward's heavy footsteps. It's funny to see them laugh together; I wonder what they are laughing about now, but Jessica tells me it's time for my treatment so I forget about Mommy and Edward. Jess turns on my Hello Kitty jam box and puts my favorite Kid Rock CD in. My mommy said to me that she wasn't going to let me date, whatever that means, and she said my choice in boys was not the best, but I loved Kid Rock. Oh and my mommy didn't let me listen to his bad word songs, she always turned to a different song when those came on.

I love listening to music, any kind really; it makes me feel so happy.

Its nap time now and I'm tired. I think I will dream of Disneyland, my mommy, Edward and my daddy.

**BPOV**

I helped Edward prepare our dinner for this evening. I was looking forward to meeting Esme. From what Edward said, we would be the best of friends. I knew that if she was half of what Edward was, then I'd love her. I already thought the world of his dad Carlisle. Edward told me to call him by his first name but I was having a hard time doing so after knowing him as Dr. Cullen for the past seven years. I would try though.

We marinated the steaks, cut and washed vegetables for the salad and buttered the French bread wrapping it in foil. After everything was prepared we sat on the loveseat. Edward held me to his chest and we both took a cat nap. I decided that I'd work extra tomorrow since today was a total bust. Edward didn't mind and kept saying that he'd pay me anyway; I gave him a dirty look, one that told him that I was not going to be a charity case. He caught my drift.

The smell of Edward as I lay my head on his chest was comforting. I loved it and it felt like home.

The doorbell rang and startled us from our sleep. Edward stood and stretched then went to the door to answer it.

Delivery for a Miss Isabella Black, I heard the man say.

**A/N: Wha? Another delivery? What is it?**

**Okay…so they are going to Disney….yea! How will the dinner go with the 'rents (parents)?**

**And yes my daughter loves Kid Rock…it's totally crazy. When she was about two years old we figured out she liked him because when his song would turn off she would cry. It was kind of cute. My husband tells her all of the time that she cannot ever date. Lol I told them both, thank goodness cause we would know what type of guy she would choose. Someone like the Kid! hahaha**

**Leah is so excited for her vacation…she is so super sweet. **

**I'm so glad it was brought to my attention to give her a POV. There will be more LPOV in future chapters.**

**Thank you for reading my story…please review….I love to hear your thoughts about what will happen next and I'm sure everyone will have an opinion on what the delivery is. :)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. The plot is the authors.**

**A/N: Let's see what the delivery is…..**

**Thank you to those that reviewed…I love to read them.**

**Previously in Chapter 16:**

_The smell of Edward as I lay my head on his chest was comforting. I loved it and it felt like home._

_The doorbell rang and startled us from our sleep. Edward stood and stretched then went to the door to answer it. _

_Delivery for a Miss Isabella Black, I heard the man say_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

"Yes I'll give them to her. Thank you. I hear Edward thank the delivery guy for the beautiful arrangement of flowers in white, green, pink and coral. Edward furrows his brows so I assume that they are not from him, and then closes the door.

"These are for you." His brows are still furrowed; I can tell he's a little anxious about the sender of said beautiful arrangement.

"Oh, thanks. I can tell by the look on your face that these are not from you."

"What does the card say?"

"I don't see a card….hmm." I sit the arrangement down on the kitchen table where we will be eating this evening. "That's weird…no card. Oh well, they will look beautiful on our table when your parents come tonight."

"You must have a secret admirer…and I don't like it baby. I don't like feeling jealous; I've never been a jealous person."

"Edward…I have no idea who these are from but I can tell you that I don't care. They are lovely but I love you and there is nothing to be jealous about."

"Well, I still don't like it." He puts his arms around me hugging me tightly in his embrace. "I'd fight for you Bella." He licks over my lips and enters my mouth with his warm tongue. He kisses me like he's lost at sea, needing a life raft to save him. Desperate. Needy.

I pull back and look into his eyes. "You have nothing to worry about. You are my everything, you and Leah, that's all I need. I love you." I kiss him once more, this time is slow and easy and reassuring.

"Your parents will be here in a few hours and Jessica will need to leave about that time as well. I'm going to fix my hair and put on some makeup then I can help you with last minute prep. Sound good?"

"Yes, sounds great. You don't need makeup though…you look beautiful without it."

"Edward, thank you but I want to look nice when I meet your mother. I don't want to scare her away." I laugh.

"You won't but if you insist, go beautify yourself. We can grill the steaks right before they get here and keep them warm in the oven. It will be quicker to cook before they come, that way we can either go get ice cream or take Leah out to her playground after dinner." He looks so handsome in his faded jeans, tight white t-shirt wearing his crooked smile.

"Give me thirty minutes and I'll help you." I hurry to apply my makeup, light eye shadow, mascara and a light coat of lip gloss. I put on my dark denim skinny jeans with a silk cream color capped sleeve blouse. I find my diamond stud earrings, fake of course and a dainty necklace with Leah's initial on it. I pull my hair up into a loose messy bun with a few tendrils coming down on the sides and spray my strawberry body mist to finish. I think I look fine to meet the parents. Not too flashy, which I'm not anyway, just respectable.

I find Edward cleaning the grill grates with the barbeque tools when I step outside.

"Hey."

He turns around to say hi, when he sees me he instantly stops.

"I didn't think you could get any more beautiful." He steps closer to me, not touching but very very close. The currents of electricity flow between us as he hovers next to my lips, neither one of us touching the other.

"Damn you're hot." His hooded green eyes are turning me on.

My breath hitches and I feel the wetness between my legs.

"Can I kiss you baby?" He whispers seductively.

I nod my head not taking my eyes off of him.

"I want to take you right here and now, but I can't." His lips move a fraction closer. "Every time I look at you tonight, you're going to know what I'm thinking. Won't you baby?"

I nod my head ever so slightly.

"I'm going to be thinking of how I'm going to make love to you tonight; slow and sweet, until you beg me for more."

A whimper leaves my throat; I lick my lips imagining how my night is going to end, in Edward's arms with him making mad passionate love to me. I want to cancel the dinner right now. Forget meeting the parents, the promise he just made is much more appetizing.

He finally closes the gap between us with his luscious lips. My arms smooth over his arms up to his shoulders bringing his body closer to mine. Our lips meet; I open my mouth asking for him to enter. Our tongues swirl, and then he sucks my bottom lip into his mouth licking it with his tongue.

"Edward…I…think I need to change my panties." I feel the heat of my blush rush over my face.

His laugh makes me blush even more. I'm embarrassed that I just admitted that to him.

"Baby…you are so adorable. I love that I can do that to you." He winks and flashes his crooked smile. "Go change your panties then, and come back out to help. I promise I'll keep my thoughts to myself, until we are in bed." He pats my behind, turns me around and gives me a nudge to go.

I walk like a zombie back to the bedroom to find another pair of silky thong panties to replace the ones I have on. Jeeze….

Edward's parents knock at the door; I let Edward welcome them into the house as I stay close to Leah. I have her in her wheelchair so that we can move her from room to room. Edward promised her the playground tonight so we will save the ice cream outing for another day.

Esme is beautiful. She's a little taller than I am, and she has caramel color shoulder length wavy hair. Her light green eyes sparkle bright as she focuses in on me and Leah.

"Well hello there." She says as she walks toward us.

"Mom, this is my beautiful Bella and my buddy Leah." Edward grins as he introduces us.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen, it's very nice to meet you." She wraps her arms around me pulling me into a hug.

"Please, call me Esme." She holds me at arms distant then says, "You are indeed beautiful Bella, and look at you Leah, aren't you a pretty little lady." She lightly rubs Leah's arm. Leah makes happy noises and loves Esme's attention. "I think we are going to have a grand time at Disneyland, don't you think sweetheart?" Leah responds with more _ah's_ and happy noises.

Carlisle walks over to us and pats my shoulder. "How are you Bella? Thank you for having us to your home for dinner this evening."

"You are quite welcome, I'm happy you both could come."

Carlisle looks dashing in his khaki pants and light blue polo shirt. His eyes look bluer with the shirt that he is wearing. His blonde hair is perfectly styled; it looks like he has used gel or something of that nature since its slightly wet looking.

"Hello Leah, you look lovely this evening." Carlisle pats her knee smiling at her.

Leah is happy to have company and makes everyone laugh when she giggles.

I offer for our guests to make their way to the kitchen table while Edward and I place the food on it, family style.

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy you received our flowers. They look gorgeous in the middle of the dinner table."

I look at Edward and laugh out loud. I cover my mouth quickly as my eyes water with laughter. He is looking at me shaking his head smiling.

"Esme, they are absolutely beautiful. Thank you. They came today without a card so I'm sorry I didn't thank you sooner." I wipe the happy tears from the corner of my eyes. "I'm afraid that Edward thought I had a secret admirer and was a little jealous." I laugh again.

"Edward, lighten up darling. They were just from your mom and dad." She presses her lips together playfully, silently telling him to behave.

Edward ducks his head, and Carlisle gives him a big pat on his shoulder; shaking his head.

The red wine sat at the head of the table ready to be poured. When the food was on the table we all took our seats and passed it around. It was so nice to have a family dinner. It had been so long since I had dinner with my dad. I thought to myself that I needed to call him and invite him back to town to meet Edward and to see me and Leah. I missed him. As for Renee my mother, she left when I was two; my dad raised me and I was just fine with that. He did an incredible job and for that I was thankful.

Dinner was fabulous. I was so relaxed around the Cullen's and couldn't wait for them to travel with us to Disneyland. Our conversation was easy. Who knew that Carlisle was such a funny man? I only knew him professionally until tonight and was happy to see him on a personal level. I could see why Edward was so wonderful; his parents were incredible people.

Edward was excited to take Leah out to her playground and Carlisle and Esme wanted to play too. It was cute to see them next to Leah as Edward pushed her up to the platform. She loved looking at the leaves as Edward pulled the branch down to her level of sight.

"Leah." Carlisle starts talking. "This is a Quaking Aspen." He takes her hand and brushes it over a leaf. "It's called that because in a very light breeze it quivers making the tree appear to be moving." She smiles with her eyes as he explains that to her.

"Wow dad, aren't you a walking encyclopedia." Edward laughs giving his dad a mischievous smile.

Carlisle laughs at Edward's teasing. "I guess I am. I could have told Leah that the Quaking Aspen's leaves are alternate, simple, rhombic to nearly circular or broad ovate. Often entire or crenate-serrate, green above, pale on the lower surface, rounded to wedge-shaped at the base, up to 4 inches long, and turn golden yellow in autumn and stalks are flattened." He takes a deep breath.

"I'm so glad you didn't start with that wealth of info. She would have rolled her eyes at you." They both laugh. "Let go swing princess before Carlisle bores you to sleep." Edward pushes her down to her swing and I help to get her wheelchair strapped down.

The night ended with lots of hugs between me and Esme and a few from Carlisle. We were all excited for our vacation to begin on Monday. I thanked them again for the beautiful flower arrangement and they thanked us for a lovely dinner and playtime outside with Leah.

Both Edward and I got Leah ready for bed and I showed him how to suction. I thought it might be helpful since we would be together twenty four seven in a few short days. Plus he kept asking to learn how to take care of her and I figured the more he knew the better it would be. He could even help me take care of her when we didn't have a nurse. He was thrilled at the opportunity.

I loved him so much…it made my heart happy that he cared enough to learn everything he could about Leah.

Alice called bright and early the next morning. Edward kept me up way too late with the promises he made to me the night before. I wasn't complaining but damn I was tired.

"Hey Al, what's up?" My voice is scratchy from lack of sleep.

"I'm bringing you a Hazelnut Macchiato in about fifteen minutes. You better be up and dressed. I have a feeling you are naked as a blue jay right now." Her pixie giggles are too much this early in the morning.

"How'd you know?"

"Bella! You little hoochie mama, is Edward there? I can bring him a coffee too."

"No he went to the hotel site pretty early this morning." I yawn.

"Okay good. I wanted to tell you something and I didn't want him to hear." She whispers.

"Why are you whispering Alice? He's not here." I laugh.

"Oh, I dunno." She giggles again. "See ya in a few girlie."

We hang up and I throw on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top sans bra.

When Alice arrives she gives me a huge hug and kisses my cheek. I reciprocate. She hands me my morning life line…..coffee.

"Thanks Al, I'm going to need this today."

"Too much sexy time?" She wiggles her eyebrows at me. I sigh at her shaking my head.

"So, what did you want to tell me that you don't want Edward to hear?"

"Yesterday when I sent Kate to the grocery to pick up a party tray for one of my employees birthday, she said she ran into Edward."

"Ya, so?

"Well evidently, they went on a date before you to two got together." She takes in a breath and I cut in.

"It wasn't a date Al. He went with his friend Emmett to a club and met her and Rosalie. Emmett basically forced him to go."

I ended up telling Alice all the sordid details that Edward later relayed to me about his run in with Kate at the store.

"Okay, it makes sense then. She was saying that he made a pass at her at the store yesterday. I didn't believe her but I wanted to find out from you if you knew about her."

"Yes I know about her and I guess she came on to_ him_ yesterday so he put her in her place."

"I should fuck a beotch up. I'm so sick of her and her lying. I can't fire her but I can make her miserable at the work place. I think I'll add to her work load so she wants to quit." A devious laugh comes out of sweet little Alice.

"Alice I'm not jealous. Let her think whatever she wants. She's gross."

"Gross is an understatement. One time she came to work and I swear it looked like she had dried cum in her hair, still in her same clothes from the evening before. She looked like she had been rode hard and put up wet!" I couldn't help but laugh at Alice.

"Do whatever you want to do but honestly…I really don't have time to dwell on that girl. I have enough on my plate than to deal with negativity from someone like her."

"Good way of thinking sweetie. As for me…I am totally going to make it hell on earth for her. She will need a manicure everyday when she leaves work with the manual labor I'll be giving her. I give it two days and I'll be running an ad for a new receptionist." Ali's laugh creeps me out, reminding me to always stay on her good side. I have to snicker.

**Alice's POV**

When Bella tells me the things that Kate said to Edward at the grocery store yesterday, I want to wring her nasty little blonde headed neck.

To insinuate that Bella is a whore is beyond ludicrous. Anyone that knows Bella knows that she is almost straight laced to the point of _how in the heck did she ever conceive a kid_. I know there has to be some crazy deep down inside, but she has always been very responsible and especially once Leah came into the picture. I suppose she has never had the opportunity to be wild and crazy, let alone a whore. That shit just pissed me off. Kate was going to pay, but she would never suspect it was because of what she said about Bella, at first anyway.

When I get to the office I was going to put my plan '_operation_ _make a bitch pay'_ into motion.

I walk into the building with a bright smile.

"Good morning Kate. How are you today?" I say as I pass by her desk.

"I'm good, I …" I cut her off mid sentence since I didn't give a shit about how she really was. It was just small talk.

"Could you come in my office, I need to discuss some things with you." I keep walking; I pull out my key to unlock the door. I flip on the light and walk to my desk. By this time Kate is standing at my door.

"What's up boss lady?" She has no idea that I'm gonna fuck her up. Royally!

"Oh yes…come in and have a seat. I have some new responsibilities to hand to you."

"Really?" Kate sounds excited, like I am going to give her a promotion of some sort. NOT bitch. You will want to quit in a few days if not hours. I inwardly laugh. I try hard to keep a straight face as I lie to her and give her some new duties.

"Yes really. I am going to have to cut some costs in the office and because of this, and not wanting to cut your pay, I'm going to need to add to your phone answering duties." I clear my throat before I continue. I'm trying to keep my composure as I clear my throat because I don't want to burst out laughing when I drop the bomb on her.

"Okay, what are my new duties?" Her face has an inquisitive look on it.

"I've had to let my office cleaning crew go to start with, so I'm going to add cleaning the restrooms to your duties. You know, toilets, sinks, mopping the floors."

Kate's eyes open so wide. She doesn't say anything probably because she speechless.

"And it will be your responsibility to empty the trash at the end of the day from each office… Oh and the restroom trash as well." I pause my duty spewing for a moment to gauge her reaction.

Kate's head slowly goes up like she's going to nod but gets stuck in the up position. Then she sighs. I have to wonder what's going through her nonexistent brain.

"Then lastly, the lawn crew that comes once a week and cleans the flower beds at the front of our building. That will need to be weeded every Friday. I can answer the phone for you when you are outside."

"Wow, that's not what I expected when you said more responsibilities." She furrows her brows.

"Is there a problem Kate? I figured that you would be more than willing to help out since I pay you so well. Or…I did some figuring and I'd need to cut your pay to nine dollars an hour instead of the seventeen you're making now. It's your choice really."

"Can I think about it?"

"What's there to think about? I assumed you'd need the money since you just bought that sports car out front. Jobs these days are hard to come by."

Her eyes are searching around the room, for what I'm not sure of. All I know is that I have completely caught her of guard and I love it. Jasper thinks I'm being mean but he agrees that no one is going to sling insults toward our friend Bella. He actually thought I should just fire her but my sick twisted little self wanted to play mind tricks on Kate first.

She's still scanning the office, words are escaping her. I'm biting the inside of my mouth. I wait a few more seconds before bringing her out of her obvious mind fuck.

"Kate sweetie, I need an answer like now." I smile at her.

"I…I don't know. I can try but….what about my nails and what am I going to wear now? I mean I always wear dresses…or…" I interrupt her babbling.

"Well…you can still clean the restrooms in a dress and on Friday's when you weed the flower beds you can bring a pair of jeans or shorts or whatever and change in the restroom." I'm more than helpful with trying to figure out how she's going to accomplish the tasks I've given to her. "Problem solved?"

"Oh yeah, I guess so." She is still wide eyed.

"Great! Then you can start today with the restrooms and tomorrow is Friday so make sure you remember your alternate outfit to change into." I smile. "Thank you Kate. Now I have some really pressing business to get to and I'll need some private time to work. Please close the door behind you when you leave." I look down at my desk and gather a stack of papers that look as if they need to be straightened, even though they don't. I am trying to contain my laughter long enough for her to exit my office.

Mission '_make a bitch pay'_ went very well. I giggle out loud but not too loudly, I want to see how long Miss Kate lasts. By her reaction…I think that the restrooms will not get completely cleaned. Especially when I send Jaspers friend Alister in there after we have lunch with him today. I will make sure he knows how she's treated Bella and then I'll tell him to let loose in the restroom and not tidy up after himself. I make a note to self to use it before he gets in there for his turn. I'm a sicko I know.

**EPOV**

I left the house early this morning to get to the hotel site. I wanted to stay in our warm bed with my beautiful girl instead of getting my ass to work. Bella's perfect little naked body was wrapped around me when I woke up so I gently disentangled her from me. It took all my willpower and then some not to wake her by pushing myself deep within her body. I wanted to wake up every day for the rest of my life with Bella. This would never get old. The two of us tangled together where no one could possibly separate us. She had completely in a matter of weeks become the most important thing in my world, Leah too. I couldn't imagine not having them in my life. I was going to have to make it to where this was our reality, waking up together, living our lives together, and loving one another with every fiber of our being. That day couldn't come soon enough.

I waited until nine o'clock when the flower shop opened to phone in my order. I wanted to send Bella something from me this time. I placed my order, paid for it over the phone then I got back to my job.

**BPOV**

Alice called me immediately after her sit to with Kate. I could barely understand what she was telling me through her hysterical laughing. It made me laugh just as hard to hear Alice laughing. It was contagious. I still didn't know what went down at her office. After about four minutes of Alice trying to compose herself she finally was able to fill me in.

"Bella, it was so great. I so wish you could have been a fly on the wall when I told her that her new responsibilities included cleaning the restrooms." She's laughing again but so am I.

"Poor girl." Is all I can say.

"Shut the front door Bella. That bitch bad mouthed my best friend and I won't sit around and pretend it didn't happen. Not when I can retaliate." The devious laugh surfaces now.

"I know Al, thank you for having my back and all…so do you think she will last with her new duties?"

"I sure as shit hope not. I can't stand to look at her anymore."

"Remind me to always stay on your good side." I giggle.

"Always, besides I couldn't ever go without seeing my littlest BFF. Hey? Is she excited for the Disney trip?"

"I think so… she rolls her eyes and shuts them when we talk to her about it. I'm sure she has no idea really what Disney is but she will soon find out. I think Edward is going to spoil that child rotten I'm afraid. Not to mention Carlisle and Esme."

"Really? That's wonderful Bells."

"You should have seen them with her last night when they came for dinner. It made my heart so happy that they accepted Leah and acted as if nothing was wrong with her. You know that when I look at her I don't see tubes and machines and stuff but I know that other people do." I pause

"I know honey…once you get to know Leah; she's more than tubes and machines. I feel the same way about her. I look beyond all that stuff."

"I love you for that Al. I knew that Carlisle would be great with her because he always has, plus he's used to the medical side of it all. I wondered how Esme would react but when she walked through my front door last night, it was if she had known us her whole life. It was easy, relaxed and a very enjoyable evening. I'm glad they are coming with us on the trip."

"I know if I were you, I'd feel safer with a doctor in the group. And Esme sounds wonderful."

_**DING DONG**_

"Hey Al, someone is at my door. I'll talk to you later. Thanks again for the coffee this morning and for operation 'make a bitch pay'. I laugh.

I hang up with Alice as I'm walking to the door.

"I have a delivery for Isabella Black". The same delivery guy is handing me a gorgeous vase of red long stem roses.

"Thank you…they are GORGEOUS!" I think that they are most likely from Edward but who knows. I laugh at the thought of them being from someone else.

I take the heavy vase of roses and close the door. I set them on my coffee table in front of my loveseat. I sit taking the card off the plastic stick stuck down in the middle of the arrangement.

It reads:

_**My dearest Bella,**_

_**If I had to choose whether to breathe**_

_**or to love you, I would use my last**_

_**breath to tell you that…I love you.**_

_**Your secret admirer….**_

I gasp and tears prick at the back of my eyes. I know these are from Edward, I love him so much.

I lean in toward the roses and inhale the delicious smell invading my little family room. Not only are the roses beautiful but the card makes me feel so very loved. I really can't believe this is my life. I am in love with a great man. I pick up my phone to call my most handsome boyfriend….tears are streaming down my cheeks.

He answers his phone. "Baby?"

I sniff and try to compose myself to speak but the words are coming out all jumbled.

"Ed…Ed…wa ..ward."

"Oh my gosh are you okay? Is everything okay?" He is in a panic.

"Y…ye…yes…." I manage to choke out.

"Calm down baby…please tell me what's wrong? Shhhhhhh…" His calming voice helps me to catch my breath. I feel really stupid right now for being so emotional but the card just struck a sentimental cord with me.

"Nothing….is…wrong…." I'm catching my breath and as I take a breath in its shaky.

"Okay…baby…I'm going to come home now and check for myself to see if everything is fine or not."

"No…no….I'm fine. I jus…just got y…your fl…flowers." Okay I said it. _FINALLY_.

Edward lets out a breath that I'm sure he's been holding the whole time we've been talking. Then I hear the biggest belly laugh.

"Bella? Don't you ever scare me like that again. I was going out of my mind thinking something happened to Leah." He paused. "I'm glad you liked the flowers…or did you not like them? You are so upset."

"I… love them… baby…..the card… tugged at my… heart, that's all. Such beautiful… words… I love you so… much. I don't know… if you know just… how much, but I do…I love you."

"I meant those words Bella. You are my every breath and I don't want to spend one day apart from you. I love you so much too baby."

"I'm sorry… I worried you." I sniff.

"It's fine… but the next time you decide to scare me like that…I'm taking you over my knee and it's not gonna be pretty."

"Promise?" I decide I'm going to flirt a little.

"I think I'm coming home now….Goodbye Isabella." His voice is all sex and fire and want and desire.

Oh shit….I just started something that I'm going to have to finish…not that I mind. My stomach has butterflies and my heart races. I run to my room and put on something a little sexier than my yoga pants and tank. I splash cool water on my face, brush my teeth and comb through my hair putting it into a messy bun. And then I wait…on my bed…for my guy….ten minutes later I hear the front door creak open. My skin is tingling with desire as I hear his footsteps near my door. Then it opens and I see his beautiful face.

He closes the door slowly…drawing it out. I hear the click of the door. His dark green eyes are hooded, he's biting the inside of his mouth, his chest his puffed out and his shoulders are back and if I didn't know better I would think he was pissed. He's not though…it's his desire burning for me, I know. He doesn't say a word as he slowly comes closer. My heart is beating out of my chest and my breathing has picked up. He's stalking me like a panther stalks its prey. I am the hunted.

He reaches the bed. Our eyes are locked….green to blue. My mouth has suddenly gone dry and my tongue darts out to moisten my lips. His ravenous eyes widen just slightly when he sees this. The bed dips when his knee presses to the mattress. I lean back as he comes my way…not that I'm scared, I'm trying to lean against the headboard to support myself not wanting to pass out with my erratic breathing.

"Not so fast beautiful…c'mere." His velvet sexy voice breaks the silence.

I scoot closer to him very slowly.

"I think you requested a spanking…am I correct?" His voice is like melted butter on a hot surface.

All I can do is nod ever so slightly. I've never been spanked before not even as a kid. I'm a little nervous but more so I'm so freaking turned on that my panties are wet again with my arousal.

Edward sits on the edge of the bed; his long fingers circle my wrist helping me from the bed so that I'm standing in front of him.

"Take 'em off." He nods toward my jeans. My breath hitches but I do as I'm told and fumble with the button of my jeans with my shaky hands. I see a very small crooked smile for a split second on Edward's face.

"Good girl. Now…the panties." Oh his voice is going to be the death of me. I could cum just listening to his sex on fire voice directing me on what to do.

I swallow hard and blink my eyes a few times as I focus on his demand.

"Beautiful…" He deeply inhales as he watches me slide my panties down, they pool at my ankles.

"I'm not going to hurt you baby…do you trust me?"

I nod.

"Say it." He stares through my sapphire eyes.

"Y...yes… I trust you Edward."

"I would never hurt you Bella; sometimes there is a fine line between pleasure and pain. I want you to feel only pleasure. You need to tell me to stop if it gets too much. Okay?"

I nod. "I understand."

"Okay baby, lay down across my lap with your hands above your head. I'm going to give you ten swats. Count as I go." Holy shit, this is happening. Oh my goodness! I close my eyes and expecting something horrible but what I feel are his soft hands caressing my bottom, it feels nice. I relax as he caresses. Then all of a sudden a loud smack lands on my right cheek. I yelp not expecting the blow.

I squeeze my eyes shut tight, holding my breath.

"Bella count."

Oh yeah, I was supposed to count. "One."

"Good girl. Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" He questions me with that ever so sexy velvet voice.

"No." I whisper.

His hand caresses the spot where he just smacked, then all around my entire bottom. Again, when I'm not expecting it another loud smack lands on the left side.

"Two." I squeak. It slightly hurts at first then it turns into a warm feeling that tingles as his hands smooth over the spot.

"Are you still okay baby? I can stop."

"N..no. I'm fine." I feel my body releasing moisture between my legs and I want him to slide his fingers between my folds and ease the aching that I feel. My desire is increasing with his delicious torment.

Each time he lands his hands on my bottom, I get that much closer to needing him inside of me. I count wishing he would hurry and get to ten. He drags it on as my insides are twisting and contracting begging for his hard flesh to be inside of me.

I moan as we near ten. "Please Edward…take me. I need you."

"Do you now?" I hear but not see the sexy smile in his voice.

"Umm hummm…" I moan. I try to take a deep breath in to quench my desire but it only fuels the fire I have for him.

"Then let's stop at nine and you can show me just how much you love me." I turn my head back looking over my shoulder. He winks at me giving me a big lopsided grin.

"So… are you ever going to scare me again sweet girl?" He cocks his eyebrow.

"Possibly…if it's going to feel this good when I do." I say shyly. I ease myself up with Edwards help.

He shakes his head. "Isabella".

Our lips crash together in a mad passionate embrace; our tongues dancing and twirling and sucking. His hands find my most engorged area between my legs as he plunges two fingers deep inside me, it's only a few seconds before I find my release.

I feel him hard beneath me so I grab for his button on his dark jeans and hurriedly unfasten them. I take his erection out from his boxers; I slide from his lap down to my knees to the floor.

" Bella? You don't have to do that." He tries pulling me up.

"I want to Edward. I've wanted to do this for quite some time."

I start to free him from the confines of his jeans and boxers; he lifts slightly so I can tug them down his thighs and off his legs completely. I settle myself back in between his legs, taking him into my hands. His length is massive and I contemplate how it will all fit into my mouth. I don't hesitate long before my lips sheath his tip. He is already moist from his arousal. I lick and suck taking him into my mouth as far as I'm comfortable with. I use one hand to compensate for the excess length that doesn't fit. I twist my hand moving it in sync with my mouth as I bob up and down licking and sucking. He grasps my hair at the nape of my neck.

Edward is moaning in pure ecstasy telling me that he loves what I do to him. It makes me feel like I am the queen of blow jobs when in actuality I'm not. That's not something I ever wanted to do with Jacob.

I grasp a hold of his balls massaging lightly all the while my mouth is tempting and teasing him in the most delicious way. His groans are getting more drawn out.

"Baby…Oh my fuck! So good Bella…so good." His hands have not left my hair and never once has he forced me deeper than what I have offered.

"I'm almost there sweetheart…" I bob my head a few more times. Edward is trying to pull me off of him telling me he is ready to cum. I don't budge but I hum sending more sensation to his already sensitive cock.

"Oh shit….I'm cumming baby….I'm cum…ming." He cries out.

I swallow as he releases everything he has for me into my mouth. He is cups my face, I look up at him his eyes are almost shut, he is in pure post coital bliss.

"Come here sweetheart". He pulls me to my feet, I stand between his legs. We kiss and he pulls me on top of him as he lies back onto the mattress.

"If I send you roses every week…promise me you will do that again?" He chuckles as his nose nudges under my ear placing tiny kisses to my neck.

"Edward Anthony Cullen you are a bad bad boy!"

We laugh and tease one another, kissing and hugging, rolling around on the bed playfully.

"You are amazing baby…I love you."

"I love you too Edward".

As we clean ourselves up I inform Edward of the new duties Alice bestowed upon Kate. He laughs so hard he has to sit back on the bed to recover.

"I say we pay Alice a visit tomorrow while Kate is weeding the flower bed." He smirks.

"That's mean Edward."

"Well, turn about is fair play. Please?"

"I do need to return a few things to Alice so it wouldn't look completely obvious if we showed up, I guess. I'm just not sure I can keep a straight face."

"She probably won't even make it to tomorrow after the restroom she's going to be cleaning tonight. So let's cross that bridge when we get to it."

I shrug…I'm not a mean person and I don't like to see people upset, but I do think Kate deserves a little bit of what Alice handed out. I'll reconsider since Edward is basically begging me.

"I'll think about it." I sit on his lap straddling him, and then I kiss his nose. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Is that a trick question?" He cocks his eyebrow.

"Definitely not! Get your mind out of the gutter Cullen." I slap his back.

"Alright, how about I fix us something and we can have a romantic dinner in Leah's room, just the three of us?"

"Perfect." I give him a chaste kiss on his lips and then I move my body from his lap.

"Love you baby Bella."

"Love you too… Oh and Edward? Thank you for the roses."

**Did Kate get what she deserved? I have one reader that is hell bent on revenge! Lol I hope I did it justice. **

**The dinner with Edward's parents went off without a hitch. I love how they all get along so well.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be Disneyland….I know nothing about it so I will be doing some research. Isn't that awful I've never taken my kids there? **

**Oh and I'm not sure where the whole spanking thing came from …I've never written anything like that. I felt a little naughty…lol My fingers took over typing and that's what I ended up with. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Tell me what ya think…I love reviews. MUAH!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. The plot is the authors.**

**A/N: I loved the response from the last chapter….thank you to those that posted reviews.**

**I am officially a grandma…sounds so crazy. I'm not old enough to be a grandma therefore my name is GiGi….lol. Our newest addition to the family is Ace Carter and he is quite beautiful! So this is why my Chapter is late in posting. I don't have a beta so as always all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

_**Previously in Chapter 17:**_

"_I say we pay Alice a visit tomorrow while Kate is weeding the flower bed." He smirks. _

"_That's mean Edward."_

"_Well, turnabout is fair play. Please?"_

"_I do need to return a few things to Alice so it wouldn't look completely obvious if we showed up, I guess. I'm just not sure I can keep a straight face."_

"_She probably won't even make it to tomorrow after the restroom she's going to be cleaning tonight. So let's cross that bridge when we get to it."_

_I shrug…I'm not a mean person and I don't like to see people upset, but I do think Kate deserves a little bit of what Alice handed out. I'll reconsider since Edward is basically begging me._

"_I'll think about it." I sit on his lap straddling him, and then I kiss his nose. "What would you like for dinner?"_

"_Is that a trick question?" He cocks his eyebrow._

"_Definitely not! Get your mind out of the gutter Cullen." I slap his back. _

"_Alright, how about I fix us something and we can have a romantic dinner in Leah's room, just the three of us?"_

"_Perfect." I give him a chaste kiss on his lips and then I move my body from his lap._

"_Love you baby Bella."_

"_Love you too… Oh and Edward? Thank you for the roses."_

**Chapter 18~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

So Edward and I ended up at Brandon Enterprises and much to Edward's delight Kate was weeding the front flower beds. I couldn't bring myself to look because honestly as much as she pissed everyone off, I just let it slide right off my back.

When Edward got out of the Mercedes, he made it a point to look directly at Kate and wave with a smirk on his handsome face. I took a quick peek and noticed Kate turned candy apple red, but part of me wondered if it was the start of sunburn. She was sweaty looking and had streaks of dirt on one cheek. She had on a pair of Daisy Dukes so the dirt was caked on her knees as well. She was going to need a shower after this duty was complete, no doubt.

We walk into the building and I see Alice sitting at the front desk waiting on us. Her laughter was off the charts hysterical. Tears and the whole coughing bit because of the excessive laughing.

"Alice Brandon!" I'm shaking my head as I scold her. I can't help but giggle a little myself but it's because of her red face and uncontrollable fit of hysterics. "You should be ashamed of yourself for sitting here laughing. What if she comes back inside?"

"Oh Bells, I'll run to my office and pretend I was in there the whole time." She's wiping her tears of joy from her pixie little face. "Lighten up girl…she so deserves this. Isn't that right Edward?" She looks at my guy that's laughing just as hard at this point.

"Y-yes." He's bent at the waist with his hands on his knees trying to compose himself.

"You both are terrible!" I look between the both of them.

"So Bells what are you guys doing here?" Alice is coughing up a lung at this point.

"I was going to return a few shirts I borrowed from you and give you the key to the house so you can water my plants. Are you sure you don't mind keeping an eye on my place?"

"Not at all sweetie, I'd love to help. I'm so glad you get to go on vacation." She's calming down but tears are still slipping from her eyes. Edward is almost back to normal…whatever that is.

"Yeah, thanks Alice. We'll bring you back some Minnie ears." Edward winks at her. "Or a Tinkerbell costume….then you can dress up for Jasper sometime." He waggles his eyebrows at her and she nods her head rapidly.

"Stop Edward, I think you and Ali are two peas in a pod. I can't take you anywhere." I play hit him on his shoulder.

"Oh baby…you know I'm just giving Alice a hard time." He leans into my ear. "I'll give you a HARD time later." He takes a hold of me pulling me into his hard chest, kissing me behind my ear.

Just the promise of Edward making love to me stirs butterflies in my stomach. We are both insatiable.

I nod my head at his promise, my eyes are dreamy.

"Bella… earth to Bella?" Alice calls to me. "Maybe _you _are the one in need of the Tinkerbell costume." She giggles.

Just as we are leaving, Kate makes her way back into the office. She ducks her head as she walks into the bathroom, I assume to change and wash up. We don't say a word as she passes by but Alice and Edward exchange looks of approval. I just shake my head at how immature they are being.

"Thanks again Ali, I'll let you know when we will be home. I think we are going to play it by ear and see how well Leah does. It's shouldn't be longer than ten days though.

"No problem you two, happy to help." We give one another hugs and kisses on the cheek before walking out the door. I notice that Alice gives Edward a fist bump. Good grief!

…

The next few days are filled with last minute packing and double and triple checking to make sure we have everything. At one point Edward takes a hold of me and tells me to relax. He tries to reassure me that if we did happen to forget or need anything while we are in California, that Carlisle will make sure we get it one way or the other.

I relax only a smidgen. I won't be completely relaxed until we have boarded Edward's jet and arrive in California. Once we get settled in the hotel suite and all of Leah's equipment and supplies are organized, I'll feel better and be ready to enjoy my vacation.

"Baby….please relax, I'm going to make sure that everything is fine. You know that Leah's safety is of the utmost importance. I'd never jeopardize her well being." His strong arms are wrapped around me; my cheek is on his chest. He smells so damn yummy. His hands are skimming my back in a soothing motion. He's hypnotizing me into relaxation.

"Okay, I'll relax a little but I can't promise that I will be stress free until we get to our destination."

"Fine, but please let me know when you are feeling overwhelmed and I'll put the Edward charm on and help you relax. How's that sound?" He gives me his best smile. I can't refuse such a sweet good looking man.

"Fine, I'll keep you up to date on my mental status." I giggle.

…

I worried for absolutely nothing. We made it to the airport and boarded the plane and arrived on time and in one piece.

All seven of us.

Irina and Jessica were very helpful the entire time. It was actually a bit relaxing and reassuring to know that I had one doctor and two nurses at our fingertips. I could get used to traveling like this often. Well, maybe not often but at least this trip was going to be great.

**Leah's POV**

I'm on my way to the airport but I'm not exactly sure what it will be like. I know that lots of airplanes will be there but I've never been on one before. I'm really excited to fly and I'm extra excited to see princesses.

When we arrived at the airport, Edward carried me onto his jet and laid me down on the couch. My mommy was really nervous I could tell. She hurried and put a pillow under my neck and propped me up with my animal friends. She even rolled my blankets up and put one on each side of me so that I wouldn't roll around once we started going. Edward kept telling my mommy that he loved her and to relax. She smiled but I could still tell that she was worried. I want her to have a good time so I'm going to try to be on my best behavior when we are on vacation.

Once everyone has settled in the airplane with their seat belts on, the pilot comes back and introduces his self to me. He was really nice and he was funny. I smiled at him but I'm not sure he could tell. I like to smile.

We started to taxi down the runway and it felt different than when I ride in the car. Edward was telling me everything that was going on and told me that he would lift me up so that I could see out of the window once we reached our altitude. I'm not sure what altitude is but when we reach it, I'll get to see clouds and things. I can't wait.

The pilot tells us we are ready for takeoff and my mommy holds my hands and squeezes them tight. I think she is a little bit scared so I'm going to be strong for her. I make happy noises and try to tell her that she is okay. I love my mommy.

I hear the loud engines and all of a sudden we start to move really fast. As we roll down the runway the light makes different patterns on the ceiling of the plane. I close my eyes as we lift off because it makes my tummy feel funny. I like it though; I've never felt like this before.

Irina and Jessica are talking about how much fun we are going to have and they are excited too. Carlisle and Esme are talking to each other and I hear them say that they haven't been to Disneyland in forever. I'm so happy that all my favorite people are here. I wish Daddy could have come too. I hope he doesn't miss me too much. He told me before I left that he would come and visit me as soon as I got home. I love my daddy.

The pilot says that we can unbuckle our seat belts if we wish but everyone keeps them on except for Edward and Mommy. His seat is across from me and mommy so he comes over to us and mommy helps him pick me up, so I can see out of the window.

"Okay little buddy. Let's look out the window now." He kisses the side of my head as he sits back down in his seat.

Mommy holds me under my chin so that my head doesn't fall forward.

"Do you see the clouds Leah? These are clouds and they look like marshmallows don't they?" I want to tell him _yes_ so I close my eyes.

I love the way the sky looks. I can't see the ground though, only the blue sky with puffy white clouds. I wonder if heaven is like this. I feel so calm looking out the window while Edward is asking me if I like it. I say my _ah's_ and close my eyes. Mommy has tears in her eyes because she is happy. I heard her tell Edward she's happy when he asked her if she was okay. My mommy cries when she's happy.

It feels funny flying. Every so often the plane bumps when it hits turbulence but it's not bad enough that we have to buckle back up. Edward holds me to his chest now. I can still see a little bit of what's out the window but I like sitting on Edward's lap. Mommy is sitting next to us singing one of my favorite songs, "You Are My Sunshine".

It doesn't take too long to get to California so Edward puts me back on the couch and mommy gets me all safe and secure before we land. I can't wait to see princesses.

**EPOV**

I had a few surprises for my girls the minute we landed at the airport. I had hired a few princesses to greet Leah once we landed. It was Cinderella and Belle that met us. Carlisle and Esme knew about the surprise so they were on standby with their camera to capture the looks on the girl's faces when they saw the princesses for the first time.

"Oh my goodness Leah….look, here is Cinderella and Belle". Bella turned Leah's head so she could get a good look at her idols.

"Ah…ah…ah…" Leah was so expressive with her sounds and happy noises. Her eyebrows kept wiggling with excitement.

"How are you friend?" Cinderella spoke in a sweet voice then touched Leah's hand.

"Ahhhhh…" Leah's sounds were increasing with the evident joy she was experiencing.

"You are quite the pretty princess my dear." Belle said as she placed a tiara on Leah's head.

Carlisle and Esme were snapping pictures left and right and at all angles. I have a feeling we will have an overabundance of photos for the memory books. I'm happy about that though, as many memories that I can help create with Bella and Leah is an honor.

Bella's face was beaming as she took in all of the happiness set before her. Leah was glowing with joy.

We proceeded to the hotel in two separate vehicles. I had rented a limo for my parents and the nurses and a handicapped minivan for Leah. I drove while Leah tended to the newest little princess.

Once we arrived at the gorgeous hotel, we checked in and got acquainted with our suites and the hotel amenities. My hotels were great but this hotel was top of the line extravagant, only the best for my two ladies.

We ended up with two suites that were connected together which were for Leah and her nurses, and me and Bella to share. Carlisle and Esme had a suite across the hallway from ours.

Leah's suite had three bedrooms and our suite had two bedrooms, a small kitchen, bar, living and dining room and a huge outside patio with a hot tub. Potted plants and flowers decorated the outside area and I couldn't wait to spend an evening with Bella in such a romantic setting. Dinner some night in the warm open air would be nice as well; I had a few plans of my own that included just Bella and me if I could swing an evening alone.

This first day was going to be acclimating to our new surroundings, and then bright and early we would head to Disneyland for as long as Leah could last. Everyone helped Leah get settled and Carlisle even did a quick assessment of her when she went down for her rest time. Bella was finally feeling more relaxed which made me happy.

"Would you like a glass of wine baby while Leah takes her nap?" I snake my arms around her waist pulling her close to my chest. I kiss the soft skin behind her ear then whisper that she's beautiful.

"Okay, actually that sounds wonderful." She turns around and kisses me on my lips.

Her lips feel so soft and I want to deepen the kiss but I keep it light since our adjoining door to Leah's suite is wide open. I will wait until tonight to show her how much I love and want her.

I pour us a glass of chardonnay then we sit on the patio on a chaise lounge. Bella sits between my legs with her back up against my body. My cell phone rings and it's my mom wondering if we would like to have a little happy hour drink.

"Well mom, we beat you to happy hour." I chuckle. "I just poured two glasses of wine and we are enjoying ourselves out on the patio while Leah naps. Want to join us?"

"We would love that if you are sure we won't be intruding."

"Of course not…come on in. You have our room key." We hang up and a few minutes later we hear voices as they walk our way.

"We brought our own bottle of wine." Carlisle laughs as he holds up the dark green bottle of Merlot.

"We even brought our own glasses but we need a wine opener." Esme adds.

"It's on the bar mom…would you like me to open it for you?" I offer.

"No… just sit and relax with your pretty girl. You both look too comfortable to move off of that chaise." Esme smiles deeply, her happiness spills out of her pores. I love my mother.

Carlisle takes care of their wine while Esme finds a seat on one of the lounge chairs.

"Edward, this is an exquisite hotel, our suite is just as beautiful as this one". She motions with her hands to our surroundings. "It's going to be a fun adventure taking Leah to Disneyland. She will be in awe of all the princesses and familiar characters that she'll see."

"Yes, Edward and I have talked to her a lot about all the characters she'll see from her movies that she watches. I bet she's in princess overload by the time we make it back to Forks." We all laugh out loud.

"Bella, Leah looks really great. Her lungs sounded wonderful so I don't see there being a problem with her while we are here." Carlisle says as he hands Esme her wine glass. "We will continue to take care of her as normal and she will be fine. So I want you to relax and enjoy yourself, okay sweetheart?"

Bella smiles at my dad and nods her head. She leans her head back and I tilt her head so that I can place another kiss on her soft pink lips.

"Thank you Carlisle for agreeing to come. You too Esme….you don't know how much better I feel with you both here."

"Let's make a toast." Esme raises her glass of red wine. The three of us raise our glasses in unison. "To a fabulous and memory making trip for Leah…I can't wait to be a part of the fun this week."

"Here here." Carlisle exclaims.

We clink our glasses together and sip our wine, then I make one more toast. "To my Bella, thank you for letting me be a part of such a wonderful experience. If you and Leah hadn't come into my life I hate to think of the happiness I would have missed out on…I love you Bella baby."

"I love you too Edward, thank you for this amazing trip." All four of us clink our glasses one more time and sip our wine. Esme leans over to Carlisle for a kiss as I kiss Bella.

When Leah wakes from her nap, we decide to order room service and eat in our suite in the huge dining room. There is room for everyone including Irina and Jessica but Irina declines the invite saying that she needs to sleep for a few hours since she has night duty tonight. We decided to hire one of the nurses that Carlisle suggested to work the overnights for Irina. Then Irina can do the five pm to midnight shift until the night nurse gets here. This way she will still get enough rest to go out during the day with all of us.

After our surf and turf dinner, complete with crème brulee for dessert, we all resume our places on the patio. Leah decides she wants to play with her princess Barbie's so Jessica takes her back to her room. Esme and Carlisle stay for about an hour then retire back to their suite.

"Edward, this is paradise." I'm sitting between his legs on the chaise again.

"This is nice but baby, this isn't paradise. One day I will take you there I promise." I run my hands down her sides to her waist, and then to her toned stomach, rubbing circles with my thumb on her soft skin under her blouse.

"To me this is paradise so if there is somewhere else you think I'll love more than this, please take me there." She smiles at me.

"I promise." I turn Bella around so she's straddling my lap. We kiss until it gets too heated to continue down this path.

"How about we change into our swim suits and meet back at the hot tub? I'll check on Leah first and give her a kiss goodnight." Bella proposes.

"Deal." We kiss once more and then I lift her off of my lap. My erection is very evident through my khaki slacks.

I see Bella's eyes drift down to my bulge. "Bring that back when you come." She giggles.

I change quickly while Bella is saying her goodnights to Jessica and Leah. I take the walkie talkie out of my bag just in case there is an emergency and Jessica needs us. Then I reach into my bag in search of something else. I stuff it in my board shorts pocket when I hear Bella come back into our suite.

"Hi baby, is Leah tucked in for the night?" I take her hands pulling her close to me. I lift her shirt above her head helping her to undress.

"Yep, she's snug as a bug." She smiles when I start unzipping her Capri pants.

"I'm helping you get ready for the hot tub. I couldn't find your suit though." I cock my eyebrow at her.

"Let's go in without them then." She's being playful. I finish taking her turquoise bra and matching lace panties off.

"Sounds great to me…grab a few towels and I'll meet you outside." I wink at her and she takes a deep breath.

When Bella leaves, I hide what was in my pocket and decide to save it for another day. I hear her call out to me.

"Coming baby." I answer as I'm slipping out of my board shorts.

…TO BE CONTINUED….

**A/N: Were you all satisfied with Kate and her newest job duty? Some people really wanted E & B to go watch her pick weeds. Bella wasn't in to it like Edward and Alice were. **

**And what was in his pocket? I guess we have to wait to find out. Please give me your best guesses….I might change my mind about what it is before the next chapter comes out. ;)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing my story.**

**If you would like to join my Facebook page "Fly and Be Free", the link is in my profile. I post Midnight Confession chapters and other little things on there. Hope to see you on FB.**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Let's get this Disney trip underway and maybe find out what Edward had in his pocket.**

**Previously in Chapter 18:**

_I change quickly while Bella is saying her goodnights to Jessica and Leah. I take the walkie talkie out of my bag just in case there is an emergency and Jessica needs us. Then I reach into my bag in search of something else. I stuff it in my board shorts pocket when I hear Bella come back into our suite._

"_Hi baby, is Leah tucked in for the night?" I take her hands pulling her close to me. I lift her shirt above her head helping her to undress._

"_Yep, she's snug as a bug." She smiles when I start unzipping her Capri pants._

"_I'm helping you get ready for the hot tub. I couldn't find your suit though." I cock my eyebrow at her._

"_Let's go in without them then." She's being playful. I finish taking her turquoise bra and matching lace panties off._

"_Sounds great to me…grab a few towels and I'll meet you outside." I wink at her and she takes a deep breath._

_When Bella leaves, I hide what was in my pocket and decide to save it for another day. I hear her call out to me._

"_Coming baby." I answer as I'm slipping out of my board shorts._

…**Chapter 19…**

**EPOV**

As I hurry to meet my beautiful girl in the hot tub I decide that maybe I should wait a while to give her what I had stashed away in my luggage. I didn't want to put pressure on Bella and especially on vacation. Maybe I hadn't thought this out enough. I love her so much that sometimes my heart thinks and not my head. Or maybe my head thinks too, just not the one that should be making decisions. I do know that I want to spend the rest of my life with Bella, but I'm not sure she is on the same page as I am about marriage right now. We are in love so that's all that matters at this point. I'm just going to go with that for a while.

When I reach the patio and look toward the hot tub, I see my beautiful girl already submerged up to her shoulders in the steamy water. Her long dark tresses are swept up into a loose messy bun on top of her head. I am amazed at how much this girl affects me and my heart as well as other places south of the border. The small closed mouth smile and her twinkling sapphire eyes are inviting me to join her.

"You are gorgeous Bella." I enter the hot bubbly waters of the hot tub. I sit across from her and take her delicate feet into my hands, massaging them. Her head dips back and she makes a noise telling me that she is enjoying my treatment of her little feet.

"How's your first day in California been?" I make small talk to help with my hard on underneath the water.

"It's been wonderful so far baby. I know this will be the most fun that Leah and I have ever had." She peeks through one eye, smiling at me.

"Good, I only want the best for both of you, you know that right?" My hands are now massaging her silky calves.

"I do know that Edward. I love you so much." She scoots across the hot tub and sits on my lap facing me. No hiding the hardness between us now.

She doesn't seem to mind. She takes me in her small hands and kisses me as she rubs me up and down. My arms are surrounding her naked body, one on her back and one around her most perfect bottom.

"I was trying to be a good boy, sweetheart." I kiss down her neck to her collarbone, nipping and kissing, trying not to make a mark.

"Don't be a good boy on my account. I rather like it when you are bad." She moans.

"If you say so….I'll be a very bad boy." I lift her from my lap. "Sit on the edge of the hot tub baby." I help to steady her as she sits on the side. She has dreamy eyes and I don't want her falling off the edge.

"Open you pretty little legs for me sugar." She complies and I hear her breath hitch.

I take my time looking at the most delicious thing I have ever seen in my life. I kiss her thighs taking time with each side. I slowly kiss and suck my way to her swollen center. Her hands are fisting my hair. It turns me on when she does this to me in the heat of passion.

When I reach her swollen center, I take my tongue to her opening and lick all the way up to her clit. She gasps begging me for more. I tease her with my tongue in circular motions moving from there back to her opening. My fingers have her spread apart and I tease her clit with thumb while my tongue presses deep inside of her.

"Oh Edward….please!" She grips my hair harder.

I insert two fingers into her as my tongue migrates back to her swollen clit. Her legs grip my shoulders as she tenses up and I feel her tremble with her impending orgasm.

"Let go baby…cum for me." I continue giving her pleasure until she screams my name in ecstasy.

Her hands loosen in my hair so I pull her back into the water cradling her head to my shoulder.

"You are so fucking sexy." I kiss her face and neck as she calms in my arms.

"That was….no words…" Her hooded blue eyes are staring up into mine.

"I'm glad you approved. So do I have the Bella stamp of approval?" I wink and flash my sexiest smile at her.

"Let's just say…I'm meeting you here in the hot tub every evening Mr. Cullen." She bites her bottom lip which makes my dick even harder than before.

"Sounds like a plan baby." I take her hand and pull her from the hot tub. I want to continue our love making but I don't want a mess floating in the hot tub on my account.

I wrap her in one of the fluffy towels she brought out for us and wrap the other one around my waist. I lead her to the chaise and she sits. She looks up to me and removes my towel that I just put around me.

"May I?" Her sapphire blue eyes are enthralling.

"You never have to ask baby." The back of my fingers graze her cheek as she takes me into her hot mouth. Her moist lips are wrapped around me like a glove. One hand is on my ass and the other is at the base of my cock. She reciprocates the pleasure that I have just given to her. I don't last long with her moving and sucking and licking my slit. I feel my body tense and I try to pull her from me but she hums and sends even more sensation to my already over sensitized cock. I explode into her and she accepts every drop of me.

"Bella, you are incredible… I love you." I pull her up to me, kissing her. I taste the saltiness of me in her mouth. "Let's go to our bed, let me love you." She nods her head.

…Disneyland….

Leah woke up bright and early. Bella and I had set our alarm for five a.m. so that we would be showered, dressed and ready to go when little miss Leah decided to wake up. We really only had about forty five minutes on her because she woke at five forty five. She must have dreamt of princesses and fun times because Irina said she was bright eyed when she did open them.

Irina was staying at the suite to sleep until about two o'clock but the rest of us were packed and heading out of the door at seven a.m. sharp. The valet brought the minivan and an SUV that I rented for the rest of our group up to the entrance of the hotel. I tipped him nicely and helped Bella load Leah and her wheelchair into the van. I drove again while Carlisle drove the SUV; we made our way to Disneyland with one happy girl making the happiest noises I've ever heard.

When we parked and unloaded we made our way to the entrance, stopping to take pictures of us in front of the Disneyland sign. We took different combinations of pictures, some with just me, Bella and Leah, a few pictures with Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Leah, and every other combination imaginable. I think we took twenty five pictures just of that. I could only imagine what was in store for us once inside. Our picture taking finger was going to be sprained.

Immediately we see a few characters that get Leah's noises going. We push her wheelchair toward them and of course start snapping pictures. Bella wants to find Mickey and Minnie Mouse because she said we had to have those pictures for sure. I told her that it was a given and we would definitely seek them out. The other must was the mouse ears with Leah's name embroidered on them. The rest of the time we would just let our feet guide the way.

**LEAH'S POV **

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I'm really here…I'm at Disneyland! I can feel my heart beating really fast because of my excitement and Jessica mentions to my mommy that my heart rate is higher than normal. Mommy tells her it's because I'm probably excited and not to worry unless it stays that way.

Mommy wants lots of pictures so we pose for them as soon as we get to the entrance. I just want to hurry inside and see if I can see my friends Cinderella and Belle. They are the prettiest princesses ever! I even have on my tiara today so that I can be just like them.

I'm looking around when Mommy pushes me through the castle. It's so big and I love it! I bet that's where all the princesses sleep at night.

I have never seen anything more fun in all my life. I love the bright colors and pretty flowers growing in flower beds as we walk around deciding what we will do. I spot Minnie Mouse in her red dress with white polka dots and big red and white bow on her head. Mickey is holding her hand and he is wearing red pants with a yellow bow tie, he is waving frantically at all the kids. Edward spots them too and we get pictures with them. They tell me I'm pretty and I know I am because I have a pretty dress on and I'm wearing my big red and white bow just like Minnie. My tiara is sitting on my head too guarding my bow.

Carlisle and Esme comment on how beautiful it is and Carlisle occasionally touches my chest to make sure I don't need suctioned. He is really paying a lot of attention to me and it makes my mommy happy because she thanks him and smiles every time he checks up on me.

Jessica is pulling a wagon with all my important equipment on it just in case I need it and we stop occasionally for her to suction me. It has my cough assist machine and emergency bags and back up equipment if one of the ones I'm using decides to quit. Esme takes turns pulling the wagon too.

We have been in the park for a while now and I've finally spotted Belle. I see her yellow dress in the distance and start making loud noises to alert my mommy and Edward that I want to see her.

"I think my princess buddy here sees Belle in the distance." Edward pipes up and holds my hand as mommy is pushing my wheelchair.

"Yep, I bet she does. Let's head that way." I can hear the happiness in mommy's voice. It's so happy here, I never want to leave.

After pictures with several more characters that I recognize from my books and movies, Edward suggests that we stop for lunch. Jessica tells mommy it's time for my feeding anyway so she hooks up a 60cc syringe with the food my mommy made me this morning and pushes some in my belly through my feeding tube. Carlisle suggests that we do a cough assist treatment just to make sure my lungs are completely clear. Mommy thinks that's a great idea.

Once everyone has eaten, Jessica does my treatment outside of the restaurant. She sits on a park bench and my family surrounds me. I think of Edward's family as my family. I don't think they would care if I called them that, I love them a lot. I wish again that my daddy could be here too. Maybe mommy will give him a picture of me with one of my favorite princesses.

I hear my mommy's phone ring and she answers it. It's my daddy! I think he knew that I was just thinking of him.

"Yes, we made it here just fine and we are at Disneyland right now…..yes, she is having a blast… do you want to talk to her?" My mommy holds the phone up to my ear.

"Hi pumpkin…I bet you are having such a good time aren't you?" I love my daddy's voice, I miss him.

"Ahhh..ahhhh….ahh." I make my happiest noises I can so he knows I'm having fun. If I could say it I'd tell him, _Oh Daddy, I love it here. I wish you could see all the beautiful flowers and pretty princesses._

"Take lots of pictures for me baby girl. I want to see everything that you have seen…..I love you sweetie. I miss you and will see you soon." My daddy makes kissing sounds in my ear.

"Ahh…ahh…..ah." _I miss you too daddy. I love you. _Is what I try to say.

"Jacob, we need to get a move on, we are going to take her back to the hotel in about an hour for her rest time and then come back later tonight or again tomorrow." My mommy says goodbye to my daddy and then hangs up.

After more sightseeing, we see a ride that my wheelchair will fit on. I'm so excited to get to actually ride on a ride…my heart starts pounding again.

When the ride is finished everyone decides it's a good time to leave and go back to the hotel. I'm getting tired so I don't mind. Mommy and Edward told me that we would come back again maybe tonight.

**BPOV**

We had a wonderful day at Disneyland. Edward really knows how to show a few girls a good time. I think with all the pictures we have taken and will take, I'm going to make a scrapbook to hold these most precious memories.

We decided to go back to Disney tomorrow instead of tonight and let us Leah rest the remainder of the evening. By the time we got back to the hotel, she was asleep and her lungs started getting junkie. Carlisle thought, and I agreed that she probably had enough excitement for one day.

Edward asked me out on a date for dinner and since Leah had her nurses, Carlisle and Esme to watch over her, I agreed.

We got ready for our dinner date and luckily I had packed a nice dress in the event we did go out somewhere fancier than Disneyland. It was a black dress with spaghetti straps and form fitting to just above my knee. I slipped on a pretty pair of strappy black heels. My jewelry I wore was simple, my fake diamond stud earrings and a delicate necklace with a small silver locket on it. It had Leah's baby picture in it. It was my favorite necklace that I owned. My hair was down and wavy.

Edward looked dashing. He had on black dress pants with a suit jacket. His white shirt was open at the collar. He was so damn sexy. I was hoping I could make it through dinner without mauling him.

When we were ready, I said goodbye to Leah and gave her a kiss goodnight just in case we weren't back before her bedtime. Carlisle said that he had everything under control and to enjoy ourselves. I smiled and hugged him then hugged Esme and thanked them both for being so wonderful. Jessica was going to be off duty soon so Edward's parents were taking over.

Edward rented a Mercedes for the short trip to Laguna Beach. The restaurant we were going to was situated overlooking the ocean and beach.

The restaurant was gorgeous on the outside and just as stunning on the inside. I wondered how Edward pulled strings to get us a table tonight. I overheard a lady saying that they had made reservations several months ago and had been waiting this long to get a table. It was the _in_ place to dine evidently.

Our table was outside on the patio under a palm tree with a gorgeous array of tropical looking flowers in pots randomly set around the limestone patio area. We started off with a bottle of their finest white wine then ordered appetizers. Our five course meal was delicious. We had listened to a string quartet as we dined and after dinner Edward stood up taking my hand in his. He wanted to dance with me near where the band was playing.

"Oh no Edward…I don't dance." I quietly whispered in his ear.

"Just follow my lead baby. You'll be just fine." He whispered back in his sexiest voice.

Edward put one hand on my waist and the other hand was holding my hand but tucked to his chest. My hand was on his shoulder and migrated to the nape of his neck as we started swaying to the music.

"You look gorgeous tonight Bella….the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen in fact." His lips were close to my ear giving me shivers down my spine.

"Thank you Edward. You look incredibly handsome this evening…I've seen plenty of ladies stare at you tonight practically undressing you with their eyes." I tucked my bottom lip under my teeth.

"I hadn't noticed, but then again, I have only been looking at you and no one else." He turns us quickly, chuckling into my ear then giving me a kiss on my cheek.

When the song switches we make our way back to our table and finish the dessert wine that was waiting for us there.

"Bella, you have made me happier than I have ever been in my whole life. I love you baby."

"I love you too." I blush when he tells me because I know the table next to us overheard his declaration.

"Thank you for taking a leap of faith and trusting me to take Leah on this trip to Disneyland. I love looking into her eyes and wondering what she's thinking when her eyes light up at everything new she is experiencing."

"I haven't seen Leah this happy ever I don't think. She's really never known much outside our home so thank you." I smile at him as my eyes twinkle.

"Are you ready to go back to the hotel and have our second dessert?" He asks with a mischievous smile.

I cock my eyebrow at him and shake my head playfully a smile forms on my face.

On the way back we take the scenic route and I marvel at the beauty outside. The ocean is rolling in and the beaches are quiet. The lights of the city are twinkling and I'm holding my man's hand. Life is so great right now. How could it ever get better than this?

…**...**

**A/N: So the Disneyland Chapter is short only because I really don't know much about it. I tried to research but I had no luck on handicapped accessible rides. So I hope a small peek was just as good as a long one.**

**I love your reviews….so leave me some?**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: First and foremost...I want to say that my heart goes out to the people of Moore Oklahoma that are dealing with the aftermath of the devastating tornado on May 20****th****. I went through the Andover Kansas tornado of 1991 and it is heartbreaking to see the kind of destruction that has occurred. Prayers go out to all of Oklahoma. **

_**Previously in Chapter 19**_

_**"Thank you for taking a leap of faith and trusting me to take Leah on this trip to Disneyland. I love looking into her eyes and wondering what she's thinking when her eyes light up at everything new she is experiencing."**_

_**"I haven't seen Leah this happy ever I don't think. She's really never known much outside our home so thank you." I smile at him as my eyes twinkle.**_

_**"Are you ready to go back to the hotel and have our second dessert?" He asks with a mischievous smile.**_

_**I cock my eyebrow at him and shake my head playfully a smile forms on my face.**_

_**On the way back we take the scenic route and I marvel at the beauty outside. The ocean is rolling in and the beaches are quiet. The lights of the city are twinkling and I'm holding my man's hand. Life is so great right now. How could it ever get better than this?**_

…**.Chapter 20….**

BPOV

Our trip to Disneyland was amazing. I loved gazing at Leah each time she saw something that excited her. I knew her sweet little looks even though to the outsiders they wouldn't be able to tell how excited she was. Her facial expressions were limited to just her raising her eyebrows and opening and closing her eyes…but it was in the way she did it that told me she was happy. A very minuscule twitch at the side of her mouth was also another way to tell she was smiling but only I ever noticed that sign. I loved her little signs and happy noises. I thrived off of them.

We ended up staying in California for seven days, four of which were at Disneyland, mostly early morning to early afternoon. It was perfect. Edward and I even had a few afternoons to explore some places around the hotel from where we were staying. I felt carefree knowing that I had excellent nurses and a doctor staying with Leah while Edward and I were out.

One day we ended up at the beach lying on beach towels holding hands. The sun was shining brightly overhead and a small breeze was coming off the ocean. People were everywhere on the beach, building sandcastles, playing beach volleyball and of course cooling themselves off in the blue green waves of the ocean. I wondered how out of so many people that Edward and I ever came together. I knew it was fate all along, but it amazed me that we had fallen so hard for each other in such a short amount of time.

Lying on my pink chevron beach towel in my two piece black and white bathing suit, I stared over to my man sunning himself. I loved looking at his defined stomach rising slightly as he breathed in the ocean air. His bronze hair was swaying in the slight breeze. It was the simple things that I loved most about being with Edward. No words needed to be spoken because we read one another like a book. At times he would reapply my sunscreen and hand me bottled water. It was as if he read my mind at those moments because had he waited another few minutes I would have asked him for those same exact things. I also knew what he needed at times and I took care of him as well. I could do this for the rest of my life. I was truly happy, the first time in many years.

Once we arrived back in Forks our everyday lives took over. It was back to our normal routine with Leah and I started working more taking reservations for Cullen Suites. Edward was needed at the hotel site a little more than before and was meeting with the interior designer more frequently since the hotel would be completed in about two months. Edward also had meetings that he needed to attend in Seattle since he hadn't been there for quite some time. He talked about moving here permanently and selling his condo. I was happy that he suggested that because I hated when he was gone. I couldn't imagine having a long distance relationship, I knew people that did it but I wasn't one of those people that ever could. I wanted my man here right next to me every evening.

Jacob had been visiting Leah almost every day after work. She really loved her daddy and they reestablished their bond that had been broken when he started dating Victoria and stopped coming around. I knew that he was sorry for all that had happened in the last few years and I was able to forgive him, especially seeing how happy Leah was.

A few times Jacob tried to speak with me about what happened between the two of us but I had moved on and wanted to forget the past. I knew in my heart he regretted his decision to leave us but he was dealing with demons then that he couldn't tackle at the time. It was his way of dealing with the situation. I keep thinking that things happen for a reason and for what ever reason it may be, it is right at the time.

I never would have met Edward and I never would have been this happy. I thank my lucky stars everyday for Edward and Leah.

I was also thankful that Edward and Jacob had established somewhat of a friendship between them. It made life that much easier where Leah was concerned.

_**TWO MONTHS LATER **_

"Baby hurry, we will be late."

"I'm trying Edward; my damn earring just went down the drain…ugh."

"Shit, sorry Bella. I just don't want to keep everyone waiting. Just don't wear any okay?" Edward is rushing around the room trying to tie his tie and slip on his shoes at the same time.

"Well if you wouldn't have attacked me while I was in the shower and insisted we make love then we would be on time." Bella giggles.

"But damn it felt right at the time." Edward smacks her butt then walks by to spray on his heavenly cologne.

Bella shakes her head and finishes up applying her lip gloss.

Edward chuckles. "I never mind when your naked…ears or body." She smiles. He takes her hand and they leave to meet their friends and family at the hotel for the grand opening, after saying goodbye to Jacob and Leah.

The hotel is grand for such a little hole in the wall town. Television and newspaper reporters are here because this is big news, almost as big as when the local grocery store finally upgraded to self checkout lanes.

They see Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett standing by the entrance of the hotel waiting to get in. Edward needs to do the official ribbon cutting and welcome everyone inside. Carlisle and Esme are talking with some friends as well.

The crowd is fairly big and some guests are even from Seattle to wish Edward the best for the newest addition to the Cullen Suites hotel chain. He waves politely to a few faces as he approaches the mayor for the ribbon cutting.

Edward says a little something about being honored to be doing business in such a great small town and then he cuts the ribbon. Applause from the crowd is heard, and then they enter the hotel and head for the banquet room. The catered event was fun with champagne, wine and hor d'oeuveres. There were guided tours of the different rooms and the hotel grounds as well.

"Hey Eddie, you think Rosie and I should christen one of the rooms for ya?" Emmett loudly guffaws and slaps Edward on the back.

"If you'd like to pay for said room, then more power to you." Edward returns the chuckle and holds his champagne flute up before taking a sip.

"Alright, I'm going now to book us a room Rosie baby." Emmett saunters off.

Edward leans toward Bella and whispers in her ear, "Emmett's idea about christening a room sounds pretty good, what do you think?" Then he plants a kiss on her cheek.

She raises her eyebrows, "I think we need to get home to Leah later instead of dirtying bed sheets." She squeezes his hand. "But we can do that at home anytime you like." Bella bites her lip, Edward groans with need.

Edward has a little surprise for Bella that he doesn't intend on her finding out until after the party is over.

"I need to make a quick call and I'll be right back sweetheart." Bella nods then resumes talking with the girls about the latest things going on with them.

"I told Jasper that I'd think about marriage as soon as he agreed to have at least three kids with me." She giggles. "He said he only wanted one and I'm not giving in for that." Alice takes a big swig of her red wine and reaches for another glass from the server that walks by with a tray of beverages.

"Alice, why don't you just play it by ear and see what happens. You and Jasper are meant to be…you are so in love with one another that it's almost sickening." Bella sticks her tongue out at Alice playfully.

Rosalie adds, "Alice if you don't let him put a ring on it then I'm sure there are others that would jump at the chance." We all laugh knowing how insane that is. Jasper is so pussy whipped by Alice that he probably doesn't even know the opposite sex even exists.

"I know I'll give in, it's just that I love kids so much. I've always wanted a huge family since I'm an only child. It sucked growing up and not having a live in friend or two." She sticks out her bottom lip."

Jasper and Emmett stroll over to the girls.

"What's the pouty lip for Ali." Jasper kisses it and sucks it into his mouth.

"Nothing...I'm just talking shit on you honey." The girls giggle knowing exactly what was said a few minutes earlier.

"Hmm, it better have been good shit then." He scrunches up his face playfully.

"Where's ole Eddie boy?" Emmett asks.

"He needed to make a call; he should be back in a few minutes." Bella replies.

**EPOV**

"Hey Jacob, is everything going okay with Leah this evening?" Edward asks.

"Yep, we are having a great time, reading, singing and I'm dancing for her. I think she's hysterically laughing at me." Jacob chuckles.

"Okay, sounds awesome. Are you still okay staying at the house with Leah until tomorrow morning?"

"Of course, Irina comes in at eleven right?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Yep, I don't mind, I'll just sleep on the couch."

"Thanks man."

"Have a good night Edward."

"You too Jacob, tell Leah we love her."

"I will, talk to you later Edward."

I go back to where Bella is standing with our friends.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Everyone is laughing at something that Emmett just said.

"Nothing really, you know Emmett…always inappropriate and always at the wrong time." Bella is still laughing and Rosie crosses her arms looking embarrassed and slightly upset.

"Okay, enough said. I won't even ask because I'm sure I do NOT want to know."

Bella snakes her hand in my pocket where my hand is resting. We smile at one another; I'm wishing this would be over soon so that I can give her the surprise that I've kept secret from her for a few weeks.

It's about ten o'clock when the final party guests leave. We thank our friends for coming and Bella starts to leave as well.

"Hey." I tug her hand and pull her body back to mine. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Leaving?" She gives me a confused look.

"Well, we are staying here at Cullen Suites my dear." I give her my most sexy crooked smile.

"What about Leah?" Her voice shows concern.

"All taken care of…Jacob is staying there tonight."

"Really?" Her eyebrows rise really high.

"Yep, it's just you and me baby." I pull her toward the elevator to our own suite on the top floor.

"You are just all full of surprises now aren't you?" She kisses my cheek.

_If you only knew. _I say under my breath.

When we reach the top floor we walk to our suite and I slide the key card in the door. When we walk in she gasps.

"Edward!" Her hands cover her mouth.

I have the room filled with roses and candles and the lighting is just right. The bed has been turned down and a silky red negligee laying on the bed.

"Surprise!" I say to her as I scoop her up into my arms, carrying her over to the bed sitting her down gently.

"Oh my gosh baby….this is beautiful. All of it! You are so romantic." Her hands are over her heart and she's still looking around at the gorgeous room full of roses and romance.

When she looks at me I'm down on one knee looking straight into the most beautiful blue eyes imaginable.

Bella leans into my lips and gently places a soft kiss there; I cup her face and press a little harder making her aware of just how much I want her.

As I'm reaching into my suit pocket, I say to the love of my life.

"Isabella…I want you to know that you are my everything. My life. My love. My heart." I take a hold of her left hand and place it over my heart.

"You've made my heart beat a different kind of beat from the first time I heard your voice. I knew then that you would rock my world and I wanted to be with you. Before even seeing your pretty face you had my heart." I swallow hard and fight back tears of happiness. Bella's eyes are wide, her mouth is parted and her chest is rising quickly. I take her hand and kiss the top.

" I love you Bella, I can't live without you being my wife another minute. As much as I love you being my girlfriend, I want you to be my wife….will you do me the honor of saying yes and making me the happiest man alive?"

I open up the black velvet box with the diamond ring that I had specially made for her and she takes a quick peek.

Tears are rolling down both of our cheeks; she wraps her arms around me so tight that I can barely breathe.

"I love you Edward." Her face is nestled in my neck.

"Is that a yes sweetheart?"

She pulls away and cups my face with both of her tiny hands. "That is a yes baby….YES...YES…YES!"

I slip the ring on her finger; she doesn't give it much attention. She stands and pulls me up to her. Her sweet full lips touch mine in a delicate kiss. Her hands are in my hair at the nape of my neck and my arms are tightly wrapped around her small frame. I feel and taste the salty tears that are still escaping from her blue eyes. I want to be her protector and lover and everything else in the middle. My heart is so full of love for this woman that it's almost bursting.

"I love you baby. Let me love you."

I gently unzip her cream cocktail dress letting it fall to the floor. I take my jacket off and unbutton my shirt. We are going slow enjoying the sight of each other's bodies being bared. I lay my clothing over a chair then embrace my lover once again. I slowly unfasten her bra and slip her panties from her body laying her down on the soft sheets. I continue to undress myself and then slip into the bed next to my girl. Her eyes are full of love and wanting. My eyes reciprocate her sentiments.

Our naked bodies embrace but this time it feels different. We don't make love right away, we only hold and touch and kiss, feeling the emotions of our love. We don't speak but know exactly what the other is thinking. She smiles at me and I mirror her smile. I don't know how one human being could have affected me the way that she has but I'm a better person with her in my life. Being able to love her for the rest of my life will be a gift within its self.

I see our future, our family our love blossoming to something bigger than what either of us could ever hope for. A rose bud gradually opening into a beautiful fragrant full bloom, that's how I see our love.

I want a full life with Bella and Leah. My love for them is beyond fathomable.

My hands glide over her soft skin feeling every part of her body. Her hands stay on my chest, lightly rubbing, feeling the hair playing with it gently. Our kisses are wet, sucking and nibbling but never hurried or anxious. The love we made was sweet and sensual. We fell asleep with our arms wrapped around the other, her head on my chest tucked under my chin. I inhaled her sweet scent imagining waking up like this every morning for the rest of my life. I brush her long soft hair from her face, rubbing small circles with my thumb over her cheek.

The morning light seeped through the curtains covering the big floor to ceiling windows. I could see the rays of light bouncing off of Bella's creamy smooth skin of her back. She was nestled into my side, my arm still around her body. Her engagement ring sparkled in the light making prisms on the ceiling and I marveled at the way it shone there like tiny stars. If that were any inkling of how our love would shine for all to see then I would be forever happy.

"Hi." Bella's magnificent ocean blue eyes began to open.

I kissed her lips, "Hi beautiful. Are you hungry?"

She nodded. "A little."

"Let's take a shower and then we can go downstairs for breakfast. I have another surprise for you."

"Baby…you have surprised me enough don't you think?" She flashes her big diamond in my face, giggling.

"Yes and no. I think you will really love this surprise too."

"You are full of surprises aren't you?" She taps my nose with her index finger.

"Yep!" I laugh and roll on top of her kissing her neck. "Now come on 'future Mrs. Cullen', it's time for a shower." I pull her from the bed, tickling her all the way to the bathroom.

…

A/N: Another cliffie….what in the world is the other surprise? Guesses anyone?

Is everyone happy that they are now engaged? I am! They are very sweet together…I hope their love will last through better or worse. There will be some difficult things happening in some chapters ahead. I'll forewarn you though.

Please review…I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hope you all liked the last chapter. Let's see what Edward has in store for Bella.**

**P.S. To the guest reviewer that said you should never date a prostitute (back in Chapter 3ish)….I really didn't think that I portrayed Bella as a prostitute. She is far from that…she did phone sex for a very short time to support her family. Anyway I hope I've cleared that up. **

_**Previously in Chapter 20**_

"_**Let's take a shower and then we can go downstairs for breakfast. I have another surprise for you."**_

"_**Baby…you have surprised me enough don't you think?" She flashes her big diamond in my face, giggling.**_

"_**Yes and no. I think you will really love this surprise too."**_

"_**You are full of surprises aren't you?" She taps my nose with her index finger. **_

"_**Yep!" I laugh and roll on top of her kissing her neck. "Now come on 'future Mrs. Cullen', it's time for a shower." I pull her from the bed, tickling her all the way to the bathroom**_.

…**Chapter 21…**

**EPOV**

My surprise for Bella couldn't make it last night for the grand opening of Cullen Suites. I was a little bummed but I hurried and planned a breakfast this morning for our friends so that we could announce our engagement, knowing that Bella's big surprise would be here bright and early today. I text everyone last night after Bella fell asleep to ask them to meet back here at the hotel at eight a.m. sharp and everyone was in, even Carlisle and Esme.

"Baby, are you ready to head downstairs to eat?" I rubbed my hands down her sides, looking at her pretty face in the mirror.

"Almost, let me brush my teeth and I'll be ready." She takes her toothbrush and dabs some toothpaste on it. "I'm impressed that you packed me this dress for today, I didn't even notice." She smiles big, and then starts brushing her pearly whites.

"Hey, I'm the master of surprises. I practically packed in front of you. You were so busy taking reservations the other day that you didn't even notice."

She spits toothpaste from her mouth. "When I'm working, I completely focus on my job, even when I was trying to please my callers working for Alice." She winks at me. "That's how I snagged you, huh? Focused. On. The. Prize." She leans in to kiss my lips.

"_You_ are the prize my sweet girl. I never in my wildest dreams would have thought I'd be engaged to my phone sex operator." I chuckle and pinch her rear end.

"Hey! That hurt!" She rubs the spot that I pinched.

"Let me kiss it and make it feel better." I start to pull up her sundress but she slaps my hands away.

"Not now Cullen….I know how we get carried away and I'm starting to get hungry." She turns and exits the bathroom leaving me behind with my mouth gaping open. I guess she told me.

We take the elevator down stairs to the main level. As we make our way to the conference where we will be eating, we hold hands.

When we enter the room she stops abruptly seeing our friends and family. I don't think she notices Charlie yet because she calls out to Alice and holds up her hand flashing her new diamond engagement ring.

"Ali! Oh my gosh….look! I'm engaged everyone!" Alice is now in front of Bella and they are both jumping up and down like teenage girls hyped up on soda, Rosalie joins them.

I look across the room and nod to Charlie. I haven't met him personally but Alice did give me his phone number so that I could call and ask permission for his daughter's hand. He was shocked that we were moving so fast but he told me that Bella talked very highly of me and said that she loved me. She was _on cloud nine_ as Charlie put it.

Bella talked to her dad about once a week on the phone to keep in touch, and had wanted him to visit soon so this was the perfect opportunity to have him come to town. I knew he wanted to see Leah as well.

A loud voice clears and Bella stops in mid jump so to speak realizing that Charlie is standing next to her.

"Daddy!" She starts crying instantaneously. Charlie wraps her up into his arms picking her up. Bella face is buried in his neck.

"Bells…I'm so happy for you!"

"Daddy…how did you know…about…all of this?" She's looking around; he sets her back on her feet, she is wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Well your fiancé called me several weeks ago and asked me for your hand." Her mouth falls wide open.

"So you've kinda sorta met Edward?" She looks in my direction with a big smile on her face and I step toward her and Charlie.

I put my arm around her shoulders. "Yes baby, I called Charlie. I had hoped that he would be able to make it last night for the grand opening but he had RV trouble on the way here."

I extend my hand out to Charlie and we shake.

"Thank you Edward for getting him to come back and visit us." She gives Charlie a mock stink eye, teasing him.

"Bells, I'm sorry honey. I was going to visit soon anyway but this engagement made me hurry up and make my way back across the United States. It took me about a week to get here with the RV issues I was having."

"I'm so happy that you're here daddy." Everyone starts to come over to congratulate us on our engagement. We find out that Alice took care of the introductions of Charlie to my parents so after the well wishes we all sit and enjoy a Cullen Suites breakfast.

**BPOV**

"Daddy, I need to get home to Leah now, you are coming aren't you?"

"Of course sweetie, I can't wait to see my Leah Bug. Who's with her now? The nurse?" Charlie questions.

"Jacob is with Leah right now, he stayed at the house last night for us."

"Oh okay…I'm glad to see that he's stepping up to the plate with Leah again. You said he's been really good lately….let's just hope it stays that way."

"It will…Edward basically threatened him with his life if he messed up again." I snicker.

"Okay then. Let's get this show on the road. I'll meet you at your house Bells." My dad jingles his keys in his pocket and heads for the door.

When we arrive at the house Jacob greets my dad with an apologetic look on his face but also with a handshake.

"How's it going Jake?" My dad is courteous. He likes to keep the peace as much as possible and knowing that Jacob is doing right by Leah now, he is okay with being cordial.

"Pretty good Charlie, it's nice to see you again." Jacob nods.

"Let me see that precious girl of mine." Charlie walks to Leah's room calling out for her.

Leah is in her chair making happy noises at her grandpa. She hears him coming her way and I think she can't stand the anticipation.

"Ahhh, ahhhh, ahhhh." Leah is really getting loud.

"Hey you silly little girl….grandpa is here to see you. " My dad bends down next to Leah and gives her lots of kisses on her forehead and holds her hands. "You are getting so big little lady, I barely recognize you." He chuckles and Leah giggles rolling her eyes.

"Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh." She blows spitty bubbles and grandpa wipes her mouth with her burpee.

Leah and grandpa have story time and he talks to her about his adventures on the many lakes he fishes. Some of the stories have to be tall tales. Isn't it like when you catch an eight inch fish and tell people it's eighteen inches? His tales were mostly like that…made up. Edward and I laughed at him, challenging some of his ridiculous stories. I've really missed my dad; it's been way too long in between visits.

We spent the rest of the day catching up. We took Leah out in the backyard to play on her playground and Edward grilled steaks and shrimp and veggie kabobs. We had such a nice day and Charlie informed us that he'd be staying for at least a month outside our house in his RV. I was so excited that I couldn't stand it. I hugged him so hard I think he was turning blue.

On Monday, Alice and Rosalie were begging me and Edward to choose a date for our wedding. They were both so excited to plan a big shindig and wanted to get started immediately. I was okay with taking things slow but the more excited the girls got it made me get antsy to plan our nuptials.

Edward and I decided that the sooner the better so our wedding would be in two months, November 17th 2012, would be the day. We wanted something small and quaint, something that we put thought into and could enjoy without a lot of stress. I think Ali and Rose were a tad bit upset but I told them they could do it up huge when they got married. That seemed to shut them up pretty quickly and we started with the most important thing first….the dress.

I talked my dad into staying until after the wedding and he agreed that it would be best. Edward offered for him to stay at Cullen Suites free of charge for the next few months but he declined saying that he loved his RV and loved being a few steps from my front door. I loved him that close too. He planned to fish locally and to take Edward and Carlisle on a few fishing day trips with him. I think Edward was genuinely excited.

Edward also put his condo up for sale and decided that monthly meetings would be held in Forks so that way he didn't have to travel even for one night to Seattle. I was happy he did that because I really missed him when he wasn't sleeping right next to me in my bed.

As the weeks went on, I started noticing that Leah had become more junkie and her oxygen saturation was lower than normal. I didn't get too worked up about it since sometimes allergies seemed to make her numbers a bit lower. We added more breathing treatments to her schedule and we even had Carlisle make a few house calls to check on her. Each time he would say that we were doing all that we could but if we noticed her secretions turning color to bring her in for a chest x-ray. We did a sputum culture at home and ran the specimen to the lab but it came back okay for now.

Leah was like a guessing game. She couldn't tell me when she was hurting or feeling bad. I had to go off of what her monitors were telling me and make educated guesses on what to do next. For now it seemed like everything was going okay except for the slightly lower numbers.

**EPOV **

Wow, lots of changes were happening quickly. I asked Bella to marry me which she gladly accepted and I was thrilled. I met her father whom I totally clicked with, which was a great thing. I put my condo on the market and have now relocated all my meetings to Forks. I was going to make others travel so that I could always be home with Bella and Leah.

I still had the house plans that I had my architect draw up so I was going to start dropping hints to Bella about possibly getting the house started so that when I sold the condo we would have some place to put all of my belongings. Right now, less than half of my clothes were stuffed into Bella's tiny closet and the rest were in a suit case underneath Bella's bed.

Bella and the girls had been out shopping for wedding dresses and whatever else you shop for when planning a wedding. I handed over my American Express Black card and told Bella the sky was the limit. She shook her head at me. I knew she would be more than frugal but Alice and Rosalie about hit the roof with excitement. I'm not sure they had ever been given an unlimited shopping allowance in their lives. I had to laugh at the sight before me. Bella sobered them up by telling them that she was on a budget and she was not going to go over the limit of what she had decided. I have never seen such pouty lips on two grown women in my life. I burst out laughing at them as they walked out the door and told Bella to treat them to lunch anywhere their little hearts desired.

Jessica is Leah's nurse today and I was staying close just in case there were any issues and Jessica needed a second set of hands. I had learned how to suction and bag Leah. I also knew how to use her cough assist machine and I was getting better at knowing what all the numbers on her monitor and ventilator meant.

We hadn't been leaving Leah at home without one of us or Jacob staying at the house. We all felt more comfortable that way. Jacob had been great since he had come around and even congratulated us on our engagement. We had become somewhat of friends as of late. Not drinking buddies by any means but definitely friendly with one another and we even had dinner as a big family at least once a week.

My phone rang and the picture that came up was my sweet girl.

"Hey beautiful, how's shopping with the two crazy girls?" I chuckled.

"It's going….but hey, question." She pauses and takes a deep breath. "Taupe or Sage green?"

"For?" I had to laugh at the seriousness in her voice.

"Just answer…." She sighs and I can tell she's a little stressed.

"Taupe….I guess. What is taupe anyway?"

"Ugh….Edward….you are no help baby." I laugh again and she hangs up on me.

Wow…I hope she isn't turning into Bridezilla. I shook my head to get that image out of my brain.

I knew that Alice and Rosalie were probably the reason for Bella's stress so I was going to have to talk to her when she returned home. I wanted our wedding to be fun and carefree and suddenly it was going down the path of stressful.

I didn't want our new life to start out stressed. Bella deserved to relax and enjoy every minute of the wedding planning. I didn't care if we just skipped town and eloped in Vegas but I knew Bella really wanted her dad walking her down the aisle and wanted our family and close friends surrounding us on our big day. So I took a deep breath and decided on a tactful way of addressing the issue with Bella without hurting her feelings.

Just as I hang up the phone with Bella I hear Leah's vent and monitor alarm. I take off running; my heart is in my throat and it's racing uncontrollably.

"Jessica….what's wrong?" I am shouting as I'm running.

…

**A/N: Hmm… take a deep breath. Are your little hearts racing like Edward's? I'm so sorry to do that to you all. Not a nice cliffie to end this chapter with. Please don't hate me!**

**Tell me what you think about the wedding plans and whatever else you want to say to me. I can take it!**

**I'll try and update again in the next few days. I've been a very busy GiGi with my new little grandbaby. I LOVE him sooooo much! I have babysitting duty and I'm loving every minute.**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: These next few chapters will probably start getting hard for me to write and in turn probably hard for you all to read. I'm not exactly sure when all the angst will go down but just to let you know the progression of SMA will start taking place soon. Hang in there though. There will be a HEA (Happily Ever After) somewhere in here. **

**Thank you for all that have read and reviewed. It makes me very happy to hear your thoughts about my story. **

_**Previously in Chapter 21**_

_**I didn't want our new life to start out stressed. Bella deserved to relax and enjoy every minute of the wedding planning. I didn't care if we just skipped town and eloped in Vegas but I knew Bella really wanted her dad walking her down the aisle and wanted our family and close friends surrounding us on our big day. So I took a deep breath and decided on a tactful way of addressing the issue with Bella without hurting her feelings.**_

_**Just as I hang up the phone with Bella I hear Leah's vent and monitor alarm. I take off running; my heart is in my throat and it's racing uncontrollably.**_

"_**Jessica….what's wrong?" I am shouting as I'm running.**_

…**.Chapter 22…**

I'm out of breath running the short distance to Leah's bedroom… my heart is pumping so hard. All I hear is whooshing in my ears and my head is throbbing from my blood pumping fast through my veins. I fear what I'll see when I enter Leah's room.

"Jessica….what's wrong?"

I see Jessica suctioning Leah's trach and she's telling me to talk to Leah…try to sooth her.

"Edward, I think she has a mucus plug. I need to bag her now."

She reaches for the ambu bag and turns on the oxygen to the maximum flow possible. Jessica takes the ventilator tubing off of Leah and connects the ambu bag directly to her trach.

Jessica is squeezing the ambu bag rapidly trying to get air into Leah's lungs.

Leah has tears escaping from her eyes and I try soothing her fears, telling her that everything will be just fine, even though I'm not entirely sure of it myself.

I'm rubbing my thumb over her soft tiny limp hand. She looks a little grey and her eyes are staring off in the distance. I wipe her warm wet tears with my other hand. I keep saying over and over that she's being taken care of and she will be just fine. That's all I can think of to say.

The loud beeping of both the saturation monitor and the ventilator is making my heart pound even harder from the monotonous beeping.

Beep. Beep. Beep. (half second pause) Beep. Beep. Beep.

This continues the entire time Jessica is bagging Leah.

"Should I call 911?" My mouth is dry and tears are forming in my eyes.

"No, she's coming up. Her oxygen sats are responding to me bagging her. I'll need to suction again to try and clear out her lungs more, and then I'm going to cough her." Jessica takes the ambu bag off of Leah and reconnects her to her ventilator tubing.

The loud sound of the suction machine fills the room and mixes with the loud beeping that is telling us that Leah really isn't fine just yet.

"Edward, call Bella and let her know what's going on. Make sure you tell her that she is responding to my efforts to get her sats back up. Tell her that Leah dropped into the low 70's but is hanging out around 89 right now."

"O...Okay." I take my phone from my front pocket and press the numbers for Bella's phone.

It rings for a few times. I'm shaking with nerves and I'm on the verge of crying watching my sweet little Leah lying in her bed helpless with Jessica working diligently trying to make her better.

" Taupe or Sage green?" Bella answers. "Oh my God Edward…is that Leah alarming?" I hear the sheer panic in her voice.

"Baby…yes. Wait. Jessica has it under control but asked me to call you and let you know that you need to come home now." I'm panting trying to get out everything that Jessica told me to say to Bella.

"My baby…Oh my God. I'm on my way." Bella is frantic yelling at Alice and Rosalie telling them that she needs to get to Leah right now.

"Bella, Jessica wanted me to tell you that her sats dropped into the low 70's but she is at 89 right now."

Jessica is now suctioning Leah's mouth and nose and I see that she has turned on the liquid oxygen tank that bleeds O2 through her ventilator. The beeping has stopped and I look at Leah's monitor and it says that her O2 sat is 91.

I know that Leah's norm is usually 98 so I know she is still not completely better but at least she's not alarming anymore.

"Edward…is she okay? Please tell me she's okay…." Bella cries.

"Tell Bella that she is on oxygen now and that she is fine as of right this minute. " I repeat exactly what Jessica tells me to say.

"Also tell her that she's still junkie and maybe Dr Cullen could come and check her out for us."

I repeat word for word again what Jessica tells me to say, and then agree that I want my dad to come over and make sure our girl is okay.

Bella doesn't want me to hang up the phone so I keep her on the line as Rosalie speeds through town getting Bella back to the house.

She asks to speak with Jessica so I hand the phone to her and then I focus on sweet little Leah.

"Baby girl…see you are fine now." I wipe the accumulated tears that are still in the corners of her eyes. Her face is pale and she is not uttering her comforting sounds to me at all.

I lean in to kiss her forehead telling her how much I love her. It's at that moment that my tears find their way out from my eyes. A few tears fall onto Leah's cheek and I wipe them away quickly. I don't want her to know how much she scared me. I also feel the need to vomit.

I tell Jessica that I'll be right back and run to Bella's bathroom just in time to throw the contents of my lunch up into the toilet.

I can't help the tears that are streaming from my eyes down my stubbled face. I feel hot and shaky and my head is spinning.

I steady myself before trying to stand up. I rinse my mouth with mouth wash and run cool water over my face. I look in the mirror and I see that my face is just as pale as Leah's.

I was coming off of my adrenaline high and I felt wiped out.

The door to the house opened and I heard three sets of loud heeled shoes running by with shouts from Bella.

"Baby….mommy's here. Mommy's here sweet girl."

I leave the bathroom hurrying to Bella.

When I walk back into the room I see Bella hovered over Leah with her lips pressed firmly to her cheek.

Kissing her softly.

Her fingers are cupping Leah's head.

Bella is whispering something into Leah's ear, Bella's body is shaking and I know that she is crying.

"Mommy is so sorry for not being here with you baby." I finally hear Leah squeak out just one _'ah'_. "Mommy loves you so, so much. You know how much I love you, right?" I hear one more 'ah' from Leah.

I look to Alice and Rosalie and their hands are clasped together in front of their mouths. Tears are streaming from both of their eyes, mascara running down their cheeks.

I go to both of them and tell them that maybe Bella just needs some time alone with Leah. They nod in agreement and tell me to let Bella know that they love both of them.

At this point Bella has crawled up into Leah's bed cradling her. Leah's eyes are closed. She is wiped out from her episode.

Jessica is charting the events that took place and I hear the nebulizer machine whirring with a treatment.

I feel utterly helpless but walk to my girls. I rub Bella's back in a soothing rhythm because I am at a loss of what to do. Both of my girls have their eyes shut, I assume Leah is asleep and Bella is chastising herself for not being here when Leah crashed. I see the evidence of this with each tear that rolls down Bella's pale cheeks.

Jessica motions for me to come close so that she can whisper in my ear.

"Why don't you call your dad and see if he can run by and just take a listen to Leah. I think that will ease Bella's mind." I nod my head. She continues to say, "Her sats are coming up nicely with this breathing treatment but she's still not at her normal of 98 percent."

"Okay I'll call him now. Hey…thank you Jess. You were amazing with Leah." I pat her shoulder.

"That's what I'm trained for Edward. I'm just very glad that she responded and is okay right now." She continues to chart and I step out of the room so that I don't bother my girls.

I dial my dad's home number knowing that he's probably home enjoying his day off with my mom. Probably sitting out back enjoying the decent weather we are having right now.

"Edward? How are you?"

"Hi dad….um can you come over here please?" I pause.

"Edward? What's going on? Is everything okay?" I hear the concern in his voice.

"Yeah, things are fine now but Leah crashed and Bella wasn't home Jessica and I were the only ones here at the time and I was so scared dad I'm still shaking can you please come over and make sure she is really okay?" I word vomit. All my words ran together. I feel tears prick the back of my eyes once more and I feel the need to run to the toilet again. This time it is threatening to come out the other end.

"Of course Edward, I'm on the way. I'll be there soon son." He hangs up the phone and I know that he will hurry and most likely bring my mom with him.

My parents both show up at the house about nine minutes later. I'm still stuck on the toilet with uncontrollable diarrhea. My body must be reacting to the stress that I just went through.

I feel so sorry for Leah but also sorry for Bella that she has lived in fear for seven years. Always being scared and living in fear has to take a toll on you. And for the last three years she did it without the support of a husband. I finish up my business in the bathroom and wash my hands making sure I spray the room deodorizer before leaving.

"Dad…how is she?" I see him listening to Leah's chest so he didn't hear me ask the question.

Bella is still curled up with Leah, her face is streaked with dried tears and she still looks shaken and pale.

My mom wraps her arm around my waist and we wait for the news on Leah's lungs. When my dad finishes he takes the stethoscope from his ears and drapes them around his neck.

"Well, she sounds course which she usually does. She has some wheezing which will probably dissipate with her continued breathing treatments. Let's go ahead and do Pulmozyme treatments for the next few days just to loosen up the mucus and get her back on track." I nod my head. I have seen the Pulmozyme in the refrigerator so I know we already have that covered and I won't need to leave to pick it up at the pharmacy.

Bella looks at my dad. "Thank you Carlisle for coming over."

"Sweetheart, not a problem at all, I'm always here if you need me." She gives him a sad smile nodding her head slightly. "I think Leah just needs to rest, she doesn't have much of a reserve so she is going to feel a little more tired the rest of the day."

"Dad, is there anything else we should do for her?" I walk over to him and he puts his arm around my shoulder.

"No son, just watch her closely. The Pulmozyme should do the trick but if you notice anything out of the ordinary then we should probably admit her to the hospital and run some tests …get a few x-rays. Just leave her on oxygen for tonight and then start weaning her off tomorrow."

I nod and lean in to kiss both of my girls on their cheeks.

"Bella, should I call Jacob and let him know what happened?" She nods but says nothing.

My parents offer to run out and pick up dinner but I tell them that I'll just order pizza or something. I seriously doubt that I'll be hungry but maybe Bella will be later.

They say their goodbyes and Jessica's shift is over so she leaves with them. I sit in the chair that sits next to Leah's vent cart. I stare at the two most amazing, beautiful girls in my life. I don't know what I'd do without either one of them.

Instead of calling Jacob I decide to text him instead.

_**Hey it's Edward, Bella wanted me to tell you that Leah had an episode but she's doing fine now.**_

…_**..**_

_**What happened? Should I come over? Does Bella need me? –J**_

…_**..**_

_**It's up to you if you want to come over but Bella and Leah are sleeping now. –E**_

…_**..**_

_**Have Bella call me when she wakes up. Otherwise I'll come over tomorrow morning to see Leah. –J**_

…_**..**_

_**Sounds good. I'll let Bella know you want her to call. –E**_

…

_**Thanks for letting me know about Leah, see you tomorrow. –J**_

…

Bella slept until it was time to get Leah's night feeding hooked up and her pajama's on. I watched her monitors and kept a close eye on her. Since I knew how to suction her I would suction when I thought she needed it. Leah was so tired that she slept right through all the suctioning. Bella opened her eyes giving me small smiles when she noticed that I had taken over.

I would do anything for my girls. I mean anything. I still felt so entirely helpless though.

This fucking disease made me feel so damn helpless! My fist clenched until white appeared on my knuckles.

I could only imagine how Bella and Jacob felt.

I thought to myself as I sat in Leah's dark room with only a night light giving off a low glow. I knew that there was no cure for Spinal Muscular Atrophy but there were foundations that had been established to raise funds for research. I wanted to find the foundation that was doing the most towards finding a treatment and or cure and donate to them.

After some searching I found one close to my heart. These parents had a little girl with SMA type 1 and started the foundation to help fund research. Their daughter was just a few years younger than Leah so they knew how Bella was feeling. They knew how I was feeling. Shit they knew how everyone dealing with this fucking disease was feeling.

Helpless.

I opened up my laptop and made my first donation in Leah's name.

$50,000.00

I wanted to eradicate this disease and the only place I knew to start was by donating.

I watched Bella move gracefully through Leah's room taking her pajama's out of Leah's dresser and placing them on the bed. She delicately turned Leah on her back so she could undress her, change her diaper and put her pajamas on her tired limp body.

Once Bella pulled Leah's shirt over her head, I watched as she made sure Leah's hair was out from under her neck and out of the neck of her shirt. She also made sure that the shirt was straightened so that Leah was comfortable. She always told me that she took care of Leah like she would want to be taken care of. She knew that she didn't want to have clothes on that were twisted and uncomfortable on her body. She said she could almost feel how Leah was feeling. She had this sort of sixth sense where Leah was concerned.

Leah slept through the whole night time routine.

Bella placed tiny kisses on her lips and on her cheeks, still whispering words of love to her even though Leah was sound asleep.

Bella asked me if I wanted to say her goodnight prayers with them. I really wanted to.

I stood on one side of Leah's bed with Bella on the other. Bella took Leah's hands in hers both of their hands in the praying position. I covered theirs with mine.

Bella began.

_Dear Lord, thank you for this day you have given us. Thank you for being with Jessica and Edward when Leah had troubles. Thank you for always being there when we are in need and even when we are not. Dear Lord, please keep Leah healthy and happy and safe. Please bless our family, our friends and the nurses and doctors that take care of Leah. Please give the researchers the will power and strength to continue fighting for a cure for SMA. Thank you Lord. AMEN_

"Amen." I repeated. We both kissed Leah's cheeks and I pulled up the blanket making sure she was tucked in tight.

Bella had tears in her eyes again so I wrapped my arms around her. I swayed her slightly. She buried her face into my chest, I could feel her tremble. We stayed like that for a few long minutes. I knew that once Irina came on shift that I'd hold Bella tight and comfort her the best that I could.

…..

We were finally in our room after giving Irina report, letting her know that she needed to call us if anything out of the ordinary occurred with Leah during the night.

I undressed Bella, leading her to the shower. I wanted to wash her and put her to bed. I hoped the warm water would help her to relax.

We both climbed in the steaming hot shower. I hugged her to my wet body. Carefully I washed her hair and then washed her body. It was not sexual at all, just a man taking care of his girl. If I couldn't do anything else, at least I could do this. Take care of Bella.

We both stepped out of the shower on the soft looped bath mat. I took a fluffy white towel drying my girl off then enveloping her in it. I dried off next wrapping the towel around my waist. I sat her on the edge of the bed and combed out her hair drying it again with her towel. I then found one of my t-shirts pulling it over her head. We both crawled under the warm soft sheets and goose down comforter, holding one another tight.

No words had been spoken the entire time during our shower up until this point.

"Edward…I'm so…scared." She sniffled.

"Shh…I know baby. I'm scared too." I pulled her closer to my chest holding her so tight against me. My fingers ran through her hair and my other hand was splayed on the small of her back.

We both succumbed to sleep.

My dreams were actually nightmares. Bella's must have been the same. Several times I heard her frantically calling out Leah's name. I kissed her head breathing her in deep.

I shushed her each time and then she would settle….until the next fitful nightmare came.

Needless to say I didn't feel rested once the morning sun shone through the window.

….

When we woke to the morning sun, I wanted to address the topic of the wedding planning. I did it very delicately.

"Sweetheart?" I kissed the top of her head.

"Um hmm?" She hummed.

"I wanted to talk to you about the stress of planning the wedding." I closed my eyes tight hoping that she was going to accept what I was going to offer.

"Ooookay." Her voice was quiet.

"How about I hire a wedding planner for you…us?" I bit my lip waiting for her response.

"You know Edward. I think I'd like that." She tipped her head back looking me in my eyes. A small smile was on her pretty face.

"Really?"

"Yep…I just don't think I can go through the stress of planning it all myself, even though Ali and Rosie are trying to help. I'm much too worried about Leah right now."

"Thank you baby, I just want this wedding to be enjoyable for you and I sensed yesterday that it wasn't." I paused. And Bella sighed. "What is taupe anyway?"

Bella giggled. "Never mind Edward, it's not either taupe or sage green anymore... It's chartreuse."

"I'm going to pretend I know exactly what you are talking about baby. Because I don't even know what that is, let alone what it's going to be used for."

"All you have to do is show up for the wedding and let the wedding planner take care of the rest….okay?" She kisses my nose. "Oh and let me keep the American Express card for awhile?" She giggles as she throws the covers from her body, getting out of bed. "I'm going to go check on Leah; she must have had a good night since Irina didn't call us."

"I sure hope so baby." I stretch as I climb out of bed, pulling on a sweatshirt and my faded jeans. "I'll make coffee."

"Thank you Edward." Bella slips into her robe fastening the belt around her waist. I know she can't wait to get into Leah's room to check on her.

"Oh, by the way…Jacob will be here this morning to see Leah."

"Okay, sounds good." She gives me a chastise kiss before leaving the room.

**LEAH'S POV**

When I woke up this morning I remembered that I had a very scary day yesterday. I felt different and my lungs didn't feel the same as they usually did. What I remember the most is that I couldn't breathe very well and my machines started beeping really loud. Jessica helped me by doing all those things that usually help me to breathe better.

I also heard Edward's loud voice running into my room asking what was going on. After that I kind of spaced out. I felt Edward wiping my tears because I always cry when I feel like I can't breathe. He was talking to me and telling me that I was going to be okay and I really believed him. Edward never lies to me. He loves me. I love him. I also love my mommy and daddy but they weren't here with me. Only Jessica and Edward were here. They took really good care of me and helped me to breathe better.

When my mommy came home I knew she was scared and she told me how much she loved me. Silly mommy, I know how much she loves me. I love her just as much. I said 'ah' to her so that it would make her feel better but tears kept coming out of her pretty blue eyes. I loved looking at my mommy's eyes, it made me feel better. I have always loved looking into them because I can see how much she loves me without her even telling me with her words. She is the BEST mommy ever.

Mommy cuddled me and we both feel asleep in my bed. She was warm and made me feel really safe. I could feel her warm sweet breath on my neck and it soothed me.

I had good dreams last night, my mommy and Edward and my daddy were all with me and we were playing on my playground. I could run around and I didn't need my wheelchair. My mommy and I also sat on the green grass and I braided her long pretty hair. We even had a picnic. I remember getting chocolate ice cream for dessert. That's my favorite. I could even feel it go down my throat because in my dream I could swallow. That was the best dream I've ever had.

…

**A/N: Scary moment for Edward. Now he knows partially what Bella has had to go through when Leah has her plugging episodes. My daughter has done this quite a few times so what I described is somewhat of what happens when she crashes. It's always scary! **

**I think Edward will be a big contributor to the SMA foundation that he found. What a guy!**

**Sweet Leah…I love her POV's.**

**I think Bella had Bridezilla tendencies for a moment but Edward fixed that problem fairly quickly. **

**Let me know what you are thinking, I'd love to read your reviews.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. This is my plot though:)**

**A/N: So sorry the last chapter was emotional but it's going to get worse before it gets better. I want to express to all of you the true reality of Spinal Muscular Atrophy. It's awful! There will be an HEA at some point but you all have to stick with me. **

**Thank you so much for your reviews….it makes me happy to read them!**

_**Previously in Chapter 22**_

_**Mommy cuddled me and we both feel asleep in my bed. She was warm and made me feel really safe. I could feel her warm sweet breath on my neck and it soothed me. **_

_**I had good dreams last night, my mommy and Edward and my daddy were all with me and we were playing on my playground. I could run around and I didn't need my wheelchair. My mommy and I also sat on the green grass and I braided her long pretty hair. We even had a picnic. I remember getting chocolate ice cream for dessert. That's my favorite. I could even feel it go down my throat because in my dream I could swallow. That was the best dream I've ever had. **_

…**..Chapter 23….**

**EPOV**

In the week following Leah's episode I had hired a wedding planner, Sue Clearwater. I was beyond happy that Bella was receptive to my idea of hiring one. I love that girl so much but I really didn't think I could handle her as Bridezilla. Running off to Vegas seemed way better than dealing with a crazy bride even though it would have been for a short time considering we are getting married in a few months.

I don't know how other men handle year long engagements and thankfully I will never have to be in that situation.

Leah's episode was still weighing heavy on my mind and I could tell that Bella was being extra sensitive to everything concerning her. Every time her ventilator would alarm, which happens periodically when connecting the nebulizer treatment, Bella would take off running in the direction of Leah's room. It made me jumpy as well. Leah was still not back to her usual self but we were keeping a close eye on her and my dad was checking in on her every day.

Jacob had also become more of a permanent fixture at the house. I knew that Bella felt better when he was there when she was gone since he knew all the emergency procedures for Leah if there was a problem. To be quite honest, I felt a little swept under the rug at times but I quickly snapped out of it because it was for Leah's well being. I caught a few looks that Jacob threw Bella's way and I couldn't help but think he hoped she didn't go through with marrying me. Maybe I was overreacting but lately I was having doubts of whether or not Bella would walk down the aisle into my arms.

I tried voicing my concerns with Bella and she would tell me that I was reading into Jacob's looks a little more than I should and that she completely loved me and couldn't wait to be my wife. It eased the anxiety I was having until the next time I caught one of Jacob's looks.

I wished that Jacob would take a day off from visiting, but again it was in Leah's best interest to have him here and I knew that she loved him. There was no way I was going to be dick and tell him he couldn't visit.

"So what's on the agenda today Bella?" I asked her so that I could brace myself for Jacob being here if she left for the day.

"Um…I think I'm meeting up with Sue at one 'o clock. I need to give my final approval for the menu and pick out the place settings for the tables at the reception." She was finishing her hair. I loved when she put her long dark brown hair into a messy bun. I wanted to take her and throw her back on the bed and have my wicked way with her.

"Okay, so does that mean that Jacob will be here again?" I bit the inside of my mouth trying to sound nonchalant about it but she caught the apprehension in my voice.

"Yyyes….what's going on Edward?" Her eyes were squinting in my direction.

"Just wondering, that's all." I continued to make the bed, throwing the pillows on top by the headboard.

"If you'd rather I stay home, that can be arranged." The tone of her voice was irritated I could tell.

"No, you need to go and finalize the details. We need to get this wedding planned so that I can make you my wife." I walked to her and pulling her in for a kiss. She didn't reciprocate like I thought she should have. It kind of pissed me off. I let go of her and walked into the kitchen to pour myself some orange juice.

Bella finally made her way to the kitchen. "What's going on Edward…really?" She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Bella, it's nothing. I guess I'm just feeling a little insecure where Jacob is concerned. You trust him more than you trust me." I take a swig of my juice bracing for her reply.

"It's not that I don't trust you Edward. I've told you before…Jacob has been through her episodes before and I do trust that he knows what to do more than you but that doesn't mean that I TRUST him more in other areas. Don't you get that?" She huffs, her hands are securely placed on her hips, staring at me.

"That's fine." I shrug.

"Whatever Edward, you are making this really hard on me. Maybe we should just cancel the wedding for now." She shrugs back.

My heart is racing. I have fucked this up now but I can't help my feelings. I will suck it up once and for all and just pretend that things are fine with Jacob even though he is pissing me off.

I walk to her taking her in my arms.

"Baby…no. Please don't say that. There is nothing I want more than to be married to you. Do you forgive me? I won't bring up Jacob anymore…I promise." I hug her tight. She finally puts her arms around my waist. A big breath escapes her lungs.

"I want to be married too but I feel so stressed out with Leah and with your feelings about Jacob and the situation with Leah. I'm just thinking if we waited, maybe things will settle down. That's all. I'm not saying that I don't want to get married." She buries her nose into my chest and I rub soft circles on her back with my hand.

"Please Bella. I want to go ahead and marry on the date we planned. All the invitations are addressed and ready to be mailed." I nudge her chin with my fingers so that she's looking at me. "Okay?"

She nods at me, biting her lip. Her voice was quiet. "Okay."

"I love you baby." I kiss her forehead, leaving my lips there for a few seconds.

"Love you too, Edward." She sighs.

Well now that was a cluster fuck. Remind me to never say anything about Jacob again. We are getting married and that's that.

**BPOV**

I've been a wreck this past week. My only saving grace is that Jacob agreed to come over and watch Leah when I leave the house, even though the nurse is here. I'm not sure how long it's going to take for me to get back to feeling comfortable again with leaving her with just the nurse, but I know it's driving Edward crazy.

I have more wedding plans to finalize with Sue today but I'm seriously having second thoughts on proceeding with the wedding at this point and time. It's not that I don't want to be married or that I don't love Edward because I do. It's just that I'm worried when I leave and then I get the third degree from Edward. Well maybe not the third degree but he asked today if Jacob was coming over again and I know it's because he's caught Jacob giving me puppy dog eyes or something.

I don't have romantic feelings for Jacob but its bothering Edward. I do feel bad for the guy but come on….I need to know that Leah is taken care of when I'm not here. I'm so stressed I could scream.

After Edward said his peace in the kitchen this morning, I decide to go ahead and meet Sue at the caterers for the tasting so we can finalize the menu. Edward had a few things to take care of with the hotel so I'm on my own today doing wedding stuff. I didn't even ask Alice or Rose because at this point I need a stress free day and those two together have a tendency to stress me the fuck out.

"Okay, Jacob…call me if Leah has any issues. She has been junkie for us but we have managed to get her lungs cleared with the cough assist. But seriously…you need to call me ASAP if things start going south." I'm looking into his brown eyes and I do see the look that Edward is talking about but I ignore him and focus on the real reason he's here. Leah.

"Of course…I will call if I need you. No worries." He's nodding his head.

"Kay. I guess I'm going to get out of here. My appointment is at one and I'm running a bit late." I give Leah a kiss on her forehead and tell her that mommy will be back soon. I pat Jacob on his shoulder as a _thanks for being here_ type gesture.

I find Edward in the bedroom sitting on the bed talking on his phone. I wave goodbye to him but he holds up his finger for me to wait a minute until he can ditch the person on the other end.

"Yes…sounds good. The meeting is still on here in Forks on Wednesday. I will see you then. Thanks for calling." He ends his call.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me today baby?" I ask him one last time knowing that he still has business to take care of. I hope that he can come but I don't hold my breath.

He snakes his arms around my waist. "I'd love to come with you but I still have to go to the hotel. I promise the next meeting with Sue that I will be sitting right next to you." We kiss softly and it feels good to be back on solid ground with him.

"That's fine, I just wanted to double check. I really need to go now though. Sue is meeting me at the caterers and I'm late." I give him one last kiss.

**Jacob's POV**

Since Leah's last episode a week ago, I can't help but want to be with her every minute of the day. I was happy that Bella wanted me to be here when she left the house because she trusted me. It had been a long time that I felt that Bella trusted me. I mean I did do her wrong. Way wrong.

I was such a fucking dumb ass to give up the only two things that ever really mattered to me. Bella and Leah. I loved them with all my heart.

At the time I left them I was not thinking straight. I was having guilt issues with the fact that I had contributed to Leah's SMA. I was a carrier of the SMA gene and unknowingly I had given my baby a horrid disease. Bella was also a carrier and neither of us knew any different. Our poor sweet baby was living a life I would never wish upon my worst enemy. I snapped and needed a breather never thinking that Bella needed one too.

When I left them it was so that I could get my shit together but the more time I spent away from my girls I felt lighter and I wasn't as stressed out like I was when I lived with them. One thing led to another and it was just easier to visit occasionally and live apart from them. Or so I thought.

With Bella's new engagement, it had me thinking of all that I had and then lost with our relationship. I was her first everything. I knew that she loved me wholeheartedly and I took advantage of that love and left her. I wanted to kick myself and I have many times since then because I miss the hell out of her and Leah. I was just thankful that she accepted my apology and has let me back into their lives. I always knew that Bella was an angel and I still loved her.

It was wrong of me to keep giving Bella looks of want. I knew that Edward caught me a few times but really I didn't care. He looked away and didn't confront me so I kept doing it hoping Bella would feel something other than friendship with me. I had to try. I wanted my family back. I could feel the tension between Bella and Edward so hope started creeping in.

When Bella touched my shoulder giving me instructions for the day, I felt those old feelings of when she would crawl into my lap and nuzzle into my neck. I missed her sweet smell that assaulted my senses each time she was close to me. I missed her so bad that I wanted to scream. I kept cool though and didn't get my hopes up too much. As long as Edward was in the picture I knew the likelihood of her coming back to me was slim to none. Again…I had to try. In the meantime I enjoyed my sweet little Leah.

…

**A/N: Before people freak out….Jacob has some wishful thinking going on. Bella is very much Edward's but you can't blame a guy for trying everything for the one he has figured out he loves. (too little too late Jacob)**

**This was a short chapter but I wanted to give you all something….**

**Please review and tell me what you think about Bella and Edward's little tiff. Do you think he is in the right? Or is Bella in the right? Or do they both have valid points/feelings?**

**Do you think the wedding will happen as scheduled? **

**Please review. XO**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry for the last chapter being so short, this is a tad bit longer. So we continue….**

**Previously in Chapter 23**

_**Jacob's POV**_

_**When Bella touched my shoulder giving me instructions for the day, I felt those old feelings of when she would crawl into my lap and nuzzle into my neck. I missed her sweet smell that assaulted my senses each time she was close to me. I missed her so bad that I wanted to scream. I kept cool though and didn't get my hopes up too much. As long as Edward was in the picture I knew the likelihood of her coming back to me was slim to none. Again…I had to try. In the meantime I enjoyed my sweet little Leah. **_

…**Chapter 24…..**

**BPOV**

It almost felt silly that I was giving Jacob instructions on Leah when Jessica was sitting right there working, but it made me feel better. I knew that I couldn't always have Jacob here when I left the house, but for the time being it made me feel more secure. I asked myself, was the security of having Jacob there worth the friction between me and Edward?

Probably not.

I knew that the nurses were highly trained to react to whatever issues Leah had. I knew this because I had handpicked them and trained them myself, but it scared me beyond belief to think that Leah's life was so fragile, that I could lose her at any moment. My baby meant the world to me and Edward was going to have to understand. At least until I could get a grip on my uneasy feelings. I loved Edward too. I was between a rock and a hard spot right now; and trying to deal with everything around me was making me sick inside. I had a wedding to plan but most importantly I had a child that depended on me, my decisions about her welfare could save her life. So I couldn't feel too bad about that, any good mother would do the same.

On my way to meet Sue I called my dad. He had been gone to his favorite Forks fishing spot for the last few days. I just needed to hear his voice and maybe unload all my inner feelings that I was struggling with.

"Hey Dad." I could feel the tears seeping into my eyes, threatening to spill over at just hearing his voice.

"Hi Bells, I am almost back to your place. Are you home?"

"Um, no…I am on my way to meet the wedding planner." I sniffed quietly hoping he wouldn't hear the distress in my voice.

"What's wrong honey? Is everything okay?" He knew me too well and did hear the sniffle I tried covering up.

"I'm fine Dad; I just needed to hear your voice."

"Is there something that I can do for you?" He was always so quick to make me feel better.

"You said you were almost home right?"

"Yep."

"How about meeting me at the caterers and helping me choose the final menu. We could use a little one on one time."

"I could do that. I took a shower this morning before pulling out of the camp site so I can drive over now. Where is this place anyway?"

"The old gas station on Dawn Avenue… it's now _Tastefully Yours Catering_, our wedding coordinator recommended them."

"I'll be there in ten minutes. See you then sweetie. Bye."

"Bye dad."

I pulled into the parking lot and found Sue waiting on me in her car. Just as she stepped out of her white Lexus my dad pulled his thirty foot RV into the lot. I quickly told her that Charlie would be taking Edward's place at the taste testing. She smiled as he opened the door greeting us with a wave and a _how are ya_.

I made the proper introductions and couldn't help but notice Sue's eyes lingering on my dad a bit longer than they should have. I smiled to myself and thought maybe there was a love connection in the works.

We were greeted by a very feminine male Demitri, when we walked into Tastefully Yours.

"Greetings." Demitri said in an all too bubbly manner.

We all said our hellos and made introductions as he seated us at a round table and poured us all glasses of ice water.

"We will get started with a few samples from the kitchen. We have several wonderful selections to choose from. Not all will be sampled today but this will give you an idea of our expertise in the culinary arts." Demitri clasped his hands together bouncing in delight. He turned and made for the kitchen to retrieve our delectable little bites.

"Now this is a Creamy Lobster spread served on toast rounds, one of my favorites and certainly a crowd pleaser." Demitri placed small plates in front of us with a bigger plate of the Lobster spread in the center of the table. We each took a bite of our creamy delicious morsels, each one of us moaning as we bit and chewed our offering.

"I take it that you all approve?" Demitri giggled as he excused himself to bring out a few more appetizers to sample.

After we made it through the appetizer selections, I wasn't sure of what I wanted. Everything we sampled was delicious. I wished Edward was here to give us his input. I watched Charlie and Sue smile and speak between themselves about the food but also about my dad's love of fishing. I really felt all alone in trying to decide the menu since the two of them were in their own little world.

I cleared my voice politely snapping my two non helpers out of their bubble.

The cocktail hour appetizers would be easier to select as opposed to the dinner menu. Too many delicious things were offered and I was having trouble deciding.

Dad thought we should do a surf and turf so that people would be guaranteed to like something on their plates. Sue giggled and somewhat agreed. I thought it better to give a beef and chicken combination on each plate. It made selecting the appetizers that much easier. In the end I chose the lobster spread on toast rounds, basil and mozzarella stuffed cherry tomatoes and broiled mushroom caps stuffed with chicken and Asiago cheese. Assorted chesses, nuts and olives with assorted crackers and a fruit tray would also be set out on a table at the reception.

I told Demitri that I would call him back later in the day after I spoke with Edward and give our final choices for dinner.

Demitri also had several place settings to choose from, it was easy deciding on that. I wanted something simple so the plain white china was selected.

I left my dad and Sue in the parking lot talking. It was so funny to see them so engrossed in each other, it was time for my dad to finally date someone and realize that he couldn't fish his days away. No matter how much he loved fishing. He needed a girlfriend.

I headed back to the house…it was time that I had a heart to heart with Jacob.

**EPOV**

I addressed the problems at the hotel that needed my attention and then left to go home. I called Bella as I left the hotel and she was just en route home as well. I asked her to meet me at the little wine dive on the edge of town so that we could talk in private without Jacob being within ears distance. I wanted to also see how the food tasting went and more than anything I wanted some time together.

She agreed so I turned my car around and made my way to the wine dive.

I grabbed us a booth in the corner of the almost empty bar. As I waited for my beautiful girl I ordered us both a glass of their finest white wine.

I stood and walked toward Bella when she opened the smoked glass door and entered. I escorted her to our table with my hand on the small of her back. I guided her to our booth in the corner.

"Hey baby." I leaned down to kiss her cheek. She smiled

"Hi. I'm so glad that you suggested this." She took her seat sliding in, giving me enough room to sit next to her. "I thought it would be easy to decide the menu but Sue wasn't much help since I asked Charlie to join us." She gave me a crooked smile.

"Oh…has Charlie found himself a lady friend?" I chuckled.

"Um yeah, you could say that. They were in their own little bubble and I felt like it was the third wheel."

"Just think…if Charlie hits it off with Sue, maybe he will stick around longer. Ya think?"

"Hmm, I didn't think of that, but maybe." She took a sip of her wine and leaned her head against my shoulder.

I relished this small moment of it being just the two of us.

Her finger was running around the rim of her wine glass, she looked deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I rubbed her leg softly.

"I want to apologize to you Edward." She looked at me with sorrowful eyes. My eyebrows furrowed.

"I want to apologize for making you feel second best. For having Jacob at the house so much this past week, I know it has made you feel awkward to say the least." Her lips were pressed together into a tight line.

I shrugged and kept rubbing her leg. She put her hand on top of mine.

"No really Edward, I wouldn't like it if the shoe were on the other foot. It's just that Leah means the world to me and I'm so scared of losing her." Her eyes were glossy.

"I know baby, I do realize that but I would be lying if I said that Jacob's almost constant presence isn't getting to me."

"I'm going to have a talk with him when I get home. He needs to know that I'm not going to change my mind about marrying you. He is my past." She smiles brightly at me.

The air has been cleared and I'm happy knowing that she is going to set the record straight with Jacob.

"Thank you sweet girl." We kissed sweetly.

We didn't spend much time at the wine dive but we savored our glass of white wine then went home.

**BPOV**

Jacob was reading to Leah when Edward and I arrived home. He perked up when he saw me enter her room. I knew right then that I had to have my talk with him.

"How was Leah this afternoon?" I kissed Leah's lips and she started saying her _ah's_ and making happy noises at me.

"She was the best little girl in the world." Jacob smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I know she's the best girl in the world but was she junkie?" I smiled at him.

"Yes, she was pretty junkie but Jessica and I were able to get her cleared out." He folded up the book that he was reading and walked it over to the bookshelf.

"Hmm, okay. I hate that she's been so junkie. It makes me so uneasy." I sat down in the chair next to Leah.

"You don't need to worry with me here you know." He sat on the floor on the other side of Leah's chair.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that." I looked him in his eyes and I could tell he knew what was coming.

"Jacob, you know that I appreciate the fact that you have been so willing to come over and help me with Leah." He nods his head. "I want to also let you know that it's causing a little friction between me and Edward." He raises his eyebrows. _Like he doesn't know yeah right_

"I'm not interested in getting back together with you. That ship has sailed." I bit my lip because I felt like I was a little too blunt.

"Oh…okay. I understand Bella. I'm sorry if Edward is feeling insecure about me being here."

"Jacob, he's caught the looks you've been giving me. He's not stupid." I cock one eyebrow at him _like shame on you_.

"I admit, I have loved being here with Leah and I really like seeing you. Can you fault me for trying one last time?"

"There was a time that I would have accepted you back with open arms but I'm in love with Edward and he's very good to both me and Leah. That should make you very happy."

"It does Bella, I'm sorry for being an ass and making waves. I'll apologize to Edward." His tail is between his legs but I'm happy he has admitted to what he's done and is willing to make things right with Edward.

Leah picks this very moment to drop her sats and her monitor alarms. Jacob and I both jump from the loud startling monitor. I can't lie and say that Jacob and I don't work well with one another in scary situations.

Jacob grabs the ambu bag while I get the suction and start suctioning her trach. When I feel that we can start to gives her breaths with the ambu bag, I disconnect her from the vent and Jacob starts bagging her.

He's giving her breaths and I'm talking to her and telling her that she's going to be fine.

Edward darts into the room taking all of the activity in. He's pale and asking if he needs to call 911.

"No Edward, she had a mucus plug and I was able to get it out. Jacob is giving her some breaths to get her oxygen saturation back up. I think she will be fine." He's nodding his head but stands back out of the way and watches us work on Leah. I suction her mouth and nose clearing excess mucus and clearing her airway more.

When Leah's sats are up to a decent range we reconnect her to her ventilator.

"I think we should do a Xopenex treatment to open her lungs up more." Jacob suggests.

"Good idea, I'll get that started." I open the Xopenex box and start preparing her breathing treatment. "Baby, will you call your dad and let him know what just happened and ask him what he suggests we do?"

"Uh, yeah….I'll call him right now."

We put Leah back into her bed and get her comfortable. This episode was far less severe than the last one but it still makes my heart race not knowing if it's going to be the one that takes her life.

Her life is so fragile.

Edward says that Carlisle will come and check her out in the next few hours but he said it sounded like we had everything under control. Jacob thanked Edward for calling his dad and then he asked to speak with Edward privately.

Edward nodded his head and followed Jacob from Leah's room.

When Edward returned to Leah's room, Jacob wasn't with him.

"Where is Jacob?" I asked him.

"He got a call from someone and said he'd catch up with us later." He smiled at me, probably thankful that we were alone with Leah.

"Did he apologize to you?"

"Yes, he said he was sorry and that he understood that you were off limits." He sauntered over to me and picked me up out of the chair, sitting me back on his lap.

"And…?" I leaned in and kissed his sweet full lips.

"And I didn't have to kick his ass." He gave me his half cocked sexy smile that melted me from the inside out.

"Really? Well I'm glad you two handled it like big boys." I put my forehead to his.

"You are mine Isabella."

"Yours…forever." Our tongues mingled, swirling, claiming one another in a loving fashion.

My heart was full of love for the two people in this room. I would be a happy girl if this could be forever but I knew in my heart I wouldn't have Leah as long as I'd have Edward. My heart broke another tiny piece as my thoughts drifted to my sweet Leah.

Leah was still in her bed with sleepy eyes. No matter how bad her episodes were they always made her sleepy. She didn't have enough reserve and it wiped her out. We let her relax and turned on soft music for her to listen to.

"How about I order us pizza tonight?"

"I'd love that, and salad too?" I was trying to watch what I ate because I wanted to look great in my wedding dress.

"Of course I'll order salad, you want cheesecake?" Edward's eyes lit up when he asked me about the cheesecake.

"Edward! I don't want to roll down the aisle to you, so no, please do not order cheesecake or I'll be tempted to eat it." I gave him a chaste kiss then went to lay down in Leah's bed with her.

The pizza arrived and we ate in Leah's cozy room. We put a movie on and all three of us watched it until it was time to do Leah's bedtime routine. This time I showed Edward how to put her pajama's on and how to clean around her trach and change the 2x2 gauze there as well. I showed him how to use the ambu bag and let him practice a few times. Leah actually liked to be bagged in nonemergency conditions. After we finished getting Leah ready for bed we both said prayers with her and then kissed her goodnight.

**EPOV**

It felt good to be with my girls this evening. Bella showed me how to take care of Leah and do the routine things that she required. I was far from being comfortable with bagging her and especially in an emergency situation, but I was willing to keep practicing and do my best to learn everything there was to know about my sweet little Leah. I wanted Bella to trust me just like she did Jacob but I knew that would come with time.

I was also happy that Jacob was man enough to apologize to me for intruding on Bella. He knew damn good and well that she was mine. I don't know what got into him to think he even had a chance but he did make things right between us and I was good with that. I didn't want animosity between any of us. We had to be civil with each other for Leah's sake. Jacob knew that as well and promised me that he would back off. He even congratulated me and said the best man won Bella's heart. I did agree with that.

I didn't have to kick his ass either which was a good thing. Not that I would, but I surely felt like I wanted to this past week.

Tonight when Irina comes for her shift and Bella makes her way to our bed, I'm going to show her just how happy that she is mine. I want to ease Bella's stress of the wedding planning and also make her forget just for a moment about Leah's desating episodes.

I want to show Bella love. How much I truly love her and just how special she is to me.

I was counting down the days until she would be my wife…

…

**A/N: **

**Do you approve with how Bella handled Jacob and how she apologized to Edward? I told you it wasn't anything to worry about.**

**What about Leah's little episodes. ..they seem to be coming more frequently!**

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I'm working my way toward E &B's wedding and a few other things…..**

**I hope to have more time next week to really get busy with what I wanted this story to project.**

**I will most likely write during the night since I will be without night nursing the whole week. Wish me luck…..it's a big job to stay awake and alert all night long but I do it for my little girl. **

**Please review and tell me what you think will happen next. I like to hear what you all are thinking. :)**

**MUAH! XO**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. Author owns the plot.**

**I want to say that I'm so sorry for not posting sooner. My life has been crazy lately and I've been up at nights with my girlie as our night nurse is on vacation. I need to sleep for a month to recover. Lol**

**This chapter will have lots of POV's!**

**And…I do NOT have a Beta, poor me. Not sure how to go about that so any and all mistakes are all my own doing:) Can't blame them on anyone else unfortunately!**

**I really appreciate the sweet reviews…keep 'em coming! Muah!**

_**Previously in Chapter 24**_

_**EPOV**_

_**It felt good to be with my girls this evening. Bella showed me how to take care of Leah and do the routine things that she required. I was far from being comfortable with bagging her and especially in an emergency situation, but I was willing to keep practicing and do my best to learn everything there was to know about my sweet little Leah. I wanted Bella to trust me just like she did Jacob but I knew that would come with time.**_

_**I was also happy that Jacob was man enough to apologize to me for intruding on Bella. He knew damn good and well that she was mine. I don't know what got into him to think he even had a chance but he did make things right between us and I was good with that. I didn't want animosity between any of us. We had to be civil with each other for Leah's sake. Jacob knew that as well and promised me that he would back off. He even congratulated me and said the best man won Bella's heart. I did agree with that. **_

_**I didn't have to kick his ass either which was a good thing. Not that I would, but I surely felt like I wanted to this past week.**_

_**Tonight when Irina comes for her shift and Bella makes her way to our bed, I'm going to show her just how happy that she is mine. I want to ease Bella's stress of the wedding planning and also make her forget just for a moment about Leah's desating episodes. **_

_**I want to show Bella love. How much I truly love her and just how special she is to me.**_

_**I was counting down the days until she would be my wife…**_

…**Chapter 25…**

**BPOV**

The wedding is fast approaching, two and half weeks to be exact. All the little details were being wrapped up and checked off the list. Sue had been a lifesaver for sure and also a near constant companion for Charlie. There were nights that I saw Sue's Lexus pull up outside of our house and she would slip into the RV. I think the two of them thought they were being sly but some mornings I could hear her car start and knew that she had spent the night with my dad. I giggled to myself. I felt like the parent and he was acting like the child…sneaking around.

Edward was giddy with excitement. The closer the wedding came the giddier he became. It was very sweet seeing him so happy and carefree. I wish I felt a little more of what he was feeling right about now. It should be me feeling that way.

I am the bride after all.

With Jacob coming over a little less, I was terrified to leave Leah alone with just the nurses. I had started delegating Edward and Alice to do some of the small things left for the wedding. I chalked it up to me not being able to do it with the fact that I needed to work or that I was tired. They were more than happy to do any and everything that I needed them to do. So it was working in my favor. I was able to be home with Leah and make sure she was well taken care of in the event of an emergency. No one was the wiser….except maybe Jessica.

Jessica knew how I was feeling. She knew the way I acted when I was worried about Leah. She tried to reassure me and tell me that everything was going to be okay and that it was fine to leave and get the wedding details squared away. I would nod my head knowing that I wasn't going to go anywhere. I'd only leave the house on the days that Jacob came and that was about every other day right now. I was trying hard not to invite him over for the sake of Edward. I needed Jacob to shoulder some of the burden that I was carrying in the way of worrying for Leah. Somehow when he was here I could let it go for just a short time until he left of course…then it was all back on my shoulders.

The desats that Leah was having were coming more frequently. Carlisle had suggested we take her to the hospital for some x-rays just to make sure she was okay and not developing anything. We did take her and the results were good, so I wasn't sure why these episodes were happening.

All I could do was just be there for my baby girl no matter what and that was what I was doing. She was going to be the flower girl at the wedding and Alice was going to push her down the aisle for us. Now I was having anxiety over her having an episode at the wedding, and me not being able to save her because her room was our safe haven. We had everything we needed to save her life much more so than if we were out of the house. Yes, we still took all those things with us but for some reason being at home seemed more stable of an environment.

I prayed every night for Leah to be healthy and healthy enough to be at the wedding. I can't imagine marrying Edward with her not being there. Leah loved Edward and he loved her so we couldn't marry with Leah not in attendance. It would break our hearts. Especially hers.

I talked to Leah everyday about the wedding and her pretty dress that she was going to wear, along with the flower halo in her hair. She would roll her eyes in excitement when I started talking of all the little details. Her dress was ivory lace like mine. She would have rose petals in a basket and Alice would help her to drop the petals on the way to the altar. Leah's happy sounds were extremely loud when I would talk about her very important job. She was excited, I could tell.

The only thing that I hadn't told her was her surprise that Edward was going to give her at the wedding. Edward bought her a ring with three little diamonds representing the three of us and uniting us as a family. I was very impressed and it brought tears to my eyes when he told me of his plans. I hadn't even thought of doing a gesture like that but he did, and it made me love him even more knowing he cared so much for her.

I was hoping that the wedding was going to go off without any major hiccups and that I would soon be Mrs. Edward Cullen. I was on the countdown and getting more nervous as the days ticked away, but with Edward's constant smile on his face it seemed to calm me when he was at home making me less uptight. I could do this….I kept repeating that mantra in my head. I wasn't going to let my nerves about Leah get the best of me. At least I could tell myself that even if I didn't completely believe it when I said it.

**Leah's POV**

My mommy and Edwards wedding will be here soon. My mommy keeps telling me about my important job and I really want to do it for her. I love flowers and I love my mommy. Auntie Alice will help me drop the rose petals since I really can't do it by myself. It will look like I'm doing it but I can't grasp them like I wish I could but Auntie Alice is good at helping me do things like coloring pictures and playing with my dolls so I'm sure she will know how to help me drop rose petals. I hope the petals are pink…I love pink.

I try to make happy noises when my mommy talks about the wedding. I know she is happy but I also know she is worried about me. I heard her talking to Edward when they were eating their dinner in my room. It was after another one of my episodes and they both thought I was sleeping, I was resting my eyes and not really asleep yet.

I've been really tired lately and I haven't felt like myself for a long time. I sleep more than I used to, I know that because I fall asleep watching my movies and I usually stay awake for the whole thing. My lungs feel different too, I'm not sure why but I can feel when I start to get a mucus plug and it really scares me. My mommy is always there when it happens and she helps me get through them. Sometimes my daddy is here too…he helps my mommy.

When I see mommy's pretty blue eyes and they have tears in them it makes me sad. I know she worries too much about me and I know she loves me. I wish I could tell her everything is going to be alright but all I can say are my happy noises. So that's what I do….I make her feel happy with my noises.

If I can't go to the wedding I'll understand, I just want my mommy and Edward to get married and be happy. If Irina and Daddy stay with me I will be okay… I will try not to be sad that I won't get to drop rose petals and see my mommy in her pretty dress and Edward in his tux. Mommy says a tux is a really nice suit. I know he will look handsome. That's what mommy says anyway.

I'm really trying hard to be healthy and not make everyone worry.

**EPOV**

Bella has been delegating the last minute details to either me or Alice. I don't mind at all and neither does Alice but we both think that Bella is not being completely honest when she tells us that she needs to work or that she's tired. I mean, I know she's probably tired because she has been tossing and turning most nights and waking up from nightmares. She says it's nothing and I don't pry. All I can do is say to her that I'm there for her if she wants to talk about it and rub her back until she falls asleep. Most mornings she doesn't even remember that she had a nightmare, so I quit bringing it up every time they occur.

I know the real reason that she wants to stay home…Leah. I'm completely fine with that.

Jacob hasn't been over as much and that's why Bella won't leave. I really don't blame her either. Leah has been dropping her oxygen sats and it's happening more often. Jacob knows what to do more so than me even though I've been practicing at night with Bella. Thankfully I haven't needed to assist in any episodes. I'm honestly not sure if I wouldn't pass out.

The wedding is almost here and I hope Bella can make the right decision about whether or not Leah should attend. She says it won't be the same if she's not there…and it won't. I want so bad to give Leah the ring that I selected for her and show everyone how happy I am to be a part of Bella and Leah's lives, that we are a family. But I understand that Leah's health is much more important.

I have suggested that if Leah wasn't feeling up to being at the ceremony that we could Skype her in and she could still be a part of it. Bella nods her head slightly and I know that isn't what she really wants to do.

The only thing I can do is support Bella and try to make these last few weeks before the wedding go as smoothly as possible. We aren't doing the traditional bachelor or bachelorette shindigs so the only thing left is to get hitched.

I smile to myself when I think of her as Mrs. Edward Cullen….Bella Cullen….Isabella Marie Cullen. I love the sound of that.

**Jacobs POV**

So I had a talk with Edward and apologized for basically hitting on his finance…my ex-wife. After our talk I got a phone call and bolted. Now knowing that Bella was completely off the market, I was going to meet the girl I had met at the grocery store a few weeks ago…Jane. She had been calling me and I had been brushing her off until now. Now that I knew Bella was a no go…I needed some lovin', even if it was just a one night stand. I'm not a total jerk. I know now that I'll never let anyone come in between Leah and I ever again. But for tonight, I am getting a piece of ass from a buxom blonde woman.

**Charlie POV**

As much as I hate to admit that I've found an interest in something else other than fishing…I have. Her name is Sue. She has been sneaking over to my RV for a couple of weeks now and leaving before Bella and Edward wake up in the mornings. I feel like I'm hiding from my parents and I'm a teenager sneaking a girl into my bedroom window or something. I just don't want to add anything else to Bella's plate because I know she's been really stressed out lately, with the wedding and Leah's medical issues. So for now, my sweet Sue is spending the nights and leaving when the sun starts to rise. I just might stay a while in Forks. Never thought I'd say that but anything is possible.

**Sue's POV**

I feel like a fool slipping in and out of Charlie's RV every night but I can't get enough of him. He tells me not to worry that it's perfectly fine. He is such a gentleman and we have a great time together. Since our first meeting at the caterers, we have been inseparable. I hope Bella doesn't find out I've been staying with Charlie at night until after the wedding. I feel I haven't been professional since I've been hired to plan her wedding. I'm sure I'm overreacting but I've never been anything but professional up to this point and I don't want a bad reputation_. sneaking out of car with bag in hand knocking quietly on the RV_

**Alice POV**

I am running around this town like a chicken with my head cut off. When Bella says she needs something, I'm there for my girl.

No questions asked…I'm going to be there.

I can tell she is so fucking stressed out and it's killing me. I actually took over coffee and donuts a few mornings ago so that we could have some much needed girl time. Edward was at work so I thought I could get some honest answers to some questions I had for her. But in true Bella fashion, she sugar coated everything assuring me that she was fine and very excited for the wedding. I had no doubt that she wasn't excited to be Mrs. Edward Cullen, who wouldn't be? The man is fucking gorgeous and very attentive to her needs and Leah's. I just knew she was holding back.

I've been her friend forever…I should know better than anyone that she wasn't herself, but I kept that info to myself.

No sense in making Edward worried by bringing it up to him. He seemed fine, in fact he seemed more excited about the wedding than Bella did and he's the fucking groom. I thought it was supposed to be the other way around. The bride goes all ape shit over the wedding, the details and everything in between and the groom just shows up_. shrug_

I was also keeping this little tidbit to myself as well. I noticed that Leah was different. I'm not sure how to exactly describe it but I could feel things were different. She wasn't her usual self. I still interacted with her and showered her with kisses and hugs. She made a few happy noises but her eyes would close like she was tired. This just wasn't my sweet little Leah bug. I prayed that she was just going through something and would snap out of it but I had a feeling this was the start of something much bigger. I could feel it in my bones.

…

A/N: Sorry to leave you all hanging. I need to focus on the next chapter and will be able to do so in the coming week. Hopefully it will be midweek when I post.

Please review. I love to hear your thoughts. If you'd like to follow me on Facebook I have a page and the link is in my bio. It's my Fly and Be Free page….I post updates to Midnight Confessions there. I'd love to see ya.

A plot bunny has hopped into my head and I'm anxious to start it. It's going to be a very short story, maybe only a few chapters. That's what will be in the works next, along with an outtake or two of Fly and Be Free. If you haven't read it give it a try:)

….


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. The author owns the plot.**

**A/N: Thank you to my friend Postapocalypticdepository for the shoutout! If you haven't read her stuff you should. I'm excited for her next update of Boys Will Be. 3**

**Thank you to all that have read and reviewed Midnight Confessions. I hope you all are enjoying it. I am going to get into the nitty gritty pretty soon…maybe even in this chapter. So hang on for the ride…**

…**Chapter 26…**

**BPOV**

**One week before the wedding….**

My days were going the same as every other day since Leah's big episode. I woke up in the mornings and would check on her or relieve the night nurse. I was in a constant state of worry and I couldn't shake the feeling of dread. The rest of the day was spent s at home working for the hotel taking reservations.

I had been through many desating episodes with Leah but for some reason they were coming more frequently. Not all were the same, some were less severe the others were very scary. I just knew that I couldn't leave her for any amount of time even though we had well trained nurses. I couldn't bear to be gone if something happened.

Now that Jake was not coming over as much, I needed to stay home and be the one on standby just in case. I was okay with Jacob still visiting in the evenings for an hour or so and on the weekends for a few hours, it was far less than what he had been doing previously. Edward was more relaxed. It probably had to do with Jacob not making passes at me anymore either.

They had a mutual understanding.

Standing at the bathroom sink brushing my hair, Edward walked up to me with his hand sliding over my behind cupping it.

"Hey sexy…are you working today?" Edward asks me, placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Yes, I thought I'd work today so on your way to the hotel would you mind dropping off something at Sue's for me?"

"Sure, I don't mind. What is it?"

"I need to give her the list of what I expect at the wedding reception. Like how we want to be introduced and in what order we want things to go."

"Okay, I can do that. Can you do something for me?" He sucks my ear lobe into his mouth giving me shivers.

"Um…yes." Goosebumps pop up all over my body.

"This afternoon when I get home from work, I want to take you for an early dinner, before Jessica leaves for the day." His lips are on my neck and I can tell he is smiling.

"I don't know Edward. I don't really want to leave Leah." He turns me around so that I'm looking into his eyes.

"Baby, you haven't left Leah since her big episode. I think you need to face your fears and leave this house for just a few hours with me." He is studying me and waiting for my reaction, I can tell.

Tears well up in my eyes and I shake my head because a part of me knows that I'm being silly. The other part of me is scared to pieces.

"I'm not sure if I feel comfortable yet." I look down at the floor because I don't want to see the disappointment in Edward's eyes.

"What are you going to do if she can't come to the wedding? Call it off?"

"No."

"Well then we should at least try today to leave the house together and wean you of having to be here every second of every day. It's not healthy for you Bella….you are worrying too much."

"I'll let you know. Just call me on your way home from work, okay?" I'm chewing on my bottom lip.

"Alright sweetheart, I'll call you. I hope that your answer is going to be yes, that you'll go with me to dinner." He is ducking his head so that he can see my eyes.

I nod in response.

**EPOV**

I'm worried about Bella and how she has become a recluse in her home. I'm sure she thinks she's being sly but both Alice and I have noticed that she delegates her errands for the wedding to us. I really don't mind doing them but I worry for her well being. I know that Leah has been weighing heavy on her mind, but Bella cannot control the episodes and therefore she cannot stay in this house forever.

I hope that she will agree to go to out to dinner with me tonight but if she doesn't I have to be okay with it. I'm just concerned that the wedding day will be completely stressful for her and she won't have a good time. I want our wedding day to be a very special day and one that she will remember for the rest of her life. She can't enjoy it if she's consumed with worry over Leah the entire time.

I get a phone call on my way to work from the Seattle hotel saying there are some problems with the hotel manager and that he was arrested. I'm needed there ASAP to deal with the fallout of what is happening. My jet is here in Forks so I'm flying out and will be home later tonight or the next day depending on how the issues need dealt with. I might be interviewing and hiring a new manager while I'm in Seattle…just my luck. I don't want to deal with this a week before my wedding.

On the way to the airport I call Bella to let her know what's up and that I'll be flying out and will be home as soon as possible. She's fine with it but I can tell her voice was a little melancholy. She told me that she was going to say yes to our dinner out tonight. I silently curse myself.

"Baby, I will be back as soon as I can and I will take you out to dinner, I promise." I huff because I'm pissed that I have to leave Bella.

"It's okay Edward, really….I was going to go out because you wanted me to, I still don't feel comfortable so maybe it's a good thing we couldn't follow through with it."

"Hmm…Bella? I want you to do things because you want to do them, not because of me."

"I know…." She trails off and I can picture her biting her lip worrying that I'm upset.

"I'm not upset baby…okay? I just want you to be okay with leaving Leah for a few hours. She will be fine, she's in good hands."

She agrees with me but I can tell that no matter how much I tell her she won't feel comfortable unless it is on her own time. I just have to give her that.

**Jessica POV**

I gave Bella report before I left my shift. Leah had been extra junkie and her oxygen saturations were lower than normal. Her heart rate was elevated as well.

"Would you like for me to stay a little bit longer?"

"No thank you Jess, I think I'll be okay. If I get worried I'll call Jacob and have him come over tonight."

"Really? My brows furrowed knowing that there were a few problems between Edward and Jacob recently. "Where's Edward?"

"He was needed in Seattle and won't be home until late tonight or tomorrow." She wipes Leah's mouth with her burpee then gives her a kiss on the lips.

"Oh…okay. Well if you change your mind just give me a call. Will Irina be here tonight?"

"Yes she's coming at eleven, thanks for your offer but we should be okay." Bella smiles at me and we say our goodbyes.

**BPOV**

When Jessica leaves I put on some music so that I can sing to Leah. She loves it, I can tell by the little look on her face. Her slight upturned corner of her mouth tells me that she is smiling.

"Baby girl…you want mommy to dance for you?" I smile and shake my hips and snap my fingers.

"Ah..ah…ah…ahhh…"

"So that's a yes, huh?" I wiggle some more and her eyes almost shut from her happiness. She tries so hard to smile.

I take her hands and move her arms up and down and pretend to dance with her. I have to stop frequently to suction her trach and her nose and mouth. I'm concerned about her lower sats and higher heart rate but I try to just play and keep my mind off of it even though I'm looking at the monitor every few seconds. I want to make sure I catch any desat right as it starts.

After a few songs I ask Leah if she wants me to hold her in my lap. She makes happy noises and rolls her eyes, which means _yes please pick me up._

Okay big girl, let's get you out of your chair and onto my lap. I can't wait to hold you. I give her some kisses on her forehead as I'm getting her ready to pick her up from the chair.

I sit on my chair and scoot her onto my lap. She's getting so heavy that it's getting really hard on me and my back to pick her up while I'm standing.

Once Leah is on my lap I situate the tubing to her ventilator and place a burpee under her chin. I hold her like a baby, cradled in my arms. I love holding her like this and I tell her that she's always going to be mommy's baby even if she is a big girl. She likes it when I rock her and talk to her, she relaxes and her heart rate starts to come down just a bit. The music is still playing so I continue to sing, she tries to join in. It makes my heart smile that she is such a good natured little girl. She could be upset and cry and get frustrated with not being able to communicate but she never does. Leah is such a wonderful, amazing and truly inspiring little lady. I'm so lucky to be her mommy. It's times like these when it's just me and her that I soak up every detail of our time together. I love the three freckles on her nose and the one next to her right eye. I relish the noises she makes and the smiles she tries to give to me and the pure love that radiates off of her. Leah is a miracle and she is my baby.

I put my nose in her hair and breathe in. I love the smell of her; it brings tears to my eyes.

"I love you with all my heart Leah." I keep rocking her in my arms.

"Ah…ahhhh."

"I know, you love me too…thank you sweet pea." I keep inhaling her scent, giving her little pecks on her temple.

Leah keeps up the happy noises and enjoys our time together. I still have to suction and it's getting hard to do it while she is on my lap so I put her back into her bed.

"Let's get you suctioned and put your jammie's on…okay sweetie?"

I do Leah's night time routine a little early so that I can crawl into her bed with her. She loves it when I lie down in her bed and hold her hand. We talk to each other and sing and just enjoy our time together.

The phone rings and I see it is Edward.

"Hi." I put the phone on speaker so that I can continue to get Leah ready for bed.

"Hi baby. I miss you so much….bad news though." He pauses. I know he's going to tell me he's not coming home tonight.

"I'm not going to be able to make it back tonight. It's a cluster here. I'm dealing with some problems that need my attention and I need to take care of them so that I can enjoy our wedding."

"Oh…okay. That's fine, I'm getting Leah ready for bed and then I'm going to lay down with her. You're on speaker so you can say hi."

"How's my princess today?"

Leah gives her happy noises to Edward and it makes me smile.

"Really? Are you and mommy going to have girl time tonight?" He sounds so cute talking to her in his sweet almost baby voice.

Leah gives more noises and Edward chuckles at her.

"Jessica said she was really junkie today and her heart rate was elevated. I've had to suction her a ton tonight."

I know he can hear the apprehension in my voice.

"Do you want me to come home baby? I will, I can see if someone else can take care of the issues going on here."

"No not at all. You need to stay, we will be fine. If I need help I'll call Jacob."

"O..kay. He better be on his best behavior then." His mood has changed.

"Edward, we've been through this already. Jacob knows I'm yours and he won't go there with me anymore. I made it clear that I'm over him."

"I hope he remembers. With me not there, who knows how he will truly act."

There is silence on the line until I break it by telling him that I love him very much. His mood improves slightly and we say goodbye.

Leah is ready for bed and I crawl in and snuggle into her little body. She is facing me so I kiss her delicate little lips and her rosy cheeks. I play with her dark hair, brushing it back from her face.

I can't believe I've been blessed with this sweet little girl and that God has trusted me to take care of her. She is absolutely perfect.

We lay in her bed and I tell her about the day she was born. She loves to hear how mommy and daddy were so excited to welcome her into the world and that Auntie Alice was super excited to decorate her pink bedroom. I tell her how we loved her from the moment we knew she was growing in my tummy and how daddy used to lay his head on my tummy and talk to her about all the things they were going to do together. He also told her he wasn't going to let her date any boys when she grew up. He would kiss my tummy and tell her goodnight every night and how he couldn't wait to meet her. Then Leah would kick and Jacob swore she knew exactly what he was saying to her.

Leah always said her happy sounds and talked back to me in her Leah language when I told her stories. The one thing I wished more than anything was to hear her talk or at least say _mommy_ but I knew that wasn't going to happen so I didn't dwell on it. At least I had her.

When our story time was over, I set her feeding pump and started her continuous feeding for the night. Irina would be here shortly and Leah was getting sleepy. I tucked her in and propped her up with her stuffed animal friends and put a blanket roll at her back so she felt secure. Her neck pillow was situated and a burpee was placed under her chin. I brushed her teeth and said her prayers. By that time Irina walked in and I gave her report and said to use the intercom if she needed me tonight. After a few more kisses to Leah I went to take a hot bath.

…**.**

Oh the steamy hot bath felt delightful on my tired body. My skin tingled as I lowered myself into the water and soaked in the strawberry bubble bath that Edward had given me. My hair was in a messy bun on top of my head and I had soft music playing on my iPod. For a moment I was transported to a faraway place with no cares or worries. It was nice to have a few uninterrupted moments of peaceful bliss.

Edward's ringtone started on my phone with my eyes still closed I smiled at the thought of him calling me while I was in the bathtub.

I picked up my phone putting it on speaker. "I miss you."

"Well hello, and I miss you too baby. Is that water I hear in the background?"

"Hmm…yes. I'm taking a bath, relaxing."

I hear a low groan from him. "I wish I were in there with you sweetheart, washing your back, caressing your breasts, holding your back to my front, kissing your soft skin."

"I wish you were here too, all of that sounds amazing." I smile to myself with my eyes closed imagining him doing all his wicked things he likes to do to me.

I hear a creaking door and my eyes open quickly, gasping… it scared me not knowing who was creeping around my house. Then I see Edward standing at the door naked and ready to join me.

"Your wish has come true."

"Oh my gosh! You scared me to death Edward!" I sat straight up in the tub with my hand over my erratically beating heart with bubbles sloshing over the side of the tub.

He chuckles and walks over to me.

"Sorry baby. I wanted to surprise you. I left as soon as we hung up the phone. I didn't want you to stay by yourself tonight especially being so concerned about Leah. I wanted to come home to my girls."

"Get your sneaky ass in here then." I shake my head at him conveying that I was still shaken up at his surprise.

"Umm, I could get used to taking a bath with you every night. Now...may I hold these beautiful breasts?" He's already kissing my neck and inhaling my scent.

"Please." My head leans over giving him better access to the spot that he's tasting and licking with his velvety tongue.

His hands skim my breasts and my nipples pucker at his touch. The things his mouth and fingers do to me…it's sinful and delicious all at the same time.

I feel his hardness in my back.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too baby, how about I wash your back, then we can get out and I will finish doing to you what I intended to do to you in this tub." His breath is hot and soft in my ear as he whispers his intent.

All I can do is nod. My eyes are heavy with want.

I pull the plug on the drain and watch as the bubbles make their decent down the drain. My back has been thoroughly washed and rinsed; Edward is standing holding his hand out to me.

"Let's get you to bed little lady so I can worship this delectable little body of yours." He winks and I melt.

He wraps a towel around me drying me off. He's next, I don't wait for him though instead I turn down the bed and crawl in waiting for my man.

His body hovers over mine kissing my lips. Our tongues dance and twirl tasting the other, its sweet and mint, his unique taste that sends me spinning. I hum in anticipation of what is coming next. My legs open, inviting him in to settle against my hot center, which he does.

I want him, I need him, I love him.

This man is my safe haven to all my daily worries, his love helps me to escape and forget everything around me if only for a moment.

He slides into my body at an achingly slow pace. My hands grip his waist pulling him to me, wanting more than what he is giving, I'm greedy.

"Please Edward, more…please." My breaths are quickening.

"Let me love you Bella. Let me take my time with you."

He enters just a fraction of an inch more and then pulls out almost all the way, kissing my neck and rolling my nipple with his fingers. He's driving me crazy. I'm aching for the friction that I know he can provide.

"I need you Edward." My grip gets tighter on his hips, one slides to his ass cheek, my nails are digging in as I'm begging him to enter me fully.

"Oh please…"

"Impatient are we?" He whispers, I feel his hot breath on my skin just below my ear. He starts entering me and moving his hips in a rhythm that I need. My hips are meeting his, finally feeling the friction on my engorged center. The sensation is incredible, I can't help but chant the way it's making me feel.

His smile is on my neck, his hips still meeting mine.

"This feels so good, harder Edward…please." I'm frantic with desire and he is the reason. I've never felt this way, it's dreamlike. He lifts my left leg putting it over his shoulder. He's so deep now.

"Baby, are you almost there?" I nod my head and pant out yes when he asks me.

"I'm about to come Bella…I want you to come with me." He moans as his orgasm starts to overtake him.

"I'm coming Edward…I'm…oh…baby." I loosen my hold on him as my body is twitching, delighting in the aftermath of our lovemaking.

"That was incredible Bella. You are amazing…and beautiful, just in case you didn't know that." He smiles and gives me another sexy wink, collapsing on top of me.

I hum in response because I'm speechless at the moment.

He wraps me in his arms and we fall asleep.

My dreams are fitful. I'm crying.

"Wake up baby." Edward is gently shaking my shoulder.

"Edward…why am I having these dreams…nightmares?" My heart is pounding. I can't really remember what it was about but I know it had to do with Leah.

"You are stressed Bella. I think your subconscious is working overtime here. Do you think you should go and talk to someone? Would it ease your mind to get some counseling?"

"I don't know." I close my eyes. I hope he doesn't think I'm crazy.

"Think about it, seriously sweetheart. There is nothing wrong with telling someone your inner feelings. It might help." He kisses the top of my head. I nod.

I go back to sleep with his arms still around me.

**EPOV**

I'm glad I made the decision to come home from Seattle. My stupid manager was running a minor drug ring of sorts out of our hotel. He was caught, he was arrested, and he was fired. I handed the hiring of the new manager to my second in command and left immediately for the airport to head back to Forks. I wanted to surprise Bella. The company jet had been very handy, well worth the upkeep.

I was going to make it a point to coax Bella into counseling and I would be more than willing to go with her if she wanted me to. I wanted our new life to start out on the right foot and I didn't want anything dragging her down. Leah's condition was weighing heavily on her mind and she couldn't shake it. I knew a good counselor would be the first step in helping her; I'd have my dad recommend one for her if she was willing to give it try.

…**.**

**A/N: I'm easing my way into the direction I have this story going. Please hand in there with me. The nitty gritty I was speaking of wasn't in this chapter like I thought it would be. I'm still deciding if Leah is going to be at the wedding or not. Thoughts?**

**I'd love to hear from you…let me know what you think of the story so far.**

**Lots of XOXO!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. I own the plot:)**

**A/N: Thank you to all that gave me their input for whether or not Leah should be at the wedding. **

**Without further ado here is the wedding! Enjoy!**

**When you get to the wedding ceremony you should play Songbird by Fleetwood Mac as Bella is walking to Edward. *Tears***

_**Previously in Chapter 26**_

_**EPOV**_

_I'm glad I made the decision to come home from Seattle. My stupid manager was running a minor drug ring of sorts out of our hotel. He was caught, he was arrested, and he was fired. I handed the hiring of the new manager to my second in command and left immediately for the airport to head back to Forks. I wanted to surprise Bella. The company jet had been very handy, well worth the upkeep. _

_I was going to make it a point to coax Bella into counseling and I would be more than willing to go with her if she wanted me to. I wanted our new life to start out on the right foot and I didn't want anything dragging her down. Leah's condition was weighing heavily on her mind and she couldn't shake it. I knew a good counselor would be the first step in helping her; I'd have my dad recommend one for her if she was willing to give it try._

…**..Chapter 27…**

**EPOV**

I lay in the bed holding Bella's still sleeping body. My thoughts were on our future and how I hadn't even asked her if she would be willing to have my baby…our baby. We had been so focused on Leah and ourselves that having another baby hadn't really crossed my mind in quite some time. I wasn't sure if she would be receptive to the idea but it was something that I wanted to ask her before we got married. If she said no I would accept it but I hoped that she would say that she would at least consider it.

Now…how am I going to approach this?

I slip my arm out from under her shoulder unwrapping her from my body. I should make her breakfast in bed. No, better yet, I'm going to pick up breakfast from the diner.

I call in my order, and then pull on my sweatpants and sweatshirt. I check on Leah before leaving. Irina said she had a fair night, she was still junkie and she had to do extra cough assist treatments to keep her clear. I thanked her for taking such great care of her before leaving to pick up the food.

Once I'm home I take the food to our bed. I start taking it out of the bags as Bella stretches her arms above her head, revealing the top of her breasts out from under the sheet. I lean over and lick her skin softly in hopes that she will wake up.

"Umm, something smells delicious…and you feel delicious, lick me again." She smiles.

"As much as I want to, it would lead to other things and I want you to eat a hot breakfast." I pull her sheet up to cover her now completely uncovered breasts."

"Humpf…not nice." She peeks at me through one eye.

"Come on …sit up and let's have breakfast." I toss her one of my t-shirts to slip on so that I won't be tempted to ravish her body on top of the breakfast that I have carefully spread out on top of the bed.

"You drive a hard bargain Mr. Cullen. If I weren't so hungry I'd throw the food on the floor and eat you instead." She giggles. I love playful Bella; maybe this is a good time to approach the topic of babies.

As Bella is shoveling, literally shoveling her blueberry waffles in her mouth, I chuckle at her. She wasn't kidding when she said she was hungry.

"Wha? Her cheeks are full on chipmunk status and she's smiling now trying to keep the chewed up food from falling from her lips. I lean in to help the situation, licking a bit of waffle off her syrupy sweet lips.

"I wanted to ask you something, I want an honest answer though." I tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear so that it doesn't fall into the syrup puddle on the plate she is holding.

She nods and swallows. "Kay. What's up?" She puts a piece of bacon in her mouth chewing the smoky salty goodness. The way her tongue licks her lips after taking the bite is distracting to say the least.

"We've never really discussed the topic of children of our own." I pay close attention to her reaction in case it's a touchy subject.

"Um... well, I always wanted more than one child but you know how my life went after Leah's diagnosis and then Jacob left us." Bella placed her nearly finished plate of food on the comforter. "You know if that's something that you are passionate about then you should have a genetic test to see if you are a carrier of the SMA gene." She tucked her lip in to her mouth and then I could tell she was deep in thought. "Because I'm a carrier obviously, so if you are then…." She trails off.

"I could do that. I'd want to know that we did everything we could to prevent passing SMA on to another child." I take her hand and kiss her palm. I smile at the fact that she didn't flat out say no.

"But Edward, if you are a carrier…I don't…I know for certain that I won't take that chance ever again."She's shaking her head.

I pull her to my lap wrapping my arms around her soft body. "That is more than fair. So you're telling me that you would consider letting me make your belly round with my baby? The thought of that makes me all warm and fuzzy inside." I chuckle and kiss her nose.

"I guess I am. I've enjoyed the trial runs so far." She pulls me to her lips, sucking my bottom lip into her mouth. I deepen our kiss and she tastes of blueberries and sweet syrup, delicious.

After our brief make out session, she tells me that she thinks that she should have some counseling to help her get through the trauma of Leah's desating episodes and help her deal with Leah's SMA. I told her I would contact Carlisle and have him refer her to someone and hopefully they would be able to see her before the wedding.

She agreed so I called Carlisle, he set up her first appointment for this afternoon. I told her I would go but she wanted to do it by herself saying that it was her that needed the work and not me. She wanted me to stay close to home with Leah.

I was impressed that she was being so strong.

**BPOV**

I decided that I really needed to speak with a professional about my insecurities with Leah. Carlisle was gracious enough to make the appointment for me, and I have a feeling that he pulled some strings to get me in as soon as possible. Like this afternoon.

Driving to the appointment in the drizzling rain I was nervous but excited to hopefully get some relief from all this worry and stress that I've been dealing with. To be honest, it's been going on for way longer than I've known Edward but its gotten worse lately.

Pulling into the parking lot of the Family Counseling Center I parked the car and took a few deep breaths before I went in for my appointment.

Dr. Smith's waiting room was desolate which made me feel a bit better since I was feeling a bit anxious. My heart was pounding and my hands were quivering.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Smith at 1:30. I'm Bella Black." I'm worrying with my lip between my teeth.

"Hi Bella, you can have a seat and I let Dr. Smith know you are here." The pretty blonde smiled at me from behind her computer.

I nodded and found a seat in the corner, picking up a magazine with Rob Pattinson on the cover.

A few minutes later my name was called and I shakily stood and made my way to the opened door.

"Hi there, I'm Dr. Smith." The tall dark man with gentle eyes proffered his hand to me. We shook and I introduced myself to him in return.

His office was masculine with black leather couches. One couch sat in front of a big picture window that looked out into a wooded area behind the building. The other was a love seat along the wall with a small table to the right of it, next to the couch. A tissue box was sitting on the table and I wonder to myself how many boxes of that he must go through in a week, month, and year? I choose the love seat and Dr. Smith sat down at his uncluttered mahogany desk adjacent to the love seat.

"So Bella…may I call you Bella?"

I nodded telling him Bella was fine.

"Carlisle is a good friend of mine; he made this appointment for you so you must be pretty important to him." His eyes were shining, he had a small smile on his lips.

"Yes, I'm marrying his son Edward in a few days actually." I was wringing my hands together in my lap.

"Okay, that makes you pretty important I'd say." He pauses as he writes in his legal pad.

He looks up at me after writing down a few things. "So what brings you here today?"

I tell him about Leah and her diagnosis. He asks about her father so I fill him in on Jacob and he asks how I met Edward. I feel the heat of my cheeks when he asks me but I'm honest and tell him exactly how we met and ended up together. I tell him about Leah's prognosis and about her desating episodes as of late and how much it affects me.

He nods his head and lets me talk which I feel like I'm rambling but it's making me feel better. I cry and use that tissue box I was wondering about earlier. I'm about ten tissues in when I realize I've been talking for well over an hour and a half. Dr. Smith asks questions periodically as I spill all my inner most feelings, secrets and overall insecurities. I really like how easy it is to talk with him and he gives me a few suggestions on how to help relieve some of my stress. He also wants to prescribe some anti-anxiety medication which I agree to take when I start to feel overwhelmed. So all in all I feel like this session has helped me tremendously.

I set up another appointment in four weeks but Dr. Smith said he would see me in an emergency situation if needed. I shook his hand and he patted me on my shoulder as I left, thanking him for his time.

On the way home I looked in the rear view mirror at myself and I look just how I felt. Tired, puffy, and overall like shit from the crying, but at the same time much better. I shrugged it off and drove the rest of the way home to my sweet little girl and the love of my life.

**Day before the wedding**

I was rushing around my bedroom trying to get my outfit for the rehearsal dinner pulled together. Alice bought me a dress to wear and said I had the jewelry to match but I was having a hard time finding it.

"Relax baby." Edward said as he tied his grey tie. He put his suit jacket on then came to my side to pull me in for a long kiss and a soothing word or two.

"I'm trying Edward but I swear I don't know what Ali expects me to wear with this dress. I don't have the jewelry she said I had. I must have misplaced it." I'm digging through my jewelry box; earrings are rolling off of my dresser and sticking in the carpet at my feet. "Shit!"

Edward pulls me from my jewel hunt and sits on the bed pulling me to his lap.

"Maybe she was talking about these." He hands me a long velvet box.

My eyes go wide and my mouth drops open. "Are you and Alice in cahoots with one another?"

He chuckles. "Maybe, but it was too cute watching you dig around for your jewelry knowing that I had these for you the entire time." He pauses and kisses my lips. "Alice meant for you to wear these tonight." He places the box in my hand.

I opened the black velvet box and saw a beautiful sapphire necklace. The gold chain was delicate and the tear drop sapphire pendant was surrounded with diamonds. It was absolutely gorgeous and it matched my navy blue cocktail dress. The necklace would sit perfectly right above the scooped neck of my silk sleeveless dress.

Also in the velvet box was a pair of diamond stud earrings.

"Oh Edward! These are gorgeous…I love them." I hugged him tightly around the neck and asked him to put the necklace on for me. "Thank you." I whisper in his ear.

"You look beautiful as always Bella." He clasped the necklace and turned me around to face him once more. "Now go put your dress on or I can't promise what I'll do to you. These lacey panties and bra you have on are making me hard." He pats me on my behind to get me moving.

"Yes Sir Mr. Cullen. Getting bossy now aren't we?" I smirked looking over my shoulder at him. He was licking his lips, his green eyes were darkening.

"I'll show you who's the boss baby, but not until we get home." He gave me a panty wetting wink and a crooked smile.

Damn…I need to focus. We were going to be late if I took much longer to get dressed.

Jacob was staying with Leah tonight while we were at the rehearsal but she would be at the wedding tomorrow. With the cool weather I didn't want her to get out anymore than absolutely necessary.

Edward and I took the Mercedes and Sue and Charlie drove her Lexus. They followed us to the little white chapel in the woods where we would be saying our wedding vows. I had always loved this tucked away chapel and I was excited that we would be getting married here tomorrow. The tall deep green pine trees and dense woods surrounding the chapel made it so quiet and romantic. The chapel only held seventy five people and we were at our limit. We were having just family and a few close friends. It all worked out and we would be at capacity if all showed up. Even though the reply cards were all mailed back to us there would inevitably be someone that wouldn't come as planned. So I wasn't worried about any standing room only situation.

Everyone must be here and waiting on us because I saw all the familiar cars already in the parking lot.

I leaned over and kissed Edward before we made our way into the chapel.

"Finally Bells…did you need a quickie before the rehearsal?" Alice joked.

"No Ali…I was digging for jewelry forever until Edward gave me these." I pointed to my neck and lifted my hair for her to see my earrings."

Her giddy little laugh made me smile even wider. "I couldn't keep a straight face when I told you that you already had jewelry to match your dress. Good thing we were on the phone when I lied to you." She came for a hug and I gave her a tight one. Alice was my very best friend in the world and she was like a sister to me.

"You and Edward were partners in crime, huh?" I eyed Edward as I released Ali.

"Yep, my man Eddie needed some help so I offered." She snickered at her nickname for him.

"It's Edward and yes Alice, you were very helpful, thank you." He winked at her.

Edward and I greeted all of our family and friends that were at the chapel and we did several trial runs of the ceremony to get it down pat.

Once we were finished and were comfortable with the way it would go tomorrow, we left for our dinner at the little French restaurant on Main Street.

I called to check on Leah several times throughout the evening and Jacob assured me that she was just fine in his care. She needed suctioned frequently but her sats were staying in an acceptable range. I felt better each time I checked in and I remembered some of the things that Dr. Smith told me to do when I felt anxious so I was actually doing okay. I didn't want to take any Xanax tonight since I wanted to enjoy some wine at dinner.

After our delicious meal Sue handed us all cards with times of when we should be at the chapel and when pictures would be taking place. The boys would be staying at the hotel together and Alice and Rosalie would be staying at my house. I had a blow up mattress that Rose would sleep on and Ali would sleep with me.

Each one of us kissed our significant others goodbye as we left. I didn't want Edward to sleep at the hotel but Ali insisted on tradition. The bride and groom shouldn't see one another until the wedding ceremony until the bride walked down the aisle to the groom.

I ended up giving in to her but promised that when she and Jasper finally tied the knot that I was going to make it hell on her in return. That put a devious smile on my face as we left the restaurant.

**THE BIG DAY!**

I woke up with a tray of hot coffee and croissants with fruit sitting on my bed. Alice and Rosalie made an early morning trip to the bakery and were back to wake me up to start the grueling process of making me beautiful for my wedding day.

"After breakfast Bella, Alice and l will start on your hair and makeup. Then we're going to the chapel and get dressed there." She took a piece of pineapple sucking the juice off of it before plopping it in her mouth. "Sue made sure to have the caterers send a lunch for us and the guys so we can nibble while we get ready."

I nodded as I took a sip of my black coffee. I wasn't fully awake yet.

"Yeah, then once we're ready, Jacob said he and Jessica would drive Leah over to the chapel for pictures and then the ceremony." Alice was pulling a sweatshirt over her head then plugged the curling iron in at my dresser.

"So that's gonna be super weird to have Jacob at your wedding, huh?" Rose added.

I shrugged. "Kind of but I really trust him with Leah. I'm going to be stressed anyway so he was willing to do it for her, and I guess for me too." I took a bite of the flakey buttery croissant and hummed.

"What's got you all hot and bothered?" Alice joked.

"Ha Alice! I love these croissants and you know it." I winked and took a huge bite just for dramatic purposes.

"Instant orgasm for sure." Said Alice.

Before I took my shower I wanted to check on Leah to make sure she was going to be fine with coming to the wedding.

"Hey beautiful girl…are you ready for a wedding today?" I kissed her chubby cheeks and then her lips.

"Ahhhhhh….." Leah closed her eyes tightly.

"Wow! You are ready aren't you?" I giggled at her playful little look.

"Ah…ah..ah…."

"Okay sweetie, mommy is going to go to take a shower then I'm going to the chapel to finish getting ready. Daddy and Jessica will bring you to me soon for pictures and then you have a BIG job to do for mommy and Edward."

Leah's eyes roll and she closes them and says her happy noises. She knows what her job is because we have been discussing it for quite some time now.

"You be a good girl and I'll see you very soon, I love you so much baby. You know that right?"

"Ah ha ha." She laughs at me. I shake my head and tickle her little neck. "You're silly…see you in a bit baby."

**The Chapel/Ceremony**

The chapel was gorgeous with beautiful cone arrangements of baby hydrangeas, baby's breath and greenery attached at each pew with burlap ribbon. There were candles ready to be lit in the tiny windows that ran along each side of the chapel. The altar had two huge arrangements of tall twisty twigs and greenish hydrangeas and blown out white roses hanging from the tops of the two foot tall clear vases. The view from the altar was amazing, floor to ceiling windows overlooking the woods. The Unity candle was on a table at the altar with two taper candles on either side. More candles would be lit around the church for our candlelight ceremony.

The girls and I found our way to the room that we would be finishing up getting ready in. Sue made her way in before the photographer got there and made sure that there were no last minute details needing attention.

We had decided that the photographer would take pictures of just us girls together, and then separately do the guys pictures, since Alice insisted on Edward and me not seeing one another until the actual ceremony. Right before the ceremony begins Leah would arrive and Alice would fix her hair and then it would be show time.

**EPOV**

This is really happening….

I woke up to loud music playing from Emmett's iPhone.

"Dude…seriously? I need to sleep for ten more minutes." I threw a pillow at him. He slept on the pull out sofa in my suite. Jasper had the adjoining room with a bed.

"Let's rock and roll Eddie…you have a date with a beautiful lady today." He loudly laughed and I wanted to punch his stupid face.

"Emmett, I'm not sure why we are friends…remind me." I rolled over covering my head with the blanket.

"Because I'm loveable…that's what Rosie tells me." He chuckles.

Jasper walks in with a coffee mug in hand. "Hey Edward, want some coffee? I made a pot in my room."

"Yes please and kick that dumbass Emmett out of here and take his rap music with him." I laughed.

"Will do buddy. Come on Em, let's go down and get some breakfast."

Emmett pops up off of the pullout bed. "Right on! Don't have to ask me twice."

I shook my head at his enthusiasm for food.

Jasper handed me a mug of hot coffee and I thanked him as they left for breakfast.

"I'll bring you back something man." Jasper says to me as they walked out the door.

"Sounds great, thanks."

I drank a bit of my coffee then decided to text Bella.

_**Good morning baby. Sleep well? E-**_

_**Not as good as when you're in my bed. B-**_

_**I'm never sleeping away from you ever again. E-**_

_**Promise? B-**_

_**I swear it baby! I love you so much. E-**_

_**I love you too. B-**_

_**I'll be waiting for you…XO E-**_

_**Can't wait to see you, muah! B-**_

I jumped in the shower then took my time shaving; I didn't need any nicks or cuts today.

I was dressed in my jeans and sweatshirt and ready to go when the guys made it back with my breakfast. I ate a few bites of my bacon and eggs then took the toast on the go.

"Let's go assholes. I've got a pretty girl waiting to marry me." I picked up the bag with my tux in it and started for the door.

"Can't wait for that ball and chain can you Eddie?"

"Damn straight fucker. Let's go." Jasper was laughing at the love we showed one another. Grabbing their tuxes we made our way to the chapel.

**BPOV**

The girls and I were dressed and ready. Leah just arrived and Alice was fixing her hair into a bun on top of her head putting bits of baby's breath around it. Leah's dress looks so beautiful on her. Jessica was standing by suctioning as Leah's needed it which was quite frequently. I was getting nervous again but I was trying to breathe through it, not wanting to take any Xanax before I walked down the aisle to Edward.

Jacob would be in the back of the church which was somewhat awkward but it was for Leah's well being so I had to stop thinking about my ex attending my wedding. He seemed fine with it so I was good with it too.

There was a knock at the door to our little dressing room so Ali went to answer it. It was almost six o'clock and the church was full of our guests.

Jasper was on the other side of the door when Ali opened it. He handed her a small velvet box with a card to give to me from Edward.

"Bella! This is from Edward!" She brought me the card and little box, practically jumping up and down until I opened them. "I didn't know he did this…he never asked for my help with this surprise. What a romantic idea." Her smile was as big as mine.

I opened up the monogrammed stationary card with his initials on the front. Inside he had handwritten:

**My Dearest Bella,**

**You are the love of my life, I am so ready for you to become my wife. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how important you and Leah are to me. I feel like I have been living in a dream hoping that I never wake up from it, because you have made me so happy. You are such an amazing woman and I am truly blessed that you have chosen me to share your life with. I love you sweet Bella. Now walk your pretty little ass down that aisle and let's make this official. Please don't keep me waiting any longer.**

**All my love,**

**Edward **

I dabbed a tissue to the corner of my eyes as I read Edward's card. He was so amazing and always made me feel so special. Alice was scolding me to contain the tears so that my makeup wouldn't be ruined. I giggled as I kept dabbing at them.

I opened up the box to a beautiful diamond bracelet. It was white gold with diamonds all the way around it. Spaced between the diamonds were X's and O's. I loved it. It was perfect. Alice helped me put it on as another knock at the door alerted us to the fact that it was time to marry my man.

In walked Charlie with his black tux. He looked so handsome with his slicked back dark hair and freshly groomed mustache. I'm sure Sue was impressed at the way her man cleaned up. He did look quite handsome.

"Hey Bells, you ready sweetheart?" He leaned down to place a soft kiss on Leah's cheek as he made his way to me.

"I'm ready dad." I took a deep breath.

"Let's get this show on the road then girls." He held his arm out to me and I placed my hand at the crook of his elbow.

The girls filed out and Sue helped them line up at the double doors of the chapel. Alice pushed Leah's wheelchair.

When melodies of soft music played elegantly from the piano, the double doors opened and Rosalie walked toward the altar with her bouquet of mixed flowers. As she took her place, Sue gave Alice a nod that it was her turn to go. She started to push Leah very slowly so that she could stop every so often and help her drop rose petals. I could hear my baby girl's happy noises as Ali helped her. I carefully peeked around the door so that Edward couldn't see me. I wanted to watch Leah and Ali. I saw several people wipe away tears as they focused on Leah, I glanced up at Edward, and he took my breath away. The smile on his face was stunning, big and proud as he watched Leah and Alice, the love that radiated off of him made my heart melt.

Alice pushed Leah to the front pews on the left side so she could be with Jessica. I could hear the suction as soon as she was with Jessica. Alice took her spot in front of Rosalie.

Sue gave me a soft pat on my waist and my dad gave me a peck on my cheek whispering that he was very proud of me and that he loved me. "Ready Bells?"

We waited until the piano started playing Songbird by Fleetwood Mac. Our vocalist sang softly as I slowly walked to my gorgeous love waiting for me at the end of the aisle.

_**For you, there'll be no more crying,  
For you, the sun will be shining,  
And I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right**_

To you, I'll give the world  
To you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right.

And the songbirds are singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before.

And I wish you all the love in the world,  
But most of all, I wish it from myself.

And the songbirds keep singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before, like never before.

With my chin up, gripping my dad's arm to steady myself, we walked very slowly toward Edward. I connected to beautiful green eyes the second we were in the aisle. My eyes were glassy but no tears were falling. I was walking to the man of my dreams, the love of my life, my savior.

Edward never took his eyes off of me.

The glow of the candlelight in the chapel made him even more handsome. I saw him run his hand through his hair then he gripped his hands together in front of his body. He was taking deep breathes to steady himself.

When we reached the end of the aisle I could see better the emotion written on Edward's face. He shifted impatiently in place ready to take me from Charlie's side. I was smiling at not only his nervousness but at how relaxed I felt. I blinked back the tears that finally came to my eyes when I saw the absolute love radiating off of my soon to be husband.

Our ceremony was beautiful with the giving of the rings, the unity candle and the token that Edward gave to Leah of us becoming a family. The tiny ring he presented her with was so touching and there wasn't a dry eye in the chapel, except for maybe Jacob. But I had told him about Edward wanting to give Leah a sweet sentiment of our marriage a few weeks before the wedding.

The minister declared us man and wife and Edward took me into his arms. We kissed for what seemed minutes as giggles were heard from our guests.

Our kiss ended and Edward whispered to me, "I've never seen a more beautiful sight in my entire life baby. I'm so glad you're mine." With one more kiss, we turned around to face our friends and family and made our way to the end of the aisle and out of the church. We hopped into the limo with our groomsmen and bridesmaids and drove around until the church cleared. Pictures needed to be taken before the reception at the hotel.

Leah stayed for pictures then went home for her treatments and bedtime. Irina and Jacob would be staying with her for the rest of the night while Edward and I stayed at the hotel.

The reception was elegant and the food was remarkable. Soft jazz music played during dinner and then the DJ picked up the beat with popular songs and Emmett requested a few hip hop songs to boot.

The dance floor was packed with happy, drunken people celebrating mine and Edward's union. We were never any farther than arms distance from each other the entire evening.

"Beautiful girl…" Placing soft sweet kisses to the side of my head, Edward swayed me back and forth to the music.

"Hmm." Closing my eyes as I relished in the warmth of his arms around me.

"This has to be the happiest moment of my life, thank you baby."

I kissed his lips soft and sweet. "Baby, I can't imagine my life without you, thank you for loving me and Leah."

"My two favorite girls…"

"How about we say our goodbyes to our guests, then go to our suite and you can show me just how much you love me Mr. Cullen." I winked at him.

"Fabulous idea Mrs. Cullen." Tugging my bottom lip into his mouth we both moaned in anticipation of consummating our marriage.

3

Rose petals were sprinkled on the bed in our suite; candles were lit on the nightstand and around the room.

I wanted Bella's wedding night to be special, we weren't taking a honeymoon. We both thought it best to stay close to Leah.

I wanted to show Bella how much I loved her, to show her how incredibly lucky I was that she was my wife. I wanted to pamper her.

"Baby, as beautiful as you look in this wedding dress...I can't wait to get it off of you." I took my fingers running them down her neck to her breasts and over the outline of the bodice of her dress. My hands skimmed her waist to the back of her gown and then up to the tiny buttons that held the ivory material to her body. One by one as I unfastened each, I kissed her neck, her shoulder and all bare skin showing. Her head dipped toward me, leaning into my lips. Her eyes were closed and soft moans escaping her throat.

I skipped the last few buttons, slowly, carefully inching the dress from her body. Her nipples were erect and waiting for attention to be given to them. I took my time undressing her, not taking my eyes off of her breasts. I knew she was ready for me as she tried fumbling with my shirt buttons and belt buckle.

"Slow baby….let's take this slowly."

Leaning in to kiss sweet pink lips, our tongues met in a slow twirl. Tasting, sucking and teasing with our teeth. Bella's hands were fisted in my hair pulling me to her. I picked her up and out of the dress pooled on the floor. She was in nothing but ivory lacey bikini panties.

Laying her gently on the bed, I hovered over her kissing her passionately with more intent. I moved to her pebbled nipples, sucking one into my mouth as I played with the other.

Shedding out of my pants and boxers and pulling the shirt off my body, Bella's legs wrapped around my waist pulling me closer needing me to fill her desires. Damn, my desires…

I was stiff as steel, wanting and needing to connect to my wife, my love, my future, my everything.

I steadied myself on one arm as I lined myself up to her slick wet entrance. Her moaning was just about my undoing.

"I love you baby." As I pushed into her savoring her warm tight little body.

"Love you too, Edward." She kissed me and I felt more love than I've ever felt before.

This is my wife…my wife.

…

**A/N: Did you all enjoy this chapter? I really hope that you all listened to the song Songbird by Fleetwood Mac. It may not have been a traditional wedding song for most, but for these two it was perfect. It's a beautiful song…love it.**

**Leah's part of the wedding was so sweet. I actually cried as I wrote that part. I don't know why but I imagined my daughter doing that and it just made me sappy.**

**Also, counseling for Bella? I think it was just what she needed. She will be a regular but I'm not going to write much about her sessions in the future. Just know that she is trying to take care of her fears.**

**Do you think Jacob felt out of place at the wedding? lol I bet so.**

**I'd love to hear what you think.**


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. The plot is the authors.

A/N:

Okay….I just had to give you all a VERY short chapter with Leah's POV only. It was too sweet not to add it. Enjoy!

If you would like to listen to the song "Songbirds" by Fleetwood Mac you can go to my link on my Facebook page. It's in the"Fly and Be Free" group…I'd love to add you to my group. I post Midnight Confessions updates there as well and will be posting my newest story updates there too "Summer of Thirteen". Visit my bio on Fanfic for the link to my FB page.

I had positive reviews about the last chapter, I loved it too! I have come to think of Edward as "Sweetward/Compassionward". It just fits him in my opinion.

Thank you to all that have reviewed the story and that have given me love.

…**Chapter 28….**

**LEAH'S POV**

I felt like such a big girl at my mommy and Edward's wedding. Auntie Alice helped me drop rose petals down the aisle and everyone looked at us as she wheeled me down. I know that I looked beautiful because she also fixed my hair into a bun on top of my head, and my dress was beautiful. Mommy and the girls kept telling me how pretty I looked.

The church was very sparkly; there were lots of candles that were flickering around in the chapel. Flowers were hanging on the pews too. It was one of the prettiest things that I had ever seen. I could see Edward straight ahead of me when I did my important job of dropping petals and he was smiling so big. It made me happy to see him so happy. The people sitting in the pews were staring and wiping their eyes as we rolled to my spot at the front of the church. I could tell I needed suctioned but I knew Jessica would do it as soon as I got to her. I could see Carlisle and Esme at the front of the chapel too but they were sitting on the other side, close to where Edward was standing.

When I got close to Edward I said a happy noise and then he winked at me. It made me really happy.

Jessica suctioned me really quickly and then faced my chair toward the chapel doors so that I could see my mommy walk down the aisle.

Her dress was ivory lace; her hair was in loose curls around her shoulders with the front pulled back into a pretty twist. A few small flowers were tucked into the twist, and she looked like an angel floating toward us. The piano music was very beautiful too. It was so perfect. I made happy noises and my mommy smiled when she heard me. Hers eyes didn't leave Edwards though.

When she walked by me she brushed her hand over mine. I love my mommy so much.

Jessica rolled my wheelchair facing the front of the church so that I could see and then the ceremony started.

Edward took my mommy's hand in his and he looked at her with his pretty eyes. I know he loves her so much, I can tell.

After the big candle on the table was lit by Edward and mommy, I was wheeled up to the altar. The minister nodded at Edward and he knelt down next to me, taking my left hand in his.

"Leah, I want to give you a token of my love. I want you to know that I love you and your mommy so much and I'm so happy that I get to call you my daughter. You are my inspiration. You are strong, brave and very sweet…you are my buddy. You make it so easy to love you. My family just got that much better because you are officially part of it."

He slipped a very pretty ring on my finger and then held up my hand so that I could see it. I made VERY happy sounds. I could see my mommy wiping tears from her face but I knew she wasn't sad.

"I love you princess." Then he leaned over and kissed my forehead. Mommy and Edward held my hands through the next prayer and then I was wheeled back to Jessica.

When the minister said that mommy and Edward were now man and wife, they kissed for a long time. I giggled because I think it's funny to see them kiss. Other people were giggling too.

Then they left holding hands and people clapped. Jessica helped me clap too and I made more happy noises.

Auntie Ali and Rosalie gave me kisses as they walked down the aisle to the doors. Uncle Jasper winked at me and blew me a kiss. Emmett stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed really big.

…

**Hope you liked it!**


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. I own the plot.

A/N: Sorry but I'm not getting into the details of the wedding night. Everyone knows that they "do it" like drunk monkeys right? Lol

Also we have a few time jumps in the Chapter.

…**.Chapter 29…**

**BPOV**

Our wedding night was perfect. Edward was everything and so much more. We made love as husband and wife and it was…it was out of this world. We were truly made for one another and it was evident as our bodies melded together. He held me as we drifted off to sleep, my nose nuzzled to his neck, his arms wrapped around me tight, and my hand over his heart, it felt so right.

Pieces of our wedding day danced around in my head while I slept, remembering how beautiful everything was. I pictured Edwards beautiful green eyes focused on me and how he held his gaze not even glancing away for a second, as I walked slowly down the aisle toward him. I would never forget that moment, and especially how much it meant to me that Leah was able to participate and be a part of the ceremony. I loved Edward that much more when he presented Leah with the beautiful ring and gave his little speech to her. I know she was happy. I could see it through my blurry watery eyes as he knelt beside her.

Each day I would remember another little tidbit from the wedding or reception and I would drift off into space smiling at what I was reliving. I had heard that your wedding day is a blur, and it was, so when something popped into my head about our wedding, I sat and savored the moment.

I shook my head slightly to bring me back to the reality of the day ahead of me when I heard my cell phone ringing. It had only been a week since we were married and I was getting ready to mail a check… a joint check as a matter of fact.

Edward and Bella Cullen.

I was mailing it to the SMA foundation that Edward had come across a few months ago. We asked that in lieu of gifts, our guests could donate to the SMA foundation for research.

Our friends and family completely out did themselves and surprised us. The check I was writing was in the amount of $22,000.

I answered the ringing phone and started taking reservations. Edward said I didn't need a job anymore but I didn't want to quit because for one, I liked doing it, it kept me busy. I didn't need the money now either Edward kept telling me, but I liked the fact that I felt like I was contributing. Edward also kept telling me it was _our business _not just_ his_ anymore. I wanted to help him in any way possible so for now it would be taking reservations from home. I usually only worked three to four hours a day and loved being so close to Leah to hear what was going on in her room while I worked. So it was perfect.

Today I could hear Leah _talking_ in her room and Jessica was laughing. I loved to hear Leah happy, it warmed my heart. I was still very nervous about her increased secretions and higher than normal heart rate but Carlisle did come over every few days and looked her over for us. I just hoped that she wasn't coming down with a cold or something worse. She had even been on a few rounds of antibiotics just in case.

I still kept close to home but I was very proud of myself for being relaxed at the wedding and enjoying the time with Edward, both at the reception and in our hotel suite afterward. _Oh the honeymoon…._

**The New Year**

**EPOV**

Things were so much better being married this time. Bella was nothing like my ex…_thank God_. She was the most loving, wonderful and beautiful women in the world.

I had talked Bella into building a new home on my land, well _our_ land now, close to Carlisle and Esme. I thought she would put up a fight or at least be a little resistant to it, but she was happy and excited that we could make a better home not only us, but for Leah too. Handicapped accessible would make our lives so much easier.

We would start the build in the spring when the weather was more cooperative. Until then, we both were making changes to the house plans as we would come across fun things online and in magazines. I wanted the house to be perfect because as far as I was concerned this would be our first and last house. _Our dream home…._

"Hey sexy. Want to grab a coffee at Starbucks and go for a drive?" I kissed her on the top of her head. She was engrossed in a book of some sort.

"Um, sure." She looked up at me and smiled. "Will you check on Leah and make sure she is okay and I'll go put on some jeans?"

"You got it hot mama." I winked at her as I turned to do what she had asked of me.

Leah was perfectly happy hanging out with Jessica. They had the Play-Doh out and they were making snowmen. They had about six snowmen already made in different colors and different sizes. I chuckled at the sight.

"Hey goofy kid, I love these snowmen you are making." I leaned over and kissed her head and then crouched down next to her. Leah's happy noises made me smile.

"I love the green one the best I think." I picked it up looking at it closely. "Can I have this one for my desk at work?" I really thought it was cute.

Jessica looked at me smirking. "I'm sure Leah wouldn't mind at all."

"Thank you Leah. When I look at it, it will remind me of you." I smiled big at her and she smiled back. I was beginning to be able to tell when she was smiling. Mainly her eyes would close completely because she was so happy.

"I'm taking Bella for coffee and then driving to the property to have a look. We will be back soon. If you need us please call, okay Jess?"

"Of course, you two have some fun and Leah will be fine." Jessica was now helping Leah with a pink snowman. It was pretty cute as well.

Bella walked in to give Leah a goodbye kiss and then we made our way to Starbucks.

"Baby, I want to make one stop after we grab our coffee and before we go to the property." I kissed the back of her hand and she hummed.

"Okay, what's up? Where are we going?"

"I think Leah needs more Play-Doh. Those snowmen were stinking adorable. I may want more than just one for my desk at work."

Bella laughed at me and shook her head. "You are so funny. I love you and I love that you love Leah's art work too. That would be a great birthday gift for her."

She was so beautiful when she laughed.

"I can't help that I like colorful snowmen." I stuck my bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout.

"Aww… so sad, let me kiss you."

I leaned over to her for a quick kiss and then turned left into Starbucks. I had her favorite coffee engrained in my brain. I didn't even have to ask her anymore what she wanted… I just said _the usual_? And Bella always nodded her head with a smile.

We were sipping our coffee and talking about some upcoming events like Leah's eighth birthday party and also about me getting tested to see if I was a carrier of the SMA gene. I had an appointment with a Geneticist the first week in February. I was excited but also very nervous. As much as I loved Leah, I wanted to have children of my own. Even if it were just one, I'd take anything at this point. So I kept my fingers crossed and sent up prayers for my results to be good ones.

**Leah's Birthday Party **

Bella worked for weeks trying to make Leah's birthday really special. She decided that since we had been to Disneyland that it would be fun to have a themed party with princesses and Mickey and Minnie Mouse.

The 3D cake was ordered…all three tiers of it! We were having a small party and would have way too much cake left over, but the cake was the centerpiece of the party and Bella wanted it to be perfect.

_Make a statement, kind of like my Sweet Sixteen Birthday or whatever that crazy over the top show was on MTV, I thought to myself smiling._

The top tier of the cake was Minnie Mouse's head. The second tier was pink polka dots and the bottom tier would have Cinderella, Belle, Snow White and a few other princesses on it, Bella told me. I knew it cost a pretty penny but money was no object and I told Bella that the sky was the limit for Leah's birthday. I had to keep coaxing her to not worry about the money part of it. I was making sure that every tiny detail was taken care of and told Bella to plan a dream birthday for her because money seriously didn't matter. I suggested lots of balloons tied all over the house since that was my first gift to Leah when I first met her. _It was sentimental_ _and Bella_ _thought it was really sweet._

We even hired a photographer to take pictures of the day so that we could focus on the party and being with Leah. Bella wanted lots of pictures so she could scrapbook the whole party and I loved that idea.

Bella ordered sandwich platters from the caterer that did our wedding but she wanted to make the sides herself. I told her I'd help. There was nothing better than watching Bella cook, l loved brushing up to her backside when she reached up into the cabinets for things that were too high. I would never get tired of her soft skin peeking out at me as her shirt rode up her back. I think I was more of a distraction to her but she never complained. I pretty much had a hard one the whole time while in the kitchen with her. _Who am I kidding…I usually had a hard on at all times when I was with her._

Bella and I went to Port Angeles to find party supplies like matching plates and napkins and colored plastic forks and spoons. I never knew all of this stuff even existed until we walked into the party store. We were making goodie bags even though there were only adults coming to the party. Bella wanted her birthday to be as normal as possible and that included the party bags she said.

We picked up goofy glasses, bags of assorted candy, noise makers, tiny decks of cards, and whatever else Bella and I thought looked fun. Our party bags would be popping at the seams.

A Disney Happy Birthday Banner was purchased along with invitations and thank you notes. I thought we were all set until Bella found the cutest Mickey Mouse piñata. I didn't understand why we would need that since it was just Leah and she really couldn't hit it but I smiled and thought about Emmett and his little boy tendencies and knew he would go ape shit over that. And besides…I'd help Leah hit at it a couple of times and I knew she would really like it.

All of our friends and family that were invited replied that they would be coming. Our little house would be packed to the gills but the more the merrier.

The food was prepared the night before and the house was decorated. I really had a blast decorating and tying balloons all over the place. We weren't going to show Leah around the house until just before her party started. We wanted it to be a surprise.

Leah had on the most adorable little pink and white polka dot dress. It matched her cake and I knew then that Bella probably had planned it that way. She had that second tier of the cake match Leah's outfit. Bella was amazing and she really knew how to throw a party…even if it was just for an eight year old.

Leah's guest started showing up and Leah was already in her wheelchair and sitting in the family room where the main festivities would be held. The presents started piling up and Leah's smile grew bigger as each guest arrived.

Charlie and Sue were the first guests to arrive; they were quite the item lately. Just like we thought, Charlie was still camped out in his RV in front of our house and Sue was a regular visitor. _If you know what I mean_. I was going to talk to Bella about letting Charlie stay in this house once we moved if he was still interested in staying in Forks. That way he could get out of the RV and really settle in.

Alice and Jasper were next and Alice sure added the bubbly to our party. Leah really loved her and they interacted so well with each other. Alice was like a second mother to her.

"Baby girl is growing up." Alice squealed and kissed Leah. "You look beautiful today sweetie…love the dress." She was gushing over Leah and she loved every minute of it. Both of them.

"Hey pretty girl, Uncle Jasper has missed you." Leaning over and kissing the top of her head, Jasper then took her hand and kissed the top. "Happy birthday."

Leah was making all sorts of happy noises and with each guest she was getting more and more excited.

The party was finally under way. The food had been served and we were waiting to sing 'Happy Birthday' and cut the cake. Leah had opened up all her gifts and was holding onto the American Girl doll that Alice and Jasper had bought her. It was crazy how it almost looked like Leah. She received more movies, clothes, some books and a few odds and ends.

The piñata was next. I had it hooked to a long rod so that we could hold it away and not get hit with the bat when people hit at it. Mainly I was thinking about Emmett and how he might just lose control and whack the shit out of it. He truly was a little boy trapped in a man's body.

I had Charlie hold the piñata on the stick and I wheeled Leah over to the spot where we could really take a good swing and not hit any of our furnishings.

Leah didn't know what to expect, I explained to her what a piñata was and that we had filled it with candy. Lots of suckers since I knew Bella sometimes let her lick them. Her expressions were priceless, lots of eye rolling and happy sounds and closed eyes from smiling.

Everyone cheered as Leah and I swung the bat hitting the Mickey piñata in different places. I heard Emmett's voice over the whole crowd.

"Come on Leah, hit that motherf-"Emmett started to say.

"Emmett!" Rosalie cried out. "You will not get a turn if you use foul language at an eight year olds party."

"Uh…I didn't say it. I stopped myself." Rosalie slapped his arm hard while shaking her head in disgust.

A collaborative laugh filled the room. Leah and I kept hitting the piñata making slow progress at a tiny break in the papier-mâché.

"Okay Em, your turn." I handed him the bat and Charlie sighed at Em's excitement.

"Grown men acting like kids-"Charlie grumbled but Sue cut him off.

"Now Char, it's okay give him a break." She rubbed his back and I could see Charlie visibly relax. "It's a party and Leah looks like she laughing at him, so if it makes her happy, go with it." She placed a kiss on his cheek.

It was so cute to see those two together and I had a feeling that he would accept our offer to let him move in once our house was built. I didn't see him leaving Sue.

"Okay Em, whack it with ease." I eyed him letting him know that we didn't need any outta the ball park home runs on the piñata.

Em tapped the piñata with the bat and then did the whole Babe Ruth pointing with the bat. Everyone roared with laughter again. Bella was bent over with tear escaping her eyes at his antics. I truly loved seeing her so carefree and laughing.

"Leah, do you mind if I finish this off for you?" Emmett asked her.

Leah made lots of noises and spitty bubbles so Em took that as a go ahead and crack open the piñata.

"Okay pretty girl this one's for you." Em winked at Leah then took a swing. Right as the bat was going to connect with Mickey's head, Charlie jerked the piñata away and Emmett almost fell on his ass. I saw the flash of the photographer's camera snapping this moment.

Total hysterics erupted and even I had to bend over to catch my breath at Charlie's awesome stunt.

"No far Mr. Swan. I was going to break that shit open."

"Language." Rose yelled at him and the same time Charlie blurted out "boy watch your mouth in front of my granddaughter."

"Oh ah…sorry my bad."

Emmett took about five careful swings and the last hit spilled the candy to the ground. I handed some to Leah, she was in awe. Bella took the wrapper off of a red sucker and put it to Leah's mouth. It was cherry and her lips looked bright red. Bella took turns licking and sucking it and then putting it back to Leah's mouth. I knew what I was going ask Bella to do tonight, if her licking and sucking mechanism wasn't tired. _See I can't get enough of her and I'm hard again watching._

The party came to a close. Leah was getting sleepy and needed her treatment. Our friends and family were thanked and sent on their way. It was an amazing party and I knew the photographer had captured some great memories for us all.

We took Leah back to her room and Jessica got her all settled while I started to help Bella clean up the remnants of the party.

I took Bella into my arms and squeezed her tight.

"You sure know how to throw a party sweet girl." I kissed her forehead.

"Thank you baby, Leah looked so happy today." She snuggled into my chest, arms wrapped around my waist.

"I can't wait to get the pictures back. I am going to have the one of Emmett almost falling on his ass blown up and framed for him for his birthday." I chuckled into her hair.

"That was really funny. My dad surprises me with his wit sometimes."

"Speaking of dads, is Jacob coming over tomorrow to wish Leah a happy birthday?"

"Yes, since he had to work today he's coming tomorrow. It's her real birthday anyway so that will be good."

"Okay, no problem. I think we have enough food and cake leftover to feed an army. Why don't you ask him for lunch?"

"I will… that's a nice idea, thank you Edward." She tilted her head up to mine placing a hard chaste kiss on my lips.

I patted her on her butt and as she walked off I gave her a little incentive.

"Let's see how fast we can clean this joint up and then you can show me your made sucking skills in the bedroom." I waggled my eyebrows at her.

"Edward Cullen!" She ran back to me and grabbed my face pulling me to her.

"Shh…Jessica probably heard that." She giggled.

"It's not like she's never heard us in the bedroom." I stated grabbing her ass lifting her up to my level.

"Okay, then. Maybe we can find something to do with the some of the frosting from the cake, in the bedroom too."

"Oh you dirty girl." I slapped her ass. "I know right where I want to lick and suck that from your body."

My dick had plans and they weren't going to wait.

"Oh fuck it. The damn house can wait." I moaned kissing her. I took off with her still in my arms walking as fast I could toward our bedroom. The whole time Bella's laugh tickling the side of my neck.

I dropped her down on the bed playfully and then told her I'd be back in a jiffy. I needed some of the frosting.

"You want pink and white polka dots? Or Princesses, princess?" I winked at her.

"Oh that sounds all sorts of wrong Edward. Definitely not the princesses or I'll never be able to look at them the same ever again. Or look my daughter in the eyes." Her giggles were so contagious that I started laughing at the thought.

"True, so true baby. Then polka dots it is…be right back."

I scrambled to the cake table grabbing a pink paper plate and a fork, scooping just the frosting off of the side of the cake. I licked the fork and tossed it back onto the table. By the time I made it back to Bella, she was naked as the day she was born. I nearly dropped the plate of frosting.

"Come hear baby." She patted the bed looking all seductive and spreading her legs just slightly.

She didn't have to tell me twice. I worked my belt and jeans with one hand as I walked towards the bed, the other hand gripping on to the plate.

Bella laughed taking it away from me and setting it down between her legs.

"Might as well put it where you will be eating." She licked her lips. I groaned, pulling off my shirt.

"It will be the most delicious thing I've eaten all day." I crawled on the bed toward her after freeing myself of my jeans, shoes and socks. Stalking her slowly I watched how my slow advance was making her squirm.

"Lay back Bella, I'm going to enjoy the buffet."

When she moaned I knew that there was no way that Jessica hadn't heard it. I knew at this point neither one of us even cared.

…**..**

A/N: I wanted to get to Leah's bday party and give a few details of future happenings so that the story can advance. Stay tuned for some angst in the upcoming chapters.

Thank you to all of you that read and reviewed this story. I appreciate all the sweet comments.

Please keep reviewing.

Muah…Gina


	31. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. The plot is mine along with all the mistakes:) I have no beta…..

**A/N: Tissue WARNING! Sorry **

**Author note at the end.**

…**.Chapter 30….**

**Late January**

**BPOV**

"Come on sweetie, it's time to get up." I felt the small gentle hands from my best friend Alice.

"We need to get you into the shower and get you ready, okay B?" I heard her quiet sniffle as she rubbed between my shoulder blades. Her voice was a mere whisper.

I'm not sure how long I had been in my bed. The covers were twisted at my shoulders, I felt as if I were in a warm cocoon, wrapped up tight. A cocoon that I wished I could live in for the rest of my life until I could see her again.

My eyes were red and swollen, but no tears were falling anymore. They hurt, so I kept them closed. When they were closed, I could ignore the world around me.

_My empty world, the world without my baby girl_

I felt like I was dying and I wished that I was. Maybe then I'd see her again.

I missed her light touch, her happy sounds, and the lulling rhythm of her ventilator. Her bedroom was void of sound. It was too quiet but then what did I expect, she's no longer here.

_My poor baby_

"Bella, I'll help you to the bathroom. You need to be ready in an hour." My covers are untwisted from my much too warm body. I don't feel like myself, but why would I? I'm not the same me. I will never be the same.

"I hear your tummy B; I'll fix you some toast and tea while you're in the shower, okay?" I don't answer Alice, knowing she will do it anyway. She knows what I need even without me saying the words. She knows that what I really need is Leah.

My stomach is rumbling from lack of food, the acid is churning and burning, but I can't bring myself to eat. I've tried, believe me. My sweet Edward has been at my side almost constantly the last four days taking care of me the best he can, trying to feed me, love me.

I know he's hurting too, but right now I can't bring myself to care about anything, least of all myself.

I'm sleepy again. Even though I haven't taken the meds Carlisle prescribed to me in the last few days, I was still so sleepy.

"Come on, up you go." For being so tiny, she is strong, much stronger than I.

My feet touch the carpet; it takes a few seconds to get my wits about me. I'm a little dizzy.

With small arms around me, we step, by baby step to the bathroom.

**EPOV**

I'm not sure I can do this. I feel as though I've been gutted, my insides torn clean from my body. Bella is a shell of her former self; her once beautiful eyes are now lifeless empty blue orbs. I'm living this fucking Hell too, but I have to be strong for my wife. I have to be there for her, my shoulders have been strong, burdened with the heavy load of losing a child. Her child, our child, mine even though I have known them less than a year. I loved her, like my own flesh and blood. I'm not sure how I can continue to be strong and not show my emotion, pieces of me are cracking little by little and this right here is almost my breaking point.

"Good morning Edward. I see you have the pictures of Leah. Did you want to set them out or would you like me to do that for you?" Pastor Felix from the chapel asked.

"Um, I think I'd like to do it if that's okay." My voice was shaky. He nodded and motioned me toward the front of the chapel.

"I'll give you some time to yourself. I'm here for you though Edward, I'll just be in my office." He quietly turned walking away.

The last time I was in this chapel I couldn't keep the smile from dominating my face. Today though, I can barely keep it together. I'm unraveling at the seams. Slowly fading.

I wanted to ball my eyes out. Yell, scream, curse and throw something. But I won't. I can't.

The urn was sitting in the center of Leah's pink blanket that covered the table_. Leah's favorite pink blanket _

I carefully set each framed photo that Bella and Jacob chose to be displayed on the table at the altar. I arranged them as nicely as I could around the urn, tears were blurring my vision. I looked to the heavens to keep the tears at bay, but a few fell anyway. I quickly brushed them off my cheeks with the sleeve of my shirt continuing to set the beautiful pictures of our sweet girl on the table. I had come to love her so very much.

Leah was the most beautiful baby, her chubby cheeks and jet black hair sticking up all crazy. The corner of my mouth slightly turned up as I imagined how happy Bella and Jacob must have been to welcome such a beautiful baby into this world. My heart squeezed, and I took a deep breath trying to calm myself.

There were eight framed photos of birthdays that were celebrated, and then ten more random ones. I held on to the picture of Leah, Bella and I standing in front of the Disneyland sign, that's when my tears started to flow freely. I was sad, but at this moment I was happy that I was able to be a part of such a big adventure. I made a little girl and her mama so happy.

"I love you Leah, your mommy and daddy love you too. We miss you so much." The words quietly flowed from my lips. I touched her precious face through the glass frame.

Warmness flowed through my heart, and I felt Leah at that moment. I smiled at nothing in particular, thinking that if Leah could see me that she would be happy. I felt something bigger supporting me at this moment; I knew it was Leah's presence.

I turned and looked toward the double doors at the back of the chapel, noticing that they were shut. I didn't remember Felix shutting them earlier. I just shrugged it off.

I finished setting up the display then left to help Alice with Bella.

…**...**

Pulling Bella's long navy wool coat up her arms and over her shoulders, I buttoned it closed over the black long sleeved dress she was wearing. She gave me a small smile, thanking me without words. In the past days, not many words had been spoken.

I wrapped my arm around Bella pulling her closer to me as we walked to the Mercedes to leave for the memorial service.

I held the door open for her as she gingerly set herself inside. She was almost hesitant to get into the car, like if she didn't this would all go away.

Her distant look was heartbreaking. Her blank expressions were killing me. I was still her rock, I wouldn't falter. I had to support her, me…us. I'd do it. Through thick and thin, for better or worse, it kept playing through my mind.

Charlie and Sue were behind us, following us to the chapel.

**BPOV – The day Leah became an angel**

I was curled up to Leah's back as she watched her favorite princess movie. She hadn't been feeling well the previous night, so this morning I decided I'd crawl in bed with her and snuggle her tight. I placed kisses on her cheeks as she watched her movie, and I combed my fingers through her silky hair.

Edward was grabbing a late breakfast at the diner since we didn't have a nurse today. Jessica was on vacation.

Jacob was coming for his visit around noon, in about an hour. I would put fresh jammies on Leah after her movie, but today called for staying in jammies and I was going to do the same. Mommy, daughter snuggle day.

I drifted off to sleep with my nose buried in Leah's hair by her ear. I had whispered that I loved her so much before I drifted.

I heard Edward come in Leah's bedroom, so I opened my eyes. I think I drifted for just a few minutes, it wasn't long at all.

"Bella? Leah doesn't look good."

Right as Edward uttered those words, Leah's saturation monitor alarmed.

I jumped off of her bed and ran to the side of her bed that had all her equipment. I pulled the suction tubing from the cart and started suctioning her until I could get the Ambu bag to start giving her breaths.

"Edward…this is different. Call 911. Call your dad… Oh God…please help us."

Everything was a blur. I'm not sure how long I bagged, but her oxygen sats were dropping, and she wasn't responding. Her heart rate was dropping, and it didn't read on the monitor at all. It was zero.

"I've gotta do chest compressions. Oh God…please Leah, please be okay." I placed my hands in the middle of her chest and started CPR. I stopped every so often to give her a breath from the Ambu bag.

I'm not sure how much time passed, but EMS showed up along with Carlisle and Jacob.

"Bella, I'm going to take over now." Carlisle said as he rushed to my side. I just shook my head no. I wasn't going to leave my baby. I needed to save her. I had done this so many times in the past that I knew I could save her. My hands were shaking, and tears were clouding my eyes.

"Come on baby…come back to mommy. Mommy loves you." I felt Jacob and Edwards hands on me trying to pull me from Leah's body.

"Bella, I'm taking over sweetheart." Carlisle tried to calm me, but I was in shock at that point.

I heard Carlisle directing the paramedics on what he needed, and they were a whirlwind in Leah's small room.

"Jakey…"I turned into his chest, and he held me tight. I needed him close. I could hear his shortened breaths, he was crying.

"B-Bells. Oh my God…we can't lose her." He rocked us both back and forth.

I could hear Edward in the background.

"Dad, please tell me she's going to be okay." Edward was on the verge of hysterics.

Carlisle shook his head, Jacob and I completely broke down.

"NO! No…she's going to be fine." I yelled, breaking away from Jacobs embrace.

Jacob sat down in the chair with his head in his hands. He was crying and mumbling something that I couldn't decipher.

I tried to shove Carlisle away from Leah so that I could take over. I refused to believe that this was it. I never in my dreams thought that I'd be living this hellish nightmare. I knew we wouldn't have her forever, but I refused to think about it and focus on the positive. She was NOT dying. She was a fighter.

I felt the strong arms of Edward grip me from behind, pulling me once again from Leah.

"Stop…she needs me Edward. Stop!" I tried so hard to break free.

The paramedics were shaking their heads with grim looks upon their faces. Carlisle called out a time which I assumed was Leah's time of death.

"Bella, Jacob. I'm so sorry, Leah is gone."

I shook my head no frantically not believing that she was gone, but her body was gray and she was lifeless, lying on her bed. I knew in my heart that she was in Heaven.

Carlisle turned off her ventilator and the saturation monitor so the beeping alarms would stop. She didn't need them anymore anyway.

Edward released me, I crawled back in bed with my baby girl and wrapped my body around hers. Her vent tubing was gone, and Carlisle took her trach out. It was strange to hold Leah without the cumbersome tubing.

Jacob crawled in bed with us and we held her, taking turns talking to her. Carlisle said that he was going to give us time to be with Leah and asked Edward if he wanted to stay or to wait in the other room.

Edward leaned over and kissed my cheek telling me that he would be in the other room but would check on us in a bit. I felt his tears dripping on my cheek.

We laid there for what seemed like hours. We laughed, we cried we remembered, and we were thankful. We were thankful that God had blessed us with eight years with the most wonderful, beautiful little girl.

Edward and Carlisle came back into the room saying that Charlie and Esme were here. Each one wanted to say their goodbyes and spend some time with her too.

Jacob carried Leah to the family room, placing her on my lap so that I could cradle her. Esme said her goodbyes first, followed by my dad. Each one came to her kneeling saying their goodbyes, kissing her cheeks, her forehead and taking her little hands in theirs.

I wanted Alice to come since she had been such a huge part of Leah's life. Edward offered to make the call.

Jasper drove Alice to the house. She was upset, trying to hold back the tears that she had cried on the way over. I could tell. She was my best friend and friends just know.

She sat right next to me on the sofa and hugged me as best as she could since I still had Leah lying in my lap.

No words were necessary; just Ali's presence was all that was needed. She cared. She loved Leah, she loved me.

When it was time for us to let Leah go, Edward and I took a few more minutes.

Edward asked if he could hold her and I nodded my head. He gently lifted her from my arms and sat down next to me. I hugged on to him as he held Leah close to his chest. We did much of the same thing as Jacob and I did back in Leah's bedroom. We remembered the happy times.

"Leah, I'm never going to forget you sweetheart, I love you so much. You rest now and play in Heaven with all the other little kids. This isn't goodbye sweet girl… we will see you again." Edward placed a soft kiss to her forehead and hugged her tight once more. "You will always be my little buddy."

I whispered, "I love you so much Leah, thank you for being my baby."

**The Memorial**

Edward held me close as we entered the chapel. I was shaking; it felt like my chest was tightening as we made our way inside. We were ushered to the front pew; our family occupied the first several rows.

The chapel was packed; it made me happy to know that so many people cared for us. Leah was known locally. People were there to pay their respects, most all of the faces I recognized but then, there were some that I didn't.

Edward did a nice job of displaying the pictures by Leah's urn. Flower arrangements surrounded the table as well. The service was beautiful, but my focus was on Leah's pink blanket. I wanted to hold it to my nose and breathe in her scent, hoping it would still be there. I knew that it wasn't, but I wanted to snuggle to it so that I could feel closer to my baby girl.

The song "In My Daughter's Eyes" was played during the service, and I lost it all over again. My chest ached, and I wanted to die. I wanted to be right where Leah was and hold her to my chest again. Kiss her, love her and be with her. Edward wrapped me into his loving arms, and I cried into his chest. He tried soothing me by rubbing my back and kissing me.

"Breathe baby. Just breathe." He said softly into my ear. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. I knew all eyes were on us, and I hated it. I wanted to go home and crawl back into my bed. My cocoon.

Several prayers were said and then just like that it was over. The service seemed too long at times, but then, it was entirely too short for someone that meant so much to so many people. Especially to me.

We finally headed to the cemetery to lay Leah to rest. I wasn't sure how Edward pulled it off, but there was already a bronze statue of a little girl in a wheelchair, but instead of her sitting completely in the chair, she had angel wings, and it looked as if she were flying up to Heaven. Leah's full name and the important dates were on the plaque at the bottom of the statue.

I hugged Edward, and he gave me a sweet smile when I realized what he had done.

Jacob, Alice, and Jasper stood near to us, we all kept one another from drowning so to speak.

The day turned into one long blur. Edward took a hold of my hand leading me to our car to take me home.

I remember hugs and kisses from our friends and family and then the drive home. It was again quiet in the car. Much too quiet but then again, I had nothing to say and relished in the quietness. I just needed my bed now.

**A/N:**

**This was an EXTREMELY tough chapter to write. I cried many times… I couldn't help but picture myself in Bella's place. I know our reality though and it sucks so badly but it is what it is and we deal.**

**The story still has a few chapters left; the next will be in Leah's POV. It's heartbreakingly sweet though. **

**The one thing that I hope to have accomplished by writing this story is that I have introduced Spinal Muscular Atrophy (SMA) to a bigger population all over the world. SMA does not discriminate and it affects all walks of life. There is even adult onset but it is not fatal. I had never heard of it until Larkin was diagnosed and since it has no treatment or cure I wanted to write about it.**

**Thanks again to my faithful followers. Tell your friends and let's get the word out.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. The author owns the plot.**

**A/N: You may want to get up now and grab the tissues. Fair warning….If I am crying right now, I'm pretty sure you will be too. *wipes eyes and blows nose***

***no beta so mistakes are all mine**

…**Chapter 31…**

**Leah's POV - I'm an Angel**

Jesus said it was time for me to leave Earth, and leave my Mommy and Daddy. It was time to come home to Him. He was with me the whole time that day, the day that my body gave up ,and my soul went to Heaven.

I wasn't scared, Jesus held my hand.

I saw my Mommy trying to save me, and I tried to tell her that it was okay to let me go, but I guess she didn't hear me. She never gave up not once. Not until Edward and Daddy pulled her away from my body.

I love my Mommy so much.

When I arrived in Heaven I got to sit on Jesus' lap and I felt his love completely.

Heaven is wonderful.

The most vivid colors are everywhere, the trees are the greenest greens and it makes me think of my tree in my back yard, but the trees here are much better, the flowers are vibrant. I haven't seen anything like this before, ever. It's beautiful.

The best part is that I can actually walk and talk and run and play. I can stand, and it feels so good, my legs run really fast. I play with the other kids here and we have lots of fun. There are no wheelchairs.

My mommy is sad though, very sad. I've been watching over her.

I don't like to see my Mommy upset and sad. I know it's because I'm not with her right now, but if she knew how happy I truly am and that she will see me again someday, she would be just as happy as I am right at this moment.

I do miss her, and Daddy and Edward and all of my family and friends, but I know that one day I will see them all again. It makes me smile to know that.

She was the best mommy in the whole world, and she gave me her whole heart, it showed by the way she took care of me. Her strong arms and skilled hands took care of me every day without fail. She loved unconditionally and sacrificed herself for me. I knew how hard it was for her, and I tried to tell her with my happy noises everyday how much she meant to me. I know she knew how much I loved her even though 'I love you' in the form of words were never uttered from my lips. I miss her smiling blue eyes that lovingly oversaw my every need. But her lips were my favorite part, they said the kind words, sang to me to make me happy or to ease my fears and tears, and kissed me every day and always at bedtime after my prayers. Her kisses were the best; I can still feel her warm soft lips on mine. I can't wait for her kisses again.

I know that she will be happy again one day because I know a secret. It's a big secret but I can't tell her.

Mommy and Edward will have a baby. I know she will not take my place but she will make them very happy. I am going to watch over all of them, even my daddy. I miss him very much too.

I'm going to go play now. Don't be sad.

…**.**

**A/N:**

**I wanted you all to know that I feel Leah is at peace and very happy in Heaven. Don't be sad!**

**Thank you to everyone that has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story for me. It is not over as of yet. We have a baby to welcome into the world and a few other things.**

**Thanks again friends.**

**You can follow me on Twitter, Facebook "Noel Bish" or my Fly and Be Free group. Info on my bio page. Thanks again XOXO**

**P.S. I would love a beta…any suggestions?**


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters. I own the plot.**

**A/N: I truly appreciate all the kind words from my reviewers. The last few chapters were incredibly hard for me to write. I love that I have affected you in the way that I did, and could put emotion into something so important to me. I feel that I have somewhat given a face to Spinal Muscular Atrophy for those of you that didn't know what it was in the beginning. **

**I also wanted to convey a small bit of the care that goes into taking care of a child with SMA, but I didn't want to lose my readers with too much medical monotony. Believe me when I say that our daughter is full time 100% care. This was definitely a work of fiction.**

**More A/N at the bottom of this chapter :) **

…**..**

**Chapter 32**

Hours ticked away, then days. Weeks slowly crept by, and then months passed. Two years have now gone by since Leah's death. I still miss her with every fiber of my being, but I'm better.

The time up until now went slowly, but I was trying to heal my broken heart. I didn't remember a time without Leah, but now I'm used to the empty space she left for me. She was the focus of my days and the heart of my soul. I'll never forget my little girl, how could I, for she was the one that brought sunshine to my days, and the light into my life. She was here on earth for such a short amount of time, but the time was enough to enslave my heart making me aware that love is everything and can teach us so much.

Without the time with Leah, I wouldn't have known unconditional love, love that another could show you, especially one that could not speak words. I wouldn't have become the person I am today without my baby girl. Leah proved to me that I had the strength to carry on in circumstances that others would have crumbled in. She was my piece of happiness through a dreaded disease with no cure. Her smile and happy noises made everything worthwhile, even if it were for an infinitesimal bit of time.

Without Leah, I never would have become independent, I wouldn't have gained the medical knowledge that I had acquired, without caring for her. I wouldn't have met some of the people that I now call friends, and I wouldn't have met Edward.

Sometimes people say that things happen for a reason, I'm actually not sure if it does. I think it's all pre-written for us from the moment we are born.

…**.**

"Edward, do I look okay?" I smoothed the shirt down over my skirt and extremely large belly.

"Baby, you look more beautiful than ever." Edward came up from behind me, placing his hands over my distended belly, kissing my temple.

"I'm so huge. I forgot how large I got with Leah. But this…I think I'm even bigger than I was with Leah." I giggled at the sight in the mirror, patting my belly.

"I could care less how large you get sweetheart. I think it's sexy as hell. Your breasts are huge, and your ass is so plump." He caressed my behind, but I gave him a stern look.

"You think I have a fat ass?" My hands were placed firmly on my swollen hips.

"No…no. Now, I didn't say that Bella. All I said was that I love your body, and the few parts that are bigger...that's all. I can't get enough of your parts." He waggled his eyebrows at me, but it still made me feel like a fat cow. I knew I was being a bit moody, but my hormones were all out of whack.

"I don't want people staring at me tonight at Emmett and Rosie's rehearsal dinner."

"If you get looks, it's because you are beautiful, not because you are _fat_. You are carrying my daughter. Anyway, you're due in a week. What do you expect? You are healthy, and you've made sure our little girl is healthy as well." He took me into his arms and cradled the back of my head and my waist as he kissed me tenderly. I would never know how this man could do the things he did to my body. I got tingles every time he touched me.

"I guess, but I need her to be born soon, my feet hurt, and I waddle." I roll my eyes.

"I will take care of the _feet_ situation, tonight when we get home, I'll give you the_ deluxe_ Edward foot massage and pedicure. You pick the color, and I'll paint your little piggies." He kissed my nose.

Shaking my head smiling, we walk out of our master bedroom hand in hand, across the house to the garage. We ended up building our dream house and took most of the handicapped features out. We kept the widened doorways and even kept the bathroom that was handicapped accessible. We were thinking ahead for when we get older, in case God forbid we needed that option. This was our dream house, and we wouldn't be moving, ever.

Edward helped me into my car, the Mercedes SUV that we traded Leah's van in for. It was getting harder to do everything, even _get into_ and_ ride_ in the car.

"All set?" Edward finished clicking the seat belt around my body, giving my belly a kiss before shutting the door.

He was so handsome, his smile and the way he carried himself was mouthwatering. Edward was elegant. He had a soft nature about him that made him so irresistible that I couldn't focus straight most of the time. I suddenly wanted to go back into the house and make love to him, skipping the dinner altogether.

"Can we duck out of the dinner early? We can use me as the excuse. I want to make love to you, I'm so horny lately." I licked my lips and bit my bottom lip. I knew that that would drive him crazy. He chuckled softly.

"Umm….baby, you can't say those things to me." His voice was sexy, and he reached over sliding his hand under the hem of my skirt, rubbing softly up to my sex.

"Want a quickie?" I had been so horny lately. Pregnancy did all sorts of crazy things to me. I wanted weird combinations of foods to eat, all of a sudden I didn't like foods that I had loved in the past, and I wanted sex all the time. I was insatiable, to Edward's delight of course.

"Not now baby, we can't miss the dinner. If I start making love to you, it's not going to be quick. I'm going to want to take my time and love every bit of your luscious body." His hand slowly slid out from under my skirt, and I let out a disappointing groan.

"Fine." I pouted. "Let's get this over with then."

As we pulled out of the winding driveway toward the road, I gasped as a sharp pain squeezed my stomach.

"Bella!" Edward pulled to the side of the road.

"Edward, change of plans. I think my water just broke." I lifted up my skirt so that he could look for me. My belly was in the way of seeing anything down in that direction.

"The seat is wet. Do you think you just peed when you felt the pain?" His brows were furrowed, but he was now driving to the hospital instead of dinner.

"I guess so, but I don't know Edward. I'm having a contraction, and it hurts."

"Okay baby, just hold on. I'll get us there." He held my hand tight as he drove like a bat out of hell to the hospital.

…**.**

In the early morning of August 5th, Edward and I welcomed Larkin Noel a healthy 8 pound 2 ounce baby girl. She came out calm and relaxed. Her crazy brown hair and little sweetheart lips reminded me of Leah when she was born, although Leah's hair was jet black. She looked like a good mixture of both Edward and me. She was beautiful.

The delivery was great. Edward was incredibly attentive throughout the whole process, rubbing my back and basically waiting on me hand and foot. He took notes for the baby book and pictures of every detail. He wanted to document the birth of our little miracle.

Our friends and family were there to meet our daughter, to welcome her into the world shortly after she was born. She was more than loved by so many already.

I knew in my heart that Leah had played a huge part in our new addition. Edward and I had felt her presence throughout my pregnancy and delivery. We had a framed picture of Leah at the bedside so that she could be a part of her sister's birth; we played Leah's favorite lullaby music as the baby was born.

We tried to fit Leah in to the birth any way possible.

Ultimately we knew that she was there with us in spirit, even without all those things.

I know that she was my strength when I needed it most in the days, weeks and months after her passing. And I knew she was my strength throughout my pregnancy and delivery.

Edward and I wanted to give Larkin, Leah's middle name as a tribute to her. We would tell Larkin about her sister and namesake as she grew so that she would know her like the rest of us had. There would be no question as of whom Leah was.

Leah was our guardian angel.

**.… **

**Three years later**

"Mommy, mommy!" Larkin yelled to me from her playroom.

"Yes Larkie? Mommy's coming." I hollered, walking to the playroom, knowing that she had a big story to tell me.

"Mommy, I want to use my paints." She had her tiny little hands on her hips.

"Okay, I'll get them out sweetie." I started toward the cabinets with her art supplies.

"Leah said I should play with Pla-Doh." She huffed and rolled her pretty blue eyes. I giggled at her.

"Why is Leah telling you that baby?" I asked her because recently, Larkin had been telling us stories about Leah. I wanted to believe them, I honestly did, and they were mostly adorable stories, but some-like this one- were like bickering between siblings. It made my heart ache to know that Larkin really wouldn't ever meet her sister.

"Now why would Leah tell you that?" I took the paint set out of the cabinet, placing them on the craft table.

"She said that Daddy likes Pla-Doh snowmen." She scurried to her chair at the table, climbing in and sitting down.

My heart stopped. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I was frozen in place. To my knowledge neither Edward nor I had told Larkin about the Pla-Doh snowmen that Leah had made for him. They were still at Edward's office, and Larkin had never seen them before.

Trying to compose myself quickly and quietly, I wiped my eyes before Larkin could see the few tears that fell from them.

"Daddy _does_ love Pla-Doh snowmen. That is very true baby." I smiled thinking back to the snowmen that Leah made for Edward. I ran my hand over Larkin's soft wavy brown locks.

"If I make Daddy a snowman, then can I paint a picture?"

"Of course Larkie, you can craft all you want today. It's cold and snowy outside, so this is the perfect place to be." She smiled looking up at me, her eyes sparkled like Leah's. They were particularly expressive.

"Mommy will be right back." I told her. "I need to call Daddy for a minute and then we will hang out in here all day, how about that?" I bent down kissing her pink cheeks.

"Yea! Okay Mommy." Her little hands clapped excitedly.

I couldn't deny the fact that the bit of information that Larkin had said about the Pla-Doh, was the truth. I doubled checked with Edward after leaving the playroom. Neither one of us had told Larkin about his favorite piece of art work that Leah had made him years earlier.

That day I realized that Leah was truly among us in spirit, and she spoke to her sister. It made my heart happy. That broken piece of my heart that was still trying to heal healed a little more just then. I'd never be the same Bella that I had been, but I was still Bella. I was blessed with another beautiful daughter and a loving husband.

We were blessed with a perfect guardian angel. She watched over us, and it wasn't the first time we felt her presence. In the years to come she made herself known. It could have been that I noticed little signs from Leah. I talked to her like she was in the room with me and I even heard Edward talking to her a few times. Leah was an everyday name that was said in our household. It was as if she were still here and a very real member of our family instead of an angel in Heaven.

**Five Years Later**

"Larkie, you are burning up sweetie." I put my hand on her forehead; she had been lying on her bed this afternoon not doing anything at all. "I need to get you some Tylenol. Will you be alright while I run next door to Grandma's house?"

Our house was just a short distance away from Carlisle and Esme's; I could walk there in a few minutes or drive there in thirty seconds.

"I'll be fine Mommy; Leah's here, she's holding my hand now." Larkin closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.

"Alright, you girls stay put, and Mommy will be back in five minutes." I leaned over kissing Larkin, wishing that I could have physically kissed Leah, as well.

"Thanks Leah sweetie. Mommy will be right back, watch over your sissy, kay?"

**EPOV**

"I know, I know…. I'm a smart girl. Don't worry about me, okay? I love you too."

I heard a one-sided conversation through Lark's bedroom door. I paused because I hadn't heard them lately.

"Knock, Knock." I knocked at my beautiful seventeen year old daughter's bedroom door.

"Come in Daddy." She said with a giggle in her voice.

"What ya doing sweetheart?" I leaned against the door jamb.

"Getting ready to go out with Bree, we are meeting a few people at the diner."

"Okay. Who were you talking to in here before I knocked?" I raised my eyebrows slightly.

"Um, no one." Larkin turned her back to me, she pretended to touch up her makeup, but I knew better.

Walking completely into her room, I stood behind her, looking in the mirror at her pretty face. She had grown up before our eyes, turning into a beautiful girl inside and out.

"Was it Leah?" I put my hands on her shoulders.

She nodded her head quickly, biting her bottom lip. She reminded me so much of her mother.

"It's okay baby. You can talk to Leah, we all do it. It's… kinda normal in our house." I smiled at her.

Larkin's eyes turned bright blue and watery. "I know Daddy. It's just other people don't understand."

Bree, Larkin's best friend had walked in on Larkin having a conversation with Leah a few months back, and since then, Larkin's conversations with Leah had slowed down.

Not that her best friend thought bad of it, but it made Larkin feel a bit strange that she had a sister in Heaven that she can actually converse with. Not a lot of people would be as accepting of it as we are.

"I understand, and I'm sure Leah understands too. She will always be there for you no matter what. Okay?"

Larkin nodded, turning around hugging me tight, "I love you Daddy…so much."

"I love you too baby, with all my heart." I savored moments like this. She was growing up too fast and would soon be leaving for college.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah sweetheart?" My arms were still hugging her tight.

"Leah told me to tell you that she loves you too."

My eyes welled up with tears. "Thanks sweetie, tell Leah I love her and I miss my little buddy."

"She knows that already. She said you would say that." Larkin squeezed me one last time before letting go. "I need to leave now. I'll be careful; I already got the talk from sis."

"Glad you listen to someone." I teased her. She was such a perfect child, never gave us any troubles, so I knew she would be fine.

Larkin was the only one that could actually converse with Leah, but Leah showed us signs of her presence all the time.

I was glad that Larkin and Leah had a bond, even if it were unconventional.

…

Sitting on the sofa with Bella, I leaned in kissing her ear. "I love you baby."

"Love you Edward." She leaned into my shoulder; our favorite cooking show was on tv.

"Guess what?"

"Hmm…I don't know. You want to take me for ice cream?"

"No…well, yes. I can take you for ice cream if you want some, but that's not what I wanted to tell you." I pulled her to my lap so that she was straddling me. She cupped my face with her hands.

"Spill it then." She smiled, looking way too gorgeous for her own good. That look was going to land her in our bedroom, screaming my name in about two minutes.

"The Love for Leah Foundation has raised thirty-five million dollars since it was established ten years ago."

Bella's was smiling from ear to ear.

"That's wonderful baby!"

"Just think it all started because we raised a compassionate little girl."

Our foundation had helped many families affected by SMA over the years. We had donated to research every year and also made sure that the families that needed assistance with medical equipment and such things would have the much needed help.

The foundation started, when little Larkin was seven, she wanted to have a lemonade stand, so that she could donate to the foundation that I had first donated to years back. She wanted to start our own foundation in honor of Leah. That's how the' Love for Leah' foundation was established.

"This is definitely an ice cream sort of celebration."

"That it is sweet girl. That it is."

…**The End….**

**A/N: Okay, I sort of went supernatural there at the end but I thought it was a nice touch.**

**And yes, I named Edward and Bella's baby after my daughter Larkin Noel. It was nice writing her as a functioning little girl. Also "Noel" is my middle name, my daughter Tatum's middle name and Larkin's as well. It's a tradition:)**

**To those of you that gave me the courage to write this story, I say thank you from the bottom of my heart. **

***Please rec this story for me to your friends. My goal is to get the word out about SMA. It doesn't hurt that there are some really great lemons in here, as well. Right?!**

**Thanks again for the reviews! Love to you all.**

****You can catch me on Twitter (ohgeefantasy) and Facebook (Noel Bish or Fly and Be Free group). Links on my Bio page.**

**You can also check out my other stories…I will be posting a few outtakes to both Fly and Be Free and Irrefutable Attraction in the near future….so stay tuned. **

*****Make sure you follow me so you can get updates on my stories.**

**MUCH LOVE! GINA**


End file.
